The Little Prince
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Ryeowook akan segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun yang 7 tahun lebih muda daripadanya dalam waktu singkat. Bagaimana mereka berdua bisa mengenal satu sama lain? FF singkat. FF Super Junior. Ryeowook Kyuhyun. Ryeohyun Wookkyu.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 1**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun (?)

OoooO

 **Seoul Februari 2016**

Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya turun dari mobil sedan mewah di lobi besar gedung kantor yang sangat modern dan sibuk tersebut.

Banyak orang berpakaian rapi lalu lalang masuk dan keluar, membuat Kyuhyun yang mengenakan pakaian tidak terlalu formal jadi sontak merasa aneh sendiri saat berada ditengah-tengah orang banyak seperti demikian.

Memasuki gedung lobbi, Kyuhyun kembali bingung mau kemana karna ia harus memiliki akses untuk masuk, ke lantai 18.. Sesuai yang tertera di kartu nama Kim Ryeowook di genggamannya tersebut.

Pria berlambut _brunette_ ini pun menghampiri informasi, sedikit mengantri untuk mendapatkan akses.

"Permisi, aku ingin ke lantai 18" ujarnya sopan pada sang operator

"Bisa minta ID anda Tuan?"

Kyuhyun yang belum menyiapkan langsung meraih dompetnya dan megeluarkan tanda pengenalnya, ditukar dengan akses gedung tersebut

"Kamsahamnida" ujar Kyuhyun singkat sembari lewat dan memasuki gedung tersebut akhirnya.

Sembari menunggu lift pria bermata cokelat ini pun masih celingak celinguk ke atas, kiri, kanan, bawah, mengamati semua orang disekitarnya. Gedung kantor ini bisa terbilang tidak baru tapi sangat terawat, orang lain disampingnya yang juga menunggu lift kebanyakan berdua atau ber-grup membicarakan hal serius atau sekedar bercanda. Sedangkan Kyuhyun.. Dengan kemeja jeans biru tua dan celana khaki ia merasa sangat tidak formal berada ditempat seperti ini.  
Hahhh untuk saja tadi ia tidak memilih untuk mengenakan sneakers kesayangannya untuk datang ketempat ini..

Ting

Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang melangkahkan kaki keluar saat tiba di lantai 18 kembali ada sebuah meja informasi dihadapannya saat baru saja menapakkan kakinya di lantai tersebut. Pria muda ini sempat celengak celengok sebentar mecoba mencari tanda petunjuk atau apapun disana..

"Silahkan... Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ahhh untung informasi yang kali ini cukup ramah, menawarkannya bantuan duluan.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dan menghampiri wanita di resepsionis lantai tersebut

"Ne cheogiyo, aku mencari ruangan Kim Ryeowook" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Ohh.. Kim sajangnim. Ruangannya berada di ujung kiri, silahkan anda lurus saja Tuan, nanti diakhir koridor sebelah kiri ada lobi kecil ruang tunggu ruangan Kim sajangnim." Sang resepsionis menjelaskan sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne algesemnida. Terimakasih" ujar pria ini sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama"

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menyusuri arahkan yang diberikan. Dikanan kirinya terdapat banyak ruangan besar maupun sedang yang dimana untuk memasuki semuanya membutuhkan akses.

Wahh... Pria berusia 23 tahun ini masih mengamati sekitarnya sambil berjalan hingga ia tiba di ujung ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah ruang tunggu kecil dengan sofa dan karpet tepat disebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan. Kim Ryeowook.

Saat memandangi pintu ruangan tersebut, untung saja saat ia belum sempat menggerakkan tangan untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, Kyuhyun kembali merasa dipanggil oleh orang lain lagi

"Permisi Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang pegawai pria yang duduk dimeja kayu ruang tunggu tersebut bertanya padanya

"Ah ne.. Aku ingin menemui Kim Ryeowook" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba sesantai mungkin.

 _Menemui? Datang keruangan? Ah seharusnya tadi aku bilang mau keruangan Ryeowook ya? Kalau hyung sedang tidak dikantor kan aku bisa menaruh ini saja. Ahh Cho Kyuhyun.._ Gumamnya sendiri dalam hati

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Apa kah anda sudah membuat janji?" Belum selesai berfikir dalam hati, pertanyaan tambahan pria tersebut sukses membuat Kyuhyun makin bingung lagi

"Emm.. Tidak.. Eh maksudku belum.."

"Baiklah, boleh saya lihat akses anda Tuan? Akan saya usahakan untuk anda bertemu Tuan Kim saat beliau kembali. Silahkan duduk dulu, Tuan"  
Dengan diam dan setengah hati Kyuhyun menyodorkan akses tersebut kepada pria ini sambil ia sibuk bergerukun sendiri lagi.

 _Usahakan..? Hanya bisa diusahakan? Apa sesulit ini bertemu Ryeowook hyung? Apa dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu?_  
 _Ahhhh.. Tuh kan seharusnya aku memberitahu dia dulu aku mau datang tidak seperti ini..._

Niat baik membawakan makan siang secara tiba-tiba malah jadi repot seperti ini.. Kyuhyun menelan ludah karna sejak tadi ia turun dari mobil sudah 20 menit dan proses bertemu dengan sang tunangan belum selesai-selesai juga.  
 _  
Hemm... Haruskah aku mengatakan kalau aku tunangan Ryeowook hyung? Apakah dia akan percaya? Eh, kalau dia percaya tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa? Oh aku tau, aku bisa memecatnya!_  
Kyuhyun yang polos tiba-tiba teringat umma nya yang lebih berkuasa atas sekretaris ayahnya daripada ayahnya sendiri.

Bisakah ia seperti itu juga walaupun ia masih tunangan Kim Ryeowook? Ah ani.. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sambil berpikir. _Aku tidak boleh menggunakan status atau kesempatan.. Tunggulah sebentar Kyu... Nanti Ryeowook hyung akan keluar..._ Ujar pria itu dalam hati mencoba sabar

Selagi masih menunggu sambil duduk, semenit setelahnya sebuah langkah kaki terdengar mengdekatbmembuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala, dan... Menemukan sosok Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan tegap lengkap dengan setelan jasnya kearah sini!

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya karna melihat kedatangan sang hyung, Ryeowook sudah duluan tiba disampingnya yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja sang sekretaris tersebut.

Ryeowook meletakkan satu file yang sejak tadi dibawahnya dimeja tersebut dan berkata

"Kirimkan ini ke kantor Notaris dan sediakan hasil rapat kemarin dimejaku setelah jam makan siang...  
Dan tolong ambilkan kartu ID Kyuhyun di lobbi bawah Hyungsik-ah. Dia adalah tunanganku." Perintah Ryeowook dengan nada tegas, dan satu permintaan tolong terlontar saat ia melihat sekilas kartu akses yang sedang didaftarkan Hyungsik ke daftar tunggu jadwalnya hari ini.  
Ryeowook tau kalau itu adalah akses tamu milik Kyuhyun makanya ia memerintahkan Hyungsik untuk mengembalikan kartu identitas tersebut, lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan ikut dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kabarmu?" Ryeowook memperlakukan Kyu selayaknya teman akrab, langsung membawanya memasuki ruangan kerja Kim Ryeowook tersebut tanpa ba bi bu lagi

Bruk

"Ah ne hyung aku baik..." Kyuhyun baru menjawab saat mereka berdua sudah berada didalam ruangan tersebut sendirian sekarang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku sedang rapat diluar tadi. Saa. Ada apa kenapa kamu tiba-tiba kesini, Kyuhyun-ah?"  
Kyuhyun sudah duduk dibangku sofa sesuai arahan Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai melepas jasnya dan duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun juga, menatapnya tajam. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin gugup saat dipandangi seperti itu.

"Eung.. Ini hyung.. Aku membawakan makan siang... Da... Dari umma..." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan gugup yang tercetak jelas disuara maupun ekspresinya  
 _  
Kyuhyun-ah... Ingat ya jangan bilang Ryeowook kalau ini dari umma. Oke?_

Ucapan sang umma satu jam yang lalu buyar semua saat Kyuhyun bertemu langsung dengan Ryeowook hyung saat ini. _Haaa... Bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun.._ runtuknya kesal dalam hati.

Lain dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook malah tertawa kecil melihat pria dihadapannya ini yang sangatlah jujur dan lucu disaat yang bersamaan. Terlihat jelas kalau putra bungsu Cho ini merasa _nervous_ sejak tadi ditambah juga pipi nya yang kadang meroba merah. _Aigoo_..

"Wahh pas sekali aku belum makan! Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Hehe.. Ne hyung" balas Kyu sambil mebukakan bekal yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Waaa mashigetta!" Ujar Ryeowook senang ditengah-tengah proses mengunyah mereka berdua.

Hidangan makan siang tradisional buatan umma nya Kyuhyun dengan rasa rumah yang sangat kental membuat Ryeowook merasa kegirangan. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak merasakan rasa makanan home-made seperti ini apalagi di siang hari..

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan sang hyung yang menyukai apa yang dibawanya. Hah... Tidak sia sia juga berdebat panjang dengan umma tadi saat Kyu menolak membawakan makan siang kesini. Pria muda ini tentu saja takut diacuhkan oleh Ryeowook.. Takut usahanya tidak dihargai atau lebih parahnya tidak disukai oleh hyung.  
Tapi ternyata semuanya berjalan sangat berbeda.. Mereka ngobrol bertukar pikiran sembari menikmati makan siang dan ia menyukai makanannya. Hah... Senangnya! Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setengah jam terlewat selagi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menikmati makan siang mereka berdua.

Sekretaris Kyuhyun 10 menit setelah Kyuhyun duduk manis di kantor Ryeowook tadi datang untuk membawakan minuman, dan juga membawakan ID Kyuhyun sesuai perintah sang bos.  
Bedanya, sekarang sang sekretaris tersebut tidak berani sama sekali untuk membuat _eye contact_ dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa Kyu juga mengerti kenapa. Asisten Ryeowook hyung tersebut bahkan hanya membungkuk 90 derajat kepadanya sebelum pamit keluar ruangan.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Ya hyung?" Sahut Kyu saat ia masih mengenakan jaketnya. Sudah pukul 1 siang. Saatnya ia pulang.

Ryeowook megeluarkan sebuah kartu dari laci meja kerjanya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Pakailah akses ini untuk memasuki gedung kantor ini mulai sekarang"

"Oh.." Kyuhyun tercengong sedikit mendengarnya

"Tidak rumit untuk datang kesini kan? Lain kali langsung masuk saja, itu akses lobi, lantai, dan juga ruanganku.  
Seringkali aku akan rapat diluar, jadi kalau kau mau datang, tunggulah langsung disini lain kali, oke?"  
Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan cepat dan berwibawa lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sekilas melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam sendirian.

"Ne.. Ne hyung. Gomawoyo" ujar Kyuhyun singkat karna ia sendiri pun masih sedikit bingung dan tercengung sendiri diposisinya berdiri. _Hyung memberikan akses hingga ruangan pribadinya hanya untukku? Apakah ini termasuk perlakuan spesial hanya untukku?  
_

 _Hahaha umma ternyata benar. Anak ini sopan sekali…._ Batin Ryeowook mengamati tunangannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu ini masih tidak banyak bicara. _  
_  
"Geurae, mari kita keluar, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai elevator"

"Ne hyung!"

OoooO

 **Flashback Seoul Novermber 2015**

Ceklek ceklek. Kim Ryeowook dengan setengah hati karna sudah lelah berkerja seharian membukakan pintu apartemennya kepada sepasang suami istri berusia setengah baya untuk masuk dan melihat isi rumah tersebut.

Kedatangan orang tua nya hari ini adalah hal yang cukup mendadak. Baru selesai rapat tiba-tiba sang umma menelpon minta bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Hmmm...

Appa nya Ryeowook duduk dengan tenang disofa ruang tengah dan Wookie membawakan segelas air putih untuk ayahnya tersebut. Sedangkan sang umma... Sejak tadi bukannya duduk, tapi malah mengelilingi apartemen tersebut mengecek semua isi lemari, kulkas, dan lainnya satu persatu.

"Aigoo lihatlah apartemenmu yang sangat polos ini. tidak ada makanan.. Tidak ada yang membereskan lemarinya... Kau ini... Kenapa tidak tinggal dirumah saja sih kalau kau belum menikah ne adeul..."

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar ocehan sang umma tersebut yang seperti biasa sedikit berlebihan.  
Apartemen pria satu ini memang polos, tidak banyak barang, tapi juga tidak berantakan. Hey, kalau hanya seorang pria yang tinggal didalamnya dan tempat itu sudah tidak berantakan saja, bukannya itu sudah bisa dihitung sebagai sebuah keajaiban ya?!

"Umma sudah lama curiga. Jangan jangan kau ingin tinggal sendiri karna sering membawa pulang wanita kerumah ya? Iya? Apa itu benar?"

Karna tidak ada jawaban, Kim Heechul makin lanjut mencecarkan pertanyaan lagi. Ryeowook berdecak kesal sekilas mendengar ucapannya barusan. Hahh..

Ibu nya satu ini sepertinya sudah kebanyakan gossip dengan ibu-ibu arisan membicarakan keliaran anak muda jaman sekarang... Tidak tau kah kalau anak laki-lakinya ini dari jam 9-5, 5 hari dalam seminggu selalu berada di kantor atau tempat klien? Bagaimana bisa ia masih menuduh aku dengan gugatan seperti itu?

"Umma... mungkin aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang terlalu berbakti dan bisa menuruti semua keinginanmu. Tapi bukan berarti juga kalau aku adalah anak yang tukang bohong. Jadi percayalah saja padaku, oke?" ujar Ryeowook lalu menghampiri ummanya dan menyeretnya untuk duduk disofa bersama sang appa.

"Omma appa kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu kan? Sekarang bicaralah, aku perlu membersihkan diri umma"

Perkenalkan Kim Ryeowook. Seorang praktisi pengacara profesional berusia 30 tahun. Putra sulung Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul yang saat ini mulai membantu peran appa nya sebagai pemilik dan pemimpin perusahaan corporate law cukup besar di Korea Selatan.  
Sudah 2 tahun Ryeowook tinggal terpisah di apartemen mewahnya tersebut yang ia beli dengan uang tabungan nya sendiri. Walau tidak mudah untuk keluar dari rumah orang tua nya selagi belum menikah, karna usia yang sudah cukup matang, niat Ryeowook untuk hidup mandiri di daerah elit pusat kota Seoul tersebut sudah terlampau besar hingga akhirnya bisa terlaksana.

Pria kecil ber rambut hitam satu ini sangatlah terkenal karismatik dan ambisius di lingkungan kantor maupun para kolega nya. Ryeowook bisa dibilang adalah seorang workaholic seperti ayahnya.  
Tidak ada bosannya Ryeowook berkerja hingga kehidupan pribadinya pun jadi terlupakan. Walaupun Ryeowook dikelilingin banyak wanita atau uke menarik yang menyukainya, sebagai orang yang cuek, kalau ia belum menyukai orang tersebut, Ryeowook tidak akan menyadari ataupun menghargai keberadaan mereka. Maka itulah alasan dia masih single sampai menginjak usia kepala 3 tahun ini.

"Kim Ryeowook... Kau tau kan putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang baru kembali dari luar negeri...?"  
Tanya Sang ibu pada anak laki-lakinya ini.

"Emm.. Tidak..." _Woo.. Yes_! ummanya tidak membicarakan soal jodoh lagi. Tadinya Ryeowook sudah menebak pasti sang umma dan appa datang untuk menyuruhnya segera menikah -lagi.

"Kyuhyunie... Cho Kyuhyun... Kalian pernah main bersama dulu sekalii.. Apa tidak ingat?" Cecar Kim Heechul the almighty lagi

"Hemm..." Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba meng-scanning nama Kyuhyun didalam memorinya

"Kyuhyun teman masa kecilmu Ryeowook. Kalian pernah bertemu setiap tahun saat berkunjung kerumah halbeoji dulu" appa Ryeowook mencoba membantu

"Ahhhhh Kyuhyunie! Cho Kyuhyun! Ah ya ya aku ingat sekarang. Adiknya Ahra noona kan?" Akhirnya Ryeowook ingat saat appa menyebut rumah Halbeoji. Dulu saat ia kecil hingga remaja, keluarga besar dari saudara-saudara umma nya setiap tahun berkumpul dirumah ayah mereka. Disana ia bertemu dengan para sepupunya yang berusia sepantaran denganya. Keluarga Cho cukup sering hadir disana, karna mereka adalah sepupu atau teman karib atau apalah itu hingga bisa disebut "saudara jauh" dari ummanya Ryeowook.

Semakin di-ingat ingat, Ryeowook juga tidak lupa kalau ia tidak sering bermain dengan Kyuhyun sejak dulu. Jarak usia mereka cukup jauh saat itu. Saat Wookie sudah SMP, dia masih SD, jadi Kyuhyun bermain di grup seusianya termasuk dengan Junhee sedangkan Ryeowook lebih mengingat Ahra noona yang 1 tahun lebih tua daripada ia sendiri.

Sejak Halbeoji meninggal karna usia saat Ryeowook berumur 15 tahun, keluarga Kim sudah jarang kumpul lagi seperti itu dan karna ia diluar negeri juga jadi Ryeowook tidaklah dekat lagi dengan para sepupu sepupu 'jauh' nya tersebut kalau tidak ada yang kejadian spesial dengan mereka, seperti: menikah, punya anak, meninggal dan lainnya.

Keluarga sang umma cukup besar dan tidaklah sedikit drama didalamnya. Jadi Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan dan asal lewat saja, ia tidak terlalu penasaran dengan bagaimana kabar para sepupu ataupun teman kecilnya satu per satu di masa sekarang...

Oke kembali ke percakapan...

"Iya betul Ryeowookie! Aduh baguslah kalau kau masih ingat... Kyuhyunie... Baru saja pulang ke Korea setelah dia menyelesaikan semua studynya Ryeowook-ah" sang umma lanjut menjelaskan

"Heum... Baguslah..." Ryeowook mendengarkan sambil melipat kaki dan menyuruput teh hangatnya.

"Kau tau... Si bungsu keluarga Cho tersebut sangatlah berbakat... Kyuhyun.. Lulus Master dengan nilai sempurna dan mendapat sertifikat memasak profesional diusianya yang masih muda..."

"Oke..." Gumam Ryeowook masih mengikuti

"Kemarin umma baru saja bertemu dengannya lagi. Aigoo kau tidak akan percaya.. Anak itu sudah bertunbuh menjadi pria muda yang tampan Wookie-ah. Dia sangatlah ramah, sopan, pengertian, pandai pula dan sangatlah santun."

"Eheeemm.. Ya.." Ryeowook hanya bisa berdehem dalam dan keras mendengar ibunya memuji anak orang seperti itu dihadapannya -lagi.

Hankyung memberi isyarat pada Heechul untuk langsung lanjut ke intinya saja, melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang seperti barusan.

"Iya.. Jadi... Kemarin umma ngobrol dengan ibu nya Kyuhyun juga... Dan kami memutuskan.. Untuk menjodohkan kalian bulan depan ne adeul..."

Gubrak. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi sudah hampir setengah tiduran disofa panjang tersebut akhirnya benar-benar menidurkan tubuhnya sambil sekilas menarik rambutnya sendiri karna kesal

"Uhhh.. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kan umma, aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Ujar Ryeowook langsung tanpa rem.

"Iya... Umma mengerti.. Tapi kali ini lebih dari sebatas perjodohan Ryeowookie. Kami sudah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang, Kyuhyun sangat lah cocok denganmu... Dalam aspek apapun itu adeul..."

Ryeowook menerawang ke langit-langit sambil menutup mata. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit karna lelah dan mendapatkan berita seperti ini

"Aku kan masih bisa menikah 1-2 tahun lagi umma..." Gumamnya

"Ryeowook.. Umma tau persis tipe seperti apa anak umma ini... Kau itu hanya akan kembali fokus berkerja…. lalu 2 tahun lagi kamu baru akan cari pacar. Lalu 2 tahun setelahnya lagi baru menikah, setahun kemudian menyusul baru memiliki anak. Itu terlalu lama Kim Ryeowook!" Heechul kembali mencecar dengan berbagai panjang kalimat

"Umma dan appa sudah lanjut usia.. Umma ingin mencari aktivitas dengan mempunyai cucu segera atau menantu yang bisa menemani umma selain Junhee, Wookie sayang..  
Kau tidak kasihan pada dongsaeng mu yang sibuk mengurus rumah tangganya dan menemani umma setiap saat? Kau sendiri sama seperti appa. Setiap hari berkerjaa saja..."

Ryeowook tau benar maksud ummanya. Kim Heechul memang sejak dulu mengidamkan menantu yang adalah sepenuhnya ibu rumah tangga. Mengurus rumah, mengurus anak, menghadiri arisan, dan berkerja mengurus yayasan atau Foundation milik keluarga mereka menghadiri acara-acara sosial yang berguna bagi masyarakat.

Karna ia belum mempunyai pasangan, adik Ryeowook, Kim Junhee lah yang selama ini menemani ummanya karna Kim Heechul juga sudah memasuki usia tengah 50an. Tapi sekarang dongsaeng nya sedang mengandung anak keduanya dan usia Ryeowook yang memasuki 30 tahun. Jadi... Tidak aneh jika sang umma sudah mulai gerak cepat untuk mengsabotase apa yang harusnya menjadi hak Ryeowook: mencari pasangannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun itu terlalu kecil umma... Perbedaan usia kami lebih dari 10 tahun..." Tungkas Ryeowook lagi saat mengingat-ngingat wajah Kyuhyun dulu. _Anak itu sangatlah pendek, masih SD dan selalu meng-ekor umma nya._ Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai istri yang jauh lebih muda seperti itu _? Memangnya aku fedofil apa?! Batin Ryeowook  
_  
"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan Wookie.. Perbedaan usia kalian hanya 7 tahun... Kyuhyun sudah genap berusia 23 tahun kok" Ryeowook kembali memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan sang umma tersebut. Ia rasa mungkin Kyu baru ulang tahun minggu kemarin supaya bisa dikatakan kalau ia sudah 23 tahun.

"Tetap saja.. 23 tahun omma, 23 tahun! Dia masih sangat muda! Kenapa harus menikah secepat itu. Tunggulah 1-2 tahun lagi saat usianya genap 25 umma..."

"23 itu sudah cukup matang untuk menjadi istri Ryeowook. Umma juga menikah dengan appamu diusia 23"

"Itu 32 tahun yang lalu.. umma."

"Nah justru karna sudah 30 tahun _trend_ nya sudah berputar kembali Ryeowookie... Kau saja yang tidak sadar, banyaak sekali yang menikah muda akhir-akhir ini. 22, 23 tahun, mereka menikah-menikah saja tanpa ada pandangan miring"  
Aiggo untuk apa ia mencoba berdebat depan sang umma sejak awal. Semua argumennya tidak akan ada yang diterima..

"Justru bagus diusia muda seperti itu Kyuhyun sudah bisa melayanimu Ryeowookie. Dia berpendidikan, wawasannya juga luas, sangat pantas untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Kim"

 _Ya.. Tentu saja pantas, karna ia datang dari keluarga Cho.. Pemilik salah satu perusahaan logistik terbesar di negara ini_. Batin Ryeowook asal tanpa berpikir panjang.

Hah... Walaupun malam itu kedua ibu dan anak tersebut masih lanjut berdebat setelahnya, tetap tidak ada satupun argumennya yang berguna bagi Kim Heechul untuk menolak keputusan sepihak ini.

"Umma tidak mau tau. Minggu depan kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga Cho untuk membahas pernikahan kalian, oke! Kalau kau masih punya hati, kenalkanlah dirimu baik-baik pada Kyuhyun dulu sebelum pertunangan ini berlangsung, mengerti?!" Kalau ini di pengadilan, istilahnya palu keputusan sudah dipukul oleh umma nya yang sangat (terlalu) berkuasa.

Dengan setengah hati atau lebih ke malas untuk berbuat apa-apa, Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk mencoba pada akhirnya, mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya.. _Hah... mari kita lihat saja kedepannya seperti apa._

OooooO

Membawa fanfic baru! Ryeowook-Kyuhyun yaa bukan Kyuhyun Ryeowook.

Imagenya diputer dikit disini, anggep aja Kyu masih kecil, polos, sedangkan Ryeowook yang _ignorant_ , cuek, galak karna sudah berumur, hahahaaha XD

Review untuk kritik opini dan saran kalau mau lanjut.

Terima kasih~~


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 2**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

Terima kasihhhh untuk yang sudah baca dan review: **melani. , jung heechan, jihyunelf, cuttiekyu94, michhazz, lylalaly, wookies, haekyu** , dan **kalunakang61.**

Agak gak nyangka _response_ nya lumayan gini, saya jadi puter otak buat lanjutin ceritanya, haha karna awalnya memang iseng aja bikin cerita WookKyu yang gak main stream, baguslah kalau banyak yang baca.

Semoga gak mengecewakan ya, Selamat membaca!

OoooO

 **Seoul, December 2015**

"Kyuhyun kenalkan ini anak sulung kami, Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook, perkenalkanlah dirimu"

"Annyonghaseyo, ahjussi ahjumonim, Kyuhyun-ah. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."  
Sapa Ryeowook dengan sopan membuat semua orang diruangan tersebut pun sukses merasa terkesan.  
Pria ber-rambut hitam satu ini memang sudah sangatlah matang. Pembawaannya sangat tenang dan tegap dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi tapi juga tidak sombong. Sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi...

Jujur saat memasuki rumah tersebut Ryeowook tidak ada bayangan sama sekali tentang bagaimana rupa atau wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Terkahir mereka bertemu, anak itu masih berumur 8, 9 tahun? Saat Harabeoji meninggal dan Ryeowook sendiri masih remaja.  
Yang ada diingatan Ryeowook samar-samar hanyalah anak kecil jauh lebih pendek darinya, yang ternyata sekarang sudah bertumbuh tinggi, hampir sepantaran dengannya, ber-rambut brunnette dengan mata yang yang masih sangat polos bahkan belum berani menatapnya langsung.

Ryeowook mengulum senyum tipis melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Jelas saja kalau ia merasa nervous, hal tersebut adalah hal yang sangat wajar bagi Ryeowook. Apalagi dia baru berusia... Haduh setiap mengingat umur Kyuhyun hanya membuatnya semakin sakit kepala. Oke tidak usah diingat.

Dua pasang keluarga itu pun makan malam berdua dengan lancar, kebanyakan didominasi percakapan antar orang tua membicarakan ini-itu, tentang Kyu-Ryeowook sendiri sampai anak-anak mereka lainnya: adik Ryeowook dan kakak-kakak Kyu.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dan mata mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu sekarang, bertukar senyum sebagai awalan yang tidaklah buruk, oh?

Setelah makan malam prosesi pertukaran cincin atau peresmian pertunangan mereka dilakukan secara lancar, singkat, walaupun sedikit agak aneh.  
Bagaimana tidak aneh kalau mereka berdua baru saja bertemu lalu tau-taunya sudah menautkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing. Hah...

Selama kunjungan tersebut yang paling grogi sbenarnya bukanlah Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook namun lebih ke kedua orang tua mereka. Heechul menarik nafas lega saat akhirnya putranya memakaikan cincin berlian Cartier tersebut di jari Kyu. Ia dan ayahnya Ryeowook sudah waspada sejak tadi kalau-kalau anak mereka kabur seperi di drama-drama, tapi ternyata Ryeowook tidak melakukannya, ah syukurlah...

Agak berbeda dengan Kim Ryeowook, kalau pengacara ini baru tau soal perjodohan mereka beberapa hari-minggu yang lalu. Bagi Cho Kyuhyun sendiri berita ini sudah menjadi bahan diskusi keluarganya sejak ia menyelesaikan kuliah sekitar dibulan Oktober.

Orang tua Kyu memang sejak dulu menginginkan anaknya menikah muda. Sebagai uke tampan, datang dari keluarga terpandang, berpendidikan baik, dan mempunyai track record yang sangat polos, siapa yang tidak akan mau untuk mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun, eh?

Sebagai chaebol bungsu dikeluarganya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah pacaran. Pria imut ini seperti batu yang masih belum diasah ketajamannya, dan orang tua Kyu memang sejak dulu memang menjaga kepolosannya demi mempersiapkan anak mereka ini untuk siap menikah lahir dan batin, juga agar pantas menjadi istri orang terpandang. Melanjutkan klan keluarga darah biru mereka yang diusahakan tidak punah.

Saat ia tau akan dijodohkan dengan Kim Ryeowook, Kyuhyun bertanya kepada para sepupunya, mencoba menggali informasi dan testimoni mereka tentang Kim Ryeowook sendiri.  
Dan yang Kyuhyun dengar hanyalah sepupunya yang berkata kalau Ryeowook hyung adalah orang yang sibuk, dia suka berkerja, Ryeowook sangatlah tegas tapi perhatian, Ryeowook belum punya pacar sampai sekarang, dan lainnya, sejauh yang ia dengar belum ada yang terlalu negatif.

Sama dengan Ryeowook, Kyu tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang hyung sebelum malam itu. Kyu hanya melihat wajahnya di foto profil perusahaan keluarga Kim dan ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dari aslinya.

Sejak melihat profil sang hyung Kyuhyun pun sudah terkesan dengannya sejak awal. Ryeowook hyung sebagai putra sulung keluarga Kim tidak pernah macam-macam dan mempunyai reputasi yang sangat baik. Saat bertatap muka langsung, rambut hitam Ryeowook dan tatapan tajamnya kadang membuat Kyu salah tingkah walaupun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukannya. Entah ini benar-benar kebetulan atau apa, tapi memang tipe ideal Kyu sejak dulu adalah pria ber-rambut pendek hitam, ber-rahang tegas dengan senyum yang mengesankan.  
Walaupun Ryeowook hyung tidak terlalu banyak tersenyum, emm tapi tetaplah ternyata calon suaminya ini tidak terlalu jauh dari bayangannya sejak ia masih kecil dulu.

Setelah bertukar cincin pembicaraan kedua orang tua semakin berat dan stright to the point membicarakan pernikahan. Setelah ditimbang-timbang kedua keluarga akhirnya sepakat memilih bulan Juni sebagai bulan pernikahan Ryeowook dan Kyu, yang artinya hanya 5-6 bulan dari sekarang dan kedua pihak harus gerak cepat untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa menelan ludah saat prang tua nya menyebut bulan Juni tahun depan. Oke dalam 6 bulan mulai malam ini statusku akan segera berganti menjadi seorang suami seseorang yang baru ia temui malam ini juga.

Walaupun Kim Ryeowook sempat menelan ludah beberapa kali setiap sang umma membicarakan resepsi pernikahan, calon cucu, dan soal kesiapan Kyu menjadi istri. Karna duduk berseberangan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook sendiri pun jadi bisa mengamati gerakgeriknya baik secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung melakui ekor matanya.  
Saat orang tua mereka bicara bergantian Kyuhyun selalu menyimak dengan sopan, hanya pipinya yang merona merah secara natural kadang-kadang, tapi tunangannya ini benar-benar memiliki attitude yang bagus menurut Ryeowook.  
Tidak mudah bagi seseorang untuk menjadi elegan hanya dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan impresi itu lah yang Ryeowook dapatkan dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Walaupun kadang anak ini masih salah tingkah dan tidak sekali dua kali wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus, disamping itu selama perbincangan panjang kali lebar kedua keluarga tersebut, Ryeowook tidak menemukan hal lainnya ia tidak sukai secara menonjol dari Cho Kyuhyun ini. _Ahh geundae, jotda!_

OooooO

 **Seoul Februari 2016**

Siang itu Sungmin dan Ryeowook duduk tenang didalam mobil yang dikendarai supir kantor menuju bandara. Untuk keperluan pekerjaan _partner_ kerja sekaligus teman ini harus menghabiskan beberapa hari diluar negeri untuk bertemu klien disana.

Ryeowook mengecek handphone nya sejenak setelah bosan memandangi jalan yang cukup padat.

"Ohmygod aku lupa" ujar nya tiba-tiba

"Lupa apa?" Sungmin yang tadinya sedang mengutak-ngatik handphone nya sendiri pun jadi ikut penasaran.

"Lusa Kyuhyun ulang tahun" gumam Ryeowook dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Sungmin tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas

"Hah?"

Bukannya menjawab temannya satu ini, Ryeowook malah menepuk pundak sang supir memberikan instruksi mendadak

"Pak, pinggir berhenti dulu di pertokoan depan sebentar ya"

"Baik Tuan"

Tidak lama sesuai instruksi Ryeowook, mobil yan ditumpangi mereka memasuki daerah pertokoan dulu sebelum memasuki jalan layang

"Ya , ya kau mau kemana?"

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku perlu membeli sesuatu dulu"

Bruk

Saat mobil sudah berhenti Ryeowook langsung keluar dari sana dengan sigap meninggalkan Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pria ini sendirian.  
Tidak biasanya Ryeowook memotong perjalanan mereka seperti ini, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah pesawat yang tidak bisa ditunda. _Biasanya dia sendiri yang marah-marah kalau telat sedikit saja... Ck..._ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati

Ceklek. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, akhirnya Ryeowook kembali juga dan menginstruksikan sang supir untuk kembali jalan lanjut menuju bandara.

"Hey, apa yang kau cari sih sebenarnya?"  
Tanya Sungmin melihat Ryeowook yang masih mengelap dahinya dengan sapu tangan sekilas sembari tangan kirinya menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah kartu ulang tahun.

"Waw, kau membeli ini hanya untuk Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin sambil ternganga hampir tidak percaya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pulpen untuk segera menulis

"Wahh... Tumben kau bisa romantis Ryeowook-ah" sembari mobil masih berjalan Ryeowook menggunakan alas buku dan mulai menuliskan beberapa kata-kata didalam kartu tersebut.

"Ini bukan romatis, aku hanya masih mempunyai perasaan" balas Ryeowook pada akhirnya dengan masih disusul keluhan lagi "aku sama sekali lupa kalau lusa adalah ulang tahun Kyuhyun.. Ck." Sungmin hanya bisa menyengir melihat temannya satu ini.

Hampir saja aku lupa ulang tahunnya sama sekali.. Ck. Apanya yang romantis. Gumam Ryeowook dalam hati bingung bagaimana bisa Sungmin menganggap hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang romantis.

Mulai hari ini hingga 5 hari kedepan ia akan berada di Jepang, tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan tunangannya tersebut makanya Ryeowook sudah berniat menulis kartu sebelum berangkat walaupun akhirnya ia hampir lupa -ya, masih hampir kok, belum kelewatan.

Berbeda orang tentu saja memiliki pandangan yang berbeda, memang. Sungmin yang melihat temannya ini berusaha malah merasa sedikit bingung. Dia benar-benar menyempatkan stop hanya untuk satu kartu untuk tunangannya yang baru-2-bulan-dia-kenal itu?!  
Wahhh... Sungmin tidak mengira seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa se... Seaneh ini.

"Kyuhyun itu ulang tahun yang keberapa?"  
Tanya Sungmin penasaran karna selama ini baru mendengar namanya saja. Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Memang seperti apa sih sebenarnya rupa calon istri Kim Ryeowook ini?

"24" jawab Ryeowook selagi menuliskan namanya dengan jelas terakhir di balik amplop surat tersebut

"Waaaw... Aku kira kau hanya bercanda saat menyebut jarak 7 tahun itu.."

Ryeowook hanya melirik Sungmin sebelum menjawab dan tersenyum tipis pada temannya ini.

"Mana pernah aku bercanda denganmu Sungmin-ah"

"Ckckck..." Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak percaya. 24? Omo, ingatan Sungmin menerawang kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu saat usianya baru memasuki 24, masih naif, berbeda sekali dengan sekarang. Dia sendiri jadi merinding kalau mengingatnya.

"Pak, berikan surat ini pada Junhee ya sebelum anda pulang"

"Baik Tuan"

"Terima kasih"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Tuan" 

"Terima kasih ahjussi!"

"Sama-sama Tuan Lee"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun menarik koper mereka dan berjalan berdampingan menuju counter check in tujuan

"Ryeowook-ah"

"Eung"

"Ajaklah Kyuhyun makan malam bersama kita sekali-sekali. Aku jadi penasaran ingin berkenalan dengannya" ujar Sungmin sembari mereka menyelip diantara kerumunan ratusan orang yang berkerumun dengan sama lain di terminal bandara tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin tersebut

"Geurae, nanti aku usahakan" balas Ryeowook datar seperti biasa. 

OooooO 

**Selasa pagi minggu depannya di kediaman Cho  
**  
Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri sedang bersiap keluar rumah karna diajak makan siang oleh ummanya sendiri dan juga Kim ahjumma siang ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya secara sederhana  
Tapi... bukan, bukan acara tersebut lah yang membuat Kyuhyun senang hari ini.

Yang membuat pria manis ini tersenyum sejak pagi adalah saat Kyu menerima satu kiriman bunga dari Ryeowok hyung. Berisikan kartu tulisan tangannya, dan sekitar jam 10 Ryeowook hyung juga menelponnya dari Tokyo, berbincang singkat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan berjanji untuk bertemu di hari Sabtu nanti saat Wook sudah kembali ke Seoul.

Ya, bunga tersebut dipesan dan dikirim atas titipan Ryeowook pada adiknya, Kim Junhee dan disampaikan ke florist langganan keluarga mereka agar sampai tepat waktu dirumah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tidak tau bagaimana senangnya Kyu hingga ia berjingkrak-jingkrak ditempat tidur sendiri saat menerima bunga dan saat ditelepon Ryeowook hyung barusan.  
Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Ryeowook hyung ingat tanggal ulang tahunnya. Dan Kyu juga sudah tau kalau Ryeowook sedang di Jepang jadi ia tidak ingin berharap banyak agar tidak kecewa -walaupun jujur ia tidak bisa mengungkiri kalau tentu saja di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Kyu penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Ryeowook hyung pada hari ulang tahunnya ini. Dan syukurlah, Kyu tidak harus merasa kecawa sedikitpun di hari jadinya ke 24 ini. Yang Ryeowook lakukan sangatlah mengesankan walaupun mereka tidak bertemu langsung.  
Kyuhyun merasa sangat tersanjung dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karna kejutan dari hyung nya yang satu ini.

Memang setiap orang punya niatan yang berebeda-beda dibalik melakukan sesuatu, dan kalau memang semesta sedang mendukung, satu hal yang dianggap biasa-biasa aja pun bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat mengesankan bagi orang lainnya.

Menulis kartu ucapan adalah sesuatu yang biasa bagi Ryeowook. Tidak ada niatan untuk membuat Kyuhyun terkesan atau lainnya. Sejak kuliah di luar negeri Ryeowook pun mengerti kekuatan tulisan tangan yang lebih berkesan daripada hanya ketikan pesan atau ucapan di sosial media, untuk menggantikkan kalau sedang tidak bisa bertemu langsung.

Kim Ryeowook adalah pria yang rasional dan tegas, semua orang terdekat nya tau akan fakta tersebut. Ryeowook sepenuhnya sadar dengan status hubungannya sekarang dengan Cho Kyuhyun walaupun hubungan mereka tersebut memang sedikit tidak biasa.

Secuek-cueknya Ryeowook, ia masih punya perasaan, pikir Ryeowook saat Sungmin sedikit kaget melihat persiapan singkaynya untuk Kyuhyun tersebut.  
Prinsip Ryeowook sangatlah sederhana, ia memang selalu hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik selagi ia masih bisa dan untuk tidak mengecewakan Kyuhyun dihari ulang tahunnya sepeti ini mengingat hubungan mereka akan segera berubah menjadi suami-istri dalam hitungan bulan. Ia menghargai pria itu dan status mereka sekarang.

Hanya segelintir orang terdekat Ryeowook yang mengetahui sifat aslinya ini. Walaupun Ryeowook tidak romantis, tapi ia adalah seseorang yang thoughtful, peduli dengan orang lain.  
Umma nya Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum mengetahui putri bungsunya membantu sang oppa memesankan bunga untuk Kyuhyun di hari ulang tahunnya itu.

Memang tidak salah ia menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka berdua baru bertemu langsung dalam hitungan jari, walaupun ia tidak bisa membujuk Ryeowook untuk meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak demi Kyuhyun, tapi Heechul tau kalau disamping itu bagaimanapun juga putranya ini masih menyadari status barunya dan berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal se simple ini, menunjukkan sifat alamiah nya secara tidak langsung yaitu Ryeowook yang pemikir, dalam artian yang positif. Mungkin memang ia jarang menunjukkannya langsung tapi bukan berarti selama itu Ryeowook juga sama sekali tidak perduli.

Dari biodata Kyuhyun yang tersimpan di laci mejanya sejak tahun baru Ryeowook sudah mencoba mengingat-ingat kalau ulang tahun Kyu itu di awal Februari... Awal Februari.. Jangan sampai lupa Ryeowook-ah...

Seminggu lalu mengetahui kalau ia harus pergi ke Jepang di hari ulang tahun Kyu tersebut, disatu malam Ryeowook pun jadi berfikir bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan jejak untuk menyampaikan ucapan yang cukup berkesan. Ia tau benar bagaimana rasanya kalau orang terdekatnya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri, dan dengan mengikuti logikanya, Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin Kyu merasakan seperti itu, apalagi usianya masih 24 tahun, dan tahun depan diulang tahun selanjutnya, akan ada banyak yang berbeda, Kyu sudah tidak single lagi, ia lebih banyak kekangan dari status pernikahan mereka. Ya, Ryeowook memang hobi berfikir terlalu jauh kadang.

Intinya, ia hanya mencari cara simple untuk mengunjukkan kalau ia perduli: kartu dan bunga. Ya, walaupun hampir saja telat, untungnya Ryeowook tetap bisa menjalankan rencana awalnya.  
Ia tidak tau hadiah apa yang Kyu sukai, dengan bunga sepertinya semua orang pasti suka kan? Kalaupun ia tidak suka bunga setidaknya masih bisa dipajang di vas rumah, daripada tidak ada yang diberikan sama sekali... Pikir Ryeowook sebelum terlelap saat itu.

Ya, intinya Ryeowook hanya berjalan sesuai instingnya dalam melakukan apapun yang ia mau dan harus lakukan dalam sehari-hari.  
Tanpa pernah pria ini sadari kalau semua tindakan dan pemikiran yang timbul jauh didalam hatinya itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat berkesan bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Menunjukkan secara tidak langsung satu sisi yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui dengan baik. Satu sisi dari diri Kim Ryeowook yang sangat peduli kepada orang-orang terdekatnya dalam artian apapun itu, apalagi calon istri.

OoooooO

 **Seoul Maret 2016**

Persiapan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan hubungannya dengan sang tunangan bisa dibilang berjalan dengan lancar-lancar saja seperti biasa. Kyu bertemu dengan Ryeowook setidaknya satu minggu sekali, yaitu di Sabtu malam dimana mereka menghadiri acar bersama, undangan pernikahan, atau kalau tidak ada apa-apa Ryeowook dan Kyu akan dinner dan movie date berdua saja. Diluar weekend, Ryeowook masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya dari pagi hingga sore, jadi hanya semingu sekali Kyuhyun akan membawakan makan siang ke kantornya dan menyantap bekal tersebut bersama-sama.

Sudah tidak aneh lagi bila melihat jari Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertautan saat mereka jalan berdua. Setelah beberapa minggu Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan jari-jari Ryeowook hyung, dengan grip yang tepat namun tidak memaksa di lengan maupun pinggangnya.

Diacara-acara perusahaan ataupun pernikahan, saat bertemu dengan orang-orang lainnya, tentu saja Ryeowook memperkenalkan Kyuhyun sebagai calon istrinya dan memberi tahu kabar pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa bulan kepada teman dan kolega terdekat karna pertunangan mereka pun berlangsung dengan sangat private, tidak ada banyak orang yang tau.  
Diawal-awal Kyu masih sering malu saat Ryeowook hyung memperkenalkannya sebagai tunangannya dengan nada yang tegas, lugas, dengan penekanan yang pas khas seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tapi setelah beberapa kali Kyu pun mulai terbiasa, menangkap dan mulai bisa mengimbangi karisma Ryeowook saat ber-sosialisasi disamping sang pengacara. Beradaptasi istilahnya, beradaptasi dengan cara Ryeowook membawanya ngobrol dengan koleganya, dan untungnya reaksi kebanyakan dari mereka sangatlah positif saat di perkenalkan dengan Kyuhyun.

Selain memberi selamat beberapa juga memuji ketampanan Kyuhyun, dikarenakan keluwesannya saat mengenal orang baru dan wawasannya untuk bergaul di 'kalangan elit' seperti itu. Tentu saja, karna walaupun tidak mempunyai pengalaman berkerja, Kyuhyun tetaplah berpendidikan tinggi yang membuatnya bisa 'behave' dan nyambung dengan kolega-kolega Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tersipu malu dan refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat blak blakan dipuji oleh seseorang, apalagi kalau ia juga melihat Ryeowook hyung yang menanggukan kepala seolah dengan tatapan bangga mengatakan "ne, inilah tunanganku" selagi masih merapatkan gandengan tangan kanannya dipinggang Kyuhyun.  
Hah... Itu adalah salah satu momen favorit Kyuhyun dalam hidup.

OooooO

Tapi, kebahagiaan tidak selalu berlangsung lama kan? Dalam segala hal ada saja selalu muncul masalahnya

Di satu event di bulan Maret, sambil berbincang-bincang santai dengan berbagai orang, Ryeowook berpisah dengan Kyu sebentar untuk bicara dua mata dengan teman-temannya.

Selesai bicara dengan paman Ryeowook, Kyu pamit mundur dengan sopan dan berputar di ballroom sendirian

 **Bruk  
**  
Seorang pria cantik menabrakkan ujung pundaknya dengan Kyuhhun secara "tidak sengaja" membuatnyajadi diam di tempat sejenak.

"Oh mian" ucap orang itu singkat lalu bergabung riuh dengan geng beberapa orang yang sedang ngobrol gambreng dibelakang Kyu sampai percakapan mereka bisa dengan jelas terdengar dari sini.

"Oh jadi ini calon istrinya Ryeowook oppa..." Ujar satu orang dengan nada sinis yang sangat tidak enak ditelinga.

Deg. Kyuhyun langsung tidak bergerak mendengar namanya disebut barusan.

"Cho Kyuhyun ya? Huh, pantas saja..."

"Kudengar pernikahan mereka belum pasti kok, masih beberapa bulan lagi"

Tidak hanya suara, bisa Kyuhyun rasakan beberapa pasang mata tersebut memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis.

"Oh ya? Aneh ya? Apa Ryeowook oppa tidak menolak dijodohkan seperti itu? Lebih baik kan kalau memilih sendiri" Suara ketiga mulai ikut bergabung

"Molla... Hey kalaupun oppa menikah dengannya belum tentu dia mencintainya kan"

"Hahah kau benar, pernikahan itu kadang hanya status saja"

"Tapi aku tetap penasaran seperti apa ya putra keluarga Cho itu. Apakah dia benar benar pantas sampi dijodohkan oleh Heechul ahjumma langsung?"

"Kudengar anaknya baru tamat kuliah, masih muda baru berusia 20 tahunan!"  
Kyuhyun merasa ingin menangis sekarang; sudah sendirian, dipojokkan secara tidak langsung seperti ini pula oleh para nenek-nenek sihir ini

"Jinjja?"

"Heeh, katanya sih teman kecilnya oppa"

"Tuh kan menang relasi saja!"

"Huh kalau saja keluargaku ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Kim, pastinya tidak akan ada tempat untuk Cho Kyuhyun itu"

"Kita lihat saja unni nanti jadinya seperti apa"

"Geurae kau benar"

"Setidaknya kita harus mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan saat pernikahannya. Kita tidak boleh kelewatan membangun relasi dengan gabungan keluarga Cho dan juga Kim"

"Ahahahahahh benar unni. Kalau pernikahan mereka bisa bertahan.."

"Benar juga..."

"Hahhahhahah" semakin Kyuhyun meng-gigit bibir bawahnya karna kesal, akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian ditengah tawa gembira, Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook datang kearahnya dari samping dan Kyuhyun langsung dengan sigap kembali kesisi terdekat dengan Ryeowook hyung nya.

"Sudah selesai membicarakan tentang calon istri ku? Datanglah ke pernikahan kami Juni nanti. Kita akan bertemu lagi disana, iya kan Kyu?" Sebelum pergi, Ryeowook dengan satu tangan bertengger di pinggang Kyuhyun berkata sinis pada beberapa wanita dan satu uke cantik tersebut yang sejak tadi membicarakan Kyuhyun dibelakang tersebut.

"Oppa..."

"Hyung..."  
Kyuhyun melihat wajah mereka yang memerah malu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ditarik pergi oleh Ryeowook hyung.  
Mereka.. Adalah para chaebol yang masih single sekitar usianya atau angkatannya. Putri keluarga Lee, Choi, Shim, dan satu pria cantik dari keluarga Tan juga. Kyuhyun baru mengenal singkat karna ia belum sempat banyak ber-mingle ria juga di daerah tersebut.  
Hmmm tapi melihat malam ini, sepertinya ia tidak akan diterima dengan baik dengan mudah mengingat antusiasme mereka untuk merebut calon suaminya sendiri, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Hyung.. Tidak malu dibicarakan seperti itu.. Karna aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari ballroom hotel tersebut.

"Untuk apa malu? Tidak ada yang salah Kyuhyun-ah, semua orang punya pendapat yang berbeda dan itu terserah mereka mau bicara apa. Aku hanya akan malu atau marah kalau pasanganku menjadi orang seperti mereka." Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas ditengah-tengah ucapannya

"Tidak usah didengarkan omongan seperti mereka. Memang hobi mereka seperti itu. Kau tau itu kan?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah mereka sudah menjauh

"Aniiyo hyung... aku tidak tau" gumam Kyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan polos sambil setengah masih syok seperti baru merasakan kejamnya dunia untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya

"Tapi sekarang kau tau kan?" Lagi lagi Ryeowook mengelus kepala Ryeowook sekilas selagi menunggu lift.

"Baru tau. Mereka menyukaimu…." Kyuhyun menarik jas Ryeowook sambil mereka bertatapan. Tidak apa sekali-sekali bermanja pada tunangan sendiri kan?

"Mereka bukan menyukaiku. Mereka hanya menyukai status dan uang ku"

"Jadi hyung tidak menyukai mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang hanya mencari keuntungan saja"

Ingin rasanya Ryeowook mendekap wajah Kyuhyun diantara kedua tangannya kalau mereka sudah lama kenal. _Anak ini.._ _Polos sekali sih._ Tapi ya namanya juga Kim Ryeowook, tingkat ke-jaimannya masih tinggi, dalam melakukan sesuatu selalu ia pikir dua kali dulu.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan mereka?" Kyu teringat wajah mereka yang adalah sosialita muda yang seumur Kyuhyun, hampir tidak terhindarkan kalau ia ingin bersosialisasi di kelas tersebut. Hanya dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau isi pikiran mereka ternyata sangat se-menyebalkan dan se blak-blakan itu.

"Bergaul boleh, tapi jangan jadi seperti mereka. Jangan membicarakan orang dibelakang. Jangan memandang orang hanya dari harta dan kekuasaan, oke?!"

Masuk kedalam lift percakapan keduanya berlanjut

"Eung hyung"

"Inilah yang aku paling takutkan juga kalau kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan umma. Aku tidak mau kau terseret dengan pergaulan mereka, apalagi kamu masih sangat muda Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Iya hyung akan kuusahakan yang terbaik" balas Kyuhyun dengan patuh

"Gomawo" Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyu dan membalas dengan singkat.

 _Hahh.. Jadi ini alasan umma memilih Kyuhyun...  
_ Dalam hati Ryeowook merasa lega dan bersyukur karna Kyuhyun yang bisa terbilang masih sangatlah polos dari dunia kejam kehidupan kalangan kelas atas yang sudah dewasa. Walaupun disatu sisi Kyuhyun masih sangatlah muda. Positifnya ia masih awam dengan hal seperti ini...  
Ryeowook tau mungkin Kyuhyun tersinggung dibicarakan dibelakang (atau didepan mukanya?) seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya hal seperti ini melatihnya dan mengarahkan ke hal yang lebih baik agar tidak menjadi gadis gadis atau uke uke seperti orang-orang itu. Karna... Ryeowook tau benar isi hati mereka dan Ryeowook membencinya. Kalau Ryeowook dijodohkan dengan orang seperti jtu.. Mungkin akan sulit untuknya bernegosiasi atau menerimanya.  
Ternyata ada benarnya juga Umma nya Wook menyodorkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum terkontaminasi hal-hal seperti itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun" panggil Ryeowook agar tunangannya ini untuk menengok menatapnya sejenak

"Ne hyung?"

"Aku tau ini tidak mudah untuk kita baru, baru saja kenal. Dan aku juga mau minta maaf karna aku hanya bisa meluangkan 2 hari dalam seminggu untuk bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun masih diam mendengarkannya, menatap dalam kedua mata Ryeowook yang penuh ketegasan.

"Tapi kita sudah sepakat untuk mencobanya, kan? Kita sama-sama tau kalau tentang kecocokkan, ini akan butuh proses, tapi aku pun akan terus berusaha.  
Yang sudah pasti adalah kita akan segera menikah dan kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, jadi aku hanya ingin minta tolong satu hal. Bersikaplah terbuka dan jujur padaku, begitu juga aku padamu, oke?" 

Kyuhyun hanya melamun saat Ryeowook berucap seperti itu tidak menjawab. Pria yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya ini hanya menggiring Kyuhyun dalam arahannya untuk masuk kedalam lift bersama. Selama masih di lift sampi mobil Kyuhyun masih diam tidak menyebutkan satu patah katapun.

Perasaan Kyuhyun terasa campur aduk mendengar Ryeowook yang bisa memudahkan semua hal dalam beberapa kalimat seperti barusan. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun bicara untuk membahas poin-poin tersebut. Tapi ia tidak ingin dianggap kekanak-kanakkan. Pertama, ya ia kesal karna Ryeowook hyung yang selalu terlampau sibuk seakan mencuekkinya, kecuali saat akhir minggu dan jam makan siang saat ia berkunjung. Kedua. Dia tau ini tidak mudah, tapi kenapa kau tidak berusaha dari sekarang hyung? Apa kau memang tidak senang menikah denganku? Ketiga. Soal kecocokkan dan mencoba berusaha. Jadi maksudnya sekarang aku belum cocok dengannya? Aku belum pantas mengdampingimu hyung? Walaupun disisi lain, Kyuhyun merasa senang saat Ryeowook melontarkan kalimat tentang tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon suami Kyu. Dan Kyu juga setuju, ya yang penting keduanya harus jujur terbuka dengan satu sama lain.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melontarkan semua isi pikirannya kepada tunangannya tersebut. Tapi pria muda ini masih merasa sangat awkward dengan Ryeowook sekalipun. Ia senang Ryeowook membelanya, menghargainya, tapi Kyuhyun juga kesal dengan Ryeowook yang sangat irit bicara, selalu mengucapkan semua baris kalimat dengan tegas seperti perintah yang membuatnya kagok.

Ahhhh... Haruskah ia bicara yang sebenarnya? Tapi kalau Ryeowook hyung malah jadi marah besar? Nan ottokke... Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahannya untuk sesaat.. Masih tidak yakin langkah apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

OooooO

 **Seoul- Akhir April 2016**

Cling

 **Bagaimana fitting jasnya? Apakah harus diganti lagi kah?**

Kyuhyun menggelumbungkan pipinya berfikir saar melihat pesan dari Ryeowook hyung yang baru saja sampai barusan. Ya, saat ini Kyu sedang mengukur jas yang dibuat khusus untuk mereka untuk hari pernikahan 3 bulan lagi.

Sebagai perpaduan keluarga Cho dan keluarga Kim, tentu saja pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan dengan mewah dan besar, mengingat betapa banyaknya undangan yang harus disebar.  
Kyuhyun yang belum berkerja dengan kedua umma nya semakin hari semakin sibuk mempersiapkan hari H tersebut. Apalagi waktu mereka sudah tidak banyak dan Ryeowook hyung... Sangatlah tidak membantu sama sekali.

Ryeowook hanya fitting di akhir pekan dan lebih banyak diam saat mereka berdiskusi membicarakan konsep pernikahan dan acara. Hahh... Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh semua uke dan para wanita yang akan menikah, tapi semakin hari rasanya semakin ada saja tantangan yang membuatnya panik sesaat ataupun lama, dan disaat saat seperti ini, tidak ada sang calon suami yang membantunya sama sekali.

 _Geurae aku tau hyung sibuk, hyung bekerja dikantor tiap pagi hingga sore. Tapi memangnya ini acara pernikahanku sendiri apa?! Tidak bisakah hyung sedikit perduli soal hal hal seperti ini juga_? Keluh Kyuhyun sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya selagi ia break ngobrol dengan wedding organizer, dimana puluhan kertas masih berserakan dimeja tepata dihadapannya saat ini.

Baru dipikirkan seperti itu, panjang umur memang sepertinya Kyuhyun menerima Ryeowook berisikan pesan diatas.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Hah... Sudah jam makan siang, pantas saja hyung bisa menanyakanku.

Setelah berpikir sekilas Kyuhyun mengetikkan balasan pesannya pada Ryeowook lalu membuat teh untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

 _Hah.. Tenang jangan panik Cho Kyuhyun.._.

Ya, beginilah hubungan pribadi Cho Kyuhyun dengan calon suaminya tersebut. Walaupun tidak ada masalah atau ketidak cocokan berarti diantara mereka, perasaan Kyuhyun jadi terasa di tarik ulur kadang oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook. Pria itu sangat cuek, tidak banyak bicara, sangat-sering-sekali-terlampau serius, hasil karna mereka pun belum mengenal banyak satu sama lain karna kesibukkan-nya dan jarak diantara mereka. Tapi disisi lain, Ryeowook hyung juga kadang menarik dan perduli padanya seperti saat ia bersikap seperti ini, pesan singkat yang menunjukkan ia ingat jadwal Kyuhyun, juga saat Ryeowook menemani Kyu berkenalan dengan banyak orang dan terlihat bangga saat berdampingan dengannya.  
Hah... Kyu jadi benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana isi perasaan sang hyung yang sebenarnya…

 **TBC!**

 **-maaf kalau banyak pengulangan.**

 **Hasil nulis semingguan *fiuh*.**

 **Review yaaa silahkan. Author usahain nulis regularly kalau kalian kasih tau opini saran dan lainnya hahaha makasihhh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 3**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

Terima kasihhhh untuk yang sudah baca dan review: **Cho KyuNa, jung heechan, jihyunelf, cuttiekyu94, michhazz, guest,** dan **kalunakang61.**

Hadir dengan chapter 3~ hahha maaf ya chingu-deul cerita ini tuh memang alur nya cepet bangeeet, gak bertele-tele kayak ff ff sebelumnya karnaa. Author lagi musim ujian jadi ngetik ide itu di handphone dan gak sempet duduk manis tulis yang kayak alurnya panjang lebarrr hahahaha.

Mohon maafkan ya, sumpah lagi sempetnya begini karna gak nyangka respon ff ini bagus jugaa, tapi tetep author usahakan kok semasuk akal mungkin hhahaha. Makasih untuk kritik dan masukannya ya ^^

Makasih juga yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, jadi author tau kapan harus lanjut kapan harus tidak. Jadi silahkan revieww gomawooo.

Maaf kalau ada typo. Selamat membaca!

OooooO

Memasuki beberapa bulan menjelang hari pernikahannya, tidak terlalu banyak hal yang berubah dari hidup Ryeoowok. Ia masih disibukkan dengan perkerjaan, hanya saja sudah satu minggu ini Ryeowook kembali tinggal kembali di kediaman Kim bersama orang tuanya. Kenapa? Karna..

Apartemen Ryeowook sedang dinetralkan, sedikit diubah menjelang pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat. Ya, setelah perbincangan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi diantara keluarga inti Kim, akhirnya diputuskan mereka untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen milik Ryeowook, karna ukurannya yang pas. Tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak kecil juga.

Ryeowook tidak ingin Kyuhyun repot mengurus rumah dengan semua pelayan yang sebenarnya belum mereka butuhkan juga. Kalau untuk urusan acara pernikahan Ryeowook tidak terlalu banyak ambil pusing, untuk masalah tempat tinggal ini Wook sampai sempat ngotot dengan ibu nya agar bisa membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke apartemennya.

Menurut Ryeowook akan lebih mudah kalau space diantara mereka tidak terlalu besar agar bisa cepat dekat. Dan akhirnya Kim Heechul pun setuju dengan syarat tinggal di apartemen hanyalah tentatif dan tidak akan berlanjut selamanya.

Sang umma menginginkan anaknya tinggal disebuah rumah yang benar-benar rumah apalagi disaat sudah memiliki keluarga, tapi menurut Ryeowook sekarang belum waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankannya.  
Baik ia maupun Kyu perlu beradaptasi lebih lanjut dulu dengan satu sama lain juga, kan? 

OooooO 

**Di satu hari Selasa**

Ryeowook mengirim pesan singkat memulai percakapan dengan tunangannya satu ini

 _Kyuhyun-ah_

 _Ne hyung_

 _Rabu ini kita makan diluar saja yuk, temanku namanya Sungmin ingin berkenalan denganmu juga_

 _Oh, oke hyung, boleh._

 _Geurae, nanti kita berangkat bersama kesana, eung?_

 _Oke hyung_

 _See you  
_

OooooO

 **Esok harinya di Kantor Ryeowook**

Tok tok

"Masuk"

Ceklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang kerja milik Ryeowook dan melengokkan kepalanya kedalam. Menemukan sang hyung sedang duduk tegap dibelakang mejanya dana dan ada kehadiran seorang tamu juga yang Kyu tidak tah siap.

"Hyung, annyong!" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil melangkah masuk

"Annyong Kyu... Kenalkan ini temanku..." Ryeowook bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan orang tersebut pun berbalik badan.

Seorang pria sepantaran Ryeowook hyung, dengan kemeja putih juga, hanya bedanya pria ini ber-rambut cokelat, tersenyum lebar saat bertatapan mata dengan Kyuhyun

"Annyonghaseyo.. Lee Sungmin imnida" pria itu membungkuk sedikit membuat Kyuhyun pun ikut membungkuk memperkenalkan diri juga.

"Ah ne annyonghaseyo... Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu hyung" sapa Kyuhyun pada Sungmin ya juga terlihat ramah padanya

"Ne, kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali kan? Hanya belum sempat berkenalan saja" ujar Sungmin santai

"Ahhh iya hyung aku ingat..." Mereka sempat bertemu di beberapa acara sekilas dan juga saat fitting jas tapi waktunya saja yang tidak tepat jadi mereka belum pernah berkenalan

"Sungmin ini pacarnya Donghae, Kyu" Ryeowook ikut menimpali percakapan mereka dengan informasi tambahan sambil ketiganya pindah mengobrol disofa

"Oh, Donghae-ie hyung?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya hampir tidak percaya. Hoo jadi ini pacarnya Donghae hyung...  
Kim Donghae adalah adik sepupu Ryeowook, dia banyak membantu dalam proses pernikahan Ryeowook-Kyu akhir-akhir ini jadi Kyu mengenalnya cukup dekat.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala penuh arti mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut.

"Heeh. Mereka kenal hingga berpacaran karna aku. Ingat itu Min, kau berhutang banyak padaku! Hahaha.." Timpal Ryeowook sambil mengenakan jas kerjanya

"Areaso... Geurae, bagaimana kalau kita jalan sekarang. Kyuhyun-ah, maaf ya aku menyelip diantara acara makan siang kalian" ucap Sungmin sambil masih menyengir tak berdosa seperti biasa

"Ani ani gwenchanende hyung. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali kalau pun Hyung bergabung" balas Kyuhyun dengan sopan.

"Let's go..." Wook meraih kunci mobilnya untuk segera bergegas berangkat. 

OoooO 

Obrolan Min, Kyu dan Ryeowook pun berlanjut diperjalanan mereka keluar menuju restoran.  
Kyuhyun baru tau kalau Sungmin adalah teman lama Wookie hyung, mereka satu angkatan saat kuliah, beberapa tahun lalu Sungmin bergabung di perusahaan lembaga hukum keluarga Kim, jadilah keduanya jadi dekat lagi sebagai rekan kerja dan juga sahabat lama.

Sungmin hyung adalah orang yang sangat supel dan ceria, agak berbeda dengan Ryeowook hyung. Walau baru kenal mereka bisa ngobrol banyak dan bertukar info dengan satu sama lain dengan mudahnya

"Ohh jadi kamu juga kuliah di Inggris, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menunggu makanan pesanan mereka tiba setelah sebelumnya membicarakan kan ini dan itu.

"Iya hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ohh. Ambil jurusan apa?"

" _Psychology_ " Ryeowook menjawab duluan berniat untuk menunjukkan kepengetahuannya, tapi ternyata masih agak kurang tepat.

" _Sociology_ dan psychology" Kyu sedikit membenarkan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Waahh... Keren. Lalu S2 nya?"

" _Comparative education_. Aku mempelajari pendidikan untuk pembangunan ekonomi dan pemerataan kelas sosial hyung" jelas Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya dan topik tersebut membuat Sungmin semakin merasa tertarik

"Wahh.. Edukasi. Keren sekali! Jadi lebih ke aktivitas sosial, ya?"

"Iya betul hyung. Aku ingin berkerja sama dengan teman-temanku untuk membangun yayasan yang memfasilitisasi pendidikan bagi generasi muda yang kurang mampu."

Sebagai chaebol, walaupun tidak dituntut untuk mencari nafkah tapi disisi lain tetap saja harus berpendidikan tinggi, Kyuhyun memang sudah suka mengajar sejak dulu dan karna ia mampu, keinginannya menjadi semakin tinggu untuk membangun satu organisasi yang berguna bagi pendidikan generasi mendatang. Makanya ia belajar tentang hal itu lebih dalam agar bisa di-implementasikan di sistem pendidikan negara asalnya ini.

"Waah keren!" Puji Sungmin dengan jujur.  
Bahkan Sungmin pun sebenarnya sangat tertarik ingin lanjut menanyakan pada Kyuhyun tentang rencana proyek itu dan juga pengalaman menarik yang ia punya selama mengajar.

Tapi... melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang sudah tidak enak saat ia menyebut-nyebut kegiatan sosial... Sungmin pun sadar akan topik yang 'sensitif' tersebut dan memutuskan untuk berganti topik saja membicarakan hal lainnya... Seperti kembali lagi soal hubungan pribadi nya dengan Donghae.

Kyuhyun akhirnya jadi tau kalau Sungmin dan Donghae ternyata sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun. Lee Sungmin bukanlah datang dari keluarga Chaebol, pendapatan dan latar belakang keluarganya boleh sudah dibilang kelas atas tapi tetap saja ada garis yang memisahkan status nya dengan orang orang seperti keluarga Kim dan Cho sendiri juga.

Saat Sungmin dan Donghae berkenalan sejak awal mereka memang sudah agak merasa skeptikal dengan hubungan mereka karna perbedaan 'status' tersebut.  
Sungmin tidak mau sakit hati kalau mereka pacaran tapi ujungnya ia harus melihat Donghae dijodohkan dengan pria lain. Ia takut melangkah walupun keduanya saling menyukai satu sama lain.

~~

Dari situlah beberapa tahun yang lalu Ryeowook yang mengetahui semuanya, mengajak Sungmin untuk berkerja di perusahaan keluarganya, walaupun sebelumnya karir Sungmin juga sudah sangat cemerlang di perusahaan top sebelah. Tapi, niatan Ryeowook mengajak bergabung adalah karna dengan berpartisipasi dengan _corporate_ Kim dari dalam, dengan itu Sungmin jadi bisa lebih mengerti lika-liku lingkungan keluarga mereka agar ia bisa lebih mudah diterima, berharap menjadi fondasi awal hubungan serius antara Sungmin dan Donghae juga. Karna setelah berbulan-bulan hampir setahun dibelakang pun. Walaupun Hae dan Sungmin sudah mencoba berpisah.. Ada saja yang membuat mereka jadi lanjut pacaran lagi.  
Dan ternyata strategi tersebut pun cukup membuahkan hasil. Orang tua Donghae jadi tau Sungmin secara profesional dan prestasinya luar dalam, jadilah mereka jadi lebih lenggang tentang masalah status dan lainnya hingga akhirnya percaya pada pilihan Donghae kalau memang putra mereka mencintai Lee Sungmin. Walaupun tidak mudah, setelah beberapa tahun akhirnya sekarang Sungmin bisa mengkantongi restu dari keluarga Kim, hasil memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Kim Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita tersebut pun jadi kagum akan lika-liku kehidupan percintaan Donghae hyung yang sebenarnya. Ia kira Donghae hyung hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna- menjadi dokter gigi, mempunyai pacar yang sangat baik.

 _Hah... Ternyata hidup orang beda-beda... Tapi memang Hae hyung tetap beruntung... Bertemu dengan Sungmin hyung yang sangatlah setia kepadanya dan juga adalah sahabat kakak sepupunya sendiri hingga bisa membantu memudahkan hubungan mereka juga.._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

~~

"Ey kau seharusnya tidak cerita soal kisah cintamu dengan Donghae pada Kyuhyun Min" ujar Ryeowook saat Kyu sedang di toilet.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya  
"Waee?"

"Dia pasti jadi iri dengan cerita cinta kalian yang indah dan sempurna. Sedangkan kami sendiri walaupun sudah bertunangan saja pun masih begini datar" ujar Ryeowook dengan _smirk_ khas nya antara bercanda tapi ada serius nya juga

"Hahahah eyy baguslah kalo gitu. Ini tugas bagimu untuk memulai cerita kalian Wook! Agar Kyuhyun juga mengerti apapun status hubungan kalian itu, masih ada perjalanan panjang yang harus kalian lewati, selayaknya yang aku dan Hae sudah lewati!"  
Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tau Sungmin secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, jangan sampai menyakitinya diperjalanan mereka kedepan yang masih panjang. 

"Geurae... Terima kasih untuk sarannya" balas Ryeowook sarkastik dengan nada bercanda, membuat sepasang sahabat ini hanya bisa bertukar tawa sendiri. 

Hah... Lucu memang, sebentar lagi yang satu akan menikah. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin Wook lah yang baru menyemangati Sungmin untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Donghae  
 _  
"Kalau kamu memang mencintainya, entah apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh melepas Donghae begitu saja bodoh!"  
_ Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan Ryeowook saat itu.

Hah... Bicara saja itu sangat mudah memang. Sekarang Ryeowook yang dihadapkan dengan komitmen seumur hidup nya didepan mata, tibalah waktunya Sungmin menjadi pengamat.

Seacara kasar sebenarnya Sungmin tidak pernah meragukan calon istri Ryeowook dari keluarga Cho ini karna ia tau kalau itu adalah pilihan ibu nya Ryeowook, kecil kemungkinannya kalau sosok tersebut tidak mendekati sempurna. Hanya, yang membuat Min penasaran adalah saat melihat sikap Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin juga ingin Ryeowook tidak bersikap bodoh dengan menyia-nyiakan kekasihnya kalau orang tersebut adalah orang yang layak untuk ia cintai. Karna pria bermarga Lee ini tau benar sekeras apa hati Ryeowook yang susah untuk diluluhkan. 

Sudah tiba saatnya ia yang membantu Ryeowook untuk menjaga hubungan percintaan dan pernikahannya tersebut, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang sangatlah.. Polos.. Baik.. Dan menyukai Ryeowook.

Ya, walaupun dari satu pertemuan saja Sungmin yang sangatlah peka bisa menangkapnya. Dari kilatan mata nya saja Sungmin tau Kyuhyun mengagumi menyukai Ryeowook berbeda dengan bagaimana Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun.

Juga mendengar dari Donghae, Sungmin akan merasa sangat iba kalau temannya satu ini tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kyuhyun... Hmm marilah kita lihat saja nantinya akan menjadi seperti apa 

OooooO 

Waktu berjalan dengan cukup cepat dan tidak banyak yang berubah dari hubungan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dari hari ke hari setelahnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari kalau ia semakin menyukai Ryeowook hyung secara tidak sadar jadi menjaga sikap saat ia berada didekat calon suami nya tersebut.

Kyu jadi tidak lepas bicara tentang apapun yang ia mau.. Ia berpikir dua kali lagi saat harus mengatakan sesuatu.. Karna.. Kyu tau saat dia memperhatikan dan memikirkan Kim Ryeowook, disisi lain pihak satunya itu tidak sedikitpun memikirkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sifat sang hyung tidak sedikit pun berubah. Ia malah jadi merasa bodoh mengejarnya sendirian dan serba salah kalau memikirkan sang hyung… Dan perubahan tersebut tercetak jelas dalam gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang tidak tanpa ia bisa tutupi.

Suatu Minggu siang Ryeowook berkunjung ke kediaman Cho dan makan siang bersama dengan calon mertuanya disana.

Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol sejnak, ayahnya Kyu pergi duluan untuk main golf dan ibunya Kyu kedatangan tamu yang baru datang dari luar negeri meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan berdua di ruang tengah.

Saat sudah selesai ngobrol tentang satu topik, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam sejenak tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi… Keduanya sama-sama diam sejenak dan Kyu merasa tidak enak berada di situasi seperti ini.

"Emm... aku menyusul umma di taman dulu ya hyung" ujar Kyu akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Baru saja Kyu berjalan beberapa langkah, ternyata Ryeowook mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Ryeowook menahan tangan tunangannya ini lanjut menghindarinya

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun refleks menatap Ryeowook hyung nya

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu menyimpan sesuatu kan akhri-akhir ini? Ceritakanlah kepada hyung" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada super serius yang membuat Kyu cukup kaget tiba-tiba ditanya bertubi-tubi seperti itu

"Ani.. Tidak ada apa-apa hyung..." balas Kyu sambil ingin kabur, membuat Ryeowook meraih pinggang Kyuhyun untuk mendekat padanya, menahan Kyu untuk pergi.

"Jangan berbohong Kyu... Gerak gerikmu cukup aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ceritalah... Aku calon suamimu.. Kita akan menikah bulan depan!"  
Ryeowook mencoba terus membujuk Kyu. Ia penasaran dengan perubahan sifat tunangannya ini. _Apa dia punya kekasih lain? Apa dia tidak mau menikah denganku?  
_  
Ryeowook bukan tipe yang penyabar mau mengamati. Ia lebih memilih untuk langsung bertanya dan memperjelas semuanya

"Apa kau punya kekasih lain? Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan apa saja yang ada dipikirannya tanpa rem seperti biasa karna ia sungguh penasaran. Ryeowook realistis, ia tidak ingin semuanya sudah terlanjut terlambat kalau memang Kyu merasa terpaksa.

"Tidak hyuung... Tidak sama sekali seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan merasakan genggaman erat tangan Ryeowook yang masih menahan gerak tubuhnya

"Lalu?"

Merasa sudah hampir bertele-tele. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap dada Ryeowook sambil mulai bicara, tidak berani menatap kedua mata sang hyung langsung

"A... Aku hanya kesal dengan sikap Ryeowook hyung yang... Yang cuek kepadaku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Hyung selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan.. Kita tidak dekat dan... Dan saat hyung bicara padaku pun terasa seperti perintah. A... Aku merasa tidak nyaman hyung... Aku kira hyung tidak menyukaiku..."

Kyuhyun semakin meriding dengan Ryeowook yang menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil terus mendengarkan sangat dekat dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Ta... Tapi kadang hyung juga membelaku dan lainnya... Nan... Aku hanya jadi... Jadi tidak tau atas pendirian hyung yang sebenarnya... Dan Kyu hanya takut sifat dan sikapku membuat Ryeowook hyung membenciku." Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan berbagai kesulitan. 

Kyuhyun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook, kalau Wook bisa menyelesaikan satu kalimat dalam lima detik, Kyu lebih banyak berfikir sebelum bicara mencerminkan perasaan _insecure_ nya bahkan saat bersama Ryeowook dan sekarang setelah Wook mengerti, ini bukanlah pertanda yang terlalu baik untuk hubungan mereka. 

Ryeowook hanya ingin calon istrinya bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri terutama dihadapannya karna mereka akan menjadi orang terdekat satu sama lain. 

Tapi Ryeowok sepertinya lupa.. Kalau bagaimana ia bersikap pun mempengaruhi bagaimana Kyuhyun juga bersikap.. Apalagi saat mereka belum kenal terlalu lama seperti ini. Kalau bukan Kyu yang bilang Ryeowook tidak akan menyangka kalau penyebab Kyu tidak banya bicara adalah hal seperti ini, tapi baguslah. Ia jadi tau apa yang menghambat hubungan mereka dan apa yang harus diubah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae kalau hyung terlalu sibuk, otte? Aku tau kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan ini jadi terasa aneh..." nada ucapan Ryeowook hyung memang masih datar, tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat sepasang mata yang mencoba memberikan pengertian dengan jujur tersebut dihadapannya saat ini, membuatnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memotong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya  
"Ne tapi bukan itu masalah nya hyung... Ini... Ini salahku juga.. Aku hanya merasa takut menjadi diriku sendiri... Aku Takut Hyung tidak menyukaiku kalau aku terlalu cerewet.. Atau terlalu mengatur..."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya

"Tidak Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan befikir seperti itu lagi. Hyung sudah bilang kan aku ingin kita terbuka dengan satu sama lain kan? Aku terlalu tegas geurae akan kuubah, kaupun berhentilah berpura-pura oke?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil memegang kedua belah pundak Kyuhyun

"Hyung tidak nyaman melihatmu seperti ini. Kalau ada apapun ceritakanlah padaku lalu kita bisa membahasnya bersama, oke?  
Aku bersikap seperti ini bukan karna aku tidak menyukaimu Kyu.. Memang begini sifatku, otte? Aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu, hyung tidak keberatan mencoba. Kita akan segera menikah, kamu adalah tanggung jawabku mulai sekarang"

Kyu masih diam menunduk karna dalam hati ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah ber-kaca kaca hampir menangis mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook barusan

 _Ne kamu belum menyukaiku hyung.. Kau tidak menyukaiku sebagaimana besar aku menyukai hyung_...

Ryeowook pun tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi dan hanya segera meraih Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas. Wajah Kyu memerah padam tapi baguslah ia setidaknya bisa memendamkan wajahnya didada bidang Ryeowook untuk sejenak selagi kedua pria ini masih terdiam.

Ya, sudah jelas sekarang Kyu mengerti kenapa ia merasa gundah akhir-akhir ini setiap melihat Ryeowook hyung dihadapannya. Karna.. Karna Kyuhyun sudah menyukai Ryeowook. Ia dengan mudah jatuh kedalam pesona pria tersebut tapi tidak sebaliknya dengan apa yang dirasakan Ryeowook.

Pria itu sangat baik kepadanya, sangat perduli, dan tidak menganggap pernikahan ini sebagai sesuatu yang main-main tapi...  
Tapi Ryeowook hyung belum menyukainya, ia belum bisa membalas perasaan Kyu secara setimpal dan itu lah yang membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit.

 _Otte umma? Kenapa rasanya sangat mengganjal seperti ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

 _Apa harus selamanya aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta dari pasanganku sendiri?_

Malam itu Kyuhyun menangis sendirian dibalik selimut memikirkan Ryeowook hyung dan semua perlakuannya kepada Kyu.

Kyu sudah banyak membaca cerita, menonton drama, mendengar curhat senior maupun teman-temannya soal rasanya menyukai seseorang tapi tidak dibalas ataupun saat putus cinta. 

Tapi baru kali ini lah pria muda ini merasakannya langsung... Setiap ia menutup mata yang ada dibayangannya pasti Ryeowook hyung. Ryeowook yang tegas, dengan kemeja atau sweatshirt nya.  
Lesung pipi Ryeowook yang terbentuk saat tersenyum lebar, tangannya setiap menggiring Kyuhyun dan menjaganya.

 _Agak ironis memang.._ pikir Kyu dalam hati.  
Dalam hitungan bulan Kyuhyun bisa menyukai pria itu langsung sedangkan bagi Ryeowook, ia belum menyukai Kyuhyun tapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan ini aka berjalan. Itulah komitmen mereka.

 _Apakah hyung akan pernah menyukaiku? Apa Ryeowook hyung bisa menyukaiku?  
_

Hampir pukul dua belas malam Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur secara tidak sengaja setelah lebih dari satu jam memikirkan calon suaminya dengan pertanyaan terakhir tersebut terngiang menemani mimpinya hari itu.

 **When you laugh, I feel good too**

 **Even when you say it's just pretend**

 **The days when I wait for you, the nights when I miss you**

 **You bring happiness to these moments**

 **Even when I am alone that's okay, If I can just see you**

 **I'm always behind you, always looking for you but it seems like I have to share**

OoooooO 

Sejak kejadian tersebut, selayaknya di drama-drama setelah sang pemeran utama wanita mengisak-isak dan menderita beberapa malam, esok esoknya biasanya mereka akan bangkit menjadi orang yang lebih kuat dan lain lain lainnya.

Ternyata hal seperti itu terjadi tidak jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Merasa lega sudah mencurahkan perasaannya pada Ryeowook hyung dan memperjelas semuanya, Kyu mulai ceria lagi karna ia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri.  
Kyu ingat prinsipnya sejak dulu untuk tidak berpura-pura lagi demi siapapun itu didunia ini.

 _Geurae, beginilah aku apa adanya, kalau Ryeowook hyung bisa menyukaiku akan lebih bagus.. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi orang lain lagi hanya untuk membuat hyung menyukaiku... Itu akan sangat melelahkan..._

Dan pernikahan itu pun bukanlah sesuatu yang main-main. Kyuhyun tidak mau memulainya dengan kebohongan. Ryeowook hyung memulainya dengan jujur, memang begitu sifat cuek nya, kalau begitu Kyu juga boleh kan menjadi seperti ini?

 _Ahhhh entah bagaimana kehidupan mereka nanti... Urgh jangan terlalu banyak berfikir Kyuhyun.. Fighting!_ Batin Kyuhyun.

OoooO

 **Minggu-minggu setelahnya. 5 pm kantor Ryeowook**

"Ya, Ryeowook-ah, apa kau sibuk malam ini?"

"Tidak. Wae?"

"Ayo bergi minum bersama dulu, mumpung kau masih bujangan!" Ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Ryeowook sekilas menggodanya.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa mendengarnya

"Geurae, tentu saja. Ajaklah yang lain juga" balas Ryeowook santai

"Oke bos!" 

OooooO 

**11 pm Seoul.  
**  
Walaupun Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk bergabung, kebetulan semuanya sedang berhalangan karna ajakan yang mendadak, jadilah kedua pria ini saja yang jadinya makan malam dan minum di bar untuk ngobrol berdua.

"Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu akan menikah minggu depan?"

"Na?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, tentu saja kau lah! Hahaha"

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak terlalu merasakan apa-apa.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sungmin mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

"Kau benar benar seperti sekeras batu Kim Ryeowook"

"Ey bukan begitu.. Tentu saja aku sadar akan kewajiban dan tanggung jawabku Min. Entahlah.. Mungkin karna ini sudah cukup lama... Sejak awal tahun saat aku menerima pertunangan ini jadi.. Aku mulai menerima semuanya."  
Ryeowook berfikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan lagi  
"Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat baik... Kami sudah mencoba menerima kehadiran masing masing dan... Ya, kalau ini takdir ya aku hanya ingin menjalankannya saja"

"Mencoba menerima? Setelah 6 bulan kalian masih baru mulai mencoba menerima?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan barusan

"Ahh aniyo.. Salah salah... Maksudku kalau sekarang kami sudah bisa menerima kehadiran masing-masing setelah beberapa bulan"

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti lagi, mencoba kembali ketopik utama

"Tumben kau mau mengikuti perjodohan dari ahjumonim seperti ini"

Sungmin adalah teman sejak kuliah Ryeowook, ia tau benar sifat pria tersebut luar dalam seperti apa

"Hahah, kau tau aku tidak punya pilihan Min, kau tau benar hak dan kewajibanku dikeluarga ini.. Kalau umma sudah menginginkan sesuatu dan aku masih ngotot menolak dengan kabur.. Itu hanya akan merunyamkan semuanya. Merusak keluarga ku hingga ke akar"

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook memang pria yang sangat berkepala dingin tapi juga rasional. Perasaannya mungkin memang sangatlah sulit untuk disentuh.. Tapi kalau seseorang menawarkan penawaran yang masuk akal dan positif secara logika, Ryeowook bisa mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Ryeowook menjadi orang yang sangat simple sejauh ini.. Ia hanya ber prinsip tidak ingin ada lebih banyak drama didalam kehidupan pribadi nya. Kalau bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik, kenapa tidak, oh?

"Satu satunya Concern ku hanyalah usia Kyu yang masih sangat muda. Emosinya masih labil dan aku harus memberikannya banyak pengertian, begitu juga pun dengan dia sendiri, mau tidak mau ia harus mengerti semua kesibukkan dan sifatku yang seperti ini."

"Tidak cuma pengertian tapi cuma perhatian Ryeowook-ah! Kau itu calon suaminya!" Tambah Sungmin memberikan nasihat dan memperbaiki pemahaman temannya satu ini.

"Ne iyaa aku mengertiii" sahut Ryeowook

"Aku senang sih sebenarnya kamu dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun, begitu juga Kyu, dia beruntung mendapatkanmu." Ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk sebelah pundak temannya ini dan Ryeowook dibuat mengangkat sebelah bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan

Bukannya senang dipuji, Ryeowook malah balik bertanya.  
"Wae?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Kyuhyun adalah pria yang baik dan polos, sedangkan kamu, aku tau kau adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab Ryeowook-ah"

"Haha, _thanks man_ ". Ryeowook menangkat satu gelas untuk ber-cheers dengan Sunggmin dan lanjut minum santai.

"Ya sudahlah kau ikuti saja, kadang kala memang saran orang tua adalah yang terbaik"

"Ya.. Aku harap begitu" jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terus lanjut minum sembari mengobrol panjang lebar hingga tidak terasa dalam satu jam tubuh mereka sudah menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya

"Geundae... Bagaimana hubungan personal kalian! Kau dan Kyuhyun?"

Setelah berganti topik sana sini akhirnya keduanya kembali tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun-Ryeowook

"Apa nya yang bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook belum tangkap

"Perasaannya kepadamu? Sikapnya kepadamu?"

"Hemmm" mat Ryeowook menerawang kesekitarnya sebentar sebelum menjawab "nan molla... Kami belum begitu akrab karna tidak jarang bertemu"

"Eyyyy... Dasar tuan Kim sok sibuk! " Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya

"Hahaha.. Jinjjaro... Kau tau aku tipe orang yang seperti apa min... Aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat. Mungkin nanti kalau kita sudah tinggal se-atap nanti bisa lebih baik"

"Hemmm.. Baiklah"

"Kalau soal Kyuhyun sendiri... Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kadang emosinya masih naik turun jadi aku harus meminta penjelasan langsung darinya" entah karna pengaruh alkohol atau apa, membuat Ryeowook menjadi bicara dengan blak-blakkan.

"Hooo..." Sungmin menyimak karna akhirnya mereka memasuki bagian yang seru juga

"Dia pernah komplain karna hubungan kami yang renggang padahal kita sudah hampir menikah, dan disitu aku bilang.."

"Bilang apa?"

"Ya kubilang aku tidak mudah membagi perhatianku dalam waktu yang singkat ini..."

"Eyyy mulai deh kau ber-sikap kejam kepadanya Ryeoowok-ah.."

"Bukan itu maksudku Min... Aku hanya ingin membangun hubungan yang realistis... Itu lebih baik daripada berbohong dari awal kan? Aku tau kesalahanku. Dan sejak itu juga sikap Kyu baik-baik saja jadi sepertinya tidak akan ada apa-apa..."

"Tetaplah... Cobalah mengerti juga perasaannya... Mungkin saja dia sudah meyukaimu? Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook terdiam lima detik lalu hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Entahlah... Tentu saja aku akan mencoba mencintainya juga Min, poinku disini adalah itu semua butuh proses dan untuk orang sepertiku,, 6 bulan itu belum cukup unt..."

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sungmin sudah memotong duluan "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah" jawab Ryeowook singkat

Lagi lagi jawaban Ryeowook tidak memuaskan Sungmin dan para pembaca

"Ya! Kau ini daritadi entahlah entahlah melulu.. Kau sudah mabuk ya? Jawablah yang benar!" Ujar Min sambil mengguncang guncangkan bahu teman baiknya ini

"Hahaha tidak Lee Sungmin! Sumpah aku tidak tau jawabannya!"  
Jawab Ryeowook sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin lagi dari bahunya. Orang ini.. Menyebutnya sudah mabuk, tidak sadar akan keadaannya sendiri ya.. (Intinya dua-duanya udah mulai _high_ )

"Apakah kau sudah menganggap Kyuhyun seperti **dia**?"  
Sungmin lanjut melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat Ryeowook diam ditempat. Tidak menjawab, tidak ingin menjawab. Antara memang Ryeowok tidak mau atau dia sudah benar-benar mulai mabuk. Batin Sungmin lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah menyukai Kyuhyun seperti kau mencintai dia, aku kira kamu akan tau jawabannya Ryeowook-ah... "  
Ujar Sungmin dengan hati-hati dan Ryeowook pun masih diam menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang gelas dengan erat didalam gengamannya

"Dan aku harap itu lah yang akan terjadi setelah pernikahan kalian. Dia pantas untuk kau cintai, dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun pantas untuk dijaga oleh orang sepertimu Wook..."

Selesai Sungmin berbicara, masih belum ada jawaban, yang ada 10 detik kemudian setelahnya hanya bruk. Kepala Ryeowook jatuh kemeja bar dengan kedua mata terpejam

Hah.. Sudah kutebak kan, dia sudah hampir mabuk dari tadi. Pikir Sungmin sambil mengosongkan gelas terkakhirnya sebelum bangun memapah Ryeowook dan keluar dari tempat tersebut, pulang ke tempat masing-masing 

OooooO **  
**

 **TBC! ~Chapter selanjutnya sudah siap, akan update cepat dalam minggu ini juga.**

 **Silahkan review yaaa!**

 **Author lagi sedih Ryeowook udah gak siaran Sukira lagi… Karna.. awalan author nulis SEMUA fanfic Ryeowook itu inspirasi karna** _ **translation**_ **dari comelannya Wook di Radio, dan juga liat foto-foto nya,** _ **style**_ **pakaiannya kalau mau siaran di KBS.**

 **Hahhh…. Ryeowook-kuuuu…. Hahahhaha. Udah bentar lagi wamil lagi~**

 **Makanya author nulis untuk menunangkan ide di kepala ini (?) dan sekalian mempromosikan** _ **good deeds**_ **nya Wookie, hahahah.**

 **Ini gak penting sih, okelah. Oh ya, Yesung oppa kan juga baru** _ **comeback, soon**_ **akan comeback juga di cerita saya (untuk yang pertama kalinya) hahaha.**

 **Gomawo sudah membaca! *bow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 4**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

Terima kasihhhh untuk yang sudah baca dan review. Selamat Membaca!

OooooO

Sabtu pagi di Seoul, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi tapi Kim Ryeowook sudah berdiri tegap dihadapan sebuah kaca besar di kamar hotel, siap dengan kemeja putih licin tanpa lecekan, jas hitam mahal yang sangat pas dengan postur tubuhnya, cufflink, dasi, aksesoris kecil lainnya, celana panjang dengan potongan sempurna dan sepatu hitam sederhana tapi mewah. Sudah 3 menit Ryeowook menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri dengan wajah datar, salah satu rekor terlamanya dalam seumur hidup bisa dibilang.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi pria ini. Hari yang menjadi sejarah bagi keluarga besar nya, dan juga tentunya untuk dirinya sendiri.  
Tidak pernah Ryeowook menyangka ia akan menikah tahun ini juga setahun yang lalu..  
Semakin diingat memang semakin banyak hal yang tidak bisa ditebak dan taunya harus terjadi begitu saja.  
Huftt... Ryeowook menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di dada sejenak untuk menormalkan degup jantungnya yang beroperasi tidak seperti biasanya.

Hah... Tentu saja Ryeowook sangat _nervous_.. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan mengikat janji suci dengan seseorang yang spesial.. Hmmmm.. Wook memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara AC dikamar tersebut dalam-dalam.

 _Dia pantas untuk kau cintai, dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun pantas untuk dijaga oleh orang sepertimu Wook.._

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ucapan Sungmin minggu lalu kembali terpintas dipikiran Ryeowook entah karna apa, dan dengan anehnya sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

"Hyung, 5 menit lagi ya!" Perhatian Ryeowook akhirnya teralih saat Lee Jonghyun, sang adik ipar yang mampir kekamar untuk memberi tahu pengumuman barusan.

"Oke!" Balasnya singkat sambil mengacungkan jempol.

5 menit lagi ia sudah harus berada didepan dan memulai hari yang spesial ini.

Hah... Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Ryeowook mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan melihat kembali fotonya bersama Kyuhyun saat mereka resmi bertunangan, foto yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum tipis saat mengingatnya.

 _Geurae, ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan_.. Batin Ryeowook dalam hati sembari melangkah keluar, siap berangkat menuju Gereja.

OoooO

Kalau Ryeowook yang sebegitu tenangnya saja merasa _nervous_ , lain kali dengan Kyu yang merasa jantungnya hampir copot dihari yang sama, disaat yang sama pada menit detik itu juga, hanya terpisah tempat saja.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat bagi Kyu, hitungan 1 minggu mundur nya selesai dalam sekejap, dan hari Sabtu yang dinantikannya ini tibalah sudah.

Saatnya telah tiba bagi keduanya untuk bertemu di altar. Pemberkatan pernikahan Kyu dan Ryeowook pun berjalan begitu kyusuk dan lancar. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, tim pengatur dan dokumentasi, para tamu, dan keluarga semuanya berkerja sama dengan lancar.

Selesai pemberkatan, mereka dan keluarga besar kembali ke hotel untuk menjalankan prosesi tradisional dengan Hanbok untuk menghormati orang tua kedua belah pihak dari siang hingga sore.

Menjelang sore, kedua mempelai bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum berganti pakaian lagi untuk segera menjalani acara pucak resepsi di _grand_ _ballroom_ hotel dengan ribuan undangan yang berbondong-bondong berdatangan memadati hotel malam itu.

Selayaknya pernikahan elit lainnya, Kyu dan Ryeowook berdampingan memasuki ruangan dengan anggun, dan menyapa ribuan tamu yan datang satu persatu selama ber jam-jam-jam kehadapan mereka. Mulai dari kolega, teman lama, teman jauh, saudara saudara, semuanya mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan doa mereka masing-masing sembari dijamu dengan puas oleh keluarga Kim malam itu tanpa terkecuali.

4 jam yang padat dengan ratusan orang bergantian memadati _grand ballroom_ tersebut untungnya berlalu dengan cukup cepat bagi Kyu dan Ryeowook, dan juga untuk semua anggota keluarga inti tentunya.  
Setelah perlahan _euphoria_ pesta semakin menurun hingga acara resmi ditutup, akhirnya kedua belah pihak keluarga bisa mengakhiri hari yang sangaaaat panjang tersebut tanpa ada insiden apapun, sungguh sesuatu yang melegakan dan sempurna untuk diingat oleh mereka semua.

OoooO

Saat memasuki kamar hotel _suite_ mereka, setelah beberes sana sini, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi dan tentunya badan Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sudah sangatlah sakit melalui perhelatan yang sangat panjaang selama lebih dari 12 jam tersebut.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar mandi duluan untuk mengganti baju dan cuci muka, saat ia keluar Ryeowook sudah berganti kaus tidur, sama dengannya lalu gantian masuk ke kamar mandi juga.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang entah tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kamar hotel tersebut sangatlah luas dan nyaman, tempat tidur nya masih rapi tertata dan sangat lebar... uhuk, secara harafiah mulai hari ini dia dan Ryeowook hyung memang sudah menjadi suami istri, jadi apakah Ryeowook hyung akan,,, _ahhh ottoke!  
_  
Ceklek

Kyuhyun masih pura-pura sibuk main _handphone_ sambil meluruskan kakinya di sofa saat Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _Cepat sekali_. Batin Kyuhyun.

Rambut Ryeowook sedikit basah, menandakan kalau ia sepertinya pun hanya sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Memang sudah terlalu telat untuk mandi jam segini..

Tuk tuk tuk. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan Ryeowook yang berpindah kesana kemari untuk menyalakan dan mematikan lampu lewat ekor matanya secara tidak langsung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tidak takut tidur gelap kan? Aku matikan ya lampunya"

"Ne.. Ne tidak hyung" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba tenang lalu meninggalkan _handphone_ nya, ikut bergerak ke tempat tidur mengikuti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggelapkan kamar mereka, hanya lampur meja tidur kecil di kedua sisi yang menyala sekarang, lalu pria itu menarik selimut dan masuk kedalamnya seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun... Ia masih berdiri kaku di pinggir ranjang terhanyut dengan suasana kamar tersebut yang sudah sunyi senyap.

"Tidurlah Kyu, kau pasti lelah. Ahh kakiku hampir copot rasanya" keluh Ryeowook mengundangnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan malu-malu menarik selimut dan mengambil duduk disebelah Ryeowook. Wajah nya yang memerah tidak bisa disembunyikan walaupun pria ini hanya memasang ekspresi datar padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Aigoo.. Malam pertama seranjang dengan Ryeowook hyung.. Nan ottoke?_ Batin Kyuhyun

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sangatlah jelas seperti itu

"Hahah.. Tenanglah aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Tidurlah saja kita sama-sama butuh istirahat, oke?" diusapnya kepala Kyuhyun yang masih nervous duduk menyender di belakang ranjang dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku matikan lampunya ne jaljayo." Wook mematikan lampu tidur disisi nya lalu menenggalamkan tubunya dibalik selimut.

"Ne hyung. Selamat malam"  
Balas Kyuhyun lalu mematikan lampunya juga dan meringkuk kedalam selimut membelakangi Ryeowook hyung.

Malam itu Kyuhyun tidak dengan mudah terpejam sampai ia mendengar nafas teratur Ryeowook menandakan kalau pria ini sudah terlelap. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tidur seranjang dengan seseorang yang baru baginya... Dan akan begini terus sampai seterusnya kan?  
Aigoo jantung Kyuhyun tidak bisa berdegup dengan kencang kalau sudah memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Sedangkan bagi Ryeowook, bukannya ia tidak merasa _awkward_ juga, tapi kalau ia juga bertingkah aneh, tidak akan ada habisnya dan mereka tidak akan tidur malam itu. Jadilah ia hanya memutuskan untuk, yasudah tidurlah. Akan aneh diawal tapi ini baru permulaan, oh? Hari hari kedepannya mereka bahkan akan tinggal serumah jadi Ryeowook tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan tentang hal seperti ini. Jalani saja dan kita lihat kedepannya seperti apa, oh?

OooooO

Setelah menikah, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak berbulan madu ataupun semacamnya dengan alasan jadwal pekerjaan Wook yang sudah terlampau penuh (Ryeowook jahat emang).

Jadilah setelah Sabtu malam menikah dan menginap di hotel, esok harinya bersama keluarga Ryeowook dan Kyu memasuki kembali apartemen baru mereka yang sudah siap semua gabungan antara barang pribadi masing-masing.

Hari Minggu yang selesai dalam sekejap itu pun ditutup dengan begitu saja. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kembali terlelap setelah membersihkan diri masing-masing, mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah sama-sama kelelahan.

 **Senin paginya**

"hyuung bangunn"

"Eungg" tidak menjawab, hanya erangan tertahan yang keluar dari mulut sang hyung

"Hyung kau harus berkerja, sudah jam 8 pagi..." Kyuhyun terus mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ryeowook agar suaminya bisa bangun. Huaa Kyu tidak menyangka sesulit ini. Sudah setengah iam sendiri bulak-balik dapur dan kamar untuk membangunkan orang satu ini.

Ryeowook akhirnya mendelik tidak suka saat disebut jam 8 lalu melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpasang sambil terbangun masih setengah sadar. _Ahhh benar-benar sudah jam 8...  
_  
"Mandi hyung, setelah itu sarapan, ne?" Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi sembari mengajak sang suami untuk kembali kealam sadar saat Ryeowook masih mengumpulkan nyawa

"Eung..." Hari Senin, siapa juga yang akan menyukainya, oh? Apalagi setelah akhir minggu yang panjaaang, rasanya tenaga Ryeowook sudah terkuras habis tidak tersisa sama sekali.

Untung ada Kyuhyun yang membangunkannya, kalau tidak mungkin ia hanya akan tidur sampai siang.. Hah..

Setengah jam kemudian Ryeowook keluar dari kamar sembari masih memasang dasinya sendiri dan mencium wangi semerbak mengelilingi dapur dan ruang makan

"Wuahhhh" mulut Ryeowook terbuka sedikit melihat makan pagi ala barat lezat: omlet, sosis, toast, jamur, dan tomat sudah tersedia dua piring masih hangat dengan bau yang sangat menggoda.

"Oh Ryeowook hyung, makanlah" ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri... Membuat jus jeruk segar langsung hampir selesai sendirian disana.

Ryeowook menelan ludah sambil buru-buru duduk dan mengangkat garpu tanpa ba bi bu lagi

"Waaa kau yang membuat semua ini sendiri Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook basa basi karna sebenarnya tidak usah dijawab lagi, kelihatan jelas semuanya _home made_ dan masih panas-panasnya, lagipula, siapa lagi manusia selain dia yang berada dirumah itu saat ini?

"Ne hyung, mianhae aku hanya bisa membuat ini karna bahan-bahannya masih terbatas.." Jawab Kyu sambil duduk dihadapan Ryeowook setelah menyajikan satu gelas jus jeruk bagi suaminya. Mereka baru saja pindah ke apartemen kemarin malam. Malam pertama mereka dikediaman langsungg terlewat begitu cepat karna lagi-lagi, keduanya masih kelelahan.

"Waaaa mashigettaaaa!" Ujar Ryeowook semangat sambil masih mengunyah dengan semangat membuat Kyuhyun sontak tertawa kecil melihatnya.

 _Sungguh makan paginya hari ini sangat enak_ , pikir Ryeowook. Walaupun hanya menu sederhana, tapi rasa krim di telurnya, rasa menteganya, kematangan tomatnya, sungguh sangat lezat!

 _Wuahhh Kyuhyun benar-benar jago masak..._ Batin Ryeowook puas pagi-pagi sudah di-servis seperti ini.

OooooO

"Kyu, kalau kau bosan keluar saja, ne? Kabari aku saja kau pergi kemana..." Ujar Ryeowook lagi sembari mengaitkan tali sepatu kerjanya di dekat pintu masuk depan. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu menunggui kepergian Ryeowook.

"Iya hyung... Nanti akan kukabari"  
Ryeowook adalah orang yang konservatif, dia dengan jelas menyebutkan aturan-aturan yang ia mau Kyuhyun jalankan kemarin saat mereka makan. Ryeowook tidak akan mengekang Kyuhyun mau kemana dan melakukan apa, asal tidak pulang malam, dan selalu mengabarinya.

"Geurae, aku pergi dulu ya. Hati-hati dirumah."  
Cup. Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang senyum manis, memberinya satu kecupan di pelipis pria manis tersebut sebelum langsung beranjak pergi.

 _Omo_. Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah dan ia hanya diam ditempat untuk beberapa menit memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Ryeowook hyung baru saja menciumku lagi? Apakah ini akan dilakukan setiap hari? Omo..._

 _Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun semakin malu.. Aigoo hyung... Kau bisa membuat jantung ku hampir copot kalau terus begini_... Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sejak pagi banyak sekali hal baru dari diri Ryeowook hyung yang baru dikenalnya.. Rambutnya yang acak-acakkan saat baru bangun tidur dengan mata segaris, harum tubunya saat baru mandi dan shaving, saat menyiapkan kemejanya untuk berkerja...  
 _Hahh.. Jotda_! Kyuhyun sunggu menyukai rutinitas barunya ini

OooooO

 **5:30 pm – Kantor Ryeowook**

"Wedehhh baru jam 5 udah mau pulang nih bos?"  
Sungmin yang datang membawakan dokumen tambahan ke ruangan Ryeowook, malah berakhir ngecengin Ryeowook lagi melihatnya sudah bersiap untuk pulang padahal masih pagi a.k.a jam segini

"Ck. Aku sudah punya keluarga Min" jawab Ryeowook _straight to the point_ seadanya karna ia tau Sungmin hanya akan menggodanya.

"Tumben jam segini udahan? Biasanya maksimal jam 8 baru cabut broo..." Tambah Sungmin masih terkekeh sendirian

"Aku sudah menikah sekarang.. Makanya kau menikah juga lah, baru tau rasanya... Pulang sana Donghae sudah menunggu dilamar tau!"

"Hhahahahah" Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar temannya satu ini malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan mengerti kalau ia sendiri belum menikah, batin Ryeowook. Dulu saat masih bujang Ryeowook selalu cabut dari kantor minimal jam 8 karna tidak ada yang ia bisa kerjakan dirumah. Tidak ada yang ia bisa lihat disana. Jadi ya untuk apa pulang? Lebih baik ia menyicil kerjaan atau ber-olarhraga atau sekedar bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya.

 _Tapi.. Sekarang beda_.. Pikir Ryeowook. _Ia sudah punya keluarga yaitu Kyuhyun. Dan Ryeowook ingin membuat kehidupan nya kembali normal, dan itu semua harus dimulai dari.. Hari ini.  
_

OoooO

 **Pukul 7 sore di Apartemen WookKyu  
**  
"Aku pulang"

Drap drap drap. Mendengar suara tersebut, Kyuhyun dengan rambut masih setengah basah sontak keluar kamar, melihat kedatangan Ryeowook hyung yang masih sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Oh hyung wasseo..." Sambut Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menyembunyikan keterjekutannya dan rasa nervous nya karna akan pertama kali melewati jam-jam kedepan dirumah ini berduaan sang hyung saja. Jujur tadi siang Kyu masih tidak tau suaminya akan pulang jam berapa. Ia menunggu hingga jam 5 tadi tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Ryeowook akan datang, jadilah ia mandi dulu dan taunya setelahnya sang hyung sudah pulang. Jadilah harus Ryeowook melihatnya dengan rambut setengah basah seperti ini, membuatnya jadi merasa sedikit malu dalam hati.

"Ne, wuaaaaa mashiigetaa..."  
Sejak langkah pertama, arah berjalan Ryeowook langsung membelok keruang makan tertarik pada wangi yang begitu pekat berasal dari sana dan ternyata dugaannya tidak salah. Satu meja makan milik mereka sudah tertata rapi dengan berbagai menu didalamnya.

"Wuaaaa kamu yang membuat semuanya Kyu?" Mulut Ryeowook masih tenganga kecil lagi melihat hidangan makan malamnya yang terdiri dari 3 menu utama dan berbagai menu sampingan

"Eung hyung" jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu melihat reaksi Ryeowook hyung yang seperti itu.

"Mandi dulu hyung, setelah itu kita makan" saran Kyuhyun sembari membantu melipat jas Milik Ryeowook

"Oke. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah..." Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sebelum masuk kekamar mandi.  
 _Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tersenyum saat kembali kerumah ini Kyuhyun-ah_. Batin Ryeowook.

Kyu menghangatkan makanan-makanan buatannya untuk Ryeowook santap dengan lahap setelahnya. Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook selagi ia terus mengunyah: 'Waaa.. Mashigetta' yang terus diulang-ulang oleh Wook membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.  
 _Hahh... Senang rasanya setidaknya saat Ryeowook hyung menyukai makanannya._

Selesai dengan makan malam Ryeowook masih mengunyah buah sembari Kyuhyun membereskan piring-piring kotor mereka

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Ryeowook menawarkan melihat jumlah piring kotor yang cukup lumayan hasil memasak semuanya.

"Ani hyung gwenchanayo... Hyung makan saja.." Kyu mencegah dengan sigap sebelum Wook ikut berkecimpung dimasalah sepele baginya seperti ini.

Wook pun hanya bisa menangguk kalau sudah dikatakan seperti itu.. Pria ini iseng membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air sembari menunggui Kyuhyun

"Wow!"  
Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan hyung nya seperti itu dan langsung menoleh kepada Ryeowook

"Kenapa hyung?" _Apa dia tertimpa sesuatu?  
_  
Didapati Kyuhyun Ryeowook sedang memperhatikan isi kulkas yang cukup padat satu persatu dengan pandangan heran

"Jadi kamu tadi belanja untuk membeli ini semua, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menangguk dan menjawab dengan cepat "Iya hyung. Aku ke pasar dan swalayan menyetok bahan makanan dan lainnya agar lebih mudah kalau membutuhkan sesuatu"

Ckckckck... Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kagum melihat isi kulkasnya yang penuh, tertata rapi penuh makanan jenis A sampai Z: buah, sayur, susu, makanan samping, roti, hingga snack dan lainnya.

Iseng Ryeowook pun juga mengecek lemari lainnya dan benar saja kata Kyuhyun, dalam sehari taunya dapurnya sudah lengkap terisi perlengkapan maupun bahan makanan.

 _Waa... Dia benar-benar mengangumkan_... Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati

OooooO

 **Why are you like this today**

 **You're making my heart flutter**

 **You look different from other days**

 **You look prettier today**

 **What's up with you my baby**

 **My heart feels like it's going to burst**

 **Your smile makes it run faster**

 **Sit closer**

 **Whatever, it's okay**

 **You can't hide it**

 **I want to know more about you**

 **I think it's now**

 **The atmosphere is pretty good**

 **There's just two of us**

 **I want to kiss you**

 **OooooO**

 **Esok esok hari Malamnya**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu naik ke tempat tidur mereka dimana Ryeowook masih duduk menyender membaca buku dengan kacamatanya.  
Kesunyian diantara keduanya membuat Kyu berpikir sebentar lalu akhirnya menggerakkan tubuhnya kekiri untuk menengok suaminya ini mengintip dari posisi samping Ryeowook  
"Hyung, sedang baca apa?"

Grep. Bukannya mendapat jawaban dulu, Kyu malah dibuat sedikit kaget dan deg-degan saat tangan Ryeowook meraih pundaknya untuk mendekat lalu bertengger disana, menjaga Kyu didalam pelukannya.

"Emm..novel.." Balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sekilas sambil masih fokus membaca tidak bergerak, hanya tangannya yang masih menjaga Kyuhyun untuk terjaga tepat disampingnya.

"hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi dengan pelan.

"ne?"

"minggu depan… akan ada acara perayaan 5 tahunan _foundation_ yang didirikan omonim, hari Sabtu nya"

"oh ya?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar reaksi Ryeowook yang sangat datar barusan.

 _Foundation_ yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah sebuah yayasan non-profit yang didirikan Heechul bersama beberapa teman-teman nya untuk mem-sponsori para anak muda yang berbakat tapi tidak mampu untuk sekolah ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dan juga memfasilitisasi sumber daya manusia untuk mengajar anak-anak di daerah bencana atau negara tertinggal..

Karna uang nya yang sangat banyak, Kim Heechul karna satu dan dua alasan tertentu membangun yayasan tersebut dari nol, dan hingga sekarang sudah berjalan hingga 5 tahun.

Kyuhyun sebagai peminat di bidang seperti ini tentu saja jadi sangat semangat ikut berpartisipasi mengisi ide untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk merayakan hari jadi organisasi tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya… Arahan Ryeowook hyung untuknya sangat berbeda… Hyung terdengar sama sekali tidak berminat tentang masalah seperti ini..

Ryeowook setuju-setuju saja Kyuhyun banyak menemani umma nya menghadiri acara sini dan sana bersosialisasi maupun mewakili perusahaan Kim untuk menghadiri undangan karna memang itulah salah satu kewajiban-nya dan Kyu sendiri juga tidak berkerja _full time_ yang memakan terlalu banyak waktu.

Di setiap percakapan mereka yang semakin hari semakin dekat pun Ryeowook mendukung sepenuhnya Kyuhyun mau melakukan apa… Menyarankan Kyu untuk tidak terburu-buru untuk memilih berkecimpung di pekerjaan seperti apa.. Asalkan tidak bersinggungan dengan yayasan buatan umma nya tersebut. _Hmmm… sepertinya ada yang aneh disini…._ Pikir Kyuhyun menyadari satu sikap suaminya tersebut akhir-akhir ini.

"acaranya hari Sabtu hyung. Bisakah Ryeowook hyung ikut juga?" ajak Kyuhyun sengaja memancing lagi ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook kali ini.

"aku mau main _golf_ dengan appa lalu bertemu Donghae Kyu, mianhae" balas Ryeowook cepat.

"jinjja?" Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat raut wajah Kim Ryeowook yang hanya menganggukkan kepala meng-iyakan.

 _Hah.. benar kan Hyung hanya mencari alasan._... Kyuhyun tau benar kalau bermain golf dengan appa bukanlah kewajiban bagi Ryeowook.. Ia hanya pergi kalau ia sedang ingin saja..

"sorenya aku jemput saja ya, lalu kita bisa ke rumah Jonghyun dan Junhee untuk makan malam bersama." Tambah Ryeowook memberikan ide.

"eumm.. tentu saja, aku mengerti…." Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. _Tuh kan Ryeowook Hyung masih menghindar…._

Setelah membicarakan hal tersebut keduanya kembali terdiam sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyuhyun setelah beberapa menit pun jadi terlampau nyaman diposisi tersebut lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Ryeowook dan beralih mengamati wajah suaminya ini dari dekat.

Rahangnya,, hidungnya,, bibirnya. Bibir pertama yang menciumnya beberapa minggu lalu. Adam's apple nya.. Dan sepasang mata tajam yang fokus membaca, menyiratkan ketegasan tapi juga kelembutan disana, Kyu bisa membacanya.

Hahh... Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tidak jatuh cinta kalau harus ditempatkan menjadi istri seorang Kim Ryeowook? Sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang berniat merebut suaminya ini.

Sembari tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri mata Kyuhyun perlahan mulai tertutup walaupun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak tidur duluan, tapi apa daya, hari ini begitu melelahkan dan kalau sudah menyandar seperti ini... Ia pun tidak bisa mengendalikan untuk tidak segera mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya.

 _Bluk_. Kyuhyun sayup-sayup mendengar suara buku ditutup dan matanya yang membuka sedikit merasakan Ryeowook hyung membawa tubuhnya untuk posisi tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sempurna. Kyu tidak yakin apakah itu mimpi atau nyata... Taunya ia sudah terlelap dan satu malam lagi pun terlewat begitu saja.. Digantikan dengan pagi lagi dimana ia terbangun tepat disamping Ryeowook yang masih terlelap.

Ryeowook mengamati wajah damai Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap dan tersenyum sekilas. _Anak ini.. Masih sangat muda.. Polos.. Dan sangatlah penurut..._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.  
Sudah beberapa hari mereka tidur bersebelahan seperti ini, baik ia maupun Kyu sudah tidak merasa _awkward_ lagi.  
Selagi masih menghadap kearah Kyu indra penciuman Ryeowook menangkap bau harum dari istrinya tersebut yang membuat ia maju mendekati kepala Kyuhyun.

Hfft hfft. Agak aneh memang kalau orang lain melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Kyu yang terlelap dan sang suami yang mengendus endus puncak kepalanya entah mencari apa.

 _Ahhh jadi ini wangi dari rambutnya_... Ryeowook merasa tertarik, lebih tepatnya menyukai wangi rambut Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa cukup menyenangkan.  
Menariknya untuk berlama lama disana, menghirup dalam-dalam harum tersebut dan mengamati hidung, bibir, dahi Kyuhyun dari sangat... Terlalu dekat.

Beberapa detik berlalu seperti itu, tangan kanan Ryeowook akhirnya bergerak menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun dari dahinya sedikit lalu bibirnya bergerak maju mengecup pelipis istrinya tersebut.

"Jaljja" ujar Ryeowook sendirian sebelum ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri ikut terlelap disamping Kyuhyun.

OooooO

 **TBC! ~**

 **Tetap Review nee ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 5**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

Kim Yesung

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Haloo gak terasa udah chapter 5 ajah, hahah. Mau makasih lagi untuk review nya dari kalian semuaa, walaupun lagi musim ujian jadi bikin author lanjut semangat nulis terus hehe.**

 **-Di chapter terakhir ada yg bilang Ryeowook masih kaku, ada yg bilang Ryeowook udah mencair. Hmmm saya agak ambigu kayaknya kasih deskripsinya ya.. Hahaa  
-Untuk balas review, KalunaKang61 semua review nya masuk dan dibaca kok ^^ **

**-Banyak juga yang tanya tentang orang ketiga. Hmmmm... Mari dibaca di chapter ini aja ya.**

 **-Beberapa hari yg lalu author** _ **upload**_ **di Tumblr foto Kyu-Ryeowook-Yesung yg paling dekat dengan gambaran karakter mereka di pikiran saya. Bisa di cek di** _ **jeslyneyunita**_ **kalau berminat, hahah..**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya gak jelas. Masih menerima opini kritik saran silahkaan.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **OooooO  
**

 **Jumat pagi di Apartemen Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, matahari sudah bersinar dengan terik di kota Seoul membangunkan semua orang untuk segera mulai ber-aktivitas.

Selesai _shaving_ , dan berpakaian kemeja rapi Ryeowook dengan gerakan hampir tak terdengar keluar dari kamar tidurnya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sibuk didapur, tanpa sepatah kata apapun langsung menggandeng pundak pria manis ini duluan

"Makan apa kita hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan senyum sumrigah.

"Omo kau mengagetkan ku hyung" Kyu sedikit tersentak dan hanya bisa mengelus dada karna kaget. Untung saja gerakan pisau tajamnya jadi tidak meleset.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa tanpa dosa sambil masih merangkul pundak Istrinya tersebut  
"haha… Mianhae"

"Aku membuat bubur ikan.. Dan beberapa side dishes kentang, telur dan kerang..." Jawab Kyu sambil tangannya masih sibuk berkerja mengiris kentang tipis tipis untuk di ongseng pedas.

Tek tek tek tek tek tek tek  
Tek tek tek tek tek tek tek

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati pergerakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak begitu cepat kesana kemari dan akurat layaknya profesional, membuat kedua bola matanya terbuka lebar mengamati dengan kagum.

 _Waaa Kyuhyun benar-benar jago masak  
_  
Selagi menyingkir agar tidak menganggu Kyuhyunie lagi; Baru kali ini Ryeowook mengamati orang memasak dan ia seakan-akan sedang menonton _cooking show_ di tv.

Skill dan teknik nya sana sudah berbeda dengan orang yang bisa memasak biasa... Ryeowook jadi betah berlama lama didapur mengamati pergerakan Kyu mengiris, meng ongseng, memotong halus semua bumbu yang diperlukannya dan mengolahnya menjadi hidangan lezat dengan sempurna.

Waaah memang ada bedanya kalau mempunyai istri lulusan akademi memasak..

"Kyu.."

"Eung?" Kyu sempat menengok sebentar kearah Ryeowook yang sedang menyesap kopi paginya sebelum sarapan.

"Kenapa kamu sempat mengambil kelas memasak profesional? Apakah kamu sebegitu sukanya dengan memasak?" Tanya Ryeowook iseng dan penasaran

Kyuhyun sambil masih mempersiapkan ikan kornia kering dengan kedua tangannya sedikit berfikir lalu menjawab

"Eung... Ne aku ingin belajar membuat makanan Barat hyung"

"Ohh…"

"Saat itu aku hanya bisa memasak makanan Korea dan China, tapi aku sangat suka memasak, dan selesai kuliah aku masih tidak yakin melanjutkan belajar apa jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jeda dengan…"

"Belajar masak makanan barat ini di institusi tersebut?" 

"Eung,begitu.." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil masih duduk manis di _pantry_ dapur mengamati Kyu yang sibuk kesana kemari memasak untuk mereka berdua.

Saat sejak beberapa bulan lalu setiap Rabu Kyu membawa makanan, Ryeowook kira semua itu adalah buatan calon mertuanya, karna walaupun sang umma bilang Kyuhyun lulus akademi masak yang ia juga tau terkenal itu, Ryeowook tidak berharap banyak dan mengira _skill_ nya hanya biasa-biasa saja.

Wook tau banyak teman wanitanya atau uke lain yang ngakunya mempunyai kemampuan lebih serupa tapi ternyata _skill_ mereka tidak sebagus omongannya. Jadi Ryeowook pun awalnya tidak berharap banyak dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi ternyata... Anak ini benar-benar berbakat dan suka... Baru akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook juga sadar kalau semua bekal mingguannya sejak sebelum mereka menikah adalah.. Ternyata buatan Kyuhyun. Ya, setelah beberapa minggu menikah lidah Ryeowok jadi terbiasa bahkan sudah bisa membedakan mana masakan istrinya mana yang tidak.

 _Ha... Benar benar istriku yang satu ini...  
_

OoooO 

Seiring dengan berjalannya hari, kedekatan antara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun bertambah dengan cukup cepat. Mereka banyak ngobrol dan bertukar pikiran, terbiasa dengan kebiasaan satu sama lain, Ryeowook jadi terbiasa dilayani kebutuhannya oleh Kyu dipagi hari sebelum ke kantor.. Membuat frekuensi _skinship_ mereka pun jadi semakin bertambah mengcerminkan isi hati Ryeowook yang sebenarnya.

Tidak aneh bagi Kyuhyun jika Hyung memeluknya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba sekarang, sudah terlampau sering Ryeowook mengecup pipi maupun keningnya, membawa wajah Kyuhyun mendekap didadanya, sambil menciumi harum rambut Kyuhyun sebelum keduanya terlelap. 

Kyu tidak pernah lagi merasa sedih seperti masa-masa menjelang pernikahan seperti dulu... Sekarang yang ada hanyalah Ryeowook yang semakin perhatian kepadanya... Kim Ryeowook yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Walupun awalnya banyak yang khawatir dan penasaran termasuk mereka berdua sendiri juga, untungnya pernikahan Kyu dan Ryeowook berjalan dengan lancar hari demi hari tanpa masalah berarti diantara keduanya..

OoooO

Di satu Minggu pagi menuju siang yang damai, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berkunjung kerumah Heechul dan Hankyung untuk makan siang bersama merayakan ulang tahun Appa nya Ryeowook secara sederhana yaitu hanya dengan makan bersama keuarga inti mereka. Berkumpul lah Ryeowook Kyu dan juga keluarga kecil nya Junhee ke kediaman kelurga Kim yang juga adalah rumah lama keduabkaka-beradik ini.

"Omonim" panggil Kyuhyun lembut pada Heechul sembari ia melangkah masuk berdampingan dengan Ryeowook yang mebawa seloyang kue buatan Kyuhyun saat mereka baru saja tiba.

Sang nyonya rumah melihat kedatangan putra dan menantunya ini pun langsung tersenyum lega dan bahagia

"Kyuhyunieee ne adeul... Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Apakah sehat-sehat saja, oh?" Tanya Heechul setelah cipika cipiki dengan menantu nomor satu nya ini.

"Ne umma kami sehat..." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar didampingi Ryeowook yang dicuekki oleh ibu nya sendiri seperti biasa. Perhatian Heechul 100% hanya terpaku pada sang menantu.

"Bagaimana pernikahan kalian Kyu? Ryeowook tidak berbuah jahat padamu kan? Dia tidak mencuekki-mu kan ne adeul? Kalau Hyung ada berbuat macam-macam... Laporkan saja kepada kami, ne?" Tanya sang umma didepan Ryeowook langsung untuk sedikit menyindirnya Ryeowook sembari meng-sabotase Kyuhyun menggiringnya menuju ke dapur.

"Ne umma, tentu saja tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu" jawab Kyu sambil tersenyum malu-malu

"Pernikahan kami sempurna umma.. Sempurna!" Ryeowook akhirnya membuka mulut untuk memberitahu umma nya agar tidak usah khawatir tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya sendiri.

Tapi sayang, sang umma ternyata tidak sedikitpun membeli ucapannya  
"Sempurna apanya, kalau sempurna, cepat buat Kyuhyunie hamil dan berikan umma cucu baru" balas Heechul sambil memukul lengan putranya dengan kardus penutup kue buatan Kyu yang baru dibukanya.

"Awww.. Duh.. Sepertinya standar sempurna kita memang sangat berbeda umma" ujar Ryeowook yang tidak lagi digubris oleh Kim Heechul sedangkan Kyu pun hanya bisa tertawa saja melihatnya.

"Waaaa ini buatan Kyuhyun sendiri?" Mata ibunya malah berbinar-binar melihat kue brownies raspberry, almon, dan cokelat putih kreasi buatan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Geuromyeon. Baru dibuat tadi pagi" balas Ryeowook dengan bangga. _Istriku_ … pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Hah... Tuh kan umma memang tidak pernah salah dalam memilih menantu. Sudah tampan, pintar, pandai memasak pula. Untung Umma menyimpan Kyuhyun untun menikahimu Wookie!" Ujar sang umma sambil bercanda dengan pukulan di lengan Ryeowook lagi dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang bercanda sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri.. _Hah dasar umma..._

Ryeowook pun jadinya sudah malas untuk membalas ucapan ummanya kali ini..

"Sudah sudah, hampiri istrimu sana! Jangan ditinggal tinggal terus Ryeowook-ah"  
Ryeowook yang baru mulai mengobrak-abrik kulkas rumah lama nya sendiri sudah mulai diusir oleh sang umma lagi.  
Ya, barusan saja memang Kyuhyun sudah kabur duluan saat Lee Minhyuk, keponakannya Ryeowook yang sedang bermain robot-robotan di ruang tengah langsung menyapa dan mengajak omnya itu untuk bermain bersama saat menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah berkata seperti itu sang omonim sendiri pun pun juga pergi menemani sang appa bertemu dengan temannya yang datang bertamu, jadilah Ryeowook ditinggal sendirian.

"Samchoonn... Warna ini saja... Hahaahahah.." Diruang tengah Ryeowook hanya mengamati Kyu dan Minhyuk yang sedang asik mewarnai berduaan saja, ia jadi tidak berniat untuk menganggu keduanya.

Walaupun artikulasi ucapan Hyuk yang masih belum begitu jelas karna baru berusi dua tahun setengah, dengan sabar Kyu menemaninya main kesana kesini.

"Cheo nam hyung"  
Tak lama bengong, pundak Ryeowook ditepuk oleh Joghyun yang taunya sudah tiba disebelahnya

"Oh Jonghyun-ah, apa kabar?" Sapa Wook dengan ramah dan bercengkraman dengan adik iparnya ini.

"Baik hyung. Apa kabarmu juga dengan hyeong su nim?"

"Gwenchana.. Kami baik-baik saja. Oh ya mana Junhee dan Hyerin? Aku belum melihat mereka"  
Hyerin adalah putri kedua Junhee yang baru saja lahir tahun ini. Anggota baru kedalam keluarga Kim.

"Junhee sedang menyusui Hyerin sejak tadi hyung didalam, mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar"

"Ohh..."

Jonghyun dan Ryeowook pun lanjut berpindah ke sofa tengah utuk ngobrol santai tentang ini dan itu tidak ada habisnya. Jonghyun adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan elektronik Lee. Ia sendiri putra kedua dari 3 bersaudara, jadi kakak-kakak kandungnya pun semua mayoritas adalah teman lama Ryeowook. Sebagai _chaebol_ kadang pergaulan mereka tidak lah luas-luas amat memang.

"Hyeongsu nim... Aku tadi menyolek brownies buatanmu.. Enak sekali! Nanti aku minta resepnya yaa!" Ditengah perbincangan, terdengar suara Junhee yang datang sambil menggendong Hyerin menyapa kakak iparnya yaitu Kyuhyun yang masih menemani Hyuk bermain dengan ramah tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ahh.. Ne tentu saja noona.. Nanti akan kukirimkan kepadamu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan _smiley eye_ khas-nya pada sang adik ipar.

Dengan kedatangan Hyerin dan Junhee, pun perhatin Kyu dan MinHyuk jadi beralih mengamati bayi mungil yang baru saja tertidur karena sudah kenyang tersebut. Aaaa… Imut sekali bayi yang baru berusia sekitar 3 menjelang 4 bulan ini.. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jadi gemas. Kecuali sang ayah kalau sudah dipertemukan dengan kakak iparnya, jadi asik ngobrol ansos beruda. Ah, biarkanlah.

Keluarga lengkap Kim berkumpul lah sudah untuk pertama kalinya di rumah Hankung & Heechul Minggu siang ini. Ryeowook, Junhee dengan pasangan dan anak mereka masing-masing.

"Noona, bolehkah aku menggendong Hyerin?" Tanya Kyu penasaran terlalu gemas dengan keponakan barunya ini

"Tentu saja boleh Kyu! Kenapa harus tidak boleh.. Heheh.. Ini.." dengan hati-hati Junhee mengangkat bayi kecil tersebut dan memberikannya ke gendongan kedua belah tangan Kyuhyun sendiri yang lalu refleks mengayun-ayunkannya dengan pelan dan telaten.

"Baa... Aaaa aegya Kyeopta…!" Goda Kyuhyun dengan gemas saat Jinhee perlahan membuka matanya dan tersenyum sedikit merasakan kenyamanan dari ayunan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyu dan Junhee pun setelahnya lanjut menjagai Hyerin sembari mengobrol santai sebelum mereka mulai makan siang.

Disisi lain pun juga, walaupun sejak tadi Ryeowook kelihatannya hanya ngobrol sendiri saja dengan Jonghyun, tapi sebenarnya ekor mata Wook selalu mengikuti pergerakan dan interaksi Kyuhyun dengan Minhyuk dan Junhee; termasuk juga saat menggendong Hyerin.  
Bertambah lagi satu pemandangan yang bisa membuat Ryeowook tersenyum.

OoooO

 **2 bulan kemudian**

Kyuhyun duduk tegap di meja kerjanya sibuk menatap layar laptopnya dan beberapa berkas yang tersebar rapi di meja tersebut.  
Sembari sedang berada dirumah, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sedang mempelajari yayasan _foundation_ milik ibu mertuanya yaitu Kim Heechul tersebut.  
Saat ini Heechul sedang menemani ayah mertuanya bertugas ke Jepang selama beberapa minggu. Sejak terakhir membantu dan ber-partisipasi di organisasi milik keluarga Kim tersebut, Kyuhyun jadi tertarik untuk mempelajarinya lebih jauh dan mengerti apa saja tujuan dan kontribusi yang ingin dihasilkan oleh yayasan ini.

Tidak sering ia bisa menemukan _foundation_ independen seperti ini di Korea, dan Kyuhyun cukup tidak menyangka keluarga Kim pun juga membangun satu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Hemmm... Kyuhyun membuka dan membaca dengan seksama satu dokumen berisi proposal _foundation_ tersebut saat hendak mendapat ijin legal di pemerintahan 5 tahun yang lalu.

Yayasan Kim ini adalah kerja sama Kim Heechul dengan Kim Kibum, istri dari Duta Besar Korea Selatan untuk Switzerland saat itu. Didekasikan untuk memberikan beasiswa, berkerja sama dengan organisasi lain mengsponsori bantuan untuk menggalang maupun menyalurkan materi dan bantuan sosial lainnya untuk negara-negara tertinggal terutama yang terkena dampak perkembangan industri di negara maju, seperti di benua Afrika dan India.

Yayasan ini dibentuk _in_ _memorial_ atau untuk mengenang Kim Yesung, yang menutup usia pada tahun 2009 di usia 24 tahun.  
Kim Yesung adalah putra pertama dari tiga bersaudara putra Kim Haejin dan Kim Kibum. Lahir di Tokyo dan sempat mengenyam pendidikan dasar di Jepang. Yesung mempelajari geografi di tingkat S1 di salah satu universitas terbaik di Inggris dan lanjut mempelajari _energy_ _sustainability management_ di universitas yang adalah.. Universitas alumnus Kyuhyun juga.. Sama sama berada di London..

 _hmmm_.. Kyuhyun jadi lanjut semangat membaca profil Yesung tersebut.

Sejak di bangku kuliah, Yesung banyak berkontribusi dalam kegiatan penelitian lapangan sekaligus _volunteering_ setiap tahunnya, seperti ke India, Uganda, Nigeria, dan Afrika Selatan.  
Yesung mempunyai misi untuk berkontribusi membantu pemerataan keadaan sosial dengan pergerakkan yang sederhana bagi generasi muda negara-negara tertinggal yang mendapatkan dampak negative di lingkungan mereka karna perkembangan ekonomi yang tidak seimbang di negara barat. Setelah lulus Yesung berkerja di satu organisasi non- _profit_ yang satu visi dengan tujuan nya.  
Kim Yesung menutup usia karna komplikasi penyakit di Seoul.  
Selain mengumpulkan data atau bahan penelitian dan menjadi donatur, Yesung juga mempunyai hobi fotografi; hasil foto-foto perjalanan terbaik pria ini selama 6 tahun terakhir banyak dipartisipasikan sebagai bentuk kontribusi dari Yayasan Kim ini untuk acara penggalangan dana.

 _Ahhhh jadi photo exhibition di acara kemarin itu hasil kamera pria ini hampir 10 tahun yang lalu_... Batin Kyuhyun teringat dengan jepretan-jepretan bertema _nature_ yang di pajang di acara ulang tahun Yayasan kemarin.

Selain Kim Kibum dan Kim Heechul sebagai pemilik, ada juga pendiri lainnya seperti... Kim Junhee... Adik kandung Ryeowook yang adalah adik iparnya yang bertindak sebagai kontributor utama hingga sekarang. Hanya saja intensitas Junhee untuk terjun langsung akhir-akhir ini berkurang karna kesibukannya mengurus keluarga kecilnya, Kyuhyun tau itu. Lalu ada Kim Jonghoon, adik Yesung dan Kim Jongjin, adik nya yang kedua.  
Salah satu sponsor utama juga adalah universitas alumni Yesung sendiri, dan organisasi tempat ia sempat berpartisipasi disana.

 _Waawww_

Selama 5 menit lebih tidak ada habis-habisnya Kyuhyun membaca profil Yesung ini. Daftar partisipasinya di artikel ilmiah... Hasil pengambilan datanya yang jadi artikel berita.. Publikasi foto-fotonya selama di Afrika…

 _Wahhh benar-benar sayang orang seber-talenta ini harus meninggal di usia muda...  
_  
Hmm tapi di acara kemarin Kyu tidak bertemu dengan Kim Haejin dan Kim Kibum ssi sama sekali ya?! Kyuhyun sedikit mengingat-ingat

 _Oh iya mungkin mereka masih bertugas diluar negeri sebagai Duta Besar jadi berkontribusi secara tidak langsung...  
_

Pikir Kyuhyun lagi. Ia kira hanya ibu mertuanya yang membuat yayasan itu sendirian. Ternyata... Eh tapi kalau begitu... Apa hubungannya Yesung dengan Kim Heechul? Kenapa ummanya Ryeowook bisa berpartisipasi sampai menjadi pemilik hingga saat ini?

 _Apa mereka saudara?_ hmmm setau Kyuhyun tidak.. 

Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat jam dinding di ruangan tersebut berdentang empat kali menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kyu refleks membereskan berkas-berkas tersebut, menutup laptop nya dan bersiap untuk memasak makan malam segera, menjalankan tugas biasanya. 

OooooO 

**Malamya di Kamar Wook-Kyu**

"Ini apa Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook menengok tumpukan folder di meja Kyuhyun sekilas sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"Eung... Itu proposal _foundation_ Hyung... Untuk acara selanjutnya" ujar Kyuhyun dari _walking_ _closet_ mereka sambil masih membereskan jas kerja milik Ryeowook.

Sekilas Kyu mengintip melihat Ryeowook yang hanya ber oooo ria tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu berminat.. Ryeowook langsung merangkak keranjang untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyalakan TV disana.

"Hyung..."  
panggil Kyuhyun lagi akhirnya

"Ne?"

"Diluar sudah mulai dingin... Tidakkah hyung sudah membutuhkan jaket yang lebih tebal?" Tanya Kyu

"Emm.. Ne... Jaket-jaket yang lebih tebal masih di lemari ujung masih di plastik laundry Kyu... Besok bibi Kang saja yang membereskannya" 

Tak terasa 2 bulan sudah berjalan sejak pernikahan mereka dan sudah mau memasuki musim gugur lagi. Cuaca sudah mendingin dan Ryeowook pun butuh jaket yang lebih tebal dari jas-jas kantor biasanya saja. Hanya saja untuk menyediakannya, Kyuhyun tidak yakin dari lemari yang sedemikian besar ini koleksi jaket Ryeowook itu diletakkan dimana.

"Ah gwenchanende, besok aku yang akan mencarinya Hyung" balas Kyuhyun.

Bibi Kang datang untuk membersihkan rumah mereka membantu Kyu melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Bibi Kang sudah berkerja dengan Ryeowook sejak ia pindah ke apartemen tersebut saat ia tinggal sendirian. Hanya saja sekarang tugas Bibi Kang menjadi lebih ringan karna sudah ada Kyuhyun yang mengurusi hal perkakas dirumah tersebut, termasuk hal-hal detil tentang Ryeowook juga. Jadi ia hanya perlu bersih-bersih harian saja sekaligus menemani sang Tuan rumah juga kalau sedang berada dirumah.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan pakaian kerja Ryeowook untuk besok pagi, Kyuhyun pun ikut naik keranjang untuk beristirahat  
"Gomawo Kyu!" Ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar nya sembari mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

-

Pukul sepuluh malam lewat dan TV di kamar Ryeowook dan Kyu masih menyala. Ryeowook masih memencet tombol TV berputar mencari channel yang akan ditontonnya bergantian sambil duduk menyandar sedangkan Kyu sudah meringkuk didalam selimut hangat disampingnya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil sendiri sambil menerawang keatas memikirkan kembali apa saja yang ia lalukan hari ini... Profil Yesung dan relasinya dengan Omonim yang belum terungkap.. Kesamaan universitas alumni nya dengan pria bernama Yesung tersebut…Kesamaan tahun lahir nya dengan Ryeowook hyung juga.. Hmm... Kalau meng-ingat ingat tentang London..

Kyuhyun jadi iseng bertanya, membuka topik pembicaraan seperti biasa melakukan _pillow talk_ sebelum tidur sembari keduanya menunggu rasa kantuk untuk tiba.

"Wookie Hyung, pernah tinggal di London kan?"

"eung, kenapa Kyu?" Ryeowook melirik sebentar kekanannya melihat Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Hyung juga kuliah disana?"

"Aniyo.. Aku berkerja di London selama.. Hmm.. 2-3 tahun..." Jawab Ryeowook setelah berfikir sejenak sambil masih mendengarkan berita

"Sebelum berkerja di perusahaan Abeonim?"  
tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne Kyuhyun-ah.." Jawab Ryeowook lalu mengusap rambut coklat Kyuhyun sekilas, gemas melihat senyum manis yang terpasang di bibir tipis Kyuhyun.

"Huaaa.. Sama dong! Ahh Aku jadi merindukan kota itu. London adalah kota favoritku hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Ryeowook tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Wook tau Kyuhyun sejak usia 17 tahun sudah hidup mandiri di ibukota negara Inggris tersebut.

"Jinjja?"

"Eung... Semua yang ada disana begitu hidup... Tidak kah hyung juga merasa begitu? " Tanya Kyuhyun secara natural. Dari senyum Kyu saja Ryeowook bisa membaca bagaimana istrinya ini menyukai London.

"Hmm.. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana..." Berbeda di pikiran, berbeda juga dengan apa yang diucapkan. Ryeowook seperti biasa masih dengan singkat hanya menjawab apa yang ia mau utarakan.

"Hah.. Aku merasa sangat sedih saat harus kembali ke Korea tahun lalu hyung.. Rasanya ingin selamanya tinggal disana" Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk saat mengingat masa-masa indahnya selama disana lagi.

Ryeowook hanya menimpali sambil melihat Kyuhyun lagi "memang tidak mudah beradaptasi.. Tapi memang sudah tidak mungkin untuk kamu selamanya tinggal disana juga kan?"

"Hahahah.. ya hyung benar... Haa..."

Beberapat detik hening sejenak, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka lagi

Kali ini saking semangatnya Kyuhyun meraih lengan Wook dan bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, apa kau ingat satu tempat di London namanya Corinthia hotel?"

"Hmm? Corinthia? Aku tidak ingat..." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Di Westminster hyung.. Tepat didepannya London Eye!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan masih semangat

"Saat aku berada disana belum ada London Eye Kim Kyuhyun..." Ujar Ryeowook lalu meraih tangan kiri Kyu untuk mengait kan jari tangan mereka sedikit gemas melihat ekspresi Kyu yang begitu lucu saat kecewa mendengar jawabannya tersebut.

 _Hahah, istrinya satu ini sepertinya kadang benar-benar lupa dengan perbedaan usia diantara mereka. Saat aku tinggal di London, kamu masih duduk di bangku SMP Kyuhyun-ah.._ Batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

"ha... Begitu. Geundae... Hotel itu adalah salah satu tempat favoritku di London hyung!"

Kyuhyun kembali membalik-balikkan badan dan menumpuk bantal lebih tinggi untuk menatap Ryeowook sembari melanjutkan percakapan dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih bertautan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Bangunannya sangat bagus... Interiornya sangat cantik... View dari kamarnya.. Hah... Sudah tidak usah disebut lagi... Hotel itu memiliki semuanya yang aku sukai" jawab Kyu dengan nada _excited_ dan kagum sekaligus lalu secara tidak sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang menerawang kelangit langit kamar selagi mengingat-ingat seperti itu. _Dia sepertinya senang sekali..  
_  
"Dulu... Aku ingin sekali menikah disana saking sukanya aku pada tempat tersebut..." Gumam Kyuhyun yang lalu disambut dengan keheningan tak terhindarkan diantara keduanya karna Ryeowook lagi-lagi masih belum berniat untuk menjawab.

 _Hoo.. Aku tidak salah bicarakan?_ Batin Kyuhyun lalu ia melihat kearah Ryeowook lagi dan menemukan sang hyung yang masih konsentrasi menonton saja. Melegakan perasaannya sejenak, jadi tidak khawatir lagi karna sadar kalau Ryeowook hyung memang seperti biasa, lebih banyak diam.. Dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan ucapannya, huh.. Untunglah...

Tak lama kemudian….  
Setelah satu acara selesai dan sudah tidak ada yang bagus lagi,  
Tuk. Ryeowook memencet tombol terakhir mematikan TV tersebut dan meletakkannya dimeja samping, membetulkan letak bantalnya dan menarik selimut untuk segera beristirahat.

"Tidur hyung..." Dan seperti biasa juga, seperti malam malam sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengecup pipi suaminya sekilas sembari tangan kanan Ryeowook meraih pundaknya untuk dipeluk, mengendus harum rambut Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pelipisnya sekilas. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja.

"Eung jalja. Goodnight..." Ryeowook akhirnya melepas rengkuhannya dan mematikan lampu tidur disisinya.

"Selamat malam..." Kyuhyun pun berbaring dan beristirahat berdekatan, tepat disamping Ryeowook, menemaninya setiap malam. 

**TBC~**

 **Review ne, gomawoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 6**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **-Akhirnyaa selesai juga. Warning: chapter ini Super. Sangat. Panjang. 2 kali lipat chapter biasa, author males bagi dua, jadi sabar ya jangan bosen bacanya hahhaha**

 **-Makasih untuk reviewnya ^^ yang minta Kyunnie punya bayi, sabar yaaaa. Udah ditulis kok cuma masih di** _ **draft**_ **, segera terbit nanti beberapa chapter kedepan heheh**

 **-Terima kasihhhh untuk yang sudah baca dan review seperti biasa: CuttieKyu94, JungHeechan, Michhazz; Hyun, Jack, Shofie Kim dan DoEye yang sudah mampir. Gomawoyoo**

 **-Masih menerima kritik saran opini** _ **feedback**_ **seperti biasa**

 **-Makasih banyak untuk Michhazz yang mengoreksi** _ **typo**_ **banyak di chapter ini HAHAHA. Maaf ya** _ **author**_ **lagi mabok ujian, udah gitu pake nulis banyak-banyak… Tapi update minggu depan janji gak pake** _ **typo**_ **hahahha**

 **-Maaf kalau ceritanya gak jelas, banyak pengulangan yaa.. Selamat Membaca!**

 **OoooO**

 **Apartemen Wookkyu**

Esok paginya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyantap sarapan besar mereka sebelum keduanya mulai beraktivitas

"Kyuu" panggil Ryeowook seperti biasa

"Ne Hyung?"

"Hari ini kamu mau kemana? Sudah rapi sekali kelihatannya..?" Tanya Wookie melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak berpakaian santai sejak pagi tidak seperti biasanya

"Oh, aku ada janji rapat dengan sponsor di kantor jam 12 nanti hyung... Dan sebelumnya mampir kerumah Junhee nuna dulu..."

"Rapat? Di kantor umma maksudnya?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya.. Untuk proposal dan penyeleksian pemberian beasiswa tahun berikutnya" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"Kan kemarin event nya sudah selesai? Katanya kamu hanya bantu-bantu disana?"  
Ujar Ryeowook langsung dengan nada tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Iya... Tapi... Aku jadi kepikiran untuk full time berkerja... Di kantor umma juga hyung" Kyuhyun mengambil duduk dihadapan Ryeowook dan memberanikan diri untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan hati-hati.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas sejenak lalu menjawab dengan cepat lagi setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang baik Kyu.. Jangan terlalu terpaku pada yayasan itu saja lah... Lebih baik kalau jadwalmu lebih fleksibel seperti ini kan? "

Kyuhyun menangguk sekali, mendengarkan.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu disana Kyuhyun.. Kemarin Ahra noona dan kamu juga diundang acara launching brand sekaligus toko baru nya Zhoumi hari ini kan?"

"Ah ne hyung..." _Kalau yang satu itu memang benar sih.._

"Geurae, lebih baik kamu menghabiskan waktu dengan bersosialisasi seperti itu daripada menghabiskan energi dengan berkerja di kantor. Hyung tidak mau itu mengganggu intensitas kegiatan sosial mu, oke?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan lugas, jelas, dan tegas sambil menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan Ryeowook hyung, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk mengerti saja, menghargai saran suaminya.

"Eung Hyung, kalau begitu... nanti akan aku usahakan" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook pun refeks tertawa kecil melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat pengertian seperti ini. Setelah menengguk kopi nya habis, kanpun bangkit berdiri, meraih jas juga tas nya, lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum pergi berangkat kerja.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya Kyu, annyong"

"Annyong hyuung..."

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu; Dan selepas Ryeowook pergi, Kyuhyun pun segera berberes dan bersiap menghadiri janji rapatnya sendiri juga sebagai perwakilan yayasan Kim, lalu sorenya ia dan dan Noona kandungnya akan menghadiri pembukaan bisnis baru sepupu mereka di daerah Gangnam.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga sebenarnya bukan 100% berminat untuk mengemban tanggung jawab di yayasan milik mertuanya tersebut. Tapi ia hanya merasa bosan saja kadang disaat waktu lenggang dalam beberapa hari yang ada.

Benar kata Ryeowook memang aktivitas utama Kyuhyun tetaplah ber-sosialisasi memenuhi undangan kesana sini, tapi kalau sedang tidak banyak event pun dan karna jadwal nya mengurus rumah juga sudah tertata dan tidaklah berat, Kyu jadi ingin mengambil tantangan yang lebih seru, dan yang paling dekat adalah di yayasan tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa hyung menyuruhnya lebih banyak dirumah atau bergaul saja, karna... Kalaupun Kyuhyun mengemban jabatan sekalipun.. Sepertinya pekerjaan disana pun tidak akan memakan banyak waktu..

Jadwalnya tetap akan bisa fleksibel antara bergaul dan juga berkontribusi tanpa jauh-jauh mencari hal lain lagi. _Hmm kenapa Hyung selalu sentimen dengan peranku di yayasan tersebut sih..._ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

OoooO

 _ **Beberapa hari setelah-nya di Apartemen Kyu-Ryeowook**_ **  
**  
Kyuhyun bersenandung pelan sembari membongkar satu lemari dipojok walking closet kamar pribadinya dengan Ryeowook siang itu. Saat pindah kemarin mereka masih berada di musim panas sedangkan sekarang sudah lebih dingin jadi Kyuhyun ingin mengluarkan jaket-jaket Ryeowook dari tempat peristirahatannya untuk digilir dan dipakai.

Dibagian bawah ternyata tak hanya pakaian tapi semua barang pribadi Ryeowook juga ada disana. Kyuhyun iseng membuka satu kardus berukuran sedang yang isinya buku-buku arsitektur karangan luar dan juga sejarah bangunan yang terkenal dan ber sejarah di Eropa. Kyu iseng melihat satu persatu buku tersebut.

 _Waaah banyak sekali..._ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati sembari mengecek sekilas isi-isinya.

Tidak pernah ia tau sebelumnya kalau ternyata Hyung suka design.. Hmmm...

Pluk. Saat melihat sekilas isi satu buku tentang Burano Island yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, tidak disangka-sangka sebuah kartu _postcard_ terselip jatuh ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Sebuah kartu yang dikirim dari Cape Town atau Afrika Selatan.. Mata Kyuhyun sontak langsung membesar saat membaca pesan di baliknya.  
 **  
Cape Town 27 April 2008**

 **Ryeowook-ah selamat satu tahun kita jadian! Maaf karna kita belum bisa bertemu langsung dikarenakan aku harus menghadiri conference ini, hehe. Cape Town kotanya sangat indah dan modern. Semangat terus berkerjanya ne nanti saat libur kita jalan jalan lagi. Happy 1st anniversarry!**

 **Saranghae, Kim Yesung.  
**

Tuk. Detik itu juga kartu yang tadinya digenggam Kyuhyun tersebut terjadi jatuh ke lantai karna jari-jari Kyu yang melemas saat selesai mencerna semua tulisan tangan tersebut. 

Kim... Kim Yesung?  
Jadi selama itu Yesung adalah pacarnya Ryeowook hyung? 

_Jadi Omonim membangun Foundation itu untuk mengenang Yesung karna Yesung... Adalah calon menantu nya?  
_  
Pikiran Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terasa kalut dan emosinya langsung tersulut saat membaca pesan manis dari Yesung barusan. Dengan terburu-buru Kyu mengeluarkan semua buku itu lagi dan membukanya satu persatu. Mencari jejak kartu lain yang mungkin masih disimpan Ryeowook hyung. 

Sebuah kartu ulang tahun.

 **London 23 Juni 2008**

 **Saengil chukkae Ryeowook-ah...  
Aku doakan supaya semua karir dan pekerjaanmu sukses.. Cepat lulus ujian praktisi nyaaaa. Kamu sudah belajar dengan giat, jadi jangan khawatir pasti hasilnya akan setara dengan usahamu, okeee? Semoga kita terus bisa berbahagia sampai 5, 10 tahun kedepan yaaa…!**

 **Saranghae, Kim Yesung**

Setelahnya, Kyu masih menemukan 2 kartu lainnya yang diselipkan acak ke beberapa buku tersebut. Postcard dari Yesung. Itu pun ia belum selesai mengecek semuanya.. Semakin menemukan kartu demi kartu dan membaca pesan tersebut semakin terbakar perasaan Kyuhyun didalam sana... Tapi.. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak untuk menggali jejak Yesung itu di barang-barang lama milik Ryeowook hyung nya.

Semakin dibaca, dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa kesal, benci, dengan semua kata Saranghae yang terukir disana.. _Waee... Jadi ini alasan Ryeowook tidak suka aku berpartisipasi di Foundation umma... Karna itu dibuat untuk mantan pacarnya?_

 _Kenapa Hyungie tidak pernah cerita padaku? Kenapa tidak terbuka soal yayasan itu dan..._

Melihat semua ini hanya membuat Kyuhyun kesal.. Sungguh kesal.. 

OooooO

 **-Flashback 2007 di kota London, 9 tahun yang lalu-**

Salju lebat turun membasahi kota London hari itu. Hari itu sudah memasuki penghujung bulan April, cuaca sudah agak cerah di hari-hari kemarin memang. Tapi.. Siapa yang menyangka kalau hari ini akan turun salju lagi? Hffftt...

Begitu juga bagi Yesung. Ia hanya mengenakan jaket tipis hari ini. Tapi saat keluar dari perpustakaan hendak pulang. Huaaa siapa yang menyangka kalau akan turun salju selebat ini?

Pria berusia 22 tahun ini menggerakkan kakinya dengan cepat sekaligus hati-hati dalam melangkah. Ia mau berteduh dulu tapi tidak ada pilihan, sudah tanggung setengah jalan dan ia sedang terburu-buru untuk pulang. Dengan hanya mengenakan jaket berhoodie jadilah jaket birunya itu basah kuyup padahal ia baru meraih 3/4 perjalanan. Puncak sepatu olahraganya yang dipakainya pun sudah sedikit basah, sama juga dengan Jeans bagian paha dan tas ransel nya membuat Yesung tambah kesal.

Ahhhhhh Yesung terus mengeluh dalam hati sembari terus berjalan menatap langit dengan pandangan nanar. Angin yang berhempus kencang, dan gumpalan gumpalan putih yang jatuh dari langit tepat didepan matanya.  
Pria ini mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang ia tidak sering lihat ini agar tidak mengeluh terus. Kapan lagi ia akan keluar saat turun salju? Biasanya Yesung akan dikamar saja mengamatinya dari jendela.

Tapi... Seberapapun bagusnya pemandangan dihadapannya... Ia masih kesal sambil terus berjalan cepat. Jaketnya tipis dan tidak tahan air, di bagian lengan terus ia usap usap agar air salju tidak menyerap disana. Telapak tangannya pun jadi terasa membeku. Memerah dengan sempurna. Yesung terdiam sejenak untuk menunggu lampu merah saat hendak menyebrang jalan sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Ahhh shireo.  
Dia tidak suka basah. Dia tidak suka kehujanan seperti ini.  
Yesung sungguh sudah tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di tempat tujuan yang rasanya 3 kali lebih jauh dari biasanya karna turunnya salju ini. Hahh... Dari sekian hari baik memang dalam hidup ada waktunya untuk kita mengalamai hari buruk juga...

Sembari masih mendengarkan musik dari headset ditelinga, Yesung tidak menyadari kehadiran orang dibelakangnya saat ia mengantri bersama orang lainnya menunggu lampu merah penyebrangan jalan selanjutnya.  
Tapi... Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa tidak kehujanan lagi... Pria ini mengangkat sedikit hood di puncak kepalanya dan melihat salju yang masih turun dengan lebat dihadapannya.. Kalau begitu... Sungie refleks mendogakkan kepala dan menemukan payung abu-abu diatasnya. Satu payung abu-abu besar yang ditahan Ryeowook... Untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pulang dulu karna masih hujan" ujar Ryeowook dengan suara khas nya sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinga Yesung. Melihat teman baiknya yang datang dibelakangnya ini, bruk. Yesung refleks langsung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook menunjukkan rasa terima kasih dan bahagianya melihat kehadiran sang teman disaat seperti ini.

Saat tubuh mereka jadi sedekat itu tanpa ada jarak lagi, Wookie sedikit terkejut tapi tidak lama. Ia sontak tersenyum melihat temannya yang bandel satu ini. Sudah dibilang ramalan cuaca mengatakan di siang menjelang sore akan hujan. Dan dia tidak bawa payung. Jalan kerumahnya semuanya terbuka tidak ada penutup. Ryeowook tau Yesung memang suka menyepelekan hujan karna ia lebih sering kemana-mana dengan transportasi umum yang tidak terbuka. Ryeowook tau semuanya.

"Wookie ah gomawoooo!" Ujar Yesung tulus sambil mengaitkan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuh Kim Ryeowook. Walaupun coat temannya ini jadi ikut basah juga jadinya... Yesung tidak perduli.. Ia sungguh bersyukur mendapat keajaiban se-sederhana ini.

Mood nya sudah hampir meledak tadi karna jaketnya sudah basah kuyup. Dan Yesung benci itu. Kedatangan Ryeowookie tanpa diminta seperti ini.. sungguh merubah semuanya...

-

Dari setahun mereka kenal, itulah pertama kalinya Yesung dan Ryeowook melakukan kontak langsung sedekat ini. Hampir sama-sama jelas mengetahui isi perasaan masing-masing, lima hari setelahnya Ryeowook mengungkapkan perasaannya dan diterima oleh Sungie. Mereka pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu. 

**Wouldn't you get lost alone without me?**

 **Wouldn't you bite your lips and cry?**

 **Even if I turn the hands of the clock and change the world**

 **My heart for you won't change**

Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung memang awalnya hanyalah teman biasa saat itu. Kim Ryeowook baru tiba dan pindah untuk menetap di London waktu itu, untuk berkerja part time sekaligus menyelesaikan S2 nya di ibukota negara tersebut.

Sambil menyesuaikan diri, Ryeowook banyak keluar dengan teman-teman nya yang juga dari Korea sendiri. Memang ada banyak sekali orang Korea di London tentu saja. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang, karna satu dan dua hal lainnya, Kim Ryeowook dengan sekumpulan empat anak muda Korea ini jadi cepat akrab karna lebih nyambung satu sama lain dan punya beberapa garis merah yang membuat mereka bisa lebih cepat dekat.

Kim Ryeowook, mahasiswa Hukum yang sedang mencoba mengambil gelar praktisi; Choi Siwon, fresh graduate pintar yang berkerja di salah satu perusahaan konsultasi finansial; Kim Kibum, yang sudah paling lama tinggal di London; Henley Kim, pria setengah Inggris setengah Korea yang juga baru lulus dan masih berada di tahap awal karirnya, dan Kim Yesung, mahasiswa tahun terakhir di salah satu universitas terbaik di Inggris yang lalu melanjutkan bekerja di NGO berbasis London sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

Siwon, Kibum dan Ryeowook sudah kenal satu sama lain sejak mereka belum sama-sama tinggal disana. Lalu ditambah dengan Henley dan Yesung setelahnya, mungkin karna rutinitas 5 pria ini yang cukup mirip, dan selagi mereka masih bebas sebebas bebasnya karna masih single itulah yang membuat ke-limanya jadi sering hang out bareng tidak sengaja dan akhirnya membentuk 'geng' mereka sendiri.

Dari sekian kali jalan berlima saat ada event seru, weekend, pulang lemburan malam, dan jalan-jalan bareng, _bound_ diantara geng ini pun terbentuk begitu juga dengan inter personal satu sama lainnya. Dan diantara Henley, Kibum, Siwon, Ryeowook; Sungie jadi salah satu yang paling dekat dengan Wookie, dari teman biasa hingga berubah menjadi tidak biasa.

Kim Yesung adalah seorang yang ceria. Supel, ramah dan pintar. Itulah impresi semua orang saat melihatnya. Yesung pun sebenarnya juga sama dekatnya dengan Henley, Kibum dan Siwon, hampir setara volume kedekatannya dengan Wookie.

Tapi yang berbeda adalah friksi diantara keduanya yang membuat hubungan mereka spesial. Maka itu saat Ryeowook mendekat pun... Sungie tidak pernah befikir dua kali untuk menolaknya, dan dimulailah cerita mereka selama dua tahun lebih sampai…

OoooO

Sejak menemukan kartu-kartu tersebut, Kyuhyun menyibukkan dirinya diluar rumah agar tidak terpancing untuk menggali lebih jauh barang-barang pribadi milik Ryeowook yang hanya akan membuatnya makin sedih lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak cerita kepada siapa-siapa soal ini, ia sendiri tidak tau harus bicara pada siapa lagi... Karna ini pun tidak ada kaitannya dengan sikap maupun aktivitas Suaminya di masa sekarang. Ya Kyuhyun tau masa itu sudah lewat. Tapi tetap saja... Sejak mengetahui hal ini malah memicu Kyuhyun untuk diam-diam terus aktif di yayasan tersebut, untuk membuktikan pada Ryeowook hyung kalau... Ia pun akan dan bisa menghapus jejak Yesung dari perasaan dan pikiran Ryeowook.

"Noonaaa, apa kabar?"

Kyuhyun bercengkramah akrab dengan Junhee saat mereka bertemu lagi di rapat bulanan Yayasan hari itu. Kyu hadir tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook pastinya.

"Baik Kyu, apa kabar denganmu juga? Sibuk kah?  
Terima kasih ya Kyu sudah menggantikan posisi ku di yayasan. Jadi aku lega kamu pasti bisa menjalankan organisasi ini dengan baik!" Ujar Junhee selagi mereka berjalan bersama menuju mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Ne nuna gwenchanayo.. Oh ya setelah ini... Nuna mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun mau mengajak Adik iparnya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Aku mau membawa Jinhee ke rumah sakit untuk suntik imunisasi Kyu.. Ada apa?"

"Nuna sendirian? Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Malah aku senang kalau kau juga ikut. Minhyuk pasti senang jadi ada yang menemaninya"

"Ne nuna hehe"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kerumah nuna dulu ya untuk menjemput anak-anak.." 

"Oke!"

Siang itu pun dihabiskan Kyuhyun menemani Junhee dan 2 keponakannya ke rumah sakit, dilanjutkan makan siang, lalu bermain dirumah mereka.

Walaupun seperti biasa Kyu dengan rajin meladeni Minhyuk kesana kemari, tapi cukup terbaca dari air muka Kyuhyun kalau pria ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kalau sedang jeda atau saat sedang sendirian, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda dan Junhee menyadari perbedaan dari Kyuhyun yang biasanya ceria tersebut.

Menjelang sore selagi membereskan mainan, akhirnya Junhee berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada Kyu ada apa yang salah dengannya… Kali saja ia bisa membantu Kyuhyun yang sudah cukup akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini.. Apalagi mereka pun sudah resmi menjadi saudara ipar.. Dan Kyu juga rajin mendengarkan Junhee kadang, jadi saat melihat Kyuhyun ada pikiran seperti ini pun ia ingin membantu sang kakak ipar kalau saja ada yang bisa Kyuhyun bagi dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne nuna?" Tanya Kyuhyun menengok kearahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Sepertinya mood mu sedang kurang bagus akhir-akhir ini..?" Tanya Junhee membuka pembicaraan seperti dengan santai.

"An ne.." Pria ini hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya malu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih sebenarnya nuna.. Hanya saja...

Ryeowookie hyung.. Tidak terlalu suka kalau aku banyak ber partisipasi di yayasan umma..." Ujar Kyuhyun yang tadinya sempat sedikit ragu untuk meberitahukannya sambil tersenyum.

Memangsejak pagi dalam hati Kyu merasa agak bersalah hari ini menyembunyikan aktivitasnya dari Ryeowook hyung. Ia tidak bilang langsung atau hanya berbohong kecil, tapi belum terbiasa, makanya pria ini mencari kesibukkan lain..

Disatu sisi Kyu memang ingin melakukannya, tapi kalau begini terus juga tidak enak... Dan bagaimana pun ia juga perlu teman untuk bercerita.  
Dan sekarang ada Junhee yang untunfnya langsung mendengarkan dengan cermat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tapi.. Beberapa hari yang lalu juga.. Aku baru tau tentang Kim Yesung... Yang adalah mantan pacarnya hyung, iya kan nuna?!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati sambil mereka bertatapan langsung dan mulai mengobrol dengan serius.

Junhee sedikit tersentak mendengarnya dan refleks menganggukkan kepala dengan tenang 

"Ne itu semua benar Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Dan Yesung sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu... Kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung lagi meminta penjelasan.

"Hmm ya, yang itu juga benar"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun bahkan jadi lebih cemberut lagi dari sebelumnya karna pria ini tidak lagi menahannya.

Ahhh Junhee mengerti sekarang apa yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Apa oppa yang langsung memberitahukannya padamu, Kyu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aniyo, aku hanya membaca profile Yesung dan... Menemukan kartu kartu tersebut di selipan buku lama Wookie hyung beberapa hari yang lalu, nuna" balas Kyuhyun.

Junhee mengernyitkan dahinya mengerti dan merasa simpatik. Kakak iparnya ini pasti kecewa saat tau Ryeowook tidak pernah memberitahukannya apa-apa. Hahhh… Wanita berusia 29 tahun tersebut menghela nafas sejanak.

Junhee tau seperti apa tipe apa Oppa nya ini.. Kim Ryeowook memang tidak suka terbuka tentang masa lalunya tersebut, bahkan sampai pada pasangannya sendiri pun selama berbulan-bulan. Hmmm Junhee jujur jadi bingung mau bersikap bagaimana juga.

"Gwenchanayo.. Mungkin oppa hanya tidak ingin membahasnya lagi denganmu Kyu..."  
lagi, Junhee hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi netral

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak dan merengut sebentar lalu bicara lagi.

"Geundae... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu nuna?"

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya Yesung itu siapa?"

"Kau benar ingin tau Yesung itu siapa?"

"Iya noona.."

"Mmm aku tidak yakin apakah ini benar jika aku yang memberitahumu harus aku, bukan Ryeowook oppa langsung Kyu.."

"Nuna... Tidak akan ada bedanya siapapun yang memberitahu..." Ujar Kyuhyun langsung, sudah penasaran dan mulai tidak sabaran. 

"Geundae kalau kau penasaran..." Ujar Kim Junhee dengan setengah hati

"Yesung itu mantan pacarnya Ryeowook hyung kan?"

"Eung kau benar"

Kyuhyun menengguk ludah sejenak sebelum lanjut bertanya

"Apakah mereka putus karena...?"

"Iya Kyu. Yesung adalah satu-satunya mantan pacar Oppa-kyu.. Bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya.. 9 tahun yang lalu Kyu" ujar Junhee dengan tenang sambil menekankan di 9 tahun yang lalu dengan sejelas-jelasnya mencoba membuat kakak iparnya ini mengerti, lalu melanjutkan

"Yesung adalah pacar pertama dan terakhir Ryeowook oppa. Saat Yesung meninggal, oppa kembali ke Korea untuk menghadiri pemakamannya dan sejak itu tidak pernah sekalipun ia kembali ke Inggris."

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan dalam diam

"Aku memberitahumu karna itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu Kyu, dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir..  
Kau tau sendiri kan, Yesung oppa sudah berada dimana sekarang?  
Mungkin Wookie oppa tidak memberitahumu karna memang itu semua hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya" bujuk Junhee lagi mencoba untuk tidak semakin memperburuk keadaan

Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir mendengar semua informasi tersebut

"Tapi sebenarnya... Sampai sekarang aku tidak tau.. Bagaimana dia bisa meninggal?" Tanya Kyu penasaran.

" Saat berkerja di salah satu negara di Afrika, Yesung terkena virus penyakit tropis yang ia sendiri tidak sadari..." Junhee mulai mengingat ingat semua memori yang sudah terkubur cukup lama tersebut.

"Hanya perlahan kondisi nya menurun dan diagnosa nya pun tidak cepat karna virus itu tidak banyak ditemukan, apalagi dinegara luar, jadilah dokter tidak sempat menanganinya dengan tepat... Dan keburu merebut nyawa Yesung dalam hitungan hari saat ia baru saja bertemu dengan orang tuanya lagi di Seoul.."

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar sejenak lalu menutup sayu dengan perlahan

 _Ottoke_... Kyuhyun merasa prihatin sekilas daat mendengar fakta tersebut.  
Tapi hanya sekilas... Beberapa detik kemudian.. Perasaan Kyuhyun masih teguh membeku setiap mendengar nama Yesung.

"Hal itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba waktu itu.. Tidak ada yang menyangka akan kehilangan Yesung oppa saat itu.. Hampir semua orang sangat kehilangannya.."

"Ryeowook hyung? Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar, penasaran walaupun ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Ryeowook oppa tentu saja kaget, marah, dan sedih. Semuanya lah, butuh beberapa tahun untuk Ryeowook melupakan Yesung sepenuhnya"

Benar kan, Kyu sudah bisa menebak jawaban bissa seperti itu, tapi tetap saja saat mendengarnya dari Junhee tersebut, masih langsung membuatnya semakin termanyun sedih entah karena apa.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali Kyu, tahun ini sudah sekitar... 6 atau 7 tahun sejak Yesung meninggal...  
Aku kira tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan diantara kalian.. Jinjjaro..."

"Iya noona.. Akupun hanya penasaran... Karna... Karna sikap Ryeowookk hyung yang sepertinya menolak aku untuk berkecimpung disana" Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara blak-blakan kalau ia cemburu dengan Yesung yang bahkan eksistensi nya sudah tidak ada kan? 

Tapi tetap saja.. Walaupun Kyu tau benar akan hal tersebut.. Tetap ada sesuatu yang membuatnya iri dan semakin ingin tau. Disatu sisi ia benci mendengar cerita Yesung, tapi disatu sisi lainnya ia juga ingin melebihi itu.. Karna Kyu tau Yesung sangatlah spesial bagi Wookie dulu.. _Bahkan mungkin karna itulah Hyungie melarangku menyentuh yayasan yang didirikan hanya untuk Yesung itu..._ Gumul Kyuhyun dalam hati  
lagi.

"Bicarakanlah lagi berdua dengan oppa" saran Junhee dengan bijak sambil menepuk sebelah pundam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa komentar banyak soal kalian, tapi satu hal yang aku lihat darimu selama menjadi adiknya Wookie oppa Kyu..  
Kau dan Yesung... Punya satu kesamaan Kyuhyun-ah"

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian sama-sama bisa merubah oppa ku yang keras kepala itu. Merobohkan dinding pertahanan-nya yah entah aku tidak tau bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya." Ujar Junhee sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Kyuhyun sontak memerah tanpa sadar  
saat mendengarnya.

"Sejak kalian menikah, bisa aku lihat bagaimana posisimu sudah mengubah hidup Ryeowook oppa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baru Kyu.  
Dan jujur tentu saja kami sangatlah senang melihatnya..."

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan dan hanya terdiam. Junhee yang melihat keresahan Kyuhyun yang tidak selesai-selesai jadi hanya bisa kepikiran akan satu hal.

"Kyu, bolehkah nuna meminta satu permintaan darimu?"

"Apa nuna?"

"Walaupun Ryeowook oppa mungkin tidak pernah menyampaikannya, tapi kalau bisa, jangan tinggalkan dia, ne?" Ujar Junhee sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"Oppaku sudah pernah kehilangan Yesung. Aku tidak yakin dia akan bisa bertahan kalau Ryeowook harus kehilanganmu juga Kyu...

Aku tau memang tidak mudah menebak isi hati Ryeowook oppa yang sebenarnya. Tapi, Sabar-sabarlah dengan dia sebentar lagi, ne?" Ujar Junhee dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa saat mendengar ucapan Junhee nuna barusan. Ingin rasanya ia menjawab tapi tidak bisa. Hanya anggukan kepala yang bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban.

Perasaan Kyuhyun terasa campur aduk saat mendengar kabar tersebut.  
 _Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Yesung... Aku ingin Ryeowook hyung bisa melupakan dia sepenuhnya…_

OoooO

 **Flashback - Minggu sore di London awal tahun 2009**

Sepasang pria muda berwajah oriental berjalan berdua di sekitar Southbank dan Westminster berdua. Ditengah cuaca yang cukup dingin dan mendung tapi untungnya tidak hujan, keduanya berjalan berdampingan di pusat kota tersebut sambil ngobrol santai berdua, menyelinap diantara ratusan orang turis lainnya. Mencari suasana baru agar tidak bosan menjalani rutinitas mereka yang itu-itu saja setiap harinya.

"Yesung-ah… Apakah kamu mau kembali ke Korea dalam beberapa tahun lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba saat ia mendadak kepikiran tentang hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Wae?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas dalam lalu menggulum senyum tipis dan menjawab "tidak... Aku hanya kepikiran kalau kamu tidak kembali ke Korea.. Aku pun tidak akan kembali kesana" ujar Ryeowook sambil masih menggenggam tangan kiri Yesung berjalan berdampingan.

"Tapi kamu harus pulang... Untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahmu juga Wook" balas Yesung kepada pacarnya tersebut

"Mollayo... Aku tidak mau memikirkannya" Ryeowook sesekali melirik kesampingnya untuk melihat wajah Yesung yang sedang menikmati angin sore yang menerpa wajah keduanya "tapi aku senang kalau kamu akan kembali ke Korea Sungie"

"Geuromyeon.. Orang tuaku masih di Seoul Wook. Begitupun juga denganmu. Masih ingat dengan target kita dulu kan?" Ujar Yesung ditutup dengan senyum manis yang ikut membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat melihatnya.

"Nee aku masih ingat" Balasnya singkat.

Yesung selalu menyemangati Ryeowook dalam proses belajar di tingkat akhirnya dan juga dalam berkarir yang tidak mudah dinegara orang. Disaat bingung mau mengejar apa dan bagaimana, ada Yesung yang selalu mendukungnya.

Hidup sendirian dikota besar jauh dari keluarga seperti ini.. Kalau tidak ada Kim Yesung yang ia sayangi.. Wook tidak pernah yakin kalau ia akan bisa bertahan seperti ini sekarang.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kita hadapi nanti Sungie. Tapi dimanapun dan kapanpun itu, yang jelas aku hanya ingin menjalaninya bersamamu" ujar Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung menoleh kearahnya.

"Jadi berjanjilah untuk menemaniku. Jangan pergi, oke?" Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu tatap dan sama-sama tenggelam didalam mata masing-masing

"Ne, aku berjanji" ujar Yesung dengan mudah karna ia juga menyukai Ryeowook.  
Sebesar Wook menyukainya.

Keduanya masih sangat muda. Keduanya masih belum tau apa yang benar-benar mereka inginkan. Tapi hanya karna cinta, satu hal yang membutakan mata keduanya, rasa sayang yang sulit ditemukan ditempat lain, tapi bisa Ryeowook dan Yesung temui didalam diri masing-masing dan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

 **There we sat among the thousand  
fools just like us  
But not so in love like us  
There we spoke of all our feelings  
And dreams were born like that  
And we hope for love like that**

OooooO

 **Apartemen Wookkyu**

Rabu pagi berikutnya Kyuhyun sibuk memasak dari pagi dan menyempatkan diri membereskan ruang kerja Ryeowook juga selagi menunggu jam makan siang untuk mengantar makanan tersebut.

Saat beberes lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak gatal membuka beberapa buku tebal yang berjejer di rak tersebut secara acak, penasaran.

Kyu tau semua buku ini adalah koleksi Hyung sejak bertahun-tahun lalu... Ia ingin mencari jejak lagi kalau saja Ryeowook hyung masih menyembunyikan sesuatu selain kartu-kartu seperti yang ia temukan minggu lalu.

1 jam terlewat Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apa-apa, nihil. Akhirnya Kyu berpindah membereskan jurnal-jurnal lama Ryeowook yang berurutan semakin kebawah semakin lama tahun nya.  
2011..2010..2009..2008..

Dan... Benar saja kan. Di satu map yang berisikan sertifikat kelulusan jenjang S2 Kim Ryeowook dari universitas tempat ia lulus... Sebuah amplop kecil terselip disana. Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun membuka amplop nya dan menemukan sebuah foto didalamnya.

Foto dua orang pria berdampingan dengan background hijau dibelakangnya..  
Kim Ryeowook dengan wajah maupun postur tubunya yang tidak berubah banyak sampai sekarang, dengan disampingnya Yesung yang menggandeng tangan kiri sang hyung. Kedua tersenyum manis kearah kamera.  
Foto tersebut sangat bagus memang.. Candid yang sangat indah.. Dan dibelakangnya tertulis tulisan tangan Ryeowook sendiri yang sudah sedikit memudar karna hanya ditulis dengan spidol hitam.

 **~If you're the sun, then I will be the moon.  
Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku!**

 **Ayo kita lewati 2, 5, 20 tahun lagi bersama-sama, oke?**

 **Sarangahe.**

 **-Kim Ryeowook**

  
Saat melihat foto tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyuhyun langsung merobek foto tersebut jadi empat bagian lalu kembali membereskan semua dokumen Ryeowook lagi kelacinya di tempaf semula. Dengan rapih Kyu membuang foto tersebut ke tempat sampah... Emosinya tersulut dengan mudahnya saat melihat nama Yesung lagi..

Saat mengingat cerita mereka lagi..  
Beranggapan bahwa suaminya tidak adil dengan masih membela Yesung makanya tidak membiarkannya bekerja di yayasan yang didirikan ibu mertuanya tersebut.  
Kyuhyun kesal melihat semua itu.. Moodnya langsung berubah 180 derajat seharian.. Walaupun dalam beberapa jam lagi juga ia akan bertemu Ryeowook segera dikantornya.

 **12:30 Kantor Ryeowook**

Seiring dengan berakhirnya rapat pagi itu dan setelah selesai berjabat tangan dengan koleganya yang lain, Ryeowook meraih jas nya dan segara berjalan keluar menuju lift untuk kembali ke ruangannya kembali

"Sajangnim, Tuan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di ruangan anda" ujar Hyungsik yang mengikuti sang Bos berjalan disampingnya

"Oh, sudah lama?"

Walaupun sudah menikah pun, Kyuhyun masih membawakan makan siang sendiri untuk Ryeowook setiap hari Rabu, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Sejak jam… 12 siang Sajangnim" jawab Hyungsik sambil melirik jam tangannya

"geurae, kau juga bisa _break_ makan siang juga Hyungshik-ah, jam 3 nanti siapkan dokumen rapat untuk besok ya"

Pesan Ryeowook sebelum masuk keruangan kerjanya sendiri.

"Ne algesemnida sajangnim" Hyungsik membungkuk sedikit dan segera pamit juga meninggalkan bos nya disana.

Tok tok, ceklek

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis menunggu nya di sofa

"Annyong Kyu… Mian membuatmu menunggu, rapatnya baru selesai barusan" ujar Ryeowook sembari membelai kepala Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu menaruh jasnya di kursi kerja, baru kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk segera makan bersama

"gwenchana Hyung.. Tadi Hyungsik ssi sudah menjelaskan.." Balas Kyu dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Ryeowook sedikit merengutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang agak berbeda dari biasanya, aura biasa seorang Kyuhyunie juga tiba-tiba menghilang.. _Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?_ Batin Ryeowook

"Wuahhh mashigetta! Selamat makan!"

Ryeowook masih mencoba bersikap normal dan makan dengan lahap.

Selama makan, lagi Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan sedikit cemberut entah karna apa. Ryeowook mencoba berfikir untuk menebak apa salahnya melihat Kyuhyun yang ini terlihat sekesal ini..

Walaupun Kyuhyun mau ber-akting seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa… tapi sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan atau menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam perasaannya, dan itu semua tertulis dengan jelas di air muka nya tersebut.

Didalam pikirannya Kyuhyun bergumul sendiri dalam hati.. Ia sebenarnya paling tidak suka berpura-pura..

 _Haruskah aku bilang aku menemukan foto hyung dengan mantan pacarnya? Atau..._

Kyu tidak ingin membahas ini dengan Hyung tapi ia juga tidak tenang kalau belum membicarakannya langsung..

Setelah beberapa menit Ryeowook mengamati wajah resah Kyu tanpa pria itu sendiri sadari, akhirnya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil masih menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. Ia tau benar ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun nya -lagi. 

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Hyung aku mau mengatakan sesuatu.. Tapi jangan marah.." Ujar Kyu dengan nada datar

"Eung" Ryeowook mengangguk setuju

"Aku... Menemukan foto terakhir hyung dengan Yesung di album tadi pagi"

Deg. Kyuhyun menangkap perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook hyung saat ia menyebut nama Yesung… dan bagaimana Ryeowook langsung menghentikan pergerakan sumpitnya untuk mendengarkan

 _Hah.. Sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik  
_  
"Dan aku... Aku merobek fotonya karna aku kesal melihatnya... Mianhae..." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunduk malu tapi disaat bersamaan ia juga merasa lega sudah berkata jujur.

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab.. Tapi keheningan diantara mereka pun tidak bertahan lama karna Ryeowook akhinrnya menyahuti ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tidak marah kau merobek foto itu. Geurae kamu pantas melakukannya Kyu" Jawab Ryeowook dengan nada tenang lalu mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menghempaskannya kembali.

Ryeowook tau benar pasti Kyuhyun sudah tau kalau Yesung sudah meninggal tanpa perlu ia jelaskan lagi. Inilah yang ia tidak mau kalau Kyuhyun terus aktif di yayasan milik umma-nya tersebut.

 _Apa gunanya sih memikirkan masa lalu? Apa gunanya membicarakan tentang hal seperti itu lagi?_ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Tapi, tolong jangan sebut-sebut tentang Yesung lagi Kim Kyuhyun. Yesung sudah meninggal, dia sudah tidak ada. Yesung adalah bagian dari masa laluku, oke?

Apa lagi yang perlu kamu khawatirkan? Apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu merasa cemburu? Kau cemburu pada orang yang tidak ada keberadaanya?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada semakin meninggi dan penekanan maksimal dalam kata _keberadaannya_.

Kyuhyun terdiam menunduk membereskan tempat makan suaminya yang sudah bersih kosong melompong saat Ryeowook bicara seperti itu.

 _Waee? Kenapa Ryeowook hyung jadi bicara dengan nada tinggi seperti ini? Kenapa jadi marah saat aku mengaku salah?_

Tapi disatu sisi Kyu juga mengakui bahwa apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook itu benar.. Hanya saja Kyu tidak sanggup menjawab dengan mengatakan kalau... Kalau..

 _Ne, hyung tidak mengerti.. Walaupun orang itu tidak ada... Dia masih tertanam didalam perasaan Ryeowook hyung yang paling dalam..  
_  
Untuk menghindari perdebatan yang lebih dalam, Kyu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya memilih diam dan bangkit dari duduknya setelah semua perlengkapan yang ia bawa tadi sudah kembali rapi.

"Geurae, mianhae.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa disuruh atau pun berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ryeowook pun terdiam seribu bahasa dan hanya bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandangannya.

 _Brak_. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya sambil membanting sebuah map tidak bersalah ke meja dengan keras untuk me-engkspresikan rasa kesalnya saat pintu kayu itu akhirnya sudah tertutup rapat.

Bukan, dia bukan kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang menyebut-nyebut nama Yesung, tapi Ryeowook kesal melihat Kyu yang diam tidak menjawab saat ia pojokkan seperti barusan.

Ia tau benar istrinya ini menahan sesuatu, yang disebabkan oleh salahnya juga harus berkata seperti itu.

Hmm sebagai manusia kita memang kadang lebih sering menyesal kan? Kata kata yang sudah keluar tidak bisa ditarik kembali... Walaupun Ryeowook hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan tapi saat melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.. dan saat berpikir ulang kalau ia yang ada diposisi Kyu, barulah ia sadar kalau kalimat yang ia lontarkan itu memang sangatlah tidak meng-enakkan... Dan Ryeowook menyesal.

 _Brak_. Bantingan kedua menjadi korban Ryeowook selagi dia masih berputar-putar diruangan tersebut

Ahhhh Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya merasa hampir gila akhir -akhir ini..  
Bahkan saat berdebat dengannya saja membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah dan merubah mood nya satu harian.  
Ia menentang pendapat Kyu tapi juga ada yang terasa mengganjal saat ia membuat Kyu sedih..  
entah karna apa.. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri denan perlahan Kim Ryeowook sudah terlalu perduli dengan apapun yang Kyu rasakan, lakukan saat ini.  
Ya,,, terlalu perduli 

Setelah mood kedua nya yang sudah rusak naik turun seperti roller coaster seharian, pulang kerja Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook masih bersikap seperti biasa hanya saja keduanya tidak banyak bicara seakan sudah sama-sama lelah dan tidak ada energi untuk bicara banyak tentang apapun itu lagi.

Tapi disamping itu semuanya masih normal. Kyuhyun menyiapkan makan malam dan mereka menyantapnya dengan penuh rasa syukur berdua.

Ryeowook memang orang yang kaku, seperti robot di siang hari. Selalu disaat sore menjelang malam barulah Ryeowook yang biasa berubah... Sang hyung menjadi lebih rileks dan sering memeluknya.. Dari malam ke malam jarak tidur mereka pun semakin mendekat..

Dengan malam yang semakin larut, suasana diantara keduanya pun masih terasa cukup alot dan terasa sangat awkward; sampai akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menyerah. Saat semua chanel sedang iklan, dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya yang masih menonton tv yang ada dihadapan mereka, Ryeowook akhirnya meraih pinggang Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya dari belakang, sempat membuat Kyu tersontak kaget lalu sekilas juga. Tapi perasaan Kyuhyun langsung tenang saat Ryeowook berkata dengan suara pelan tepat dibelakang telinganya

"Maafkan aku ne, soal tadi siang"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mendengar ungkapan jujur dari Ryeowook tersebut.

"Tidak hyung, gwenchanayo... A... Aku juga yang salah.." Ujar Kyu sambil berbalik mendongak mencoba mencari mata Ryeowook dan belum berubah, menemukan keteduhan disana.

"Jangan pernah cemburu pada siapapun lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya"  
Ujar Ryeowook tidak banyak bicar dengan tegas sembari masih memegang bahu Kyu; yang kemudian dalam sekejap diarahkannya untuk mendekat padanya untuk mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Ryeowook mengecup bibir istrinya tersebut selama satu... Dua menit..

Kyuhyun yang masih shock seperti biasa hanya dibuat lemas dan tidak bisa berfikir lagi, ia hanya mengikuti pagutan dan arahan Ryeowook yang begitu manis sambil tangan kanannya bertengger di dada bidang sang suami.

"Jaljja.."

 **TBC!**

 **Tetap review ne, gomawoo..**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 7**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **-Halo, terima kasihh untuk semua yang sudah review dan minta lanjut:** _ **Jung Heechan, key, Cuttiekyu94, michhazz, dwi-yomi, imayrochdiana1, guest, kiku, sophie857, KalunaKang61, Leny chan, guest 2.**_

 _ **-Author seneng dengan reaksi kalian yang ber-variasi hahahh, makasih ya.**_

 _ **-Yang minta bulan madu, udah ada di draft juga kok, chapter depan ya manis-manis nyaa, author ujian dulu seminggu ini hehe, baru juga nanti disusul Kyu punya bayi hehe sabar yaaa *bow**_

 _ **-Yang namanya samaan, maklumin aja ya author lupaan, anggep aja 2 orang berbeda hehe. Untuk dwi-yomi: makasih sudah berkunjung dan review chapter-chapter nya yaaa. Emot gak masuk kalau di review hehe.**_

 _ **-Yang bilang Kyu kayaknya belum tenang..Yang tanya flashback.. bingo! Chapter ini jawabannya.**_

 _ **-Yang baca dan bingung dengan typo dan bahasa author yang berantakan, maafkan yaa. Silahkan dikoreksi di review aja. Seperti biasa masih terbuka untuk kritik saran review, apapun itu**_

 _ **-Chapter ini lumayan banyak flashback timeline nya bulak-balik, semoga gak membingungkan nee… Agak panjang dan maaf kalau banyak pengulangan. Oke, Selamat Membaca!**_

 **OooooO**

 **Flashback London- akhir April 2007**

Seorang pria muda berwajah oriental duduk sendirian disalah satu ruang baca perpustakaan universitas di pagi menjelang siang itu. Ditemani laptop, setumpuk buku dan puluhan lembar kertas, Yesung sedang berkonsetrasi menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya di minggu-minggu terakhir ini.

Sambil masih mendengarkan musik dan mencoba fokus, tiba-tiba perhatian nya terpaling saat seseorang mencolek bahu Yesung dari belakang.

Wajah familiar itu tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya dengan senyum lebar, dengan masih mengenakan jaket dan scarf, menaruh tasnya di bangku kosong sebelah.

"Oh wasseo" sapa Yesung santai dengan bahasa Ibu mereka.

"Eung. Sudah lama?" Tanya Ryeowook

"Sejak pagi…" Jawab Yesung singkat lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, berpikir sejenak.. kebetulan sekali Ryeowook menyusulnya lagi pagi ini.. Padahal masih hari Sabtu.. Dalam hati Yesung juga menimbang sejenak untuk menanyakan pertanyaan satu ini atau tidak.. Dan akhirnya..

"Kemarin...pergi dengan siapa?"pertanyaan tersebut terlontar juga.

Ryeowook mengajak Yesung menonton teater bersama kemarin malam beberapa hari yang lalu tapi ia sedang berhalangan. Wookie sudah punya 2 tiket jadi ia penasaran akhirnya sahabatnya ini pergi dengan siapa.

"Siwon" jawab Ryeowook dengan cepat.

"Siwon?" Refleks Yesung mengulang nama tersebut secara tidak sadar, ditemani dengan ekspresi wajahnya sediki berubah. Sedikiiittt menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka disana.

"Eung. Wae?"

"Aniyo tidak apa-apa" Yesung langsung berusaha cuek dan kembali konsentrasi lagi dengan bacaan-bacaan dihadapannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Ck. Ryeowook ber-chuckle sekilas melihat reaksi Yesung yang terlihat jelas menggelap saat ia menyebut nama Siwon. Setelah melepas jaket dan scarf nya, Ryeowook mengelus kepala Yesung sekilas lalu duduk disebelah teman baiknya itu.

"jangan cemberut seperti itu… Kalau kamu tidak senang aku pergi dengan Siwon, katakanlah..." Ujar Ryeowook dengan volume kecil karna mereka masih berada di library yang keadaannya sangat tenang.

Yesung langsung berbalik kearahnya lagi saat Ryeowook berkata seperti itu.

 _Ehh_? Kim Yesung memandangi Wookie dengan bingung.

Kedua pria ini bertatapan langsung lalu Ryeowook tersenyum dan berkata

"Aku menyukaimu. Kalau kamu menyukai ku juga, kita bisa memperjelas semuanya dari sekarang Yesung-ah, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Akhir bulan April 2007 di perpustakaan kampus UCL. Disitulah semua kebahagiaan Ryeowook dimulai..

OoooO

 **2 tahun setelahnya,Seoul- Mei 2009**

"Ryeowook" Panggil Heechul sang umma saat memasuki ruang tengah dimana putra sulungnya sedang berada disana.

"Eung" sahut Ryeowook singkat sambil masih memandangi TV dihadapannya.

"Ryeowookie, dengarkan ibumu sebentar. Umma tidak suka ya kamu jalan dengan Yesung." Ujar Heechul mengambil duduk dihadapan Ryeowook dan langsung memasuki inti pembicaraan yang sudah menjadi isu di keluarga mereka beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Hentikan umma..." Belum selesai bicara, Ryeowook sudah memotong ibunya dengan nada malas..

"Kim Ryeowook!" tegur Kim Heechul lagi dengan nada meninggi menanggapi sikap anaknya yang tidak sopan ini.

"Aku pacaran dengan siapa itu hak-ku sendiri umma! Aku menyukai siapa itu sepenuhnya pilihanku. Kami belum menikah jadi ini tidak mengganggu gugat keluarga Kim, jadi berhentilah menghakimi Yesung." Akhirnya Ryeowook menengok dan menjawabi ucapan umma nya langsung.

"Untuk apa kamu berpacaran kalau akhirnya tidak serius? Jangan membohongi umma Wookie, umma tau pria seperti apa kamu itu.  
Umma bukannya menghakimi Yesung. Tapi dia tidak pantas untukmu! Itu saja.."

"Umma..."

"Lihatlah pekerjaannya tidak jelas. Prestasi nya tidak jelas.. Keluarganya juga biasa-biasa saja.. Apalagi pacarmu itu sering jadi aktivis, kalau kalian menikah kau mau ditinggal-tinggal Wookie-ah? Umma hanya mengingatkan!"

Ryeowook hanya memutar kedua bola matanya menahan kesal mendengar ucapan ibu nya seperti itu. _Kapan kamu bisa berhenti melihat orang hanya dari posisi keluarganya umma? Kapan kamu bisa berhenti mengukur ketulusan seseorang hanya dari harta yang dia punya?  
_  
Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu bangkit untuk kembali kekamar nya sendiri.

"Aku permisi umma" ujarnya singkat dan langsung pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan suara yang menyebut namanya lagi dari belakang. Hahh... di saat saat seperti ini... Adalah saat dimana kadang Ryeowook membenci dilahirkan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dia harus dikekang dengan ini dan itu.. Tanggung jawab ini dan itu... Kewajiban ini dan itu.. _Entah kapan bisa selesainya. Sampai kapan aku harus menghadapinya sendirian..  
_  
Kembali ke kamar, Ryeowook meraih handphone nya dan membaca satu pesan masuk dari Yesung yang sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Ryeowookieeee_

 _Sung-ie pulanglah. Bogoshiposoyo!  
_ Balas Ryeowook dengan cepat straight to the point tanpa bertele-tele.

 _Hahha aku juga merindukanmu_

 _Eung_

 _Pesawatku dua minggu lagi, aku sudah membeli tiket nya_

 _Oh ya? Yey!_ Ekspresi wajah Ryeowook langsung berubah saat membaca pesan tersebut.

 _Iyaaa Ryeowook-ah, aku akan kembali ke London dulu lalu ke Seoul 2 kemudian untuk menjenguk umma dan appa_

 _Baguslah kalau begitu. Tak sabar bertemu dengamu!  
_  
Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun hubungan Yesung dengan Ryeowook berjalan. Hari itu memang Ryeowook sedang berada di Seoul untuk merayakan tahun baru atau Chuseok saja bersama keluarga besar di Seoul, minggu depan barulah ia akan kembali ke London juga untuk kembali berkerja. 

Yesung sudah menghabiskan sekitar 3 minggu di Uganda. Membuat Ryeowook sangat merindukan pacarnya tersebut.. Walaupun disaat yang sama ia tidak bisa melarang Sungie untuk pergi.

Hanya Yesung yang bisa membuat Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri saat menulis pesan seperti ini

 _Aku jugaa hahaha. Sudah tidur Wookie sudah malam_

 _Eung,,, gomawoo_

 _Jaljjaa_

 _Annyong, saranghae_

 _Nado 3 3  
_

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi untuk yang terakhir kali saat melihat balasan terakhir Yesung dari negeri nan jauh disana. Walaupun terpisah jarak, komunikasi mereka tidak pernah putus, karna komitmen dan pengertian yang sudah lama terjalin antara keduanya.

Ryeowook selalu mendukung Yesung untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau, dan Yesung selalu menjadi penghibur nya secara konstan disaat ia merasa lelah.

Hah... Tidak sabar rasanya Wookie ingin kembali ke London dan bertemu Yesung lagi secepatnya.. Dan walaupun mereka tidak pernah tau... Kalau kepulangan Yesung ke London kali itu... Akan menjadi kali terakhirnya bagi pria ini untuk kembali ke negara tersebut.

OooooO

 **Present time Seoul 2016**

Sejak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terakhir kali berdebat tersebut, tidak bannyak yang berubah dari aktivitas keduanya. Ryeowook masih berkerja dan Kyu masih semakin banyak berkontribusi di yayasan milik keluarga Ki. Perdebatan diantaranya keduanya pun kadang jadi tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Setiap membicarakan proyek-proyek yayasan dan aktivitas Kyuhyun disana, Ryeowook tidak pernah menanggapi dengan senang dan selalu mengulang kalimat yang sama

"jangan terlalu banyak aktif disanalah Kyu, itu kan tanggung jawabnya Umma.."

Atau..

"tidak usah repot-repot lah Kyu, masih banyak orang lain yang akan berpartisipasi disana, tidak usah ikut campur terlalu banyak…"

Semakin Ryeowook hyung berkata seperti itu, kadang semuanya menjadi semakin membingungkan juga bagi Kyuhyun sendiri.. _Kenapa aku tidak boleh sekali berkecimpung disana… Kenapa sama sekali tidak boleh sedikitpun_? Batin Kyuhyun.

 **ooo**

 **Kring kring**

Siang itu di rumahnya sendiri, Junhee yang sedang menunggui Hyerin terlelap di tempat tidur sedikit tersontak kaget saat handphone nya tiba-tiba berdering di siang hari seperti ini, telepon masuk dari nomor kantor yang tidak terlalu asing baginya. Hmm…

 _Yeoboseyo_ sapanya

 _Junhee ah_

 _Ne oppa  
_  
Junhee langsung mengenali suara kakaknya, cuma Ryeowook yang memanggil namanya langsung tanpa basa basi setiap di telepon.

 _Apakah kamu sedang sibuk?_

 _Ani oppa gwenchanende, ada apa?_

Dengan perlahan Junhee bangkit berdiri agar tidak menganggu bayi kecilnya ini.

Junhee sudah tau kalau oppanya menelpon pasti ia hanya akan langsung membicarakan sesuatu, dan itu tidak akan lama.

 _Bisakah oppa minta tolong padamu, jangan ajak Kyuhyun aktif di yayasan Umma, aku tidak suka itu…_ ujar Ryeowokk langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

 __ _Wae oppa?_

 _Ya aku tidak suka saja... Lebih baik Kyu ber aktivitas di tempat lain atau mengerjakan hal lain yang benar benar ia inginkan Junhee-ya..._

 _Tapi dia menyukainya oppa! Kyuhyun nyaman berkerja disana..._ ujar Junhee dengan tenang menyanggah ucapan Ryeowook barusan

 _Junhee ya..._

 _Apa?_

 _Aku tau Kyuhyun hanya merasa cemburu makanya ia mencoba aktif disana, jinjjaro..  
apa susahnya sih membantu oppa mu sekali-sekali.. _Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada desperate.

 _Dia cemburu karna dia mencintaimu oppa!_ Ucap sang adik juga ikut blak-blak an pada kakaknya yang satu ini

 _Oppa juga harusnya mengerti Kyuhyun kalau ya dia cemburu dan dia ngotot untuk tetap berada disana karna kamu sendiri tidak menjelaskan kenapa oppa tidak suka Kyuhyun berada disana, makanya kan sudah kubilang, bicaralah! Apa susahnya sih.._ tambah Junhee lagi.

Ryeowook mulai memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyit karna hal se-sederhana satu ini. Bicara dengan Junhee pun sepertinya masih bukan solusi..

 _Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak suka. Titik._ Balas Ryeowook singkat masih keras kepala

 _Ya makanya jelaskan kenapa kamu tidak suka!_ Perintah Junhee langsung menodong Oppa nya seperti sedang bertengkar dengan satu sama lain.

Dua bersaudara ini memang sejak dulu cukup dekat.. Mereka selalu ada untuk membantu, terbuka dan bisa saling curhat dengan satu sama lain.

 _Karna aku benci yayasan itu dan Kyuhyun selalu cemburu! Dia tidak pernah mengerti dan bisa melupakan Yesung Yesung dan Yesung.. Aku muak mendengarnya... Kalau dia terus berada disana selamanya Kyuhyun akan terus terbayang bayang Yesung...  
Sumpah ini hanya lah masalah sepeleh Junhee-ya... Bisakah kau membantu oppa untuk menyelesaikannya?  
_  
Bisa Ryeowook dengar Junhee menghelakan nafas panjang di ujung telefon sana.

 _Kim Ryeowook oppa, harus kubilang berapa kali lagi sih.. Pertama, Istrimu itu cemburu karna dia mencintaimu sedangkan kamu tidak mencintainya._

 _Aku mencintainya!_ Potong Ryeowook dengan cepat tidak kalah ngotot, sekarang lengkaplah percakapan mereka lebih terdengar seperti orang sedang benar-benar bertengkar..

 _Tapi kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya!_ Balas Sang adik dengan tidak kalah cepat.

 _Beritahu Kyuhyun kenapa oppa tidak suka dengan tempat itu, apa susahnya sih?  
Cintai lah Kyuhyun dengan action oppa bukan cuma didalam pikiran mu saja.  
Kalau oppa tidak ingin Kyuhyun terbayang bayang Yesung oppa, hanya kamu sendiri lah yang bisa merubahnya oppa jinjjaro... apa kamu tidak mengerti juga?!_

Ujar Junhee sudah tidak sabar.

 _Sampai kapanpun masalah kalian tidak akan selesai kalau oppa juga terus seperti itu?! Kyuhyun tidak bisa membaca isi pikiranmu seperti Yesung yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalmu oppa..  
Sadarlah kalau ini hanya awal dari pernikahan kalian... Kalau selamanya oppa seperti ini, hubungan kalian tidak akan berjalan..._

Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarkan sambil menutup matanya sambil duduk menyandar.

 _Dan itu semua salahmu!_ Tutup Junhee dengan nada judes nya lalu langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

 _Yaa!_ Ryeowook sedikit kaget dan hanya bisa mengumpat sekilas saat melihat tulisan **call ended** saat dia belum sempat membalas adiknya tersebut dengan satu patah katapun..

Hahh... Satu keluarga sama saja.. Semuanya emosian dan keras kepala.. Ckck..

OoooO

"Aku pulang" Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahnya setelah selesai berkerja seperti biasa.

"Oh hyung wasseo..." Kyuhyun pun menghampirinya dan menghampiri Ryeowook seperti biasa.

"Mandilah hyung. Setelah itu makan malam ne" ujar Kyuhyun langsung karna malam sudah cukup larut, sudah jam setengah 9an saat Ryeowook hyung pulang malam itu karna harus _meeting_ dengan klien.

Selesai mandi, Ryeowook melangkah keluar sambil masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi laptopnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya-nya sambil menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun membuat pria ini sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Oh hyung, aniyo.. Tidak apa-apa" ujar Kyuhyun langsung dan menutup layar laptop tersebut

"ayo kita makan!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

000

Selagi menyantap makan malam berdua, Kyuhyun terus menimbang-nimbang untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Ryeowook. Wookie pun tidak banyak bicara malam itu karna dia sudah sangat lelah, Kyu cukup mengerti..

"Ryeowookie hyung.. aku mau minta ijin" Panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya

"Eung?" tengok Ryeowook mempersilahkan Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Sabtu ini... Umma mengajakku ke Busan untuk menghadiri satu acara disana"

"Acara apa?"

"Untuk peresmian kerja sama dengan salah satu asosiasi disana... Hanya 1 hari dan 1 malam saja"

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sejenak saat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa harus kamu yang selalu ikut-ikutan disana?"

"Aku mau membantu umma menggantikan peran Junhee Nuna yang kosong..."

"Kamu tidak harus melakukannya Kyuhyun." potong Ryeowook duluan sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan juga dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tapi aku mau melakukannya!" jadilah disusul Kyu juga yang tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah aku bilang beberapa kali kan, jangan berkerja di foundation itu kalau itu bukan kemauanmu Kyu" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada meninggi membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin menegang .

"Wae hyung? Kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Aku suamimu aku berhak melarang gerak gerik-mu Kyuhyun"

Ssemakin Kyuhyun menyahut, semakin Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan amarahnya… "hyung tidak menyuruhmu diam dirumah. Aku hanya bilang jangan menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang percuma Kyuhyun-ah"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa ini karna yayasan tersebut dibuat umma untuk mengingat Yesung makanya Hyung tidak mau aku terlibat?"

"Jangan…..."  
Ryeowook mencoba memotong tapi Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa henti.

"Hyung sendiri yang bilang Yesung sudah tidak ada kan. Hyung sendiri yang bilang meninggal, kan. Lalu kenapa hyung sendiri yang membawanya lagi? Hyung tidak mau aku menyentuh yayasan yang dibuat untuk mengingat dia? Iya kan? Kalau seperti ini bukankah aku yang seharusnya patut menanyakan apa hyung masih mengingatnya? Apa hyung masih begitu mencintainya?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar tanpa ia tau Ryeowook sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan emosi agar tidak meluap kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tau ia bersikap konyol karna cemburu pada orang yang sudah tidak ada. Dan bisa dibilang memang keinginan Kyu ini memang agak ngotot. Karna... Karna Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan kalau ia juga mampu menolong orang banyak seperti Yesung. Dalam lubung hati terdalamnya Kyu kesal tiap kali mengingat Yesung yang begitu Ryeowook hyung kagumi dan membuatnya bahagia.

Kyuhyun ingin bilang kalau ia pun bisa menjadi orang seperti itu... Cintaku tidak kalah besar dari cinta Yesung hyung...  
Tak bisa kah kau mengerti? Sebagai istri pun Ryeowook hyung belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali. Jarang Hyung menyebut saranghae... Kyuhyun merindukan itu semua...

Kyuhyun menginginkan itu semua agar ia bisa menang dari Yesung.  
Jiwa kompetitif nya hanya ingin memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya.. Hanya untuknya.. Kyu ingin membuktikan kalau ia bisa melakukan semua-semuanya yang dilakukan Yesung sebelumnya.

Mendengar ucapak Kyuhyun barusan, Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan hanya menghabiskan makanannya, lalu berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di ruang makan mereka.

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku selesai" ujar Ryeowook hampir sedikit lagi membentak Kyu tapi masih ia tahan, dan itupun sudah membuat Kyu cukup gemetar dan hanya bisa menutup kedua belah matanya saat Ryeowook meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Menahan air matanya yang sudah tidak terbendung diujung pelupuk mata.

Malam yang Kyuhyun takutkan sejak dulu akhirnya terjadi di hari itu. Malam dimana Ryeowook hyung mengdiaminya seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan masing-masing.

Kyu benci itu semua.. Ia antara takut dan benci melihat Ryeowook yang marah besar seperti itu.. Ia benci saat tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut sang hyung sepanjang malam hingga paginya lagi. Tidak ada ucapan _goodnight_ sekalipun ia tau Ryewook hyung belum terlelap.

Tidak ada ucapan 'Aku Berangkat' setelah hyung menyelesaikan sarapannya. Membuat Kyu merasa makin sedih dan hanya bisa terdiam seharian didalam apartemen tersebut _. Ottokke umma? Apa aku sangat salah dengan bersikap seperti ini?_ Panggil Kyuhyun dalam hati. 

OoooO

 **Flashback (lagi) Seoul 2009**

Ryeowook hanya berbaring disofa sambil menatap kosong keluar dengan air mata yang sudah mengering di pelupuk bola matanya. Satu hari... Satu hari sejak Yesung dimakamkan dan Ryeowook masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

 _Wae? Kenapa harus secepat ini, waee_?

"Jangan seperti ini terus ne adeul. Umma tau kamu sedih kehilangan Yesung, tapi tidak begini terus caranya.."  
Kim Heechul menatap putra semata wayangnya yang berada dihadapannya tersebut dengan pandangan nanar.  
Ryeowook terdiam tidak menjawab. Bahkan untuk melirik sedikit pun tidak kepada sang umma.

"Ryeowookie... jangan menyiksa kami seperti ini... Umma juga sedih karna kepergian Yesung sayang, tapi jangan.. Jangan menangis terus Ryeowook-ah"  
Ujar Heechul sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook yang berantakan dan tidak tahan lagi untuk menumpahkan air matanya sendiri juga.

Sang umma ikut menangis melihat Ryeowook yang sangat terpukul dan tenggelam dalam dukanya kehilangan orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Pertama kalinya Heechul melihat Putra sulung nya sesedih ini... Pertama kalinya Heechul melihat Ryeowook se-depresi ini saat menghadapi sesuatu. Membuat Heechul menyadari baru menyadari kalau ya.. Ternyata Yesung sangat berharga bagi putranya. Tidak pantas untuknya memisahkan mereka.. Walaupun semuanya sudah terlambat sebenarnya untuk disadari karna hal itu tidak akan merubah apapun.. Sekarang Yesung sudah pergi dipisahkan oleh maut dari dunia ini... 

Melihat Ryeowook yang masih saja diam, Heechul dalam hati menyesal dan berjanji dalam hatinya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengingat eksistensi Yesung didalam keluarganya. Untuk mengingat betapa berharganya posisi pria ini sempat bertempat di hati dan hidup Ryeowook... Untuk menjadi pembalasan rasa bersalahnya karna sudah meremehkan cita-cita Yesung satu-satunya yang tidak bisa terwujud karna pria malang itu sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bertempat didunia lain. 

Heechul jadi tersentuh sedalam-dalamnya dan ingin menjadi perpanjangan tangan dari keinginan mantan kekasih anaknya tersebut. Untuk menjalankan misi sosial membantu orang yang tidak mampu dibidang pendidikan. Terpukul dengan kepergian Yesung yang sangat tiba-tiba mengubah Heechul menjadi sadar akan kemampuannya untuk berbagi dan tidak mementingkan hanya dirinya sendiri lagi…

Seminggu sejak pemakaman Yesung, Ryeowook masih terdiam dirumahnya sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain pun datang bergantian untuk memastikan kalau Ryeowook baik-baik saja.

2 hari… Hanya 2 hari sejak Ryeowook mendarat di London, menginap semalaman di rumah sakit, lalu besok siangnya keadaan Yesung memburuk dan ia akhirnya mengehembuskan nafas terakhir dengan tenang.

Bayangan wajah Yesung yang berucap 'Uljimma… Jangan menangis Wookie-ah…' padanya terus terpatri didalam otak Ryeowook tidak bisa hilang. Hanya membuat air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir… dari menit demi menit.

ooo

Junhee, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, semua teman Ryeowook takut pria ini ikut bersikap nekat. Untungnya… Setelah 4 hari mengurung diri dikamar perlahan keadaan Ryeowook mulai membaik dan dia mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi, hanya saja dengan porsi kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Hidup Ryeowook berubah 180 derajat sejak kejadian tersebut, walaupun hanya orang terdekatnya yang tau..

"Pekerjaan Ryeowook di London bagaimana, ahjussi?" Tanya Sungmin pada Hankyung saat berkunjung saat Selasa siang waktu itu.

"Ryeowook sudah _resign_ , ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke Inggris, Sungmin. Mungkin mulai minggu depan dia akan ikut ahjussi berkerja di kantor. Kontrak nya di perusahaan sana sudah kita putuskan secara sepihak" jawab Hankyung pada dengan tenang.

Sungmin pun merengutkan bibirnya saat mendengar kabar mennyedihkan seperti itu tentang Ryeowook. Hahh... Semua nya benar-benar tiba-tiba... Baru minggu lalu semuanya baik-baik saja.. Sekarang dalam hitungan hari semuanya berubah dengan cepat.

Sungmin sebagai teman terdekatnya tentu saja simpati dan merasa sedih dengan sahabatnya yang kehilangan Yesung secara mendadak seperti ini... Bahkan sampai mengorbankan karir dan pekerjaan-nya di Inggris sana, dan tidak keluar rumah selama beberapa hari seperti ini... Sungmin benar-benar hanya bisa berharap untuk bisa melihat temannya tersenyum kembali.. Secepat mungkin.

Sejak saat itupun, Umma nya Ryeowook meng-diskusikan ide untuk membangun yayasan kepada orang tua Yesung dan diterima baik oleh kedua belah pihak. Maka itu foto-foto koleksi pribadi Yesung pun banyak dipublikasikan perlahan-lahan sebagai salah satu bentuk penggalangan dana dan sebagainya. Hankyung, Junhee, dan teman-temannya Heechul pun mendukung terbentuknya organisasi tersebut. Semua, kecuali Ryeowook. Beberapa tahun hubungan Ryeowook dengan umma nya semakin mendingin karna ide yang menurut Wookie hanyalah sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Sang umma sudah meminta maaf pada Ryeowook dan mencoba untuk lebih mendukung putra nya ini lagi untuk menjalankan apa yang ia mau, dari tahun ke tahun pun akhirnya hubungan mereka berdua bisa membaik.. Tapi, tetap saja, kesan dan impresi Ryeowook tentang yayasan itu tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun sampai saat ini. 

**Flashback ends**

OooooO

 **2016 Seoul Rabu Siang Kantor Ryeowook**

"Aku ikut makan siang bersama mu appa" ujar Ryeowook saat ia dan Hankyung berjalan berdampingan keluar dari ruangan rapat yang baru saja selesai dengan klien.

"Eh?" Appa nya Ryeowook sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"Wae, appa?"

"Hari ini kan hari Rabu, bukannya biasanya Kyuhyun akan datang dan membawakanmu makanan?" tanya sang abeonim.

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Ani.. Tidak hari ini appa…"

ooo

 **Rabu siang di Kim corp**

Pukul satu siang Kyuhyun dengan langkah malas kembali datang ke kantor milik ayah mertua nya siang ini. Sudah telat memang... Biasanya Kyuhyun akan datang sebelum atau paling lambat jam 12..  
Sejak pagi Kyuhyun sudah sangsi antara datang membawakan makanan atau tidak..

Sekarang... Saat sudah berada di lift pun Kyuhyun bulak balik sendirian lagi masih bingung antara mau bertemu Hyung dikantornya atau tidak...

 _Kalau Ryeowook hyung ada diruangannya... Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

 _"Hyung makanlah.. ?" Sehabis itu pergi?  
_  
Hahh... Kyuhyun benci saat ia harus meras dilema seperti ini. Disatu sisi ia tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi disisi lain... Kalau tidak mengantarkannya juga tetap ada kerasa yang mengganjal.. Hah...

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan kearah ruangan sang hyung dan menemukan Hyungsik, asisten pribadi Ryeowook sedang berada di mejanya

"Oh annyonghaseyo Tuan" Lee Hyungsik pun membungkuk 90 derajat pada istri sang bos.

"Annyonghaseyo, Hyungsik-ah" sapa Kyuhyun juga sambil tersenyum

"Ryeowook hyung... Apakah sedang berada diruangannya?"tanya Kyu juga langsung

"Sajangnim sedang keluar Tuan. Tadi setelah rapat Ryeowook ssi makan siang bersama direktur utama dan belum kembali" ujar Hyungsik menjelaskan.

"Ohhh... Geuromyeon, arraso.. Kalau begitu aku hanya akan meletakkan ini saja... Aku masuk yaa..." Satu rantang makan siang regular yang sudah disiapkannya masih berada di genggaman Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Ah ne tentu saja Tuan, silahkan..."

Hyungsik membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut dan Kyuhyun hanya mampir untuk meletakannya dimeja singkat lalu segera keluar lagi.

"Baiklah aku kembali duluan. Kamsahamnida, Hyungsik ssi" secepat kilat Kyuhyun langsung pamit kabur duluan.

"Sama-sama Tuan, hati-hati dijalan"

Seiring dengan kepergian Kyuhyun Hyungsik baru menyadari.. Eh Kyuhyun ssi punya pesan yang perlu dititipkan pada sajangnim tidak ya? Ahh aku lupa bertanya! Tapi tumben Kyuhyun ssi juga tidak bilang apa-apa. Hmm... Pikir sang asisten dalam hati

OooO

Setengah jam kemudian Ryeowook kembali ke kantornya untuk kembali berkerja, tapi baru beberapa detik setelah masuk kembali keruangan tersebut, pria ini langsung melnagkah mundur untuk bertanya sesuatu pada asistennya.

"Hyungsik-ah, tadi Kyuhyun kesini?"

"ah, iya Sajangnim, tadi Tuan Kyuhyun datang kesini, mengantar makan siang anda" jawab Hyungsik dan Ryeowook sontak tersenyum tipis medengarnya.

"arraso, gomawo" ujar Ryeowook lalu kembali masuk ke ruangan kerjanya lagi.

Sore harinya, saat pulang kerumah tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook langsung menaruh tempat makanan yang sudah kosong melompong bersih sempurna tersebut kembali ke tempat cuci piring untuk dibersihkan.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

 _Ck. Katanya sudah makan siang bersama appa….._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

OoooO

 **Jumat sore di kantor Ryeowook**

 **Kring kring**

 _Yeoboseyo_

 _Yeoboseyo, Ryeowook-ah_

 _Ne umma_

 _Apa kabarmu ne adeul?_

 _Aku baik umma_

 _Kyuhyun?_

 _Kyuhyun baik juga.. Kami sehat.. Appa umma bagaimana? T_ anya Ryeowook bergantian  
 _  
Kami juga sehat Wook... Kamu masih dikantor?  
_  
Ryeowook melirik jam didinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 kurang 10 sore.

 _Eung ne umma, sebentar lagi pulang_

 _Umma dengar kamu sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun…._ ujar Heechul dengan nada kalem, dan Ryeowook pun hanya bisa meghela nafas panjang saat mendengarnya _._ _Hahh... Cepat sekali berita menyebar.._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. __

 _Umma bertanya pada Junhee ada apa diantara kalian, dan ternyata kalian berdebat.. Tentang peran Kyuhyun di yayasan umma. Iya kan?  
_  
Ryeowook masih mendengarkan dan hanya menjawab singkat  
 _  
Ne umma_

 _Jangan marah pada Kyuhyun karna yayasan ini, Ryeowookie. Ini salah umma...  
Kalau kamu memang tidak ingin Kyuhyun berkerja, bicaralah baik-baik padanya...  
Kyuhyun tidak tau apa-apa, dia tidak mengerti akan maksud umma membangun yayasan ini dan membuatmu tidak suka makanya Kyuhyun ingin berkecimpung disana Ryeowook-ah._

 _Ne arraso umma..._ Jawab Ryeowook sambil memijat pelipisnya.

 _Istrimu hanya salah paham Wookie-ah.. Jangan biarkan masalah ini menjadi merunyam, nde? Umma hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua…._ ujar Heechul dengan tegas dan tenang membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya.

Sejak dulu Ryeowook memang tidak pernah dekat dengan ibunya, mereka sering kali berbeda paham. Tapi dari sekian banyak perdebatan diantara mereka, Ryeowook selalu mengerti kalau ya sang umma hanya ingin yang terbaik baginya walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda-beda.

 _Ne aku mengerti umma, gomawoyo... Atas sarannya.._ balas Ryeowook cukup singkat

Baiklah kalau begitu.. Umma hanya mau membicarakan itu saja.. Tidak ada yang lain lagi..  
 _  
Eung_

 _Jagalah istrimu baik-baik nde_

 _Ne umma_

 _Geurae nanti kita bicara lagi nde, annyong_

 _Annyong_

Tuk. Ryeowook meletakkan kembali handphone nya di meja, menutup kedua belah matanya sebentar sebelum kembali lanjut berkerja. 

ooo

Pukul setengah enam sore seperti biasa Ryeowook pamit dari kantornya bersiap untuk pulang.  
Selama di mobil Ryeowook mendengarkan radio dan baru teringat kalau hari ini adalah hari jumat. Sudah hari Jumat. Hah...

Pikiran Ryeowook mulai menerawang. Mereka berdebat hari Selasa malam.. Rabu , Kamis, sudah 2 hari setengah ia dan Kyuhyun diam-diaman seperti orang gagu padahal mereka tinggal seatap, makan semeja, dan tidur seranjang.

2 hari ini Ryeowook hanya bicara seadanya, dan... Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa tersiksa juga..

Hujan deras membasahi Seoul hari itu. Jalanan sangat licin dan becek hingga semua orang berhati-hati.  
Hahh... Sudah penghujung September saja.

Cuaca semakin mendingin... Dan sudah dua malam ia tidur tanpa merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.  
 **  
Tin tin...**

Selagi terjebak ditengah kepadatan lalu lintas jalan, Ryeowook menikmati waktunya untuk berfikir sejenak, memainkan cincin putih yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

Huh... Waktu berjalan cepat seperti biasa, tapi... Sesuatu yang tidak biasa.. Adalah bagaimana hidup nya berubah banyak dalam kurung waktu yang singkat selama tiga bulan ini... Pikiran Ryeowook mulai menerawang lagi

Wook mengingat tanggal dan baru sadar lusa adalah 3 bulanan anniversary pernikahan mereka.  
 _Hmmmm dengan Kyuhyun ia tidak pernah merayakan anniversary atau semacamnya. Hah.. Berpacaran saja tidak sebelum langsung menikah..._ Batin Ryeowook.

Selama dijalan meng-evaluasi semua cerita nya dengan Kyuhyun... Membuat Ryeowook sadar dan bisa ber-refleksi dan jadi kepikiran tentang banyak hal... 

OooO

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar keluar dari elevator langsung menuju pintu apartemennya.

 **Ting ting ting ting. Ceklek.  
**  
Dengan gerakan cepat pria ini melangkah masuk dan melepas sepatunya sambil berkata

"Aku pulang..."

Rumahnya itu sunyi senyap... Hanya ada bunyi hujan dan angin badai bergerumuh diluar yang terdengar. Pandangan Ryeowook beredar diruang tengah yang kosong dan sempat membuatnya panik sejenak. Tapi untungnya, saat berjalan lebih dalam kearah dapur…

 _Hah,,_ Ryewook langsung menarik nafas lega saat menemukan Kyuhyun disana sedang menyiapkan beberapa sayuran segar.

"Oh hyung wasseo"  
Kyuhyun pun terlihat sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan sang Hyung apalagi saat ia menatapnya seperti itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. _Grep.  
_  
"Hyungie... Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Mianhae. Maafkan aku..."  
Cup. Ryeowook mengecup pelipis Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluknya dengan erat tidak membiarkannya pergi, beberapa detik setelahnya barulah keduanya sama-sama tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu sekilas.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, ne. Jeongmal mianhae.. sudah membentakmu"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengarkan dan membalas pelukan Ryeowook juga.

"Iya hyung algesso... aku minta maaf juga..." Ucap Kyu pelan dengan semburat pipi yang sedikit memerah khas seorang Kyuhyunie.

"Mandilah dulu ne hyung, setelah itu kita bisa makan..." Kyuhyun hendak melepas jas kerja Ryeowook seperti biasa, tapi tangan Ryeowook menahannya duluan sejenak.

"eung, setelah makan aku juga perlu bicara denganmu ne"

"Tentang apa?"

"tentang semuanya"

Wook lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kyu sejenak karna gemas menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Kyu yang sedikit merengut kesal medengar jawaban tidak memuaskan seperti itu.

"Hahah.. Nanti kita bicara lagi, aku mandi dulu ya..."

"Iya hyung pergilah..." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. 

ooo

Setelah makan malam, menjelang tidur Ryeowook dan Khuhyun menonton TV berdampingan berdua ditempat tidur mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne?"

"Aku mau bicara tentang masalah kita dan ini akan membawa Yesung, tapi berjanjilah padaku. Jangan bersikap kekanak-an, jangan berfikir berlebihan, jangan cemburu lagi, oke?"

"Iya hyung algesso" balas Kyu langsung sudah tidar sabar

"Apa kamu pernah tau kenapa hyung melarangmu berkerja di yayasan umma?"

"Tidak" jawab Kyu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae aku tidak pernah memberitahumu Kyuhyun-ah, oke aku egois karna menyabotase keinginanmu dan terlalu emosi kemarin."

"Eung hyung.."

"Yang tidak kamu tau, hanyalah... Aku tidak suka saat umma membangun yayasan itu karna organisasi itu dibuat untuk mengenang Yesung, padahal dulu umma selalu melarang hubungan kami. ..  
Hubungan aku dan umma tidak pernah baik sebelumnya makanya aku benci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Walaupun aku sudah memaafkan umma, tapi tetap saja yang membekas disana hanya penyesalan ibuku yang sia-sia Kyu... Sejak awal aku tidak akan bisa mengerti intum apa membuat sesuatu yang sudah sia-sia.."

"Aku mengerti hyung"

"Makanya aku tidak mau kamu berkecimpung disana karena terpaksa"

"Aku tidak terpaksa hyung... Aku memang menyukainya.. Aku.. Aku ingin membantu.."

Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Ryeowook sudah meraih wajah kecil Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya diantara kedua tangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kamu yakin?"

Kyu mengangguk

"Yakin ini bukan karena emosi semata agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih baik dari Yesung dimata Hyung?"

 **Glek.** _Bagaimana Ryeowook mengetahui semua isi hatinya.  
Kalau dari awal... Dari awal Kyuhyun memang selalu kesal saat diceritakan tentang Yesung. Kyu cemburu buta dengan semua yang dilakukan maupun apapun yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Kim dengannya. Kyu ingin melampaui semuanya. Kyu ingin menghapus Yesung dengan menjadi lebih baik darinya dimata Ryeowook. Apakah itu sulit?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sudah bilang kan jangan cemburu... Ini yang aku tidak ingin kalau kau mengenal Yesung atau siapapun itu. Kalian itu berbeda Kyu."

"Kamu bukan Yesung.. Selamanya tidak akan menjadi Yesung. Begitupun juga Yesung, selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa melampaui kemampuan yang hanya kamu miliki seseorang dan aku menyukainya."

"Hyung mencintaimu, tidak ada orang lain dipikiranku saat ini, apa itu belum cukup?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tidak menjawab.  
Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sejenak.

"Hahh... Lupakanlah apa yang menjadi masa laluku Kyu. Itu sudah lewat, sekarang yang ada hanya kita berdua dan jangan sampai kita bertengkar terus seperti ini!  
Aku mencintaimu. Dan hanya itu yang perlu kamu tau..."

Ryeowook meraih dagu Kyu setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan kembali mencium bibir plum istrinya tersebut.

Bibir yang tidak pernah tersentuh orang lain. Bibir milik orang yang sangat polos dan terlampau menyukainya hingga membuatnya juga cemburu berlebihan.  
Ha...

"Hyung gomawoo..." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di dada Ryeowook untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ryeowook hanya mendekapnya dalam dan membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun sambil menghirupi wanginya yang memabukkan. Wangi kesukaannya.. 

OoooO

 _ **In order to love a person, you might have to be generous**_

 _ **If you only want to be loved**_

 _ **There would be no dialogue at the end.**_

 _ **There must be real feelings between both of us**_

 _ **Don't expect to keep count of everything**_

 _ **Inevitably, there will be heartache along with happiness**_

 _ **You have to recognise the ups and downs of life.**_

 _ **You have to be tolerant in order to understand a person**_

 _ **You have to pass all mishaps**_

 _ **In order to understand so-called love.**_

 _ **The years hereafter**_

 _ **Let us discover together**_

 _ **How many forevers there are**_

 _ **Oftentimes, love comes as a stream that doesn't let up.**_

Ryeowook masih medengarkan satu lagu tersebut dari headset ditelinga sembari mengamati Kyuhyun yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

 _'Dulu aku ingin menikah di Cortinthia hyung..'_

Masih Ryeowook ingat dengan jelas ucapan Kyuhyun saat itu.

London... Kyuhyun ternyata sangat menyukai London...  
Tangan kanan Ryeowook terulur membelai kepala Kyu dan memainkan ujung rambutnya sebentar

 _Wae? Kenapa kau harus mempunyai kesamaan dengan dia, Kyu?  
Apa Tuhan ingin sekali menyiksaku Bahkan saat menyukaimu pun... Saat aku bisa kembali mencintai orang lain pun...  
Orang ini punya kesamaan dengan Yesung...  
_  
Ryeowook menutup matanya dan menekan tombol _rewind_ agar lagu tersebut terulang kembali.

Lagu ini... Adalah lagu favoritnya beberapa tahun yang lalu..  
Liriknya sangatlah bagus, menghantam Ryeowook dalam-dalam setiap kali ia mendengarkannya.

 _Cinta dan seseorang yang spesial.. Ya... Mau jadi apa kamu Kim Ryeowook kalau untuk mencintai Kyu saja dia tidak bisa...  
Mau bagaimana ini berjalan kalau untuk mengerti pasangannya sendiri saja ia tidak bisa?_ Ujar Ryeowook dalam hati, sambil memejamkan mata dan memikirkan semua yang Kyu sudah lakukan untuknya.

Anak ini terpaksa harus menjadi 'cepat dewasa' saat berada disampingnya, mengorbankan masa mudanya, terutama sejak sejak mereka hidup bersama. Dulu saat mereka pertama bertemu, tidak jarang Kyu hanya diam dan merengutkan wajahnya walaupun ia tidak komplain sama sekali, karna sikap Ryeowook yang terlampau tegas. Dia baru sadar sekarang...  
Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Kyu bisa membiasakan diri dengan ketegasan, kediaman, kedewasaan Ryeowook dan melakukan tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang kalau mengingat semua itu.

Sedangkan dia sendiri? Berlagak sibuk dan menutup diri dari pria polos yang mengagumi nya ini. Pria yang selalu mendukung dan menyemangatinya setiap pagi.

Ryeowook mengeraskan hatinya di awal pertemuan mereka menganggap Kyuhyun setara dengan chaebol lainnya dan pernikahan mereka akan menjadi sesuatu yang datar. Ryeowook meremehkan Kyuhyun dan mengecewakan Kyuhyun yang terlampau menyayanginya.. Mencintainya.. Selama berbulan-bulan.

Ditambah lagi dengan sekarang... Lagi, hanya saja karna egonya yang terlalu besar ia melarang Kyuhyun membantu sang umma membantu di organisasi yang ia benci. Yayasan yang menurut Ryeowook hanyalah bentuk simpati ibunya yang sudah percuma, tidak ada gunanya karna Yesung sudah tidak ada. Ryeowook benci itu dan jadi melarang gerak Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kadang kesal karna Kyuhyun yang seringkali cemburu berlebihan padanya. Ia tau Kyuhyun awalnya ingin memegang yayasan tersebut sebagai bentuk pembuktian bahwa ia bisa menggantikan Yesung. Ryeowook bisa melihat kecemburuan Kyu didalam semua nada bicaranya selama ini. Sifat Kyu memang kadang masih kekanak-kanakkan.. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, dia bersikap seperti itu karna di mencintai mu sendiri Kim Ryeowook.  
 _  
Tak bisa kah aku mengerti Kyuhyun selayaknya Kyuhyun mengalah padaku? Hah..._

 _Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.  
_  
 _Aku juga menyayangimu Kyu..._ Batin Ryeowook saat untuk ketiga kalinya lagu tersebut berakhir lalu Ryeowook mematikan ipodnya.

Aku juga menyayangimu walaupun... Walaupun kau tidak pernah tau karna gengsiku yang belum bisa menerima posisi mu menggantikan Yesung.

Cup. Seperti biasa Ryeowook mengecup dahi Kyuhyun kali ini dengan penuh sayang lalu ikut tertidur pulas disampingnya. 

_**We are each other's special someone**_

 _ **Courageous and without a thought of ourselves**_

 _ **Ours is not the earnestness of the average person.**_

 _ **If you only have one day, love one person**_

 _ **Let every minute of time slow down**_

 _ **Life only contains the possibility of everything**_

 _ **You are the special person whom I destined to meet.**_

OooooO

 **TBC!**

 **Review yaa, gomawoo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 8**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

Zhoumi

Choi Siwon

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Terima kasihh untuk semuanya chingu-deul yang sudah review: leny chan, guest, key, LRS34, miickeymoousse, Sophie857, Jung Heechan, michhazz, Cuttiekyu94, imayrochdiana1.**

 **Yang review nya masuk atau gak masuk,, hmm author kurang tau tapi tetep** _ **thank you**_ **sudah berkunjung dan meninggalkan jejak, author sangat menghargai opini, kritik dan saran dari kalian. Chapter depan Kyuhyun ngidam nya ne ^^**

 **Semoga gak makin ngaco ya ceritanya, dan maafkan kalau banyak typo, haha. Selamat membaca!**

OooooO

 **Sabtu pagi di Seoul**

Buk  
Buk  
Buk

Kyuhyun terduduk diam sambil memangku dagunya melihat Ryeowook dan ayah mertuanya sedang sibuk memukul bola golf satu persatu dengan tenang.

Hankyung appa kadang masih beristirahat sejenak _break_ selama beberapa menit. Sedangkan Kim Ryeowook... Masih punya energi yang banyak terus berlatih hampir tanpa henti. Postur Ryeowook pun sangat bagus jadi membuatnya bisa mengarahkan bola-bola kecil itu berterbangan dengan sempurna dan mudah.

Kyu tidak jago bermain golf, jadi dia hanya menonton saja sambil menikmati suasana asri pepohonan di wilayah golf course ini.  
Dari Seoul Kyu, abeonim, dan Ryeowook hanya pergi bertiga saja, dan ini juga baru kedua kalinya Kyuhyun ikut.

Tidak Kyu sangka-sangka, banyak sekali teman-temannya walaupun kolega keluarganya maupun juga keluarga Ryeowook mereka temui disana.  
Dari yang seumuran Kyuhyun, 30-an seperti Ryeowook, hingga yang lebih dewasa lagi.

Dari ngobrol sekilas dengan mereka lagi pagi ini membuat Kyuhyun berfikir.. Sejak dulu... Setiap bertemu teman lama atau kolega Ryeowook hyung.. Saat ia dikenalkan Wookie sebagai pasangan-nya, tidak jarang Kyu melihat rautan kecewa dari beberapa orang tersebut. Terutama mereka yang lebih dewasa dan matang dari Kyuhyun dan sepertinya mereka sudah kenal cukup baik dengan Ryeowook. Walaupun mereka tidak mengatakannya, tapi Kyu tau ekspresi wajah mereka mengatakan.. Ah chukkae Ryeowook-ah ternyata kau sudah menikah, tidak ada kesempatan untuk aku lagi mendampingimu.

Biasanya selama ini Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa melihat mereka yang bersikap seperti itu. Ia senang dan hanya lebih bergelayut di lengan Ryeowook menandakan kemesraan mereka sebagai suami istri.

Lagi saat melihat teman lama Ryeowook menatap suami nya dengan pandangan seperti itu pagi ini membuat Kyuhyun berfikir... Ia beruntung memang.. Ryeowook hyung tidak pernah macam-macam ataupun selingkuh..  
Walaupun ia yang suka duluan pada suaminya ini... Kyu tau ia tidak sendirian menyimpan perasaan seperti itu, tapi cuma dia yang menjadi milik Ryeowook secara sah sekarang.

 _Hemm... Sebenarnya kenapa aku menyukai Ryeowook hyung ya? Kenapa orang-orang itu menyukai Kim Ryeowook?_ Bukan hanya mengejar harta ata kedudukan saja, mereka benar-benar tulus kagum dan menaruh perhatian pada suaminya, Kyuhyun tau itu..

Hanya saja Ryeowook yang tidak memperhatikan mereka.. Sama susahnya dengan Kyuhyun mengambil perhatian Ryeowook sepenuhnya.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan melihat Ryeowook yang masih berdiri sedikit menunduk mengebaskan stik golf nya dengan sedikit keringat di dahi.. Dan rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin..  
 _  
Hyungie... Ryeowook memang memiliki wajah yang tampan.. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya merasa tertarik... Hmmmm  
Apa ya.. Mungkin aura nya.._

Aura Kim Ryeowook lah sepertinya yang menarik perhatian banyak orang kepadanya..

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan berpikir kebelakang sejak pertama kali ia mengenal Ryeowook.. Saat pertama bertemu pun Kyuhyun terpesona dengan senyum Ryeowook yang tidak dibuat-buat, ketegasannya, hmmm.. Perhatiannya yang walaupun sangatlah sederhana tapi dari kata-kata _simple_ saja, itu mencerminkan kepribadian Ryeowook hyung yang membuat banyak orang suka tanpa dia pernah sendiri sadari..

Lalu... Berlanjut dari sekian banyak obrolan mereka dimalam hari.. Kyuhyun tau sehari-hari Ryeowook berkerja keras untuk memenuhi standar perusahaan appa nya...

Bukan hanya mencari uang, tapi juga memimpin perusahaan untuk memberi makan ratusan pegawai yang kebanyakan adalah sama-sama kepala keluarga di kantor.  
Di dunia bisnis hukum, Ryeowook pernah cerita posisi perusahaannya kadang tidak mudah, dan saat ditanya rahasia suksesnya sendiri, Ryeowook hanya berkata..

"Appa pernah bilang padaku Kyu, kita jadi manusia licik boleh, tapi jangan sampai rakus hingga mengambil jatah orang lain. Itulah prinsip yang aku terapkan sampai sekarang..  
Walaupun kita sudah berkecukupan sekarang tapi akan ada terus godaan untuk merugikan orang lain, tapi jangan sampai kita ikut berkecimpung didalamnya, oke?!"

Kyuhyun mengerti betapa lelahnya Ryeowook setiap pulang berkerja walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya.. Makanya ia selalu membuatkan makanan yang sehat saat sarapan dan makan malam agar Ryeowook bisa tetap sehat dan fit.  
 _  
Hmmm kenapa Hyungie tidak menikah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu ya?_ Kembali lagi Kyu kembali ke pertanyaan pertama.

Padahal usia nya sudah matang... Banyak yang menyukainya... Aura nya pun begitu memikat, Ryeowook hyung tinggal pilih saja dari sekian banyak pilihan..  
Tapi beberapa tahun dia hanya tinggal sendirian sampai akhirnya dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun..

"Kamu ngantuk, Kyu?" Suara Ryeowook membangunkan Kyuhyun kedunia nyata dari lamunannya sejenak barusan.

"Ahhh. Ani. Aniyo hyung.. Hahah.." Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, lalu menenggak sebotol air masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

Kyu memandangi wajah Ryeowook dan teringat ucapan umma nya sendiri saat ia baru menikah dulu

"Ingat, kamu harus selalu menjaga dan merawat diri untuk suami-mu ya Kyu... Rawat Ryeowook dengan baik agar dia setia kepadamu... Kalian harus saling mengerti satu sama lain agar tetap akur... Oke?"  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk saja tidak mengerti saat itu.

Tapi sekarang ia mengerti maksud sang umma.. Ia beruntung mendapatkan Ryeowook hyung yang walaupun kadang menyebalkan karna tidak pernah cerita apa-apa tentang masa lalunya, selalu melarangnya berkerja di _foundation_ umma tanpa ijin, dan kurang peka pada maunya Kyuhyun...

Tapi tetaplah.. Kyu lega, setidaknya satu dari sifat dasar Kim Ryeowook ini adalah bisa dipercaya dan masih ia buktikan sampai sekarang.. Membuat Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega selama menjadi pasangan Ryeowook. 

oooo

Selagi berjalan menuju lobi dengan Ryeowook dan abeonim, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun seperti mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang, membuatnya menengok sebentar

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Dan.. Tuh kan benar saja. Ternyata ada Zhoumi hyung juga disini! Langkah mereka pun terhenti sejenak karna Zhoumi, seorang pria tinggi yang adalah sepupu Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka untuk menyapanya.

"Zhoumi hyung!" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan ramah juga

"Waa Kyuhyun-ah apa kabar? Eh annyonghaseyo Ryeowook-ssi, Ahjussi" Zhoumi pun menyapa Wookie dan ayahnya sambil membungkuk ramah juga.  
Zhoumi baru bertemu Ryeowook sekali, yaitu dipernikahannya dan Kyu sendiri.

"Hyung baru datang? Aku baru saja mau pulang"

"Iyaa aku baru datang.. Dengan Siwon tadi.." ujar Zhoumi.

"Ohhh..." Beberapa detik setelahnya benar saja seorang pria tinggi tegap lainnya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Pria itu adalah tunangan Zhoumi, Kyu baru berkenalan dengannya benerapa minggu yang lalu karna selama ini mereka lebih banyak menetap di Hong Kong..

Kyuhyun tersenyum hendak menyapa Siwon ssi, tapi sorotan mata pria itu tidaklah terarah kepadanya melainkan... Kesampingnya yaitu Ryeowook dan ayahnya.

"Siwon-ah, kenalkan ini Suami dan ayahnya Kyuhyun: Ryeowook dan Kim Hankyung ahjussi" ujar Zhoumi memperkenalkan mereka.

Tapi.. Bukannya berkenalan.. Mata Siwon-ssi ini membesar seperti sudah tidak aneh lagi bertemu dengan 2 orang ini.. Kenapa lebih seperti reuni malah jadinya? Memang mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Ryeowook ssi? Kim Ryeowook kan?" Gumam Siwon dengan cukup yakin dan sedikit terkejut, membuat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun langsung memandangi kedua pria ini bergantian.

"Ne geuromyeon... Apa kabar Siwon-ah?" Bukan hanya Siwon yang kaget, tapi Ryeowook juga sempat terkejut bertemu dengan wajah familiar tersebut.  
Beberapa detik setelahnya pun mereka langsung bercengkramah akrab berdua.

"Aku baik! Ahaha sudah lama sekali ya.. Oh ya. Annyonghaseyo ahjussi, lama tidak bertemu..."

Setelahnya, pria bermarga Choi ini juga bersalaman dan membungkuk dalam pada ayahnya Ryeowook.

"Hahaha kami baik-baik saja Siwon-ah... Ne.. Lama tidak bertemu denganmu oh?" Balas Hankyung juga dengan tidak kalah ramahnya pada Choi Siwon.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Zhoumi bingung. Ia kira hanya Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang mempunyai relasi disini..

"Aku dan Siwon adalah teman lama waktu di London Kyu, Zhoumi ssi" ujar Ryeowook menjelaskan

"Jinjja?"

"Heeh. Sudah.. Berapa tahun?" Ryeowook mencoba mengingat-ingat

"6-7 tahun lah..." Jawab Siwon sambil tertawa kecil juga

Hankyung menanyakan Siwon kemana saja selama ini, dan ternyata setelah beberapa tahun berkerja di Inggris, akhirnya Siwon pindah menetap di Hong Kong agar lebih dekat dengan keluarganya di Korea. Lalu lanjut pria ini sudah menetap disana, hanya bulak-balik untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Zhoumi saja di Seoul beberapa bulan lagi.

Setelah mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar setelah 10 menit-an reuni, keduanya pun akhirnya harus berpisah jalan.

"Selamat Ryeowook-ah, tidak aku sangka kau sudah menikah duluan akhirnya.. Hahaha" sambung Siwon lagi sebelum mereka berpisah jalan. "Seperti biasa dunia memang kadang terasa sempit ya..." tambahnya.

OoooO

 **Malamnya di Apartemen WookKyu**

"Hyungie…"

"Waee?"

"Mereka menyukaimu" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti

"Mereka semua. Banyak teman hyung yang menyukaimu, kenapa hyung tidak pernah berpacaran dengan mereka... Sebelum dijodohkan denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan 100% serius.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Molla... Belum ketemu yang cocok saja Kyu.." Balas Wookie santai sambil masih membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Bohong... ! Pasti selama bertahun-tahun banyak yang sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Wookie hyung. Tapi... Kenapa hyung menolak mereka?" Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi agar Ryeowook benar-benar meladeni pertanyaannya.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil lagi mendengarnya

"Karna aku tidak ada perasaan khusus pada mereka Kyu. Kalau seseorang menyukaimu, tapi kamu tidak menyukainya. Apakah kamu mau jadian dengannya?"  
Ujar Ryeowook lalu membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kyu terdiam 5 detik lalu menjawab

"Lalu kenapa hyung mau dijodohkan denganku?"

"eung?"

"Kan kita belum kenal juga saat akan menikah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan cepat

"Hmm itu adalah pertanyaan yang bagus sebenarnya!"

Ryeowook mengangkat dagunya untuk berpikir sejenak

"Hmm apa ya.. Mollasoyo Kyu..." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum jahil melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah merengutkan bibirnya

"Jinjjaroo hyung ayo jujur katakan padaku, jangan berbohong terus!"  
Kyuhyun memukul pelan dada Ryeowook sebelum kembali bersandar disana.

"Ya.. Kapan aku berbohong padamu heh? Coba bilang kapan hyung pernah berbohong padamu, Kyu?" Tanya Wookie tidak terima digugat seperti itu.

Wajah Kyu pun memerah malu saat mendengarnya. Benar juga, Ryeowook memang belum pernah berbohong sejauh ini

"Ani.. Iyasih.. Tapi, Tapi hyung tidak pernah cerita apa-apa denganku! Makanya sekarang ceritaa!"

Ryeowook kembali hanya tertawa lagi dan lagi melihat tingkah Kyu tidak sabar sambil menjaga pria tersebut dalam genggaman rangkulannya.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dekat disamping Ryeowook, bisa mendengar degup jantungnya dengan jelas.

"Sedang pas saja ...umma memang benar aku sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan kalau aku menolak... Urusannya akan panjang Kyu..." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menautkan jari-jari mereka

"Jadi hyung menyerah, begitu?"

"Hmm ya pasrah bisa dibilang" _smirk_ andalan khas Kim Ryeowook mulai keluar lagi

"Lalu.. Lalu kalau ternyata orang itu tidak mencintai Hyung bagaimana? Dan Hyung juga tidak bisa suka padanya gimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih lanjut penasaran.

"Yasudah asal menikah saja tanpa cinta. Tidak susah kan?"

"Kalau hyung menyukainya tapi dia tidak menyukai hyung?"

"Akan kubuat dia mencintaiku" sahut Ryeowook meladeni rentetan pertanyaan Kyu dengan cepat.

"Kalau dia menyukai kamu tapi kamu tidak suka dengan dia? Tidak pernah bisa suka sampai bertahun-tahun pun!"

"Yasudah biarkan saja.. Ahhahah" jawab Ryeowook dengan enteng.

"Ya! Kau kejam hyuunggg...!" Lagi tangan halus Kyu memukul lengan Ryeowook sekilas saat mendengar jawaban-nya yang sangat seenaknya seperti itu.

"Ahhahah lagian kamu ini bertanya aneh-aneh saja... Sudah lewat Kyu... Sekarang kita sudah menikah kan.. Sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa lagi..."

Cup

Ryeowook memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas untuk meyakinkan kalimatnya sebelum kembali menyandar lagi.

"Aniyo... Aku masih tidak tau apakah hyung menyukaiku... Atau tidak?!" Balas Kyu saat kesadarannya sudah kembali, masih belum selesai.

"Kapan aku pernah tidak menyukaimu, hem? Memang pernah Hyung bersikap seperti itu?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil gemas membelai dan mencubit sekilas pipi Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun masih merengutkan bibirnya..  
 _Habis.. Habis Hyung tidak pernah menyentuhku..._ Hampir saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya tapi untuk masih bisa Kyuhyun kontrol.

Omo, dia memang penasaran sih, tapi tentu saja tidak pantas kalau langsung bertanya seperti itu kan? Iya! _Hah... Kau ini Kyu.. Hampir saja..._ Gelutnya dalam hati sendiri.

"Geundae... Hyung tidak pernah..."

Ssstttt Ryeowook menhentikan ucapan Kyu dengan mengecup pipi mulus istrinya tersebut sekali lalu berbisik

"Jowaheyo... Saranghaeyo... Haengbokhamnida... Dan hyung pun hanya ingin kamu merasakan yang sama... Aku senang dengan apa yang kita punya sekarang Kyu... dan gomabda, oke? Jadi mulai sekarang janganlah berpikir terlalu banyak, kan sudah kubilang beberapa kali, oh?"  
Ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Eung."

"Saranghae" ucap Ryeowook sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi.. Menjadi penutup lagi sebelum keduanya sama-sama terlelap. 

OoooO 

**Esok harinya di Kantor Ryeowook**

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum tipis saat mengingat percakapan lucunya dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam lagi.

Hah... Mengingat Kyuhyun saja sudah bisa membuat ia tertawa..

 _Tapi banyak yang menyukaimu hyung!_  
Masih terngiang dengan jelas juga ucapan Ryeowook yang satu itu.

Geundae.. Kyuhyun benar.. Ryeowook selama ini mengeraskan hatinya.. Lelah dengan hubungan yang hanya menguras perasaannya tanpa sadar bertahun tehun terlewat dalam kurun waktu tersebut.

Kyu juga benar, mungkinkah ia melewatkan seseorang yang berarti selama kurun waktu tersebut? Ia jadi kepikiran sendiri.  
 _  
Ahh... Tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak penting lagi.. Aku sudah memiliki Kyuhyun.._ Batin Ryeowook. Mereka sudah menikah dan bahagia berdua sekarang.

Lanjut berfikir Ryeowook juga teringat ekspresi kaget Siwon saat mereka bertemu kemarin dan juga saat pria itu mendengar bahwa aku adalah Suami Kyuhyun saat ini. Wook tau mungkin ekspresi pun juga sama kagetnya saat mereka bertemu... Sudah 7 tahun mereka tidak bertemu..

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah duluan daripada aku Ryeowook-ah!" Ujar Siwon saat mereka sempat ngobrol berdua saja sebentae hari itu.

"Hahah ne... Banyak yang tidak kuperkirakan juga, tau nya semua sudah terjadi begitu cepat." Jawab Ryeowook dengan santai dengan senyum penuh arti dan sedikit rasa bersalah terselip disana.

Ya.. Siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka tiba-tiba bertemu lagi disini, disaat ini. Saat Ryeowook sudah menikah dengan Kyu, dan Siwon bertunangan dengan Zhoumi, sepupu nya Kyuhyun langsung. Takdir memang aneh memang..

7 tahun Siwon dan Ryeowook hilang kontak tanpa alasan jelas yang mengambang..  
Sejak kejadian itu..

"Ikutlah dengan aku ke London Ryeowook-ah.  
Aku menyukaimu, ikutlah pergi denganku kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal Wook..."  
Ujar Siwon padanya 7 tahun yang lalu.

Ungkapan perasaan Siwon yang tak pernah disangka-sangka akan didengarnya seminggu setelah pemakaman Yesung.

"Jebal Wookie-ah kita bisa mulai semuanya dari awal kalau kamu mau pergi bersamaku..  
Aku bisa menunggu.. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kamu melupakan Yesung..."

Masih Ryeowook ingat mata Siwon yang berkaca-kaca saat saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.  
Lebih parah lagi, pria itu juga menangis karenanya.. Pertama kalinya Ryeowook membuat seseorang yang tidak bersalah padanya menangis dan ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali akan hal itu.

Perasaan Ryeowook sedang kebal saat itu.. Dengan kejam ia menolak Siwon.. Dan sejak itu Siwon pun tidak pernah menghubungi maupun menemuinya lagi.. Berbulan-bulan.. Bertahun-tahun...

Secara tidak langsung membuat Ryeowook semakin malas kalau memikirkan soal cinta saat baru terlambat menyadarinya.  
Ia bahagia melihat orang lain senang karna cinta.. Tapi bagi Ryeowook sendiri...

Ia kehilangan dua orang teman.. sahabatnya, diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan karna cinta. Untuk apa lagi mencoba semuanya dari awal lagi, oh?

Belasan musim lewat sejak kejadian tersebut.. Waktu yang terus bergulir akhirnya mempertemukan mereka semua lagi disini.

Kyuhyun yang mencintainya.. Ryeowook yang semakin mencintai Kyuhyun... Dan Siwon maupun Ryeowook yang sudah bisa menemukan pengganti dari diri masing-masing.

Ryeowook bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau mencintainya lagi.. Dan ia pastikan kali ini.. Ryeowook tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nya lagi. 

OooooO

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari kamar sambil masih memasangkan dasinya dengan benar, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kyuuuu" panggil Ryeowook seperti biasa

"Eung, ne hyung?"

"Desember ini, kita liburan bersama ya?"  
Ujar Ryeowook sembari mengintip Kyuhyun sedang masak apa.

"SERIUSS?" Tidak disangka-sangka Kyuhyun langsung berteriak dengan dengan keras tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Ne, waee?" Jawb Ryeowook dengan santai.

"Kemana? Memangnya Hyung mau kerja kemana? Memangnya lama? Kok aku juga diajak?" Tanya Kyuhyun berentetan, membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Aniyo.. Bukan untuk berkerja Kyuhyun-ah.. Untuk liburan saja.. Bulan Desember ini.. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun langsung menata meja makan dengan cepat dan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook untuk lanjut bertanya.

"seriuss? Kok tumben hyung mau liburan? Kemana Hyung? Apa aku boleh memilih kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun memegangi lengan Ryeowook menahan suaminya ini agar tidak pergi lagi. _Pembicaraan soal liburan ini sangatlah penting!_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ini kan akhir tahun Kyu, tentu saja kita butuh liburan, oh? Dan sayangnya... Kamu tidak bisa memilih.. Karna aku sudah mengatur perjalanan kita untuk berangkat ke London selama 10 hari"

"JINJJA? Hyungg! Daebaakk!" kali ini mata Kyuhyun benar-benar berbinar-binar saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Benar hyung mau mengajakku ke London? yeyyy daebak. Ini tidak bercanda kan! Waaaaw Hyung memang yang terbaikkk!l" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil langsung refleks memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

Ryeowook hanya bisa lanjut tertawa dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan sama eratnya.

"Neeee Kim Kyuhyun, awal Desember nanti... Kita liburan berdua kesana, ne?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap sepasang mata bulat Kyuhyun dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Neee ahhh hyungiee memang yang terbaik..!" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Ryeowook yang masih harum parfum sekilas menjadi pembuka yang hangat dipagi mereka.

Wookie pun mengelus puncak kepala Kyu gemas dan balas mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas juga.

"Geurae,, tetaplah kita makan dulu nee" Lalu digeretnya pundak Kyu untuk kembali ke dapur untuk menyantap sarapan mereka sebelum pergi berkerja. 

Sejak Ryeowook hyung memberitahukan kabar tersebut, Kyuhyun pun merasa sangaaat senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyu kembali ke London lagi! Dan ini juga akan menjadi liburan pertama mereka berdua seumur hidup..  
Biasanya Ryeowook hanya bertugas ke Jepang juga tapi tidak lama jadi Kyu belum pernah menemaninya.

Huaaaa dengan mengingatnya saja membuat Kyu sudah merasa sangat sangat _excited_. _Tidak sabar untuk segera pergii!_ Batin Kyuhyun. 

OoooO

 **Kantor Ryeowook**

"Ryeowook-ah, kau akan cuti awal bulan depan?" Tanya Sungmin sembari membereskan dokumen yang berceceran dihadapannya.

"Ne" jawab Ryeowook sambil menangguk pelan.

"Kemana? Tumben?" Tanya Sungmin langsung.

"Aku akan pergi liburan dengan Kyuhyun.. Ke London."

"Whuaahh oh ya? Kalian mau menjalankan bulan madu yang tertunda ya! Ahahhah" ujar Sungmin langsung.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Hanya liburan saja Min..." Balas Ryeowook singkat.

"Geromyeon, arrasoo... pergilah liburan, kau butuh istirahat Wook! Fokuslah dengan istrimu dulu selama beberapa hari... Kalian sudah berbulan-bulan menikah tapi Kyuhyun belum hamil juga, lagi..." Goda Sungmin sambil bangkit berdiri hendak pamit keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya berdecak kecil mendengarnya  
"Belum diberi kesempatan saja..." Seperti biasa pria ini masih menjawabi dengan cool.

Tapi...  
"Alah... Kayak kamu pernah menyentuh Kyuhyun saja! Aku tau sampai saat ini kau belum menyentuhnya kanWook! Ahahaaahha"  
Tambah Sungmin terakhir dari ujung pintu sudah bersiap kabur.

"Yaaa!" Kali ini Ryeowook langsung mendongak untuk memperingarkan Sungmin saat digoda seperti itu lagi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Lee Sungmin hanya terkikik ria dan menghembuskan tangannya sambil berkata  
"Aku duluan!"

Kim Ryeowook pun hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan.

 _Sial... Bagaimana dia sampai bisa tau masalah pribadinya dengan Kyuhyun?_

 _Ahh... Pasti Kyu cerita pada Donghae... Dan Donghae cerita lagi pada Sungmin.. Ck..._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. 

OoooO 

Minggu demi minggu terlewat, dan akhirnya hari yang dinantikan Kyuhyun pun datang juga. Dengan semangat Kyu menyiapkan semua baju-baju dan perlengkapan yang mereka akan bawa, merencanakan mau pergi kemana saja, karna Ryeowook pun lebih cenderung santai tidak punya tujuan tertentu.

Wook hanya ingin liburan santai disana beberapa hari agar keduanya lebih bisa menikmati momen berdua. Dan karna ia maupun Kyu sudah sangat hafal seluk beluk London juga, jadi mereka tinggal pilih mau kemana tidak harus terburu-buru atau dikejar-kejar.

Kyu sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk belanja disana, makan ini dan itu, bertemu dengan beberapa temannya, nonton _west_ _end_ dengan Wookie hyung, dan juga... Menginap di Corinthia!

 _Yes_ , baru beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun melihat _details_ perjalanan mereka dan ternyata Wookie hyung sudah memesan kamar di hotel favoritnya tersebut selama mereka berada di London dari awal sampai akhir! Bagaimana Kyu tidak merasa lebih semangat coba... Yey!

Berangkat pada Jumat malam, di Sabtu paginya akhirnya WookKyu pun tiba dengan aman sentosa mendarat di ibukota negara tersebut. Berbeda dengan Kyu yang baru tahun lalu meninggalkan London, Ryeowook sudah 7 tahun lebih belum menginjakkan kaki di kota tersebut.

Tapi... Kali ini ia kembali tidak lagi sendirian, tapi dengan Kyuhyun, dengan hidup baru, dan siap membula lembaran yang baru bersama istrinya satu ini.

"Huaaaaa….!" Ryeowook hanya bersikap tenang menghadapi Kyu yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa kegirangan selama perjalanan mereka. Dalam hatinya Wook cukup senang melihat Kyuhyun kegirangan semangat seperti ini. Hanya saja seperti biasa Wook tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya.

OooooO

"Uaaaaa joaaaa... Aw!"  
Kyuhyun yang masih tenganga menempelkan wajahnya mepet jendela terhentak kaget saat telapak tangan besar Ryeowook meraih pinggangnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang di sofa saat Kyuhyun sedang mengagumi pemandangan London Eye dari kaca balkon

"Hyuuungg..." Keluh Kyu karna Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi mengagetkannya dengan tiba-tiba.  
Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan kecil khas Kyuhyun yang sudah ia hafal seperti apa, sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyuhyun memeluknya pria ini dengan erat dari belakang.

"Bagaimana, apa kamu menyukai pemandangannya?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Neomu jotda! Gomawooo" cup Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Ryeowook yang masih belum kering sepenuhnya sehabis mandi sekilas untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menempati kamar _suite_ dengan view _tepat_ sungai, jembatan, dan London Eye dihadapan mereka. Pemandangan yang sangat indah dimalam hari, langsung bisa dilihat dari dekat ikon kota London ini dengan lampu biru yang berkelap kelip dengan indah langsung dari jendela kamar mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menganga melihatnya. Haahhh... Mungkin ini akan menjadi liburan terbaiknya...

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Ryeowook yang mulai bosan mengendus-endus harum rambut Kyuhyun lalu mengajak istrinya ini untuk segera pindah ke tempat tidur

"Tidurlah dulu Kyu... Kita masih ada banyak malam lagi disini... Kamu bisa memandanginya lagi esok hari lagii" ujar Wookie sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih enggan pergi; Betah duduk di _sofa_ _bed_ pinggir jendela, mengacuhkan ranjang luas nan empuk yang sudah menanti mereka

"Eungg hyung" dengan setengah hati pun Kyu pun akhirnya ikut Ryeowook naik ke ranjang tidur mereka bersiap untuk istirahat.

hahh.. Baru beberapa detik Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, tiba-tiba Ryeowook hyung menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, seperti ingin menimpanya yang ternyata untuk..  
 _Mmm mmmph mmmpphhh_ mencium bibir _kissable_ Kyu dengan lembut, cukup dalam dan lama.

Saking kagetnya Kyuhyun sampai membelalakan matanya sekilas sebelum menutupnya kembali.  
Ryeowook hanya menyengir melihat reaksi Kyu dan hanya lanjut mencium bibir manis Kyuhyun tidak ada habisnya, membuat Kyu hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Mmpphh hyung! Ahh hyung... Hosh hosh..."

Setelah sedikit meronta-ronta akhirnya tautan bibir mereka terlepas juga, memberi Kyu kesempatan untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyak nya sambil megap-megap.

Cup cup cup cup...

Sembari Kyu meng-normalkan nafasnya, Ryeowook menebarkan ciuman nya disekujur wajah Kyuhyun. Pipi, ujung pelipis, tulang bawah, seperti siap menerkam pria dibawahnya ini hingga akhirnya berlabuh megecupi leher Kyuhyun yang sontak membuatnya geli.

"Ahh Hyung... Erghh..." Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti kemana ini bisa berlanjut. Pertama kalinya Ryeowook hyung bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tangan sang hyung terus setia di pinggangnya mengukung Kyu agar tidak banyak bergerak. Kalau tidak begitu, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah kabur jatuh dari ranjang kali tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan Ryeowook seperti ini.

"Kyu... Kamu pernah bilang.. Ingin menikah di hotel ini kan?" Ryeowook akhirnya beristirahat mencumbu leher Kyuhyun dan membisikkan pertanyaan tersebut dari belakang telinga Kyu membuatnya sedikit geli sampai merinding.

"Emmm ne hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil masih menarik nafas dalam-dalam alias ngos ngosan.

"Hyung... Mau mewujudkan keinginanmu tersebut... Malam ini"

Sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun tidak berhenti dibuat merinding saat Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan ciuman ciuman kecilnya selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. _Ahhhh sejak kapan Hyung tiba-tiba bisa se... Se agresif ini_. Batin Kyuhyun sambil masih bergeliat tidak nyaman didalam pelukan Wookie.

"Me... Menikah lagi maksud hyung? Kita akan menikah lagi besok disini, hyungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan susah payah saat deru nafasnya sudah sedikit bisa meng-normal.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya dan ber- _chuckle_ kecil lalu mem _pause_ cumbuannya lagi di leher Kyuhyun untuk menjawab.

"Ani sayang... Kita akan menikah dalam artian suami istri yang sebenarnya malam ini" bisik Ryeowook singkat.

Barulah mengerti semuanya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun sontak merah padam antara kaget, _nervous_ , dan gelisah. _Omo_! Hanya satu kata itu yang ada dipikiran Kyu saat ini.  
Tapi sayangnya Ryeowook hyung tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berfikir lagi.. Baru beberapa detik setelahnya Ryeowook melepas pelukannya, dengan cepat ia menidurkan kembali tubuh Kyuhyun di posisi yang lebih rileks untuk setengah menindihnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau hanya milikku malam ini, Kim Kyuhyun" ujar Ryeowook untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi di menit menit dan jam jam setelahnya. Haha.. 

**TBC**!

 **Review yaa,, gomawoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 9**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

Zhoumi

Choi Siwon

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Haloo para** _ **reader**_ **terutama yang sudah** _ **review.**_

 **Karna author gak pernah bales review satu-satu; Mari kita balas satu-satu dulu ya:**

 **Jung Heechan: woohhoo, makasih sudah selalu review yaa! ^^**

 **Sophie857: bagian itu disensor.. karna author belum bisa nulis NC, hahahah mian nee**

 **Michhazz: makasih banyak untuk koreksi typo nya, author udah usaha nulis gak pake typo… semoga ada perkembangan ya, hehe, tiap chapter udah dimaksimaliin nulis tanpa salah, maafkan neee masih banyak kurangnyaa**

 **Vivian90: sudan hampir dapet momongan nih. Makasih sudah review!**

 **Cuttiekyu94: tenangg segera dapet cucuu kok hehe**

 **Kyunihae: iyaaa. Maaf ya kalau bagian dating nya relatif dikit. Semoga masih memuaskan ceritanya**

 **Miickeymoousse: iyaaa Ryeowook udah beneran cinta sama Kyu kok, nih author tambahin lagi ya kemesraan mereka di chapter iniii. Iya, author serius kok sama Kyu walaupun memang dari dulu paling suka nyiksa Kyu (HAHAHAH)**

 **Leny chan: hahaha author belum bisa nulis NC, mian yaa, takut gak memuaskan. Hmm ide yang bagus sih sebenernya, tapi nanti author malah di bash sama fans nya Kyuhyun yang jumlah nya segunung, hahaha. Makasih yaa sudah review!**

 **Cho Kyuna: NC… hmm hahah (no comment). Silahkan dibaca yaa. Makasih untuk review nya!**

 **LRS34: gak sengaja sih, pengen nyenengin Kyuhyun aja sebenernyaa berhubung Ryeowook udah tobat, hehe. Syukurlah kalau Wookie sudah terbilangg sweet. Gomawooo**

 **Key: soal NC… (no comment lagi) soal masalah penulisan, makasih ya masukannya. Heeh author sadar kok memang beberapa kalimat bikin kalian bingung dan beberapa kata juga. Mian ne, sumpah ini gak sengaja, cuma segini memang kapasitas bahasa dan kemampuan menulis author (?)**

 **Tapi masih terus mencoba untuk diperbaikin kok. Kabarin yaa kalau ada yang kacau banget, hehe. Makasih sudah review**

 **Kinggu: sudah lanjut, makasih sudah berkunjung**

 **Guest: syukurlah kalau sudah romantis :D makasih juga sudah dibilang seru, hahah.**

 **KalunaKang61: makasih yaa sudah rajin review. Iya author juga iri sama pasangan ini (loh, hahahha) author usahain se-lebay mungkin yaaa semoga kalian suka. Selamat membaca!**

 **ooo**

 **Oke, intinya, maafkan author tidak melanjutkan Nc nya kedua orang ini dulu yaa. Karna kemampuan menulis author juga belum bagus-bagus amat, masih belum pede nulis NC-an, nanti hasilnya malah jelek dan mengecewakan, terus kalian pada ilfeel, ahhaha. #kabur**

 **Yang kedua, maafkan Kyu belom sempet ngidam lagi di chapter ini.(yaelah thor -_- ) Sumpah draft ngidam sudah siap, dan author bilang begitu kemarin karna niatan awal adalah chapter 9 sebagai chapter terakhir. Tapiii karena request kalian sepertinya seneng nyiksa Ryeowook dan pengen Kyuhyun ngidam dan alur nya yang lebih lambat, jadiii author bagi jadi dua chapter-nya. Mian belum bisa update nya banyak, author capek nulis mulu #plak hahahah**

 **Poin terakhir, author juga nulis menyesuaikan dengan opini kalian dan berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya makin seru dan bisa bikin kalian ketawa ketawa sendiri (kayak author kalau lagi baca ff lain) Tapi tentu aja nulis itu gak mudah, yang menurut author bagus belum tentu menurut kalian bagus dan lainnya.**

 **Jadii walaupun author sebelumnya gak bales satu-satu, review kalian itu penting sekaliiii. Jadi sekali lagi makasih, oke? Tetep komen yaaa.**

 **Rencana author sih chapter depan chapter terakhir dan akan lanjut kalau sudah cukup panjang dan bisa ditutup dengan damai (?) hahah**

 **Selanjutnya, author niat mau nulis lagi (walau masih belum bisa nulis dengan bagus, tapi masih mau mencoba) karna cerita ini sudah harus segera ditutup. Mau minta opini kalian. Mau pairing nya WookKyu atau KyuWoo? #nanyaserius**

 **Terus.. Hmm apa ya. Semoga masuk akal dan gak mengecewakan ne, maaf kalau banyak pengulangan, bahasa berantakan, banyak** _ **typo**_ **dll.**

 **Tetep silahkan review untuk kritik opini saran hahaha. Selamat membaca!**

OoooO

Esok paginya Kyuhyun terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekilas kembali kealam sadar setelah ber-istirahat semalam. Kyuhyun memeluk bantal nya erat-erat dan bergelut didalam selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dengan hangat.

Hoammmm... Rasa nyaman yang biasa dirasakannya di malam-malam sebelumnya masih Kyuhyun rasakan seperti biasa, termasuk tangan Ryeowook yang memeluknya dari balik selimut tebal tersebut. Yang berbeda... Dan terasa sangat aneh ... Adalah saat Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun pagi ini dan hal tersebut membuat pipinya memerah saat mengingat 'aktivitas' nya semalam lagi dengan Wookie hyung.

Omo... Bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja Kyuhyun hampir tidak kuat... Hahahah

Setelah beberapa menit masih berbaring, bisa Kyu rasakan Ryeowook hyung pun akhirnya bangun dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Pria manis ini hanya menutup matanya rapat-rapat pura-pura terlelap agar Hyungie tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah bangun juga. Malu, oh?!

Cup.

Hampir Kyuhyun sudah terlelap lagi karna hanya tiduran diam-diam saja selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba dirasakan bibir Ryeowook mengecup keningnya sekali. Kyu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi, berakting mengantuk. Bisa ia lihat Wookie hyung sudah mengenakan kaus singlet tipis.

"Kyu..." Panggil Ryeowook pelan mencoba membangunkan istrinya satu ini.  
"Aku berenang dulu ya, di basement.. Boleh?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun masih berakting dan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menangguk sebagai jawaban.

Bisa dilihatnya lagi samar-samar Wookie hyung tertawa kecil sambil masih membelai rambut Kyu. Lalu

Cup

Setelah mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas barulah Ryeowook bangun dan pergi keluar kamar, membiarkan Kyu masih beristirahat dulu.

Setelah kepergian Ryeowook, pria manis ini lanjut berguling guling di ranjang sampai bosan, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bangun juga dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setidaknya Kyu sedikit lega Wookie hyung sedang diluar kamar jadi ia tidak perlu merasa sangaaat malu. #dasaranakkecil ahahahah

Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya, Kyuhyun pun ikut turun mengunjungi Wookie hyung yang belum naik-naik dan melihat suaminya masih bulak balik berenang beberapa lap tanpa henti; sampai akhirnya bebeapa menit kemudin Ryeowook akhirnya menyadari kehadiran istrinya satu ini juga.

"Good morning!" Ryeowook menghampiri sudut dimana Kyu sedang duduk dan menyapanya dari dalam kolam.

"Pagi hyung!" Balas Kyuhyun juga.

"Mianhae Kyu aku menginggalkanmu duluan pagi ini..." Ryeoowook keluar dari kolam dan mengeringkan rambut serta tubuhnya sejenak sebelum mengenakan bathrobe. Dan walaupun hanya ada mereka berdua di kolam renang yang luas ini, tapi tetap Kyuhyun masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya tidak melihat kearah Ryeowook langsung saat pria tersebut mengeringkan tubuhnya karna ia masih merasa malu dan tidak ingin pipi merahnya terlihat oleh hyungie lagi.

Kim Ryeowook yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa kecil. #dasaranakkecil ahahahaah

"Geurae, habis ini kita sarapan, ne?" Ajak Ryeowook

"Eung. Mau sarapan di hotel atau diluar hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kita akan sarapan dikamar Kyu. Service kamar sudah kutambahkan room service breakfast untuk beberapa hari, lalu di beberapa hari sisanya kita bisa makan diluar, otte?" Ryeowook menjelaskan selagi mereka berdua berjalan menuju lift.

"Jinjjaa? Huaaa daebak! hyungiiee... memang yang terbaikk! Haha" Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng Wookie lagi saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Manja bener memang anak satu ini kalau sudah disenengin, haha. 

OooO

Hari hari setelahnya dilewatkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan sangat menyenangkan dan santai. Menonton pertunjukkan _Lion King_ berdua, belanja, mencoba berbagai restaurant, jalan-jalan berkeliling _museum_ , makan siang dengan teman lama Kyuhyun, dan lain lain lainnya.

Tidak hanya ke London, Kyu dan Ryeowook juga berkunjung ke Cambridge, _punting_ berdua, mengunjungi kota Bath, bermain _ice skating_ di Somerset House, mengunjungi _Christmas Market_ dan bermain-main di _Winter Wonderland_ , bersantai di Kensington Park, dan tentu saja naik London Eye dan menikmati suasana South Bank yang jaraknya hanya sejengkal dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Tidak lelah Kyu dan Ryeowook mengunjungi ini dan itu, kesenjangan diantara keduanya karna kesibukan sehari hari pun benar benar terbayar selama 10 hari tersebut. Ryeowook juga jadi mengenal dan mengerti Kyuhyun lebih baik lagi, saling mengerti, dan Kyu pun senang karna sudah benar-benar bisa melayani Ryeowook secara jasmani dan rohani (?)

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah agak khawatir soal malam pertama mereka sejak mereka menikah, tentu saja karna ia sendiri sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman secuil pun soal hal tersebut.

Tapi... Saat tau Wookie Hyung masih terus menunggu agar hubungan mereka benar-benar matang dulu, membuat Kyu sampai lupa dan tidak pernah mengharapkannya lagi.  
Tidak disangka-sangka ia akan 'dilahap' hyungie nya saat malam pertama mereka di London ini. Dan beruntung Wookie hyung melakukannya dengan cinta dan sabar di malam pertama mereka kemarin, membuat Kyu sendiri pun jadi belajar banyak, dan jadi tidak trauma walaupun itulah secara harafiah benar-benar malam pertamanya dalam hidup, jadi tentu saja cukup banyak yang Kyuhyun duga terjadi didalamnya, hahaha #okestop

10 malam selanjutnya dan hari-hari setelahnya pun hubungan Kyu dan Ryeowook terus membaik relatif stabil.  
Kyuhyun senang saat Wookie hyung menyentuhnya menandakan kalau ia bisa menjaga sang suami dengan baik.

Hingga... Hari hari dan minggu minggu pun terlewat.. Tak terasa WookKyu pun akan segera memasuki bulan Februari, dimana..

"Hyungie! Ke Jejudo yuk!" Ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba di satu sore saat mereka sedang makan malam biasa berduaan.

"Heh? Jejudo?" Ulang Ryeowook memastikan apa ia salah dengar.

Kyuhyun menanggukkan kepalanya.  
"Heeh, Jejudo hyung. disana sedang musim panen jeruk... Dan aku tidak pernah ke Jejudo hyung, tadi siang aku menonton di tv, aku ingin sekali kesanaa!" 

Kim Ryeowook masih mendengarkan.

"Kalau akhir pekan kita kesana, bagaimana?!" Todong Kyuhyun mendadak dengan nada setengah girang dan juga setengah mengancam halus; membuat Ryeowook mau menolak juga gak enak... Mau menerima tapi...

"Kalau cuma 2 hari di akhir pekan terlalu singkat Kyu..." Ujar Ryeowook dengan tenang pada akhirnya.

"Lalu...?" Kyuhyun mulai mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya. _Memangnya hyung mau cuti hanya untuk menemaniku?!_ Pikirnya dalam hari.

Kyu tau ia tidak bisa berharap banyak untuk meminta Ryeowook hengkang dari pekerjaannya. Walaupun kedua nya punya aktivitas masing-masing, dalam kasus Kyu ia sih bisa kapan saja mau kemana saja. Sedangkan Wookie hyung.. Hemmm...

Ryeowook menghela nafas sekilas mencoba menetralkan suasana untuk mencari solusi terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku akan lihat jadwal pekerjaanku dulu ya Kyu. Dimana ada awal minggu lenggang, aku bisa cuti di hari Seninnya jadi kita bisa kesana lamaan, oke?" Ujar Ryeowook pada akhirnya, mencoba bernegosiasi.

Hah… Habis sepertinya istrinya satu ini sedang mau sekal ke Jejudo. Baiklah.. Sekali-sekali cuti untuk menyenangkan Kyuhyun lagi. Itung-itung hadiah di bulan valentine juga.. *eh, hahah.

"yeyy! Eung, call! Gomawoyo hyungie!"  
balas Kyuhyun dengan girang saat mendengar berita tersebut.

"Sama-sama baby" ujar Ryeowook sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan _tissue_ setelah perutnya sudah terisi kenyang menyantap habis makan malam lezat buatan istrinya seorang. 

OoooO

Minggu depannya, ternyata Ryeowook pun benar-benar memenuhi janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mencari jadwal kerjanya yang sedang lenggang dan akan cuti dua hari dari Senin sampai Selasa.

Perkiraan cuaca di Selatan pun akhir-akhir ini masih cukup baik, tidak ada badai atau apapun, jadi relatif aman untuk mereka pergi berkunjung.

Saat tau mereka berdua bisa jalan-jalan lagi, Kyuhyun pun langsung merencanakan semuanya dengan sempurna. Pesawat, hotel, dan tentu saja berkunjung ke kebun jeruk yang sudah diidam-idamkan Kyu sejak lama.

OoooO

Dengan semangat 45 WookKyu pun berangkat ke Jejudo di hari Sabtu yang sudah ditentukan. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir liburan kali ini akan semulus liburan mereka sebelumnya.

Tapi…. Ternyata oh ternyata liburan kali ini… ternyata berjalan agak jauh dari semua yang sudah di-prediksikan oleh seorang Kim Ryeowok sebelumnya. Rencana yang sudah sempurna sedikit rusak dimulai karna Kyuhyun yang mabuk pesawat atau merasa mual selama perjalanan mereka di udara. Untung saja Kyu tidak sampai memuntahkan makanannya, saat mendarat di Jejudo buru-buru Ryeowook mencari obat dan juga tentunya mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun.

Tiba di pulau tersebut, Ryewoook dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menyetir santai menyusuri pesisir laut ditemani pemandangan indah memenuhi keinginan Kyu yang perlahan sudah sedikit merasa baikan.

"Kyu... Ayo kita cari makan. Kamu mau makan apaa? Kalau sashimi bagaimana?!"

Ryeowook menggandeng Kyu berjalan menyusuri jejeran restoran yang tersedia untuk mencari makan siang khas di berbagai restoran yang berjejer di pesisir pantai.

"Eung..." Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak mau hyung, tidak mood makan yang mentah-mentah" tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan apalagi sedang menyangkut makanan. Tiba-tba Kyuhyun menjawab dengan jutek.

"Eh? Yasudah, sup seafood bagaimana? Seafood stew, otte?" Tawar Ryeowook mencoba mencari alternatif sambil melihat menu lain di restoran tersebut.

"Ani... Tidak mau seafood juga hyung.. Jangan makan disini..." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk pergi dari restoran yang kebanyakan menjual hasil laut tersebut.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mengikuti maunya Kyuhyun saja.

"Geurae,, jadi maunya makan apa Kyu, ah samgyeopsal bagaimana? Kita makan daging khas yang spesial disini, ne?" Bujuk Ryeowook saat mereka sudah kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

Tidak disangka-sangka, Ryeowook semakin bingung saat Kyuhyun masih menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi, padahal biasanya Kyu tidak pernah sepemilih ini.

"Shireoo... Aku tidak mau makan barbeque hyung.."

"Waeee? Kan biasanya itu kesukaan mu Kyu..."

"Capek makannya.. Harus kita panggang dulu.. Bau... Berminyak... Nanti rambutku bau asap"  
ujar Kyuhyun tanpa titik koma.

Ryeowook tercengo sebentar lalu langsung menyanggah masih berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun lagi

"Nanti aku yang akan memanggang semua dagingnya.. Kamu tinggal makan saja, otte?"

"Tidak mauuuu" Kyuhyun masih ngotot menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Makin lama Ryeowook semakin bingung dan semakin ingin putus asa kalau sudah menghadapi istrinya yang seperti ini. _Apa karna Kyu sedang tidak enak badan sejak turun dari pesawat jadinya rewel seperti ini?_ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Lalu maunya makan apa Kyu? Katakanlah, Hyung hanya akan mengikuti kemauanmu kalau begitu"

"Mau.. Makanan barat hyung yang langsung jadi!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sejenak.. _Hah.. Sudah jauh-jauh ke Jejudo.. Tapi...  
_  
"Atau makanan yang sederhana saja hyung.. Pokoknya yang langsung jadi saat dibawa dari dapur. Titik."

 _Tapi mereka malah menyantap makanan biasa yang bisa didapatkan di Seoul... Hmm...  
_  
Mencoba mengerti Kyu yang agak rewel mungkin karna sedang tidak enak badan, akhirnya Ryeowook hanya mengikuti keinginan istrinya satu ini..

"Geurae.. Kita cari restaurant lain, ne?"

"Eung"

OooO

Setelah makan siang disebuah restaurant Italia, Ryeowook pun masih mau mengajak Kyuhyun pergi berputar-putar lagi mengunjungi beberapa atraksi seperti dragon rock misalnya, mumpung cuaca sedang cukup bagus.

Tapi… Ternyata perut kenyang sama sekali tidak mengubah pemikiran Kyuhyun. Pria ini menolak mentah-mentah ajakan tersebut dan mengajak hyungie nya langsung ke hotel.

"Wae? Kan kita kesini untuk jalan-jalan Kyu.." Ryeowook sungguh tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun se-egois ini, sungguh…

"Iya tapi tidak mauuu aku capek hyung! Pusingg… Mau istirahat saja dikamar!"

Mendengar kata pusing barulah Ryeowook sedikit melembek.

"Geurae, kita pulang dan istirahat dulu untuk hari ini, oke?!"

"Eung, gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun sambil bergumam pelan.

Ryeowook sebenarnya agak kecewa karna Kyu yang sedang tidak enak badan sejak tadi. Padahal… Ia sudah menginginkan liburan yang santai, damai dan tenang dengan Kyu seperti liburan terakhir kemarin mereka sampai-sampai mengorbankan pekerjaannya dan cuti selama dua hari.

Tapi.. Yah sudahlah namanya juga Kyuhyun sedang sakit, dia pun merasa tidak enak. Ryeowook masih mencoba mengerti.

OooO

 **Esok paginya di kamar hotel WookKyu**

Hoekkk hoekk

Ryeowook dengan sabar mengurut pelan belakang leher Kyuhyun selagi pria tersebut memuntahkan isi perutnya dikamar mandi.

Hari masih pagi, baru saja mereka bangun, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sudah mengeluh mual lagi hingga akhirnya tidak tahan hingga muntah sedikit.

Ryeowook banya bisa melihat dengan prihatin pada istrinya satu ini

"Ck.. Kamu sepertinya masuk angin baby…" Ujar Ryeowook sembari menemani Kyuhyun cuci muka lalu kembali ke kamar.

"Muuaaalll!" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja di pelukan Ryeowook. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, perutnya terasa sangat mual ingin memuntahkan semua isinya walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikeluarkan. Untungnya ada Wookie hyungie yang bisa menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesal saat ini.

"Arraso… Duduk dulu Kyu.. Istirahat lah, Hyung buatkan madu, ne?" Balas Ryeowook dengan pengertian mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuat Kyuhyun bisa merasa baikan. Dibuatkannya air madu dengan potongan lemon hangat untuk diminum Kyuhyun.

Selama ini… Kyuhyun tidak pernah sakit bahkan satu kali pun sejak mereka menikah. Jadi yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook adalah, _ah mungkin setiap Kyuhyun sakit dia memang akan bersikap manja seperti ini.._ Berbicara irit tapi juga tetap bergantung pada Ryeowook seorang.

Hingga siang harinya Kyuhyun masih betah berada di hotel menikmati pemandangan laut dari jendela kamar mereka saja.

Untung Ryeowook memesan kamar dengan pemandangan indah dan ada _private pool indoor_ nya. Karna.. Walaupun sudah sampai Jejudo, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai intensi untuk keluar kelaut sedikit pun, ia hanya bermain air di kolam selagi menemani Wookie hyung berenang dan hanya mau melihat pemandangan nya saja.

OooO

"Makanya jangan berkerja terlalu larut Kyu... Sudah aku bilang kan jadinya kau sakit begini..." Ujar Ryeowook sambil membelai puncak kepala sang istri, saat mereka sedang menonton TV berdua di ruang tengah kamar hotel, tidak menyadari Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merenggut kesal saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook tersebut disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Ryeoowok hanya menasehati karna tidak enak melihat Kyu sendiri menderita saat sakit seperti ini. Dan juga tidak ia sangka istrinya jadi sejutek ini ketika sedang tidak enak badan. Kalau Wook sudah tau.. Tidak akan pernah dia biarkan Kyuhyun berkerja yang berat-berat sampai sakit dan secara tidak langsung menyiksanya juga seperti ini sejak sebelumnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, membuat Ryeowook sendiri merasa bingung, akhirnya ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun menunggu balasan atau setidaknya anggukan. 

Sayangnya. Bukan reaksi tersebutlah yang didapatkan oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Sudah?" Kyuhyun balas menatap Ryeowook dan membalas dengan nada sinis.

"Sudah apanya?" Jawab Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Sudah memojokkan akunya? Hyung memang bisanya memarahiku.. Bahkan saat liburan saja masih begini... Selalu menegurku!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal 100 kali lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

Baru Ryeowook hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara

"Ani Kyu,, bukan…"

Tapi Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan memotong Ryeowook duluan.

"Sudah pokoknya aku mau tidur saja!" **Bruk**. Disodorkannya bantal sofa yang tadinya dipeluk Kyu pada Ryeowook dengan satu lemparan lalu pria manis itu langsung menutup pintu rapat-rapat membatasi keberadaan mereka dan berbaring diranjang hingga terlelap.

"Omo.. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini." Gumam Ryeowook sendirian sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Padahal hari masih sore.. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat malas bergerak hari itu.

OoooO

Esok pagi hari laginya Kyuhyun masih mual. Selesai sarapan ia pun masih memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kyu juga menolak obat sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya ingin istirahat dan hampir seharian penuh sambil mencuekki semua nasihat Ryeowook yang sudah membelikan berbagai jenis obat yang ujungnya tidak tersentuh.

"Aku mau tidur-tiduran saja di hotel" daulat Kyuhyun penuh tekad selayaknya orang masih sakit plus sedang gede ambek pula.  
Ryeowook pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti keinginan istrinya ini, sudah hampir mati bosan 2 harian hanya diam dihotel.

"Ayolah ke dokter Kyu.. Bukankah kamu kesini untuk melihat kebun jeruk? Kalau tidak enak badan terus kita tidak dapat apa-apa…" Bujuk Ryeowook ingin membawanya kerumah sakit- minum obat- lalu setidaknya berkunjung ke kebun jeruk yang diidamkan Kyu sebelum kembali ke Seoul. 

Bukannya Ryeowook sangat ingin, tapi inilah yang Kyu sukai, dan mereka sudah jauh-jauh ke Jeju pula.. 

Tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya termanyun dan menatap Ryeowook hyung dengan tatapan membunuh lagi, tidak berniat membalas ucapan hyung nya.

"Tidak mauuu!"Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyu membuat Ryeowook merasa semakin diuji kesabarannya.

Tapi Ryeowook masih mau berusaha, pria ini naik keranjang berbaring disamping Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi mulus istrinya satu ini mencoba merayu dengan romantis.

"Ayolah baby… Katanya mau makan jeruk?" Bujuk Ryeowook.

"Hyunggg… Jangan cium-cium!"

Tapi bukannya romantis, bahkan ciumannya pun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang istri. Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya menahan dadar Ryeowook menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

 _Aigoo… Memang kalau sedang sakit jadi benar-benar tidak mau disentuh, apa?_ Batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

Baru hari-hari ini Kyuhyun memang semakin hobi menyuekki Ryeowook tanpa ia tau kenapa.  
Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus dada sampai bosan kalau menghadapi sifat Kyu yang sedang keluar seperti ini.. 

"Ey… Kyunie…katanya ingin melihat laut, oh?" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil masih memainkan rambut Kyu, dalam hati kali ini ia berharap Kyu tidak akan marah lagi.

"Kan sudah lihat. Tuh, dari jendela!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil masih memeluk bantal.

"Geurae… Tapi Kyu juga mau memetik buah jeruk dan memakannya langsung kan? Jeruknya sedang musim panen dan sangat manis loh baby…" Bujuk nista Ryeowook lagi.

"Tidak jadi! Nanti makan jeruknya dirumah saja. Beli di swalayan yang mahal yag dibawa langsung dari Jeju" lagi lagi Kim Kyuhyun masih belum bergeming sedikit pun.

Dan akhirnya… Ryeowook pun menyerah dan kembali hanya menghabiskan waktunya dihotel seharian.

OooO

Esok harinya; Pagi keempat Kyuhyun muntah-muntah. Ryeowook sungguh semakin geram melihatnya dan tidak tahan untuk tidak membawa Kyu ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kita haru datang ke dokter hari ini juga sebelum pulang Kyu!"

Ryeowook membereskan koper mereka dan setelah makan pagi, langsung menyeret Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit sebelum mengejar pesawat mereka lagi siang ini.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook keluar dari hotel juga, dan langaungmenuju unit _emergency_ disalah satu rumah sakit swasta untuk bertemu dokter jaga dan menjelaskan keluhan Kyuhyun.

Kalau bisa sih Ryeowook maunya menjelaskan kepada dokter: Kyuhyun mual-mual, masuk angin, kepala pusing tapi masih suka angin-anginan memandangi laut di jendela, badannya sempat panas, bandel tidak mau makan, marah-marah melulu, cemberut melulu, tidak mau keluar gedung sama sekali, dan… Masih banyak ketidak masuk akalan lainnya yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan dok..

Tapi, dikarenakan keterbatasan waktu dan berhubung pria ini masih waras, tentu saja Ryeowook hanya menjelaskan keluhan fisik yang dirasakan Kyu saja.

Setelah memeriksa tensi darah dan lainnya, Kyuhyun di-instruksikan untuk tiduran sebentar selagi menunggu dokter untuk mengecek hasil tes darah dan lainnya.

"Keluarga dari Kim Kyuhyun ssi?" Panggil seorang suster saat memasuki ruang inap sementara dimana Ryeowook masih mendampingi Kyuhyun, dan Wook pun langsung sigap berdiri saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun dipanggil.

"Ne, saya keluarganya" tanggap Ryeowook dengan cepat.

"Ah Tuan. Silahkan ikut saya untuk menemui dokter"

"Oh, baiklah"

Ryeowook mengikuti suster menuju ruangan pribadi uisanim yang sudah duduk tegap disana.

"Silahkan duduk." Sang suster mengarahkan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bicara.

"Apakah anda suami dari Kim Kyuhyun?" Tanya sang dokter langsung.

"Ne, saya suaminya, dokter"

Dokter yang berusia sekitar tiga puluhan ini sambil masih memperhatikan data Kyuhyun akhirnya mengabarkan.

"Selamat, istri anda sedang mengandung Tuan"

Ryeowook tercengo sebentar saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Sangat terkejut, tapi sekaligus tentu saja juga sangat bersyukur saat mendengar berita tersebut. _Syukurlah Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa.. Dan ternyata.. Ah..._ Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum tidak tau harus bicara apa saat mendengar kabar tersebut. 

_Ahhh pantas saja mood Kyuhyun naik turun terus akhir-akhir ini._ Ryeowook baru sadar setelah dipikir-pikir lagi.

"Saya berikan resep vitamin ya, supaya mual Nyonya Kim berkurang, dan juga supaya kandungan nya terjaga karna usia janinnya masih sangat muda. Di Seoul nanti anda bisa segera berkonsultasi rutin dengan dokter disana." Saran sang dokter mengetahui kalau pasiennya ini berdomisili di Seoul.

"Ne kamsahamnida uisanim." Ryeowook sampai merasa bingung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Apakah Kyuhyun masih boleh beraktivitas dok?"

"Beraktivitas boleh asal jangan kelelahan saja. ditahap awal seperti ini biasanya calon ibu beradaptasi dulu dengan kandungan mereka, tapi setelahnya seharusnya tidak apa-apa" jawab sang dokter lagi.

"Baiklah dok" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sopan.

OoooO

Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan dengan senyum lebar, berjalan pelan kembali ke ruang inap, dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah terduduk di ranjang rawat. Ia menghampiri Kyu sembari berubah tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung saat Wookie hyungie mendekat. "Dokter bilang aku sakit apa?" Todong Kyu langsung.

Ryeowook meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau sedang mengandung"  
Mulut Kyuhyun sontak hanya bisa ternganga saat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Jinjja?"

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tulus dan menganggukan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan istrinya ini.

Kyuhyun sontak melihat kearah perutnya sendiri dan merabanya sekilas seakan tidak percaya.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyuhyun barusan, lalu maju menghapus jarak mereka dengan memeluk tubuh istrinya yang masih terduduk tersebut. Meraih kepala Kyuhyun untuk bersandar dipundaknya.

"Gomawo" ujar Ryeowook tepat dibelakang telinga Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Kyu sedikit merileks.

"Neomu neomu kamsaheyo" terakhir Ryeowok mengecupi kening Kyuhyun mengekspresikkan kebahagiannya yang sudah tidak bisa ditunjukkan dengan kata-kata.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Ryeowook dan juga hahya bisa diam tidak bicara apa-apa. Membuat Ryeowook jadi sedikit bingung sejenak.

"Gwenchana? Apa kamu tidak senang?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan pelan.

"Ani, gwenchana... Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja dan merasa senang Hyungie.." Ryeowook baru merasa lega saat melihat Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum juga. Pria muda ini hanya merasa speechless karna tidak pernah disangkanya ia akan mengandung sesegera ini

"Jadi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak enak badan.. Karna?"

"Morning sick" ujar Ryeowook langsung.

Mulut Kyuhyun langsung membentuk ooo saat mendengarnya.

"Mulai saat ini kau harus berada dibawah pengawasanku dan banyak istirahat, oke? Kita bisa pulang ke Seoul sesuai jadwal hari ini juga." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menautkan jari-jari mereka lagi.

OoooO

Setelah mengurus administrasi, menebus obat dan lainnya, WookKyu pun makan siang untuk mengisi perut lalu pergi ke bandara untuk segera mengejar pesawat mereka kembali ke Seoul.

"Hyungie…" Panggil Kyu sembari Ryeowook masih menyetir disampingnya.

"Hem?"

"Aku baru saja memberitahu omma kalau aku hamil…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil masih sibuk mengetik di handphone nya.

Ryeowook sontak tersenyum saat mendengar-nya. Keluarga mereka pasti merasa sangat senang.

"Besok aku mau bertemu omma dirumah lamaku, boleh ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ne.. Tentu saja boleh lah, baby" jawab Ryeowook langsung.

Untungnya hari ini kecuali tadi pagi, Kyuhyun tidak banyak bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin sejak tau kalau dirinya sedang hamil juga, Kyuhyun langsung berubah kalem; kembali lagi seperti biasanya membuat Ryeowook bisa menarik nafas lega sejenak.

 _Hahh… Semoga sampai 8 bulan kedepan seterusnya bisa begini.._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati. *ngarep ya Kim Ryeowook hahah.

OooO

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Ah ne umma…"

"Ne aku baik-baik saja…"

"Hehehe kamsahamnida umma, iya aku sudah merasa baikan.."

"Ne… Aku dan hyungie baru saja tiba dibandara, nanti sore akan sampai di Seoul"

"Eung algesoo umma, aku akan istirahat…"

"Besok? Ya, aku lenggang umma. Tapi.. Siangnya aku mau berkunjung ke rumah omma ku karna omma ingin bertemu"

Yap, baru saja WookKyu tiba di bandara Jeju, Kyu tiba-tiba menerima telepon dari Heechul umma setelah setengah jam yang lalu Ryeowook mengabarkan kalau Kyu mual mual karna sedang hamil muda.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak tau saja kerusuhan dirumah keluarga Kim saat sang nyonya besar membaca pesan tersebut.

"Yeoboooo puji Tuhan semesta alam, akhirnyaaa kita akan punya cucu lagiiiii!" Teriak Kim Heechul langsung kepada sang suami saat membaca pesan tersebut.

Jadilah, ibu mertua dan sang menantu kesayangan ini mengobrol berdua sejak tadi sembari Ryeowook sibuk memarkir mobil lalu lanjut meng-geret geret koper mereka seorang diri.

"Ohh..? Tentu saja boleh umma! Geurae nanti kita bisa berangkat kesana bersama besok" ujar Kyuhyun dengan girang mendapatkan perhatian yang sangat positif dan maksimal dari ibu mertuanya satu ini.

"Oh, Junhee nuna juga sedang sempat? Geuromyeon, sudah cukup lama aku belum bertemu Nuna dan Hyerin.."

Tidak cuma sang umma, adik iparnya pun sangat senang akhirnya Kyuhyun hamil juga.

"Ne umma.. Ne…"

"Ne algesso umma… Kami mengerti"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil sendiri mendengar wejangan panjang dari Heechul umma: yang isinya tentu saja sangat baik dan perhatian.

Menyuruhnya banyak beristirahat, jangan capek-capek, langsung tidur saat tiba dirumah, tidak perlu memasak ataupun mengurusi Ryeowook lagi karna suamimu itu sudah besar. "Yang penting adalah jaga kesehatan dan juga kondisi janinmu yang masih sangat muda ya Kyu sayangg…" Pesan Kim Heechul sudah hampir lupa dengan anak kandungnya sendiri yang sebenarnya berjasa cukup besar juga karna sudah membuat Kyu bisa hamil sejak awal.

Sayangnya, tentu saja mulai saat ini fokus kedua keluarga besar mereka adalah dan hanyalah Kyuhyun Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Kalau dulu Kyuhyun hanya melayani Kim Ryeowook seorang. Sekarang gantian saatnya Ryeowook yang melayani sang istri yaitu Kim Kyuhyun. Hahaha *ketawa evil*

"Ryeowookie, hati-hati dalam menyetir ya! Jangan berhenti mendadak! Jangan membuat istrimu kaget! Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk memakan vitamin nya! Tapi sebelum nya makan malam dulu agar tidak sakit mag! Mengerti?" Ryeowook rasanya sudah ingin menutup telinga saat mendengarkan wejangan sang umma yang tidak ada ujungnya.

 _Iya umma aku suaminya. Mana mungkin aku tidak menjaga Kyu dan calon anakku dengan baik?!_ Batin Ryeowook dalam hati karna ia sedang tidak ingin membalaskan saja.

Percuma berdebat atau membalasi perkataan ummanya, apapun yang terjadi ia pasti ujungnya akan kalah, jadi Ryeowook hanya memilih untuk diam.

"Ne umma.. Algesoo.. Algesemnidaaaa" jawab Ryeowook berulang ulang dan ulang.

 _Kapann aku tidak pernah menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik…_ ujar Ryeowook lagi dan lagi dalam hati.

Masalahnya,, mulai saat ini tugasmu sebagai suami sepenuhnya baru saja akan dimulai dan akan menjadi lebih sulit dari biasanya, Kim Ryeowook.. *lap keringet, hahah

 **TBC!**

 **Review yaa,, gomawoo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE LITTLE PRINCE CHAPTER 10**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Jung Soo & Young Woon

Cho Ahra

Lee Sungmin

Kim Donghae

Zhoumi

Choi Siwon

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Makasih untuk yang review seperti biasa: kyunihae, michhazz, cuttiekyu94, jung heechan, kalunakang61, miickeymoousse, leny chan, key, cho kyuna, she, sophie857, guest. Maaf saya gak bales satu-satu tapi selalu masuk dan** _ **author**_ **perhatikan kok kritik dan saran dari kalian semua.**

 **Dari awalan iseng coba-coba, lanjut ber chapter-chapter setiap minggu dari masih rapih sampai berantakan ngaco banget banget bahasanya kadang pas bareng sama ujian, tapi kalian masih baca hahah makasih yaa.**

 **Untuk bales review: makasih sudah kasih opini kalian! Maaf ya untuk beberapa reader keinginan nya belum bisa terpenuhi di FF ini,** _ **author**_ **udah gak nambahin konflik lagii biarkan mereka hidup bahagia dulu.**

 **Yang dari kemarin udah minta nyiksa Kyuhyun, dan minta Ryeowook cemburuan, cuma di FF sebelah aja yaa** _ **author**_ **coba bisa merealisasikannya semaksimal mungkin (kalau berniat baca) hahahah. Yang Tanya thor kenapa** _ **update**_ **cerita sebelah cepet yang ini lama?! FF sebelah itu udah siap 4 chapter dari cerita sebelumnya, tinggal copas ganti Kyuhyun Kibum ajah makanya gampang gak perlu mikir. Kalau yang ini 95% fresh baru ditulis hahhaha.**

 **Chapter ini… agak panjang.. jangan capek bacanya ne.**

 **Maaf kalau banyak pengulangan, typo dan bahasa yang kurang enak. Selamat membaca ^^**

OooooO

Sejak kembali ke Seoul, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari mereka seperti biasa.  
Mengikuti saran yang diberikan sebelumnya, keduanya langsung mencari dokter spesialis dan rajin _check up_ rutin dengan dokter setiap bulannya.. Kabar baiknya, kondisi kandungan pun ternyata Kyuhyun cukup kuat dan sehat jadi tidak ada terlalu banyak yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sejak diberi vitamin agar lebih nafsu makan pun Kyu juga jadi berkurang intensitas _morning sick_ nya, sedikit melegakan Ryeowook kalau melihat istrinya sudah fit kembali seperti ini.

Di bulan-bulan awal yaitu bulan ke-3 dan ke-4 pun Kyuhyun belum memasuki tahap dimana pria ini belum mengalami banyak perubahan. Tentu saja Ryeowook hyung melarangnya berkerja terlalu keras atapun sesuatu yang bisa membuat _stress_.. Kedua umma-nya pun sangat perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Setiap minggu ia dimasakkan ayam obat dan sup-sup kesehatan lainnya agar kondisi tubuh maupun janin-nya pun tetap terjaga dengan stabil. Kyuhyun juga bertanya banyak tentang proses mengandung.

Masalah ngidam pun disaat itu belum lah terlalu kerasa.. Karna, kalaupun Kyu menginginkan sesuatu, dengan mudah ia langsung menurutinya dengan memasak sendiri, tidak membiarkan sang bayi menunggu ataupun perlu merepotkan orang lain.

Rumah tangga WookKyu semuanya berjalan cukup damai dan lancar, sampai.. Saat memasuki minggu ke-18.. 

ooo

"Hyung... Berat badanku naik lagiiii!" Keluh Kyuhyun pagi itu saat Ryeowook baru saja membuka mata.

Sudah hari kesekian Ryeowook bangun dan dihadapkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Entah Istrinya sedang menimbang, atau sedang berkaca memperhatikan setiap inchi perubahan bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin terasa dan terlihat jelas seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.  
Awalnya hanya setiap minggu, lalu semakin kesini Kyu semakin rajin mengamati perubahan bentuk tubuhnya tanpa henti.

"Yasudahlah Kyu... Nanti kan kalau aegya nya lahir kamu jadi kurus lagi..."

Cup. Sekalian berjalan ke kamar mandi Ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk menghibur Kyu lalu memberinya kecupan selamat pagi sekilas.

Jangan bilang Ryeowook jahat karna bicara seperti itu ne.. Karna jujur, ia sendiri hanya sudah tidak tau lagi harus menjawabi Kyuhyun dengan bagaimana. Ia sempat berbohong… dibilangnya pembohong. Tidak dijawabi… katanya gak peduli. Sempat ia bilang "bagus dong sayang aegya kita cepat besar" tapi Kyu juga tidak senang karna katanya hanya memperhatikan aegy saja. Seorang Kim Ryeowook sudah hanya bisa bicara jujur saja untuk sekarang.. Berharap Kyu tidak marah dengan ucapannya.. Dan kalaupun marah.. Ia cuma bisa berdoa supaya ngambek nya Kyu bisa cepat selesai.. Hehe.

Tapi, disisi lainnya seiring dengan perut Kyuhyun yang membesar, perhatian dan keibuan Kyu pun semakin keluar dengan sendirinya, dan tentu saja Ryeowook lah orang yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak grasak grusuk seperti dulu lagi, sudah bisa mendengarkan sarannya agar tidak terlalu semangat sampai akhirnya kelelahan sendiri lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya..

Ooo

 **Minggu ke 19, Selasa malam di keduaman WookKyu**

"Aku tidak mau tau hyunggg pokoknya sekretaris hyungie tidak boleh Kyungsoo lagi! Ganti dengan orang lain!" ujar Kyuhyun galak sembari ia masih mengolah masakan didapur saat Ryeowook baru saja pulang dari kantor sore itu.

"Baby... Hyungsik sedang cuti 2 minggu.. Kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang menggantikan, nanti aku tidak punya sekretaris lagi, Kyu..."

Tadi siang Kyuhyun mencari Ryeowook dan yang mengangkat telepon bukan Hyungsik: sekretaris biasa sang suami, melainkan Do Kyungsoo, seorang sekretaris pengganti yang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan diaaa. Matanya besar hitam bulat aneh hyungg..! Aku tidak mau kalau ke kantor hyung harus bertemu dengan Kyungsoo..!" Ujar Kyuhyun masih ngotot.

Ryeowook mulai memijat pelipisnya sendiri lagi _. Mata bulat besar hitam? Bukannya mata semua manusia bentuknya begitu ya?_ Kyungsoo selama ini sudah biasa menggantikan tugas sekretaris mengatur semua jadwalnya kalau Park Hyungsik sedang cuti panjang, bahkan sejak Ryeowook mengenal Kyuhyun... Hanya beberapa hari yang lalu saja Kyuhyun baru pertama bertemu dengannya, dan langsung merasa kurang sreg dengan pegawai nya satu ini.

"Kyu... Kalau tidak ada Kyungsoo aku tidak bisa berkerja. Nanti jadwal rapatku semuanya berantakan bagaimana?" sekali lagi Ryeowook mencoba menghampiri Kyu didapur meminta belas kasihan istrinya satu ini.

"Tidak mauu! hyung membelanya? Jangan-jangan kalian selingkuh, ya?! Yasudah kalau hyung masih mau Kyungsoo menggantikan Hyungsik... Menginap saja dikantor sana dengan sekretaris barumu yang bermata besar! Tidak usah pulang sekalian!" **brak**. Ujar Kyuhyun langsung, sudah tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi galaknya sampai sukses membuat Ryeowook tergelonjak kaget sekilas. Tak hanya itu, belum sempat Ryeowook membalas satu kata pun, Kyuhyun juga langsung mematikan _cooker_ dan semua peralatan memasaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian disana. Meninggalkan sang suami masih bengong menghadapi mood Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa terduga.  
 _  
Aigoo... Aku harus meminjam sekretarisnya appa lagi untuk beberapa hari kedepan..._ Batin Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah kepada keadaan. Eh. Menyerah kepada Kyuhyun deh. Haha.

OoooO 

Di satu malam lainnya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan berdua bersandar pada tembok ranjang menonton acara tv seperti biasa. Hari itu adalah hari Jumat, jadi Ryeowook bisa bangun siangan karna tidak kerja dan mereka Kyuhyun pun juga bisa sedikit bersantai karna sedang akhir pekan.

"Hyungieee" panggil Kyuhyun ditengah Ryeowook fokus menyimak isi salah satu acara berita.

"Hem?" Ryeowook hanya menyahuti dengan bergumam pelan.

"Hyungie selingkuh ya selama ini di belakangku?" Tanya Kyuhyun _random_ langsung tanpa basa-basi sambil membelai dada sang suami, sontak membuat Ryeowook langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Hahhhh? Tidak baby. Selingkuh darimana.. Selingkuh dengan siapa?!" Ryeowook pun langsung berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan menemukan istrinya satu ini sedang yang sedang mem-pout kan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memukul dada Ryeowook sekali dengan pelan  
"Habis hyungie... Tidak pernah menyentuhku akhir-akhir ini.." Jawab Kyu masih mempoutkan bibirnya maksimal "jangan-jangan wookie hyung... Sudah tidak..." Belum sempat Kyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi sudah keburu dihentikan oleh Ryeowook duluan.

"Tidak Kyu... Darimana kamu kepikiran hal seperti itu.. Hem?!" ujar Ryeowook lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas untuk meyakinkan Kyu seorang.

"Hyungie tidak menyentuhmu dulu karna aku takut menyakitimu baby... Kan kamu sedang hamil..." jawab-nya dengan jujur memberikan pengertian.

Memang sejak Kyuhyun diberitahukan hamil, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun belum pernah melakukan suami istri lagi.  
Ryeowook tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun karna takut menyakiti kandungan didalam rahim istrinya. Wookie juga takut Kyuhyun kelelahan, dan ketiga, ia juga takut Kyuhyun ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri kalau ia meminta. Salah kata yang terucap nanti Kyu bisa meraung raung sedih atau marah-marah sendiri lagi, dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. #nantisakitkuping

Tapi tidak disangka, Kyu malah mengiranya sampai selingkuh segala. Aigoo... Tidak mungkin lah Ryeowook berpaling dari istrinya satu ini.. Walaupun biasanya ia mendapat 'jatah rutin' tapi sekarang tidak, Ryeowook tentu saja mengerti dan bersabar puasa beberapa bulan.

Kembali lagi ke Kyuhyun..

"Aniyo... Gwenchanayo..." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mendengar kalah sang hyung takut menyakitinya. "emmmm…. tapi kalau hyungie memang tidak mau….. juga tidak apa-apa sih" baru beberapa detik melembek, seperti biasa Kyuhyun mulai menarik ulur lagi ucapannya sendiri, sok jual mahal.

 **Klik**. Tangan Ryeowook dengan sigap meraih remote dan langsung mematikan TV yang sudah tidak penting itu lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Pria ini pun juga langsung bergeser semakin menempel dengan Kyu mengelus perut istrinya yang sudah sedikit membesar memasuki 5 bulan kehamilan.

"Aniyo.. Tentu saja aku mau sayang... #loh yakin ya.. Kata dokter tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan mencoba meyakinkan lagi.

"Iya hyung... Aku sudah tanya pada dokter.. Katanya asal pelan-pelan tidak apa-apa..." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada manjaaa, membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. _Ya Tuhan... Kuatkanlah hamba menghadapi godaan seperti ini..._

"Arraso.. Jadi Kyu.. Juga mau kan? Disentuh oleh hyungie malam ini, baby?" Cup. tanya Ryeowook sambil mengecup pipi mulus Kyuhyun.

"hehehe… Eung. Pelan pelan hyung.. Kyu capek..." Jawab Kyu sambil berakting lemah lagi supaya makin terlihat imut.

"Eh, kamu lelah baby? Kalau begitu besok saja ne? Malam ini kita tidur saja"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, Ryeowook yang sudah terbiasa mengikuti semua titah perintah sang istri jadi berubah pikiran, langsung menanggapi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyu baby nya dengan serius.

 _Duh…. hyung babo!_ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Gak mauuu... Sekarang..!" Pinta Kyu sudah kesal dan akhirnya langsung mengatakan secara blak-blakan.. Nah sekarang siapa yang mau duluan lebih keliatan kan... Ahahahah

"loh? Iyaa.. Iya… Arraso baby" jawab Ryeowook sedikit bingung, tapi pada akhirnya senang juga, setidaknya bisa membuat Kyuhyun sekaligus dirinya sendiri ber-bahagia untuk malam ini. Hehe.

OooooO 

**Minggu ke 27 atau bulan ke 6 setengah.**

Sekarang tonjolan di perut Kyuhyun pun sudah semakin membesar maksimal dan semakin terlihat tiap harinya. Ryeowook perlahan hanya bisa dibuat semakin kagum setiap kali mengamati perubahan bentuk tubuh Kyu yang semakin berisi dan err… entah kenapa jadi semakin seksi.

Tubuh Kyu tidak pernah terlalu gemuk sebelumnya, dan hal tersebut membuat Ryeowook semakin khawatir.. Apalagi di awal kadang Kyukyu nya mengeluh sakit pinggang atau karna posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman. Ryeowook jadi merasa bersalah dan hanya bisa menghibur sang istri saja, dengan memberikannya sebanyak mungkin perhatian, kasih sayang, dukungan moral maupun finansial (buat Kyuhyun belanja) dan juga dengan meyakinkan kalau Kyuhyun selalu aman kemanapun pria ini pergi.

"Ahhh kyeopta!" Hari itu setengah harian dengan semangat Kyukyu ditemani Junhee nuna, sang adik ipar dan juga Heechul umma membeli segala perlengkapan dasar untuk calon bayi tahap pertama: beberapa kaus bayi yang ukurannya kecil-kecil, botol botol, lalu terakhir memesan boks bayi. Masih baru yang dasar-dasar.. Mulai menyicil perlahan, karna seperti biasa, Wookie hyung tidak meng-ijinkan-nya capek-capek berbelanja terlalu lama. Jadilah, frekuensi belanja Kyuhyun saja yang semakin lama semakin bertambah. Sejak hamil dan tidak berkerja, Kyu jadi hobi belanja jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya; mulai dari untuk dirinya sendiri, dekorasi dan peralatan dapur, menyiapkan ini itu untuk calon bayi mereka, semuanya yang ada dihadapannya rasanya ingin Kyuhyun bawa pulang kerumah.

Setiap malam sejak mereka menikah sampai saat ini pun Ryeowook masih dengan setia menggandeng pundak Kyuhyun disaat mereka hendak terlelap. Sudah jadi kebiasaan tersendiri Kyukyu ber-istirahat didalam rengkuhan Ryeowoook, lalu Ryeowook sendiri pun akan menciumi harum rambut khas shampoo Kyukyu yang tidak pernah berubah… Dan sekarang ditambah dengan kebiasaan baru: mengelus pelan perut Kyu yang semakin lama semakin membesar.. Merasakan pergerakan bayi didalam sana.. Apalagi kalau aegy menendang disaat Ryeowook ada disampingnya.. Menjadi sensasi tersendiri saat pria ini merasakah hal tersebut; walaupun sudah lelah baru pulang kerja, tidak perduli secapek apapun itu, tapi dengan melihat Kyuhyun dan merasakan bayinya bergerak saja…. tidak pernah gagal membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

Seperti sekarang ini..

"Hyung..." Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur menyentuh wajah sang suami disaat Ryeowook sedang membelai perut nya yang membesar, memberikan ketenangan disana.

"Heumm.."

"Nama untuk anak kita... Bagaimana?" tanya Kyukyu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya langsung sedikit keatas.

"Wanita atau pria ya… anak kita Kyu?"

"Apa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Keduanya belum sempat memikirkan nama sebelumnya. Sedangkan bulan demi bulan terlewat, target bulan persalinan Kyuhyun sudah semakin mendekat.

"baiklah, pria dulu.. Emmmm..."  
Ryeowook terdiam sebentar mencoba berpikir keras, tapi setelah satu menit.. masih saja belum kedapatan ide apa-apa.. (tidak kreatif memang). _hemmm Nama apa yang unik dan tidak pasaran ya?_

 __"Oh aku tau..! " ujar Kyuhyun dengan semangat akhirnya memotong sang hyung duluan.

"Apa?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil keduanya masih bertatapan.

"Ryeohyun." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Pffftt Hahahahahahahah" bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah tidak bisa tidak tertawa saat mendengar nama yang sangat imut tersebut. Ia langsung tanggap dan mengerti arti didalamnya: Ryeohyun. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Aigoo…Sangat imut dan tidak terduga…. Tidak disangka Kyuhyun ternyata sangat kreatif mencari nama.. pikir Ryeowook dalam hati sampai membuat pria ini tidak bisa berhenti tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Sedangkan bagi yang memberi ide sendiri.. Melihat sang hyung tertawa seperti itu sontak langsung membuat Kyuhyun kesal, ia memukul pelan dada Ryeowook lagi yang adalah tempat senderannya juga sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ya hyung! Geurae kalau jelek bilang saja! Yasudah apa saja selain Ryeohyun terserahhh" balas Kyu kesal mulai ngambek.

Ryeowook pun langsung mencoba menghentikan tawa refleksnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu.

"Hahahhaah… tidak Kyu bukan berarti jelek... Algeso.. kita bisa menamainya Kim Ryeohyun kok baby" ujar Ryeowook sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Shireo! Kamu sudah menertawainya! Geurae Aku tidak mau lagi memakai nama itu!" Balas Kyuhyun sambil menepis lengan Ryeowook yang masih merangkul nya, tapi tentu saja masih lebih kuat ditahan oleh Ryeowook yang ber-posisi dibelakang.

"Kyu... Jangan begitu dong sayang. Aku cuma tertawa saja kan bukan berarti jelek…" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Kyuhyun seperti biasa kalau sudah merayu Kyu yang ngambek.

"Tidak mau... Sudah terserah hyung saja mau memberi nama anak kita apa kalau begitu." ujar Kyuhyun masih kesal pada akhirnya.

Ryeowook hanya terkikik mendengarnya sambil masih memeluk Kyuhyun nya satu ini dengan sayang.  
Selain menjadi lebih sensitif Kyu memang masih saja jadi lebih galak padanya. Entah bawaan bayi atau apa, jadilah Ryeowook kadang hanya menanggapi ambekkan Kyu dengan bercanda saja, agar dia sendiri juga tidak stress-stress amat sembari menunggu kelahiran sang bayi,,, hahahaha

OoooO

 **Minggu ke 30 – hari Sabtu di kediaman WookKyu**

"Hyung..."

"Hem?"

"Aku mau.. Minum.. Susu kacang kedelai.."

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Bukannya kamu tidak pernah suka susu kacang kedelai, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung tanpa perlu berfikir lagi.

"Iya.. Tapi.. Tiba-tiba mau.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Hari ini Kyu sedang kalem moodnya, hehe. "Aku mau beli ke supermarket ya"

Saat sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri, belum sempat Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya, ternyata sudah ditahan tangan Ryeowook duluan, menjawabi pernyataan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku saja yang belikan. Kamu tunggu dirumah saja, ne?"

"Jinjja?"

"Eung. Geuromyeon." Ryeowook tidak ingin Kyu bersusah-susah keluar rumah. Biar ia saja yang bergerak.

"Tapi hyungie.. Belikan di banyak tempat ya.. Aku tidak suka yang bau kedelainya terlalu kencang..."

"Arraso. Akan kubelikan yang banyak, tunggu disini ya Kyu, istirahatlah." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Eung gomawoo" balasnya.

Selama ini (hampir seumur hidup) Kyuhyun tidak suka meminum susu kacang karna bau kedelainya yang ia tidak suka. Makanya saat mendengar permintaan Kyu tersebut Ryeowook agak kaget mendengarnya.  
 _Wahh.. Benar benar kalau sudah bawaan bayi memang sulit ditolaknya..._ Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

Seperti yang diminta Kyu, Ryeowook dengan segera bergerak cepat membeli susu kacang kedelai di 3 tempat yang ia ketahui, semua buatannya ber beda-beda agar ada satu saja yang semoga Kyuhyun suka.

"Aku pulang"

Setengah jam kemudian dengan cepat Ryeowook sudah kembali kerumahnya.

"Wahhh hyung terima kasihh!" Kyuhyun langsung menyampiri suaminya dan mengambil alih bawaan Ryeowook tersebut.

"Heeh. Minum lah Kyu." Ryeowook membukakan satu botol susu kacang kedelai asli biasa dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyu menyesapnya sedikit, tapi baru sedetik, langsung dilepehkan lagi dengan wajah mengernyit tidak suka.

"Wae?"

"Tidak enak baunya hyung..." Kyuhyun langsung menaruh botol tersebut jauh-jauh.

Melihat hal tersebut Ryeowook langsung dengan sigap membuka bungkus lainnya dan ia tuangkan kegelas.

"Coba yang ini ya kalau begitu.." Tawarnya

Kyuhyun mengendus segelas susu murni itu lagi, lalu menggeleng.

"Bau hyung..."

Satu cangkir susu tersebut lagi-lagi ditolaknya.

Ryeowook menelan ludah dan membukakan susu terakhir yang dibelinya. Sungguh berharap kali ini bisa diterima Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu coba yang ini ya..." Ujar Ryeowook dengan sabar, menyodorkan satu gelas lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Ani.. Masih bau hyung.. Ottokke?" Lagi, sedikit pun susu itu tidak disentuh oleh Kyuhyun karna ia tidak suka bau kedelainya yang cukup kuat karna Kyu memang tidak pernah suka, seberapa ringan dan beda-beda pun susu kacang itu dibuat.

Kyuhyun mulai menekuk wajahnya merasa sebal dan kecewa, membuat Ryeowook refleks langsung menenangkan istrinya tersebut..

"Tenang Kyu.. Hyung carikan lagi ne? Kamu tunggu sebentar ya.. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook mencoba membujuk.

"Ani... Kalau masih tidak ada yang aku bisa minum bagaimana?" Sahut Kyuhyun realistis, tapi ia benar-benar ingin minum susu kedelai saat ini juga. Ottoke?

"Gwenchana.. Setidaknya dicoba dulu.. Aku pergi sebentar ne, kamu tunggu sebentar lagi, ya?" Ujar Ryeowook lalu walaupun belum sempat mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyunp pun, langsung dengan cepat meraih kunci mobilnya untuk keluar lagi.

Sambil menyetir Ryeowook mengingat-gingat semua penjual susu kacang kedelai homemade seperti ini lagi yang ada di penjuru kota.  
Untung saja ia sangat menyukai susu kacang jadi ia tau dimana saja yang menjual dan restoran yang punya susu tersebut sebagai salah satu menunya juga.

Ryeowook mengunjungi pasar tradisional, toko lainnya, hingga yang fresh sampai yang eksklusif di supermarket besar berharap ada satu saja yang setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa sukai.. Hffft...  
Ia belum bisa tenang kalau Kyuhyun pun masih cemberut seperti itu.. Dan ini kan untuk memenuhi keinginan calon anak mereka juga. 

ooo

"Ani hyung, bau..!"

"Geurae,,, cobalah yang ini.."  
Selanjutnya adalah susu ke 5 ronde kedua yang semuanya berbeda dibawakan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun masih saja tidak tahan dengan bau atau rasa semua susu-susu sebelumnya, membuat pria ini semakin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal menghadapi kenyataan tersebut.

Sayang seribu sayang, baru Kyuhyun mencoba meminum sedikit tapi kali ini pun sudah langsung dikeluarkan lagi... Dan lagi..

"Sama hyung.. Bau... Shireoo… aku tidak mau minum susu yang seperti ini..!" Keluh Kyuhyun lagi mulai mengambek, walaupun tidak tau harus ngambek dengan siapa. Salah Ryeowook juga bukan.. Jadi ngambek sepenuhnya pada sang hyung pun juga jadi tidak bisa.

"Baby..." Ryeowook yang cepat tanggap langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun lagi yang sedang merajuk super kesal.

Sang hyung melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun dari belakang dan berkata dengan pelan memberikan pengertian "kalau sedikit saja... Dicoba dulu, bagaimana?"

"Shileooo bauuu hyuuung... Aku tidak suka baunyaaa" Jawab Kyuhyun lagi masih saja merajuk.

Ryeowook pun jadi meraba tengkuknya sendiri jadi bingung harus melakukan apa.. Disatu sisi ia sudah tidak mungkin mencari susu diluar lagi, semua produksi sudah ia beli. Tapi.. Kalau keinginan Kyuhyun tidak terpenuhi... Auh sangat menyeramkan, membayangkannya saja Ryeowook tidak sanggup.

"Kalau begitu.. Kita telepon umma, ne? Coba tanya umma apa ada susu kacang kedelai yang lebih netral Kyu.. Apa kamu sudah pernah bertanya?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan pelan menghibur istrinya satu ini.

"Ani.. belum pernah. Oke, aku telfon umma dulu hyung.." Kyuhyun yang belum kepikiran cara satu itu langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Ryeowook. Yang dimaksud umma disini adalah umma nya Kyuhyun langsung atau ibu mertua Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun menunggui istrinya selesai bicara ditelepon.

"Eung"  
"Ne algesso uma.."  
"Iya, oke.."  
"Ne annyonggg.."

 **Klek**. Saat mematikan telepon, Ryeowook sudah siap menunggui untuk mendengar kabar solusi yang mereka dapat.

"Hyung..."

"Hem?"

"Umma bilang aku buat sendiri saja susunya. Temani aku beli mesinnya di department store, ne? Sekaraannggg!"

"Mwooo?" 

ooo 

Ryeowook kira Kyuhyun hanya bercanda saat ia bilang akan membuatnya sendiri, tapi ternyata sama sekali tidak. Mereka langsung berangkat ke toko elektronik dan membeli mesinnya, membeli kedelai dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

Ternyata ummanya Kyuhyun memberikan solusi untuk buat susu kacang kedelai sendiri saja, digabung dengan pandan agar tertutup wangi pandan, supaya bisa Kyuhyun minum dan keinginannya terpenuhi.

Jadilah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berburu bahan dulu yang untungnya tidak sulit, lalu kembali kerumah membuat susu kacang kedelai dengan banyak pandan mengikuti instruksi sang umma, dan untungnya dengan insting memasak Kyu yang tajam, dalam sekejap Kyuhyun langsung sukses dalam membuat susu kacang sendiri untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Waaaawww...!" Setelah jadi beberapa gelas dan sudah di-dinginkan, Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang, akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Minum lah Kyu..." Tidak cuma Kyuhyun, Ryeowook pun tidak kalah senang akhirnya keinginan istrinya bisa terpenuhi juga. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum lebar juga..

"eung..." **Glek glek glek glek...  
**  
Baru selesai setengah gelas, Kyuhyun berhenti meminum dan menyodorkan gelasnya kembali kepada Ryeowook.

"Sudah hyung" ujar Kyuhyun santai dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajah pria manis ini.

"Hah? Sudah?" tanya Ryeowook langsung, tidak percaya. Ini baru setengah dari sekian banyak gelas!

"Heeh.. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu? Apa susunya kurang pas?"

"Aniyo hyung, rasanya enak, tapi aku memang maunya segitu saja.. Sekarang tidak mau lagi.."

 **Gubrak**

Ryeowook hampir saja terjatuh dari duduknya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Setengah harian mereka mencari susu kacang hanya untuk diminum setengah dari sekian banyak gelas?!

"Sisanya Hyungie yang minum saja, nee" ujar Kyuhyun sambil masih cengengesan girang sendiri.  
Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menyengir saja dibuatnya. "Geuromyeon..."

Bergelas-gelas susu yang dibeli Ryeowook.. Dan belum lagi ditambah susu kacang harum pandan buatan Kyuhyun... Semuanya harus ia habiskan sendiri?! Setelah ini, jangan tanya kenapa kalau Ryeowook tidak akan menyentuh susu kacang lagi sampai beberapa bulan kedepan..

"Oh ya hyung itu tadi dimeja kerja hyungie.. Aku menemukan agenda rapat di Jepang… Dan Busan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit sinis pada Ryeowook sambil ia berbaring di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ahhh.. Iya Kyu.. Itu hanya rencana. Aku menunda semuanya sampai aegya lahir… Tidak baik meninggalkanmu sendirian di Seoul" jawab Ryeowook sembari membereskan gelas-gelas di dapur. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kyuhyun baru saja mengeluarkan satu senyum paling evil penuh arti sepanjang masa pernikahan mereka saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook tersebut.

"Ohhh… Baguslah hyung. Baru aku mau bilang, kalau Hyungie mau meninggalkan ku untuk tugas dalam waktu dekat… Lebih baik hyung tidak usah pulang saja sekalian sampai anak kita lahir…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak bercanda sama sekali dan langsung membuat Ryeowook mendongak saat mendengarnya.

"Hehe tapi baguslah kalau hyung tidak jadi.. Hyungie masih boleh pulang kalau begitu kerumah ini, hehe" Kyuhyun tertawa usil kecil lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna disofa untuk beristirahat setelah keinginan bayi didalam perut nya sudah terpenuhi. Disaat.. Ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa mengelap keringat dingin saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. _Aigoo makin hari Kyuhyun nya benar-benar menjadi semakin menyeramkan..._

OooooO

 **Kehamilan minggu ke 33 atau bulan ke 8**

"Hyungg mau sushi dan sashimiii"

"Tidak boleh baby.. Kamu belum boleh makan yang mentah-mentah… Tidak baik untuk aegya Kyu…" jawab Ryeowook langsung untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu dan seperti biasa lagi, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya ngambek -karna keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Baby Kyu… Sabar dong sayang.. Sebentar lagi ne… Nanti aegy lahir, kamu mau makan apapuuunn hyung ijinkan, ne?" Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri di jendela taman dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mengajak kepala Kyu untuk disenderkan dipundaknya, dan ternyata benar, hal tersebut memberikan ketenangan sendiri bagi Kyuhyun saat bersandar kepada sang suami. Walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat saja sih efek tenangnya, heheh.

Selama hamil memang Kyu cukup mendapat banyak pantangan makan, tentu saja tidak boleh makan yang mentah, dan juga makanan yang terlalu berminyak, ataupun terlalu pedas. Karna tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi satu dengan bayi, reaksi tubuh Kyuhyun pun berubah total dan jadi jauh lebih sensitif.

Kalau biasanya pria imut ini kuat makan yang pedas-pedas, sekarang makan pedas sedikit saja Kyuhyun langsung diare ringan. Sejak itulah semua orang disekitar nya maupun Kyu sendiri pun jadi lebih waspada. Apalagi seiring dengan bertambah nya usia janin yang semakin bertumbuh dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bayinya semakin sering bergerak, juga saat bayinya tidur, ataupun terbangun. Dan hal ini pun kadang mempengaruhi jam tidur Kyuhyun juga.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu pun kondisi fisik Kyuhyun juga semakin diuji. Dengan kandungannya yang semakin turun kebawah hal ini cukup terasa memberatkan, belum lagi ditambah dengan kontraksi di hari hari tak terduga. Kyuhyun sampai merintih kesakitan saat pertama kali ia merasakan kontraksi memasuki fase hamil besar. Untung juga saat itu Kyuhyun sedang berada dengan sang omma yang bisa menenangkannya, karna peran Ryeowook tentu saja terbatas untuk menemani Kyukyu setiap saat.

Karena gerak dan fisik Kyuhyun yang masih menyesuaikan diri memasuki bulan ke-8, akhirnya Kyu dan Ryeowook pun untuk kembali tinggal di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun untuk sementara yaitu 2 bulan, agar putra semata wayang mereka ada yang menjagai terus, ibu mertua Kyuhyun pun sering datang karna rumah mereka juga jaraknya lebih dekat. Begitu juga dengan Junhee nuna, membawa anak-anaknya mampir menghibur Kyuhyun yang kadang bosan di siang hari.

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun pun jadi berolahraga ringan lebih rutin seperti senam untuk merilekskan tubuh, jiwa dan pikirannya. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa takut atas proses persalinan yang semakin dekat seperti ini.. Tapi, Kyuhyun juga sudah merasa tidak sabar, untuk bertemu dengan bayi yang bertumbuh besar hari demi hari didalam perutnya selama ini.

Anak mereka diberitahu dokter berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan cukup kuat, maka itu fisik Kyuhyun pun semaksimal mungkin harus disuplai dengan makanan bergizi agar kuat menanggung aegya yang semakin besar.

Di beberapa malam, tidak jarang Kyu berkeluh kesah pada Ryeowook tentang pengalamannya kontraksi, sakit pinggang, tekanan darah drop yang walaupun tidak terjadi tiap hari tapi selalu berbeda-beda. Diawal minggu ke 32 bahkan Kyuhyun sempat menitikkan air mata karna tidak pernah ia duga kalau mengandung akan seberat ini. Ditambah lagi saat melihat kedua umma nya yang sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun.. Membuat pria imut ini semakin terharu.. Baru Kyuhyun rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya saat ibunya mengandung ia dulu..

Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook pun juga jadi terharu mendengar cerita istrinya. Ia jadi banyak tersentuh dan hanya bisa menyemangati Kyuhyun setiap saat agar terus berfikir positif, jangan terlalu stress ataupun terlalu banyak memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Kyuhyun pun cukup beruntung dikelilingi teman teman yang sangat suportif, seperti Donghae hyung yang memberikannya banyak saran tentang kesehatan, dan juga teman-teman lainnya yang menjadi tempat Kyuhyun bercerita ataupun kadang berkeluh kesah untuk mengeluarkan emosinya.

Walaupun emosi nya sendiri sudah menjadi relatif lebih stabil, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun masih tidak mudah untuk diyakinkan kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu, terutama oleh sang suami.

Sudah seminggu tidak bosan-bosannya Ryeowook mendengarkan keluhan Kyuhyun yang mauu tapi tidak boleh makan sushi. Karna hanya Ryeowook hyung lah tempat Kyu bercerita paling nyaman, ia akan meluapkan semua: benar benar semua perasaannya kepada sang calon ayah setiap malam.

"Kalau kamu masih ingin… Kita makan sushi yang isinya alpukat saja ya Kyu, bagaimana?" Di satu Sabtu siang akhirnya Ryeowook kepikiran satu alternatif ide menarik agar Kyuhyun lebih senang.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan berfikir sebentar.

"Hmm kalau alpukatnya enak hyung.."

Sushi timun dan alpukat tidak pernah menjadi favorit Kyu sejak dulu.

"Yasudahhh dicoba dulu, ya? Aku akan meminta bibi Kim untuk membuatkan yang enak untukmu, Kyu… Ya? Mau ya Kyu… Jangan dibuang" bujuk Ryeowook terus-terusan sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengangguk juga.

"Eung. Akan kucoba hyungie"

"Nahh gitu dong baby"

ooo

 **Hap hap hap hap**

Dengan cukup cepat tangan Kyu tidak berhenti mengambil gulungan sushi kecil kecil berisi alpukat yang tersedia dihadapannya tersebut hingga sudah hampir habis atau selesai.

Tidak disangka sangka rasanya seenak ini. Kyuhyun yang sudah ngidam berat suka dengan bentuk sushi nya yang kecil lucu walaupun isinya menipu. Tapi alpukat nya pun juga terasa enak. Sudah matang dan sangat pas. Membuat Kyu ketagihan karna sudah bosan makan makanan sehat atau jus selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Inovasi makanan buatan staf dapur rumah keluarga Cho ini sangat mengesankan.. Sangat sukses menarik perhatian dan membangkitkan nafsu makan Tuan Muda mereka lagi.

"Eumm.." **nyom nyom nyom** "Enak hyungie! Aku mau makan alpukat lagi…." Ujar Kyuhun melihat sushi nya sudah hampir habis, sedangkan Kyu masih ketagihan lagi.

"Hehehe… Kamu suka Kyu? Hyung minta bibi bawakan alpukat dan jus nya ya kalau begitu"

"Eung hyung aku mau!"

"Arraseo baby…" Ryeowook tersenyum senang dan meminta pelayan kembali mengeluarkan alpukat yang masih sangat fresh dan nikmat itu.

Ryeowook sendiri lah yang minta tolong pada bibi Kim beberapa jam yang lalu untuk membelikan alpukat yang seenak mungkin untuk Kyuhyun; dan untungnya, pegawai dikediaman mertuanya tersebut sangat baik dan mengerti posisi Ryeowook, sangat bersedia untuk membantunya langsung. Wookie sendiri juga yang me-monitor kedapur saat koki rumah baru saja pulang, membawakan alpukat berkualitas baik yang sudah pas kematangannya jadi rasanya pun sangat enak. Wook tau alpukat adalah buah yang baik untuk ibu hamil karna mengandung banyak vitamin.. Hanya saja Kyu agak pemilih dan tidak akan mau kalau disuruh mencoba langsung….

Jadi intinya ia harus pintar-pintar berkerja sama untuk membuat Kyu kembali bernafsu menyantap makanan sehatnya, agar fisik Kyu tetap kuat.

Hahh… Beruntung para pelayan dirumah kediaman Cho sangat mengerti maunya Kyuhyun apa saja, dan bisa kreatif ber inovasi dengan makanan.. Ryeowook berhutang banyak kepada mereka, sudah menjaga istrinya selama ia sedang tidak ada.

OooooO

Di satu malam yang sepi di kamar WookKyu, hujan deras membasahi kota Seoul hari itu. Sepasang suami istri ini pun sedang menonton TV ditempat tidur seperti biasa.. Karna malam sudah semakin larut, Ryeowook pun akhirnya mematikan televisi tersebut, hendak berisitrahat, tapi.. masih bisa dirasakannya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang hanya terdiam, terus saja memeluk lengan nya dengan sangat erat saat sampai sekarang.. sepertinya belum berniat tidur, tidak seperti biasanya.

"hyung…." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"hem?"

"akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak tenang…" ujar Kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di lengan baju tidur Ryeowook sekilas, menghirup bau khas hyung yang sudah ia hafal selama setahun terakhir.

Entah kenapa ekspresi Kyu tiba-tiba sangat sendu malam itu.. membuat Ryeowook sendiri merasa penasaran sebenarnya ada apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kyu _?_ "

"aku _tering_ at cerita kakak sep _upuku.. Soyeon nuna… bayinya meninggal karna sakit cacar air" ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih._

" _oh ya?" Ryeowook yang tidak tau menau soal ini baru mendengarnya untuk pertama kali._

" _heeh. Soyeon nuna.. bahkan tidak pernah bertemu bayinya sekalipun hyung…_

Setelah melahirkan.. sang ibu dipisahkan dari anaknya, lalu.. nuna menunggu ber hari-hari hyung.. dia menghitung mundur setiap hari selama sebulan untuk bertemu putrinya.." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita dan Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan.

"tapi ternyata… setelah menunggu sebulan pun… bayi nya ternyata sudah meninggal dunia hyung.. bayi itu hanya sempat sekali dibawa oleh ayahnya ke dokter.. lalu setelah keadaannya memburuk selama 2 malam tidak berhenti menangis.. bayi Soyeon nuna.. meninggal di dalam ambulans.." Didalam suasana sunyi tersebut Kyuhyun menuturkan setiap katanya dengan pelan tapi juga dengan menggunakan segenap perasaannya setulus dan sedalam mungkin. Ryeowook bisa rasakan lengan baju nya terasa sedikit basah karna Kyuhyun sudah menitikkan air mata, dan suara istrinya ini pun sudah terdengar lebih parau walaupun masih mencoba untuk disembunyikan.

Ryeowook tidak banyak bergerak dan membiarkan Kyuhyun selesai lanjut bercerita lagi dulu.

"saat bayinya sudah umur sebulan nuna baru tau kalau putri nya sudah tidak ada… bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak tau putrinya itu dikuburkan dimana…" tangan Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook semakin kuat, diikuti rengkuhan sang hyung dipundak Kyuhyun juga yang tidak berhenti mencoba memberikannya ketenangan.

"aku takut hyung.. akhir-akhir ini aku takut.. kalau hal itu terjadi padaku…" susul Kyuhyun lagi pelan "seiring dengan bertumbuhnya aegy.. aku takut.. aku takut kalau ada apa-apa terjadi dengan anak kita..." setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun bangun dari senderannya di lengan hyungie dan menatap wajah Ryeowook dalam dalam. "nan ottoke?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil setengah memelas.

Dengan lembut Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan kanan nya untuk meraih wajah Kyuhyun, lalu dibelai sekilas lah pipi mulus istrinya ini.

"kyu… hyung mengerti perasaanmu.. tapi jangan terlalu khawatir, ne?" ujar Ryeowook dengan sama pelan dan sama penuh dengan perasaannya seperti penuturan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"kita sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik agar kamu dan aegy baik-baik saja.. Hyung juga akan melindungi kalian.. ada umma dan appa yang akan melindungi kita juga.. berdoa lah dan percaya Kyu, aku yakin kamu dan aegy tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.. ne?"

tutur Ryeowook dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun, walaupun ia sendiri dalam hati pun sama takutnya dengan Kyuhyun kadang, tidak bisa Ryeowook sendiri pungkiri.

Seperti yang orang biasa bilang, tidak pernah ada yang bisa tau tentang apa yang akan terjadi atau menunggu didepan kita nanti. Seperti Soyeon nuna, semuanya terjadi dengan cepat dan mendadak, tapi berakibat fatal dan meninggalkan luka yang dalam sekalipun sang nuna sudah punya anak lagi saat ini. Tapi Ryeowook sepenuhnya mengerti rasa khawatir yang Kyu rasakan, hanya dengan suara pria manis ini yang sedikit bergetar.

Saat mengandung besar seperti ini.. tentu saja Kyuhyun kadang tidak bisa menghindari rasa emosional yang menyelimutinya.. setelah mendengar pengalaman banyak orang.. dan juga merasakan ikatannya sendiri yang begitu kuat dengan sang bayi.. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu dan sangat takut kalau ada sampai ada musibah yang menimpa mereka seperti itu.. Dan Ryeowook sangat mengerti rasa kekhawatiran Kyuhyun nya tersebut.

"aku mau anak kita lahir ke dunia dengan baik-baik saja hyung.. hanya itu yang aku inginkan saat ini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tulus sambil masih bertatapan dengan Ryeowook hyung nya secara langsung.

"keinginan ku saat ini juga hanya melihat kamu dan anak kita sama-sama sehat Kyu… Kalian berdua lah yang terpenting didalam hidup ku saat ini" perasaan Kyuhyun langsung menjadi jauh lebih tenang setelah Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"aku tau kamu khawatir.. tapi tenang saja, ne? Hyung janji akan selalu berada disisimu, dan aegya…." Tambah Ryeowook sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun lagi dan mengecup keningnya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa lega.

"gomawoyo hyung… sudah selalu menjagaku dan aegy.. aku hanya mencintaimu, hyungie" cup. Kyuhyun megungkapkan perasaannya dengan tulus sambil tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Ryeowook.

"nado baby…." Dan akhirnya Ryeowook pun juga ikut bisa tersenyum lagi kalau sudah melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti ini.

OoooO

 **Minggu ke 37 / bulan ke 9 lebih**

"Huaaaa ummaaaa sakiittt hiks hiks" dengan suara lemah Kyuhyun terus merintih didalam mobil yang hampir tiba membawanya ke rumah sakit. Heechul umma terus menggenggam tangan Kyu dan mencoba menenangkan menantunya tersebut.

"Sabar Kyu… Tarik nafas ne…"

Ya, hari masih pagi di hari Jumat itu. Baru saja Ryeowook berangkat ke kantor, tiba-tiba air ketuban Kyuhyun pecah diruang tengah rumah. Seluruh pelayan pun langsung panik dan menelpon Nyonya Kim Heechul yang adalah orang paling dekat, karna omma nya Kyuhyun juga baru saja pergi bersama appa nya menyambut teman lama yang sedang berkunjung ke Korea.

Untungnya ada para pegawai rumah yang sudah sangat ber-pengengalaman dan bisa diandalkan seperti bibi Kim dan lainnya, mencoba tidak panik dan langsung menenangkan sang tuan muda selagi menyiapkan mobil berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun pun langsung di infus dan dibawa ke satu ruangan untuk mengecek pembukaan. Tidak lama Cho omma datang, hengkang duluan dari acara saat dikabari Kyuhyun ternyata sudah pembukaan 4 dan sudah dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Memang sejak kemarin malam, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa tidur karna kram dan mulas, kontraksi bergantian. Malam hari nya kemarin Kyu pun sudah kedokter, tapi masih di-ijinkan pulang karna masih pembukaan 2 dan ia sendiri juga tidak suka dengan bau rumah sakit.

Selama masih diruangan hingga pembukaan 6, kedua umma dan pelayan lainnya masih menunggui Kyuhyun berjuang melawan kontraksi. Sampai mencapai titik tidak tahan, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun dibawa langsung keruang persalinan dan tim dokter dan para suster pun juga semuanya sudah siap membantu Kyuhyun disana.

Lenguhan Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak berhenti terdengar membuat nyonya Cho dan Kim sama sama panik dan cukup khawatir.. Takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan Kyuhyun. Apalagi dulu saat melahirkan Kyuhyun, ari ari nyonya Cho sempat terbelit didalam perut, hampir mengancam nyawa wanita ini 27 tahun yang lalu, tapi untungnya saat itu semuanya masih bisa ditangani dokter dengan cepat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Maka itulah, apalagi ini adalah persalinan pertama Kyuhyun.. Kedua umma ini sangat khawatir apakah semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak… Sampai-sampai sejak tadi tidak kepikiran sama sekali untuk mengabarkan orang lain… Termasuk..

"Oh iya kita belum mengabarkan Ryeowook!" ujar Heechul setelah berfikir ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal.. seharusnya ada orang lain selain mereka berdua yang menunggui Kyu saat ini. Tapi.. orang tersebut tentu saja tidak tau apa-apa kalau belum dikabarkan.

"OH IYA omo unni aku lupaaa!" Ujar Nyonya Cho pada Heechul juga sejujur jujurnya.

"Iyaaa aku juga lupaa! Aigoo…! Aku akan hubungi kantornya dan meninggalkan pesan saja. Oh iya aku harus memberitahu suami ku juga…" Nyonya Kim Heechul pun ikutan panik sekaligus repot sendiri jadinya, lalu langsung dengan cepat meraih handphone pribadinya dan menelpon kantor sang suami. Baik ia dan umma nya Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak ingat orang lain lagi sampai Kyuhyun sudah memasuki ruangan persalinan langsung.

OooO

 **Tok tok**

"Masuk"

Berbarengan dengan kata masuk, dengan cepat pintu ruang kerja Ryeowook langsung terbuka dan sekretaris biasa Ryeowook, Park Hyungsik langsung menyelipkan kepalanya untuk mengabarkan berita penting dari ujung pintu tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Cho sedang melahirkan sajangnim!" Ujar pria ini setelah satu menit lalu menerima telepon dari istri Direktur utama, disuruh menyampaikan pesan tersebut kepada putranya.

"MWOO?!" Ryeowook hampir membanting pena digenggamannya dan sontak langsung bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Meraih kunci mobil, handphone dan dompetnya lalu langsung keluar menuju tempat parkir sambil setengah berlari.

"Tolong atur ulang semua jadwalku hari ini Hyungsik-ah" ujar nya terburu buru lalu langsung pergi tanpa berfikir dua kali lagi.

"Ne, algesemnida sajangnim"

Ryeowook langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. _Melahirkan?! Secepat ini?!_ Ryeowook kira Kyu baru akan pembukaan sore nanti atau setidaknya siang ini. Baru ia rencananya akan pulang mengecek keadaan Kyu di jam makan siang nanti. Eh ternyata…

10 menit setelahnya, Kim Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi umma nya tapi tidak juga diangkat sedang kesusahan untuk mencari keberadaan mereka setelah tiba dirumah sakit. Untungnya saat menelpon sang appa, Kim Hankyung menjawab dan Ryeowook pun tiba di depan ruang persalinan dengan keringat beneran bercampur keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengucur didahinya. Kyuhyun masih dibantu dokter berjuang didalam.. Beberapa menit kemudian Tuan Cho pun juga datang menyusul, khawatir pada persalinan Kyuhyunie nya seorang. Jadilah ke 4 orang tersebut dengan tidak sabar hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap, berdoa dalam hati agar proses persalinan Cho Kyuhyun untuk segera selesai dan semoga berjalan dengan lancar.

OoooO

Ryeowook hanya bisa bulak balik di koridor rumah sakit tersebut dengan gelisah menunggu dokter agar segera keluar. Kedua kakinya tidak bisa diam selama 10 menit terakhir; entah bangun, berdiri, jalan kesana, kesini, duduk lagi, menunggui didepan pintu, apapagi kalau kadang terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar dari dalam sana, membuat Ryeowook semakin keluar kerigat dingin saat mendengarnya.

 _Astaga... Tuhan... Tolong bantulah Kyuhyun agar semuanya tidak apa-apa Tuhan..._  
Hanya satu kalimat ini lah yang terus diulang-ulang Ryeowook dalam hati. Dan bukan hanya Ryeowook tentunya, tapi juga kedua belah pihak orang tua Kyu maupun Ryeowook juga; Semuanya harap harap cemas menunggui proses persalinan Kyuhyun.  
 **  
Oekk oekk oekk oekk  
**  
Mata bulat Ryeowook langsung membesar dan pria ini langsung locat dari duduknya saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang bersalin.

"Umma! Itu... Itu bayi kami.. Sudah.. Sudah lahir kan umma?!"  
Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Heechul untuk memastikan kalau bukan hanya ia sendiri yang berhalusinasi.

Heechul Hankung dan orang tua Kyu pun bereaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Ryeowook sendiri, kaget sekaligus akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega sejenak.  
"Iya... Iya ne adeul... Anak umma sudah menjadi appa sekarang..." Ujar Heechul sebagai jawaban sembari membelai kepala putra semata wayangnya karna masih diliputi rasa haru juga.

Lutut Ryeowook langsung terasa lemas saat itu juga. Ia sudah tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi dari momen ini. Kyuhyun.. Istrinya Kyuhyun sangatlah kecil.. Tapi mampu berjuang melahirkan anak mereka dengan normal..

"Bangunlah nak... Kamu sudah menjadi ayah sekarang..." Kim Hankyung sang appa memberikan semangat pada Ryeowook. Ini adalah momen bahagia… terlalu membahagiakan hingga menjadi menegangkan dan juga terlalu berharga.

Sambil menenangkan degup jantungnya sendiri, akhirnya penantian Ryeowook terjawab saat dua menit kemudian pintu ruang persalinan terbuka dan keluarlah para suster membawa troley bayi dengan cepat ke ruang lainnya sebelum sempat Ryeowook dan keluarganya melihat.

"Tuan Kim" maka itu saat sang dokter keluar pun, Ryeowook langsung menghampiri sang uisanim.

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya Dok? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung.

"Ne, selamat Tuan Kim. Nyonya Kim melewati proses persalinan dengan lancar, bayi yang dilahirkan pun sehat sempurna. Kami akan membersihkan putra anda dulu lalu anda bisa mengisi informasi, sedangkan Nyonya Kim... Sebentar lagi juga akan segera pulih. Chukkahamnida, Tuan Kim." Ujar sang dokter dengan tenang sembari tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat kepada para orang tua pasien sebelum pamit berlalu pergi.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi masih dibuat terbengong saat mendengarnya.  
"Ne... Kamsahamnida uisanim..." Hanya kata-kata tersebut yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ryeowook sambil terus mengelap keringat yang mengucur didahinya.

 _Hahh..._

"Ryeowook-ah, ayo kita lihat putramu. Kamu harus mengisi nama dan tempat tanggal lahirnya" beberapa menit kemudian setelah sudah merasa jauh lebih tenang lagi, Hankyung appa mengajak Wook untuk mengunjungi ruang bayi sejenak.

Ryeowook yang tidak berpengalaman hanya mendogak dan agak bingung mau mengunjungi siapa duluan, karna Kyuhyun masih didalam dan belum juga keluar.  
"Tapi Kyuhyun.. Kyu bagaimana appa?"

"Ada umma dan mertuamu Wook, nanti setelah memberi nama, kita kembali ke kamar untuk bertemu lagi dengan istrimu, ne?" Ujar sang appa memberikan arahan.

Ryeowook pun akhirnya mengangguk lalu ditemani sang appa menuju ruangan lain untuk memasukkan data nama anaknya dan lain-lainnya.

Saat tiba di ruang penyimpanan bayi, pas sekali salah seorang Suster mengabarkan kalau putra nya dan Kyuhyun ternyata sudah selesai dibersihkan dan sudah tertidur tenang didalam ruang perawatan.

Saat sang appa lanjut berbicara dengan suster, Ryeowook langsung menempel ke ruang penyimpanan bayi, tidak berhenti menerawang menembus kaca besar pembatas, mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan putranya satu persatu.. Hingga akhirnya.. pencarian-nya berakhir saat mata Ryeowook menangkap seorang bayi kecil; bayi yang masih merah, dengan papan nama ibu nya yang dengan jelas ter-tuliskan Cho Kyuhyun disana. Jadilah tentu saja, dalam hitungan detik, sontak bayi kecil itu lah yang langsung menyita seluruh perhatian dan isi pikiran Ryeowook selama beberapa saat, membuat pria ini hanya bisa tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat memandangi sosok mungil tersebut tertidur pulas sekalipun masih berbataskan kaca.

"Tuan.. Sepertinya sudah tidak sabar sekali ya bertemu dengan putra anda..  
Tunggu sebentar ya Tuan, biasanya kami mengsterilkan para bayi yang baru lahir selama beberapa jam dulu, sebelum dikeluarkan lagi..." Ujar salah seorang suster lainnya yang sedang lewat pada Ryeowook, melihat pria ini sejak tadi dengan setia memandangi malaikat kecilnya tidak berkedip selama beberapa menit terakhir.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sopan dan menghapus sedikit air mata diujung pelupuk matanya, menanggapi pertanyaaan sang suster sekilas, lalu kembali menghampiri sang appa.

"Ryeowook-ah. Harus kita beri nama apa untuk cucu baru appa, hem?" Tanya Kim Hankyung sambil menepuk pundak Ryeowook dan menyodorkan kartu informasi tentang cucu termuda nya tersebut.

Ryeowook membaca kartu itu yang beberapa informasinya baru saja di-isi oleh sang appa, lalu berfikir sejenak untuk mengisi satu hal yang masih kosong disana. Nama. Nama anak pertama mereka. Hanya nama bayinya saja yang masih kosong. 

**Seoul St Mary's Hospital**

 **Nama: Kim  
Putra ke 1 dari: Tn. Kim Ryeowook dan Ny. Cho Kyuhyun  
Lahir di Seoul 21 Septermber 2017  
Dengan berat badan 3,5 kg panjang 59 cm lingkar kepala 33 cm dan lingkar dada 35 cm.  
Golongan darah O  
**

"Hyunnie..." Gumam Ryeowook akhirnya kepada sang appa. Teringat dengan nama yang sudah ia janjikan dengan Kyuhyun dulu.

"Hem?"

"Kim Ryeohyun appa. Hyunnie." Ujar Ryeowook lagi akhirnya, kali ini dengan lebih jelas dan percaya diri.

"Ahhh Kim Ryeohyun. Baiklah, nama yang bagus ne adeul." Ujar sang appa sambil tersenyum lebar, membuka kembali spidol yang sejak tadi digenggaman tersebut dan menorehkan nama tersebut dengan jelas melengkapkan informasinya. **Kim Ryeohyun.  
**

000 

_Kembali ke ruang rawat inap Kyuhyun  
_  
Saat Ryeowook dan sang appa kembali, Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan kembali ke kamar rawat biasa dan ditemani bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga Heechul umma, tapi pria muda ini masih tertidur pulas.

Sejak pertama kali melangkah masuk pun Ryeowook langsung menghampiri istrinya tersebut dan memberikan satu kecupan sayang di dahi Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri.  
Perut istrinya sudah rata.. Pemandangan yang cukup aneh mengingat selama ini.. Ryeowook sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang besar mengandung.  
Tapi tetap saja.. Istrinya satu ini tetap cantik dimata Ryeowook baik saat sedang mengandung atau pun tidak.

"Kyuhyun beberapa jam lagi baru akan siuman Wook... Ia hanya kelelahan... Kondisinya pun syukurlah sehat semua..." Ujar sang Cho umma memberitahukan kondisi sang putra kepada menantunya.

"Ne, algesemnida umma" Ryeowook menghela nafas lega lalu membungkuk hormat pada sang omma, barulah mengambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"Yeobo... Bagaimana, kamu sudah melihat cucu kita? Sudah diberi nama?" Tanya Heechul kepada sang suami.

"Sudah... Namanya Kim. Ryeo. Hyun. Ryeowook langsung yang memberi nama" jawab sang appa dengan bangga yang langsung diikuti senyum lebar oleh 3 orang lainnya.

"Hyunnie.. RyeoHyun juga sedang istirahat di ruangan bayi... Cucu kita sehat. Berat badannya sangat normal, 3.5 kg" tambah sang appa lagi.

"Wahhh syukurlah. Aigoo... Pantas saja kehamilan Kyuhyun cukup besar... Syukurlah ibu dan bayinya baik-baik saja ya..." Ujar nyonya Cho kepada Heechul.

"Iya.. Haduhh... Melegakan sekali Kyuhyun dan bayinya sehat walafiat..." Susul Heechul umma juga. 

ooo

Beberapa jam kemudian, efek obat tidur yang diberikan dokter habis, dan perlahan Kyuhyun pun kembali kedalam kesadarannya dan mulai membuka mata.

"Kyuhyun... Kamu baik-baik saja kan sayang..? Ada yang sakit?" Samar-sama suara ibu nya terdengar semakin jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun, dan ia sendiri pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

Dilihatnya saat membuka mata Ryeowookie hyung, umma appa, dan juga Kim appa dan umma.. Semua mata tertuju padanya.. Membuat Kyuhyun segera mengangguk agar tidak mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang disayanginya ini.

"Ne.. Aku baik umma..." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil.  
Para ibu pun menciumi pipi Kyuhyun bergantian menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka... Barulah setelahnya Ryeowook menghampiri istrinya juga.. Dan disaat baru dikecup kening nya sekali oleh Ryeowook.. Kyuhyun jadi langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung... Aegy... Bayiku mana..." tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir karna tidak menemukan bayinya dimanapun. Intuisi nya sebagai ibu langsung merasa tidak tenang sebelum melihat sang bayi.

"Aegya baik-baik saja Kyu... Putramu masih berada di ruang bayi.. Nanti kami panggilkan ya.." Jawab sang umma memberikan pengertian pada putra mereka.

"Aniyo.. Tidak mau.. Aku mau melihat aegy ku sekarang umma..." Ujar Kyuhyun langsung tidak percaya, bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencoba turun dari ranjang perawatan.

"Aigoo aigoo... Jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu sayang... Baiklah kalau begitu, Ryeowook saja yang panggilkan suster ya.. Supaya membawa aegy kesini ya..." Untungnya kedua umma langsung mencegah dengan cepat dan Ryeowook pun segera pergi memanggil suster untuk meminta menengok bayi mereka.

Saat tiba didepan pintu kamar, sang suster menyerahkan bayi mungil dalam bengkapan selimut hangat tersebut kepada sang appa.

Ryeowook menggendong bayi mungil tersebut dengan telaten dan tentunya juga dengan senyum lebar yang tidak habis-habis terukir diwajahnya. Hahh... Hari ini tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup Ryeowook. Hari pertama ia bertemu dan menggendong Kim Ryeohyun yang baru saja lahir dengan selamat sehat sentosa ke dunia.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah total saat melihat Ryeowook hyungnya datang,, sambil menggendong seorang bayi kecil didalam selimut... Seseorang yang sudah Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk temui, 7 bulan Kyuhyun menanti untuk bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun... Ini putramu sayang.. Aegya..." Ujar umma nya Kyuhyun yang juga ikut terharu mengerti perasaan putranya yang sangaaat lega dan bahagia saat akhirnya bisa melihat bayi yang dilahirkannya sedang tertidur dengan damai tanpa kekurangan satu hal apapun.

Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ekspresi wajah Kyu langsung bersinar jauhh lebih terang dari biasanya saat ia mengenggam bayi yang beberapa jam yang lalu baru saja dilahirkannya tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memandangi wajah bayinya ini. Kepala dan rambut halus nya yang masih memerah.. bibir dan sepasang mata kecil nya yang masih tertutup rapat terlihat sangat damai…

Cup. Dikecupnya pelan wajah kecil putranya tersebut membuat sang bayi terbangun dan membuka sepasang mata kecil sipitnya didalam pelukan hangat sang umma.

"Aegy... Baa...!" Perhatian para kakek dan nenek pun semuanya hanya tertuju pada Hyunnie. Berlomba-lomba merebut perhatian bayi yang usianya baru beberapa jam ini.

Walaupun masih belum bisa menanggapi banyak, tapi putra Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ini sangat tenang dan tidak takut sama sekali akan suara-suara disekitarnya. Di senderan tangan sang umma Hyunnie dengan stabil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat digoyang-goyangkan sedikit, begitu juga dengan mulut mungilnya yang kadang terbuka, tapi ia tidak menangis sama sekali... Hanya diam bahkan sesekali tersenyum menikmati kontak pertama dengan ibu yang melahirkannya langsung ke dunia... Merasa sangat nyaman berada di gendongan sang umma..

Sambil masih memeluk bayi tampan tersebut, Kyuhyun akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Namanya siapa umma? Apa.. Sudah diberi nama?" Tanya Kyu.  
Heechul maupun nyonya Cho pun hanya bisa melirik kearah Ryeowook saat ditanya hal seperti itu.  
"Sudah Kyu.. Tanya suamimu gih siapa nama anak kalian" jawab Heechul umma sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kyuhyun pun langsung ganti menengok kesisi kanannya dimana Ryeowook masih setia berada disampingnya disana.

"Hyung.. Nama anak kita siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan lagi.

 **"** Hyunnie, baby.." Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. **  
**  
"Hyunnie?"

"Kim Ryeohyun. Aku memberikan namanya Kim Ryeohyun." Cup. ujar Ryeowook lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun lagi, dan Kyuhyun pun reflex tidak bisa tidak tertawa kecil saat mendengar nama tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan sang hyung.

"Kim Ryeohyun..." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil masih memandangi putranya "Ryeo Hyunnie..." Ulang Kyu terus menerus tidak bisa berhenti membuatnya tersenyum selama malam itu.

 **END!**

 **Waaw.. gak nyangka jadi sepanjang ini. Hampir 8000 kata, harusnya bisa dibagi 2 chapter tapi gapapa langsung selesaiin aja hahahh.**

 **Author seneng kalau kalian suka sama ceritanya. Kalau respon nya masih bagus nanti mungkin author bikin epilog ne.. soal anaknya WookKyu. Walaupun gak bisa janji banyak..**

 **Jadi silahkan tetap review opini kalian sejujur jujur nya neee ^^ terima kasih sudah bacaa. Gomawoyoo.**

 **Sampai berjumpa lagi di epilog dan Join Hands**


	11. Epliog

**THE LITTLE PRINCE EPILOG**

 **Cast:**

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Hankyung & Heechul

Kim Junhee

Kim Jonghyun

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

 **Genre & Warning:**

Seme Ryeowook & uke Kyuhyun. Yaoi. MPreg.

 **Pairing:** RyeoHyun / WookKyu.

 **Author's note & disclaimer**:

Karakter Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun disini off banget ya dari karakter aslinya. Author mau coba menyampaikan sosok, sifat, karakter Kim Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun pelan-pelan di cerita ini yang adalah bayangan author sendiri, jadi jangan dibandingin dengan orang aslinya ya…. Saya kalau bikin fanfic cuma pinjem nama, sisanya terserah karangan author 100% hahahahah..

 **Makasih untuk yang review seperti biasa: kyunihae, michhazz, cuttiekyu94, kalunakang61, imayrochdiana1, leny chan, brimarc, sophie857, LRS34, vivian90. Maaf** ** _author_** **gak bales satu-satu ne..**

 **Author gak pernah bisa nebak bagaimana reaksi kalian tiap baca cerita ini, jadi mian dulu kalau jelek, gak jelas, gak penting, gak lucu, atau pesan yang dimaksud tidak tersampaikan (?) hehe.**

 **Yang pastinya selama nulis The Little Prince ini author seneng dan enjoy, jadi tantangan tersendiri untuk author tiap baca review dan masukan dari kalian. Maaf maaf maaf berkali kali dibeberapa chapter typo dan bahasa kacau karna author gak ada waktu untuk baca dan edit, tapi kalian tetep baca sampai akhir, gomawo ne ^^ Sekarang author udah libur, lebih ada waktu buat nulis dan edit sampai lebih rapih.**

 **Maaf kalau kelamaan update; mau buru-buru, tapi takut maksa story line nya gak lengkap, dan laptop author juga lagi bermasalah akhir-akhir ini, hehe. Sekali lagi jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyo untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca nee. Mohon maklum kalau terlalu banyak pengulangan, typo dan bahasa kurang enak.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

OooO

 **1 tahun kemudian di satu Jumat malam -Kediaman WookKyu**

"Hyunnie.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Appa pulang baby"

"Ppa!"

"Hyunnie! Baa! Appaa udah pulang.. Hyunnie udah mandi belum? ujujuuu" dengan satu langkah cepat, baru saja tiba dirumahnya, Ryeowook langsung memasuki apartemen tersebut, melempar jas lalu menghampiri Hyunnie yang sedang bermain diruang tengah dan mengangkat balita tersebut tinggi tinggi.

"Kyakakakak ppa! Ppa!" Seorang balita dini berusia 1 tahun 1 bulan yang sangat imut inipun langsung tertawa lebar saat menemukan "ppa" nya sudah pulang, kembali bermain dengannya.

"Aiyoooo Hyunnie sudah wangi oh? Hyunnie baru mandi sama umma ya? Ya ya ya?" Cup cup cup. Pria berwajah kecil ini pun langsung duduk dilantai, menyelip dintara beberapa mainan kecil yang berserakan, menciumi pipi sampai perut Hyunnie yang harum bedak. Lagi Ryeohyun kecil hanya bisa menanggapi godaan appa nya dengan tertawa geli kesenangan.

Kim Ryeohyun atau sering dipanggil Hyun memilik mata bulat hitam persis seperti Kim Ryeowook sang ayah. Wajah kecilnya pun memiliki garis wajah yang terlihat jelas tapi disaat bersamaan juga pipi yang cukup chubby tidak pernah hilang: perpaduan sempurna antara sang appa dan umma. Apalagi sejak bayi sang umma memberi asupan Hyunnie dengan sangat baik, tidak sedikitpun chubby nya Hyun berkurang sejak dulu. Membuat balita satu ini terlihat semakiinn menggemaskan.

Bicara tentang Kyuhyun, baru saja dibicarakan, beberapa detik kemudian Kyukyu keluar dari kamar mereka sambil masih mengenakan apron polos. Ya, bau masakan memang tercium jelas sejak tadi. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua.

"Kyuuu... Hehe" panggil Ryeowook kepada sang istri disaat ia sendiri sudah tiduran di karpet karna Hyunnie yang sudah berada diatasnya terus bergerak merangkak diatas tubuh sang appa, menindih Ryeowook.

"Oh hyung.." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat sang suami sudah pulang, mengambil jas bekas Ryeowook yang tergeletak di sofa untuk dilipatnya lalu diletakkan ditempat yang benar.

"Hyun.. Lihat siapa tuh, umma ya? Ya?" Ryeowook masih saja asik bermain dengan Hyunnie menciumi pipi montok putranya ini.

"Mma! Mma!" Panggil Hyunnie saat mendongak melihat Kyukyu bulak balik disana.

"Iya sayang... Sebentar ya.. Umma membereskan dapur dulu sebentar..." Sahut Kyukyu memberikan pengertian yang langsung sukses membuat Hyun diam dengan cepat seperti biasa.

Karna sudah terbiasa disiplin, Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Hyun terlalu manja padanya. Kyukyu mengajarkan putranya agar tidak merengek saat ia harus mengerjakan beberapa hal dulu. Walaupun ia adalah ibunya, akhir akhir ini Kyu menekankan prinsip tidak ingin membesarkan Hyun jadi seratus persen tegantung padanya saja dan jadi tidak mudah atau sulit kenal dengan orang lain, apalagi kalau sang umma sedang berhalangan untuk menjaganya.

2 menit setelahnya, hidangan makan malam pun sudah siap semua, Kyuhyun mematikan semua kompor dan lanjut beberes sedikit dapur kesayangannya, barulah melepas apron dan menghampiri Hyun yang masih saja bermain diatas tubuh ayahnya.

"Hyunnie... Jangan lama lama menindih appa… nanti appa keberatan, ne?!" Kyuhyun menghampiri putranya dan meng angkat balita tersebut untuk kembali ke karpet lanjut bermain. Hyun yang seperti mengerti mendapatkan wejangan dari sang umma hanya tertawa kecil dan lanjut mengenggam mainannya sambil merangkak merangkak kecil disekitaran Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat Kyukyu dengan telaten mengumpulkan mainan Hyun menjadi satu lagi agar tidak terlalu tidak terlalu berantakan di wilayah main putranya tersebut. Aigoo istrinya satu ini memang benar-benar sangat rajin.

"Hyung mandilah... Habis itu kita makan" Sejak pertama menikah hingga sekarang sudah punya Hyunnie, tidak capek-capek nya Kyuhyun mengingatkan hal yang sama kepada seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Iya baby.. Aku mandi.."

Selesai memisahkan mainan besar dan mainan kecil milik Hyun, tangan Kyuhyun terjulur meraih satu kantong rapi yang tergeletak di sebelah sofa tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ini apa hyung?" Kyuhyun meraih kantong tersebut dan langsung mengintip kedalamnya.

"Ahhh itu... Ada robot _bumblebee_ keluaran terbaru tadi ditoko. Jadi aku membelikannya untuk Hyunnie, Kyu"

"BEE!" Mendengar kata ' _Bumblebee'_ Hyun kecil langsung mengulang seakan mengerti. Selain "ppa" dan "mma", Hyun juga sudah bisa menyebut satu robot kuning yang adalah favoritnya. _Bumblebee_!

"Iya sayanggg appa punya bumblebee baru buat Hyunie yaaa!" Ujar Ryeowook pada putranya diikuti tawa senang dari Hyun. Matanya sampai hampir tidak terlihat kalau sedang tertawa girang seperti ini.

Kotak yang dipegang Kyuhyun saat ini ukurannya cukup besar, didalamnya terdapat robot Bumblebee yang _limited edition_ dikarenakan ukurannya yang tidak biasa.

Hap. Dengan sigap Ryeowook meraih putra semata wayang nya ini kembali kedalam pangkuannya "Nanti main sama appa yaaa"

"Kyaakkk!" Hyun mengangguk senang dan matanya yang sama persis mengambil Ryeowook berbinar binar melihat ada tambahan robot lagi yang bisa dimainkannya. Dua orang yang sudah seperti duplikat ini asik tersenyum senang berduaan, sampai mereka menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tidak sama sekali membuka kotaknya langsung seperti biasa. Malah Kyuhyun dengan santai meletakkan kembali robot _Bumblebee_ baru tersebut kedalam bungkusannya lagi dengan rapi .

"Kyu.. Kenapa tidak dibuka? Kan untuk Hyun bermain.." tanya Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, mainan Hyun sudah terlalu banyak Hyung. Biarlah jangan dibuka dulu, nanti beberapa minggu lagi baru ditambah lagi" ujar Kyuhyun dengan _cool_ memandangi Ryeowook yang masih dengan semangat bermain dengan Hyunnie baby nya.

"Waee? Tolong bukakanlah Kyu.. Aku kan membelikannya untuk Ryeohyun.." Kalau Ryeowook sudah menyebut nama Hyun dengan penuh, artinya dia pun sudah serius.

"Tidak hyung... Mainan Hyun sudah terlalu banyak. Setiap hari ditambahkan! Percuma, tidak akan dimainkan semuanya..." Jawab Kyu dengan cepat mencoba menjelaskan keadaan.

"Tapi kan Hyun belum punya banyak _bumblebee_ baby.."

"Belum punya banyak apanya! Nih hitung. Satu.. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Empat _bumblebee_ yang Hyunnie punya, semuanya sama hanya beda ukuran! Masih perlu ditambahkan lagi?!" Mendengar alasan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengomel sendiri.

"tapi itu kan limited edi..."

"80% mainan Hyun juga _limited edition_ hyung karna Hyungie selalu membelikan yang baru untuk Ryeohyun. Itu tidak bagus hyung! Berhentilah membelika Hyunnie mainan aku sudah bilang kan.. Mainan Ryeohyun sudah kebanyakan... Hyung jangan terus memanjakannya!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi dengan blak blak an.

Ya, sudah selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini Kyu terus mewanti wanti Ryeowook untuk berhenti membeli mainan baru bagi putra mereka.

Dalam seminggu, minimal 2-3 kali Ryeowook selalu pulang membawa mainan baru. Seiring dengan usia Hyun yang terus bertambah dan sudah menjadi jauh lebih ekspresif terutama saat diberi hadiah, Ryeowook jadi ketagihan dan sangat memanjakan putra semata wayang nya itu.

"Aku lewat toko mainan dan ada robot keluaran terbaru ini Kyu... Jadi aku belikan satu untuk Hyunnie..."  
Setiap ada yang baru atau edisi spesial, semuanyaaa dibeli oleh Ryeowook. Tidak usah ditanya lagi kalau menyangkut karakter yang Hyunnie paling suka, _Bumblebee_. Sejak tau Hyun suka _Bumblebee_.. semua ukuran Ryeowook belikan. Dari yang sejengkal jari sampai yang hampir setinggi Ryeohyun sendiri.

Dari robot, mobil mobilan, _plush toy_ , boneka kelinci yang telinganya habis Hyunnie mainin, semuanya pemberian Ryeowook karna Wook senang membahagiakan putranya satu ini.

Iya bagus sih Ryeowook terlampau sayang pada Ryeohyun. Tapi sekarang menurut Kyuhyun sang suami sudah terlalu… terlalu banyak memanjakan putra mereka. Mainan Hyun yang jumlah nya terus bertambah tiap hari tidak efektif dimainkan oleh putra mereka. Tidak hanya itu, yang lebih penting adalah.. Kyuhyun tidak mau Hyun selalu dimanjakan oleh sang appa.

Menjadi kebiasaan gawat untuk keduanya kalau dibiarkan. Kyu tidak mau Ryeowook hyung kebiasaan memanjakan Hyunn saja walaupun tentu saja ia pun sangat mencintai Ryeohyun. Begitu juga bagi putra mereka. Kyu tidak mau membiasakan putranya menjadi _spoiled child_ sejak usia dini.

Kembali ke WookKyu..

"Aku tidak memanjakannya baby... Kan pas saja sedang ada mainan baru makanya aku belikan"

"Iya tapi kamu membeli mainan baru setiap hari hyung. Setiap hariii! Hyun jadi kebiasaan dimanjakan hyung. Mainan Hyun sudah menumpuk dilemari sana tidak cuma dari appa nya! Jinjjaro berhenti lah memberikan hadiah untuk putra kita.. Aku tidak mau Hyun jadi manja dan terlalu bergantung padamu hyung..." ujar Kyuhyun lalu membuka kedua tangannya dan tubuh kecil Hyun pun langsung terjulur kedepan mau berpindah ke pelukan sang umma.

"Mmaaa!"  
Tentu saja, sedekat dekatnya Hyun bermain dengan appa, ujung ujungnya akan selalu kembali pada umma, hehe.

"Iya tapi baby... Aku hanya membeli yang kira kira Hyun suka saja kok.. Habisnya..."

"pokoknya mulai sekarang hyung tidak boleh beli mainan lagi!" Belum sempat Wook bicara Kyukyu sudah memotong duluan.

"Kalau hyung masih membelikan barang baru, semuanya jadi milikku bukan milik Ryeohyun lagi, aku tidak mau tau!" ulang Kyuhyun sambil masih menemani Hyunnie bermain dan merangkak kesana kesini.

"Ya, baby... Jangan mengambil jatah-nya Ryeohyun doong.. Geurae kalau begitu kamu maunya apaa.. Nanti hyung belikan deh. kamu mau jam tangan baru? Mobil baru? Bilang saja nanti aku belikan baby..." Kyuhyun langsung memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar perkataan Ryeowook barusan.. Duh.. Suaminya satu ini benar benar..  
 _Hyung pikir aku hanya iri karna kurang dapat perhatian sejak ada Ryeohyun, apa?!_ _Susah banget emang yah jelasin gini aja.._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"aku tidak mau hadiah hyung! Simpan saja semua hadiahmu itu, aku dan Ryeohyun sudah tidak perlu. Pokoknya berhenti beli yang macam-macam! Kalau tidak.. akan kusita semua kartu kredit hyungie sekalian. Sudah mandi sana!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan cepat singkat padat dan jelas langsung mengusir Ryeowook yang sejak tadi masih disitu situ saja, malas bergerak.

"Arraso.. Arraso baby..." Ryeowook pun akhirnya sudah tidak melanjutkan berdebat lagi, mengalah untuk pamit mandi duluan. Sudah lapar habis kerja.. hehehe..

OoooO

 **Beberapa bulan setelahnya di kediaman Kim**

Hap. Hap. Hap.

Seorang balita berumur 17 bulan berjenis kelamin pria dengan pipi montok melangkahkan kaki kecilnya langkah demi langkah berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu kediaman Kim Hankyung yang luas dan nyaman di Sabtu pagi yang masih sepi itu.

Kim Ryeohyun atau lebih sering dipanggil Hyun tidak berhenti tertawa kegirangan sembari kedua tangan-nya dipegangi oleh sang appa, diajak belajar berjalan berputar-putar diatas lantai karpet tersebut.

Gubrak. Setelah beberapa menit semangat belarian kecil kesana kemari, kaki kecil Hyun jadi melemas sedikit menyebabkan Hyunnie hampir saja terjatuh, untungnya tubuhnya tidak sampai tersungkur dilantai, dengan sigap Ryeohyun sudah ditangkap oleh sang appa untuk kembali kedalam gendongannya, lalu diangkatlah putranya ini tinggi-tinggi keudara.

"Kyaakk kyakk kyakkkk... Ppa!"

Seperti biasa tidak pernah berubah Hyun masih saja kegirangan setiap diangkat tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua belah tangan Ryeowook. Kemeja putih nya bahkan sudah hampir kusut karna kebanyakan bermain dengan sang appa.

"heheheh" Ryeowook hanya bisa cengar cengir sendiri kalau sudah asik bermain Ryeohyun.

"Ryeowook-ah... Hyunnie-ya.. Ayo ketaman belakang, fotografernya sudah siap!" Tidak lama setelahnya, suara panggilan Heechul umma terdengar dari belakang mengingatkan ayah dan anak ini untuk segera bergabung bersama anggota keluarga mereka lainnya untuk mengambil foto bersama.

"Ne umma..." Jawab Ryeowook dengan patuh lalu dengan cepat menggendong putranya ini lagi untuk dibawa ke taman belakang.

 **Hap**. "Yuk kita foto sama halmeoni halbeoji ya Hyunnie..."

Ya, pagi ini keluarga lengkap Kim Hankyung sudah janjian untuk mengabadikan foto keluarga lewat sesi _photoshoot_ sederhana. Karna Hyun sudah berusia 1 tahun setengah; Dan usia pernikahan Kim Heechul-Kim Hankyung bulan ini juga memasuki tahun ke 35. Jadi berkumpulah Ryeowook Kyuhyun dan Ryeohyun, juga Junhee Jonghyun Minhyuk dan Hyerin yang juga sudah berusia 2 tahun setengah; untuk mengabadikan momen pertumbuhan cucu-cucu mereka yang bisa berubah kapan saja dengan sangat cepat, melalui foto.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Ryeohyun terlihat tampan pagi itu. Hyunnie dipakaikan kemeja putih dengan celana coklat. Wajah imutnya yang 60% duplikat Ryeowook hanya dengan pipi lebih chubby dan rambut kecoklatan selalu berhasil merebut perhatian hampir semua orang yang bertemu dengannya; baik yang baru kenal maupun tidak.

Yap, alasan pribadi Ryeowook lainnya yang membuat dia sendiri sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Ryeohyun adalah karna wajah putranya ini yang seperti _copy_ -an dari wajah sang appa; Semakin besar semakin mirip, dan Ryeowook sangat bangga akan hal tersebut. Hanya rambut Hyun saja yang mengambil Kyuhyun. Untuk yang lainnya seperti hidung, mulut, dan wajahnya persis seperti Ryeowook; Kyuhyun saja sampai heran sendiri kenapa bisa seperti itu. Memang waktu mengandung Hyun ia sedang kesal kepada sang suami, ya? Hmm rasanya tidak juga.

Ditaman belakang rumah kediaman Kim, selain Ryeowook dan Hyun, hampir semuanya sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Ryeowook membawa Hyun untuk didudukkan di pangkuan Heechul umma, disampingnya Hyerin yang sudah dipangku Hankyung juga.  
Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk membereskan rambut putranya sekilas sebelum kembali kebelakang kedua mertuanya ini, berfoto bersama sang suami, dan juga Junhee & Jonghyun.

Tidak terasa sudah memasuki musim panas lagi; setelah sesi foto formal, Minhyuk, Hyerin, dan Hyun asik bermain di rumput bertiga, mengejar kumbang dan mengamati bunga yang bermekaran; tentu saja dengan masih dibawah pengawasan para ibu mereka sembari menunggu pelayan menyiapkan makan siang untuk dihidangkan.

"Ryeowook oppa sepertinya sayang sekali ya sama Hyunnie, Kyuhyun-ah." Junhee dan Kyuhyun ngobrol santai berdua selagi menunggui anak-anak mereka bermain ditaman.

"Aahahah, iya noona. Bukan sayang lagi…  
Ryeowook hyung bahkan sudah terlalu menanjakan Ryeohyun.. Lihat saja kalau sedang sama appa nya Hyun jadi jarang berjalan. Digendongg terus maunya kalau sudah ketemu appa nya" curhat Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Hahahaha oh ya?" Junhee hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Iya nuna, aku serius. Seperti cerita ku dulu, semua mainan dibelikan untuk Ryeohyun. Setiap pulang Hyun selalu diajak bermain dan selalu digendong kesana kesini..."

"Oppa masih belum berubah walaupun sudah kamu berikan nasihat?"

"masih, noona. Aku sudah berkali -kali mengdiskusikannya dengan Hyung tapi sulit sekali untuk diubah..  
Anak kami jadi manja kalau bertemu appa nya.. Hyun jadi langsung menjulurkan tangannya minta gendong kalau sudah ketemu hyung. Kalau tidak diikuti, dia sendiri yang jadi rewel karna sudah kebiasaan."

"Iya aku juga menyadari itu Kyu. Hyun cukup berbeda saat berada disekitar kamu."

"Ne, itu karna aku sudah berusaha tidak memanjakan Ryeohyun nuna... Eh malah hyungie yang terlampau memanjakannya sekarang." Ujar Ryeowook lalu menekuk mukanya sekilas. Hyun dan Hyerin sangat akur main berduaan, dijagai oleh Minhyuk yang sudah lebih besar; Jonghyun dengan Ryeowook juga ngobrol berdua disusut taman lainnya.

"Ryeowook oppa pasti sangat senang karna Ryeohyun adalah putra pertama kalian Kyu, aku mengerti sih perasaannya….."

"Iya sih nuna"

"Tapi iya juga kalau berlebihan, tidak baik untuk anak terlalu dimanjakan"

"Nah itu dia nuna yang aku tidak mau terjadi, aku ingin menyadarkan Hyung agar tidak memanjakan Ryeohyun. Tidak bagus dari sekarang saja Hyun sudah terlalu menempel. Apalagi kalau sudah besar nanti, Hyun bisa menjadi jauh lebih manja lagi kalau dibiarkan seperti ini!"

"Ne aku mengerti Kyu... Memang penting untuk mengdisiplinkan anak kita sejak usia dini."

"Heeh. Jonghyun hyung.. Memang dulu juga begitu nuna, saat pertama punya Minhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan keluarga kecil orang lain selain miliknya.

"Hmm Jonghyun oppa tentu saja senang sih... Tapi tidak sampai se-berlebihan Wookie oppa… "

"Tuh kan…"

"Hahahah..." Junhee langsung tertawa kecil mendengar celetukan Kyuhyun barusan. "Ryeowook oppa sudah terlampau gemas kalau sudah berada didekat Hyunnie Kyu. Makanya selalu digendong terus, dan semua yang Oppa bisa berikan makanya diberikan kan semuanya untuk putra kalian"

"Iya noona.. Sampai sekarang aku masih sulit untuk mengerti kenapaaa Wookie hyung bisa seloyar itu"

"Hahah.. Mungkin oppa gemas melihat reaksinya Hyunnie Kyu. Reaksi anak kalian kan memang sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi kalau sedang tertawa. Pipinya menggembul sempurna. Mungkin karna itulah Oppa jadi ketagihan memanjakan Hyunnie..."

"Iya... Ada benarnya sih nuna.."

"Dan tawanya Hyunnie... Itu sama persis dengan ketawanya kamu Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku rasa itu juga lah yang membuat oppa senang"

"Oh ya? Ah noona bisa saja..." Kyuhyun langsung cengar cengir sendiri mendengar Hyunnie mirip dengannya. Selama ini kebanyakan orang yang melihat Hyun pertama kali tanpa Ryeowook sekalipun, pasti langsung berkomentar:

"Aigooo putra kalian mirip sekali dengan appa nya."

"Waa Ryeohyun mirip sekali dengan Ryeowook!"

"Wow hyunnie benar-benar duplikat appanya ya!"

"Garis wajah dan mata bibirnya Ryeohyun persis seperti milik Ryeowook, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun sampai bosan sendiri mendengar komentar sebelas dua belas seperti yang disebut diatas. Memang gen Ryeowook sangat kuat, bedanya hanya warna rambut Hyun yang tidak hitam legam seperti Ryeowook, dan juga pipi chubby kemerahan peach khas Kyuhyun. Tapi dua karakter itu tidak mudah dikenali kalau belum memperhatikan. Kalau melihat sekilas, ya jelaslah semua orang memuji kemiripan Hyun dengan Ryeowook -saja.

"Iya..! Aku akhir-akhir ini baru sadar, tawanya Hyun itu persis dengan ketawanya kamu Kyu... Walaupun wajahnya mengopi Oppa, tapi ekspresi wajah dan cetap tanggapnya Hyunnie jelas jelas mengambil kamu.. Makanya mungkin karna itu Ryeowook oppa benar-benar menyukai Hyun, Kyuhyun-ah.. Hahah"

Iya sih benar juga apa yang dikatakan Junhee nuna. Hyun sangat ceria sejak bayi, makanya Ryeowook hyung juga jadi suka mengajaknya bermain; selalu nempel pada appa nya kalau hyung sudah pulang. Kecuali kalau Hyun sudah lapar. Baru merengek minta makan sama umma-nya, hehe. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya mudah saja Kyu, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya Wookie oppa dari Hyun saja."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya nuna?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Apakah kalian berencana punya satu anak saja? Atau ada rencana menambah adik lagi untuk Hyunnie?"

"Hemmm aku belum pernah membicarakannya dengan Ryeowookie hyung sih nuna."

"Ahh kalau begitu tinggal tunggu waktu saja Kyu. Nanti.. Kalau kamu sudah siap untuk mengandung lagi lalu Hyun punya adik; cepat atau lambat pasti perhatian Ryeowook oppa tidak akan tertuju pada Hyun seorang lagi. Nanti oppa akan belajar menjadi adil dengan sendirinya."

"Oh ya nuna?"

"Heeh. Apalagi kalau anak kalian tidak jauh jarak usianya. Kalau cuma memperhatikan Hyun saja misalnya, yang kecil pasti ikut merengek. Dengan begitu perlahan-lahan Hyun maupun oppa jadi mandiri, tidak menempel berduaan melulu seperti sekarang."

 _Ahhh... Benar juga perkataan Junhee nuna._ Kyuhyun tidak pernah kepikiran sebelumnya.

"Haha. Tapi aku berkata seperti ini bukannya memaksa kalian untuk segera punya anak lagi ya Kyu... Terserah kamu dan oppa, ini kan rumah tangga kalian sendiri hehe"

"Heheh iya nuna tentu saja, aku mengerti. Gomawoyo atas sarannya nuna. Nanti akan aku diskusikan lagi dengan hyungie"

"Neee Kyuhyun-ah… cheonmanayo"

Setelah mengobrol dengan Junhee Kyuhyun jadi benar-benar mempertimbangkan dengan serius saran dari adik iparnya tersebut. Benar juga kata nuna.. Sepertinya Wook Hyung hanya bisa dijinakkan.. eh diubah maksudnya, kalau ada pengalihan perhatian yang sama pentingnya dengan Hyunnie. Yaitu kalau Kyuhyun hamil… Dan mengandung anak mereka lagi..

OoooO

 **Satu bulan kemudian di kediaman Kim (lagi)**

"Hyunnie... Wook hyungg... Sudah habis belum makanannya sayang..."

 **Tap tap tap tap** ; dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun berjalan naik kelantai dua rumah mertuanya ini menuju ruang main yang didedikasikan untuk cucu-cucuk keluarga Kim hendak mengecek apa makan siang putranya sudah habis atau belum.

Sabtu siang ini Ryeowook Kyuhyun dan Hyun berkunjung ke rumah Heechul umma dan Hankyung appa. Satu jam yang lalu baru Kyuhyun mau memberi Hyun makan siang; tapi ada teman lama Heechul yang datang jadilah Junhee dan Kyuhyun pun ditarik dulu untuk berkenalan dan mengobrol dengan para tamunya tersebut.

Karna sudah waktunya Hyun makan, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menitipkan putranya pada Ryeowook hyung untuk membantu.  
"Ingat hyung, ini harus habis ya dalam waktu setengah jam. Jangan biarkan Hyunnie rewel! Nanti anak kita jadi kebiasaan!" Wanti-wanti Kyuhyun memberikan briefing untuk sang suami saat membuatkan bubur untuk putranya tersebut. Kyu dan Ryeowook memang belum memakai pengasuh _full time_ , hanya kadang jika sedang diperlukan, dan kalau sedang ada Wook hyung maka Ryeowook lah yang dengan senang hati membantu istrinya satu ini.

"Kyakk kyakk ahahhah"

"Bbaamm bum bum burum bummm bwaamm _bumblebee_ nya jatuh ya hyunnie yaa bwaammm"

 _Masih diluar kamar sajaa sudah terdengar seberisik ini._ Kyuhyun bisa tebak pasti Hyun sedang asik main robot-robotan dengan appa nya.

"Kyaakk kyakk kyakkkk ppaaa! Beeee!"

"Hahahah senang ya hyunnie ya. Senang kan ya main sama appa ya hehehehehe"  
Cup cup cup

 **Ceklek**

Dan kan, benar saja dugaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Didalam ruang main tersebut Ryeowook sedang asik menggendong Hyun kesana kemari, berlanjut bergulat berdua di lantai dikelilingi mainan yang berantakan nyaa bukan main.

Satu boneka kelinci favorit Hyun masih berada di genggamannya, sedangkan mobil mobilan, robot, bumblebee, kubil kubik lego lainnya dikeluarkan semuanya disekitar sepasang appa dan anak itu.

"Hyung... Bagaimana buburnya Hyun sudah habis belum?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir sejak tadi karna ia meninggalkan Hyun cukup lama, sudah satu jam lebih, tamu sang umma mengobrol lama sekali sampai Kyu tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Mmaaaaa!" Ryeohyun langsung memandangi dan mengikuti arah pergerakan Kyu kemanapun ummanya pergi seperti biasa. Tapi balita ini tidak langsung minta gendong karna memang tidak dimanjakan oleh Kyuhyun. Beda kalau ketemu dengan appanya. Ehm.

" iya Hyunniee… Hyung piring kosongnya Hyun mana aku mau bersihkan.." Kyu memutari ruangan main tersebut sambil melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak lego bersama milik Hyunnie dan Minhyuk.

Ryeowook sendiri hanya bisa menyengir saat ditanyakan seperti itu, belum bisa bicara sepatah kata apapun pada Kyuhyun, karena..

"HYUNG! KENAPA HYUN MASIH BELUM SELESAI MAKAN JUGA?" Ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak menemukan bubur Hyun sudah mendingin dengan kondisi masih hampir penuh, suepertinya baru disentuh satu atau dua suap dari porsi yang ia berikan tadi. Ryeowook maupun Ryeohyun sampai sempat tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari sang umma.

"Kan Aku sudah bilang Hyunnie makannya harus selesai dalam setengah jam! KENAPA SAMPAI SEKARANG BELUM MAKAN JUGA?!" Tambah Kyuhyun masih tidak kalah murka dari sebelumnya, menatap sang suami yang hanya bisa memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kyu... Itu baby... Hyun rewel tidak mau makan kalau tidak sambil main... Aku ajak bermain lalu kami keasikan Kyu... Aku lupa Ryeohyun harus makan... Hyun juga senang kok tidak lapar..." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh Kyuhyun yang sedang marah seperti ini sangat mengerikan. Hyun saja sampai terdiam seribu bahasa seakan mengerti umma nya sedang marah.

"Tetap saja! Makanya aku sudah bilang kan Hyung jangan ajak Hyunnie main kalau sedang makan! Aku bisa menyuapi Hyun 20 menit selesai, baru main! Hyung bilang nya apa.. tidak akan memanjakan Hyunnie lagi! Tapi menyuruh anak kita makan saja tidak bisa! Ahhh hyungie babo! Selalu menanjakan Ryeohyun!" Ujar Kyuhyun merajuk kesal lalu keluar ruangan sambil membawa bubur yang sudah terlampau dingin tersebut – sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

"Ya.. Ya! Kyu baby... Jangan marah dong baby..." Ryeowook yang sedikit panik melihat Kyu ngambek langsung dengan sigap bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Kyukyu sambil menggendong Ryeohyun.

"Aku minta maaf Kyu... Aku dan Hyunnie hanya keasikan bermain sampai lupa waktu... Sini aku yang suapin Hyun lagi baby... Maafkan aku ya Kyu..." Pinta Ryeowook terus mengekor Kyuhyun sembari sang istri mengolah bubur lainnya untuk Hyun lagi.

"Mmaaaa!" Hyunnie pun bahkan sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eye_ nya agar sang umma tidak marah.

"Sudah tidak usah. Duduk kan Hyun di kursinya Hyung. Biar aku yang menyuapi Ryeohyun, mulai sekarang Hyung tidak boleh bantu menyuapi Hyunnie lagi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas sudah tidak bisa dibantah.  
Ryeowook langsung termanyun sendirian lalu menuju meja makan dan mendudukan Hyun disana, sedangkan ia duduk disampingnya.

"Biar aku saja Kyu..." Niat baik Ryeowook mau membantu lagi; Tapi..

"Tidak hyung.! Lihat nih kalau sama aku Hyun bisa makan dengan cepat."  
Ujar Kyuhyun sambil _multitasking_ menyuapi putranya suap demi suap.

Hap. Nyom nyom nyom nyom. Hyunnie tanpa banyak bicara membuka mulut dan mengunyah makanannya secara berkala tidak rewel sedikit pun. Sangat berbeda dengan saat sang appa yang menyuapinya tadi: Ryeowook harus memberikan boneka, menjejerkan _bumblebee_ , guling-gulingan main dilantai sampai appanya sendiri lupa kalau misinya sebenarnya adalah menyuapi Ryeohyun makan.

"Makanya ini yang aku sebal Hyung. Wook hyung selalu memanjakan Hyunnie..."

"Memanjakan apanya baby..."

"Hyung tidak sadar tapi anak kita jadi rewel kalau sudah dekat appanya!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Hyun bawaannya gendongg terus kalau sudah bertemu hyung. Maiin terus sampai mandi saja bisa setengah jam sendirian dan waktu makan seperti ini, satu jam tidak selesai-selesai! Hyun harus disiplin hyung jangan dimanjakan terussss!" Keluh Kyuhyun lagi sudah tidak tau bagaimana caranya membuat Hyungie mengerti.

Ryeowook pun hanya bisa diam saja mendengarkan omelan Kyu yang sedang ngambek. Iya dia tau kadang ini memang salahnya terlampau lembek dengan Ryeohyun. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga anak pertama. Semua perhatian Ryeowook cuma bisa tercurah pada Hyun kalau tidak pada Kyuhyun.

Kalau Ryeohyun, masih bisa ia gendong, ia kelitiki, lalu putra tampannya itu akan tertawa imut. Nah kalau Kyuhyun kan.. Mana mungkin Ryeowook mengelitiki Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak? Bisa bisa ia digampar pakai panci panas oleh istrinya satu ini. Jadilah Ryeowook menyalurkan rasa gemasnya pada Hyunnie sajaa. Namanya juga anak pertama, dan satu-satunya. Wook kadang tidak mengerti Kyuhyun yang melarangnya untuk membelikan mainan untuk Hyunnie. _Memang nya ia berlebihan ya? Bukannya semua appa memang selalu memanjakan putra mereka, seperti dia ini?_ (Enggak juga sih Ryeowook ssi ahahaah) Sulit memang membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook untuk mengerti.

 **Setengah jam kemudian di dapur rumah  
**  
"Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu ne adeul..?" tanya Kim Heechul menemukan putranya sedang mencari air minum di kulkas dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terlalu cerah.

"Hah... Kyuhyun omma... Kyu memarahiku terus karna terlalu memanjakan Ryeohyun." Jawab Ryeowook langsung mengadu pada ibunya sendiri.

"Aigoo... Makanya jangan cari ribut dengan istrimu lah, Ryeowook-ah... Kyuhyun itu sudah lelah membesarkan putra kalian..." Ujar Heechul singkat sambil menepuk pundak putranya sekilas lalu langsung pergi lagi kembali menghampiri para cucu dan anak-anaknya, tidak ada niat untuk ngobrol lama dengan Ryeowook sama sekali.

Hah.. Seperti biasa dan bisa ditebak, tentu saja Umma nya sendiri pun masih lebih membela Kyuhyun seorang. _Tapi.. Ya.. ada benarnya juga sih, kalau aku sendiri lelah berkerja di kantor, Kyuhyun juga sama lelahnya dirumah menjaga dan memantau perkembangan Ryeohyun hari demi hari. Tidak_ seharusnya Ryeowook egois dan mengikuti kemauannya sendiri saja dengan main terlalu lama sampai Hyun telat mandi dan telat tidur. Ia harusnya juga bisa lebih mengalah pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengajarkan putra mereka susah-susah untuk disiplin.

Ryeowook selalu bangga kalau sedang keluar banyak yang memuji putra mereka tidak rewel.. Cukup mandiri untuk balita seusianya dalam artian tidak menempel pada ibunyaa terus. Dan memang iya sih, pujian seperti itu didapatkan bukan tanpa usaha tapi karna didikan Kyuhyun yang tentu saja ada benarnya. _Hah... Ternyata menjadi appa pun tidaklah semudah yang aku pikirkan.._. Batin Ryeowook sambil menenggak air putih dingin untuk melegakan dahaganya.

OooooO

 **Minggu depannya -Satu malam di Kamar WookKyu**

"Hyungie..." Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur-tiduran di samping Ryeowook, meluruskan badannya beristirahat tiba-tiba teringat satu hal dan mengajak sang hyung untuk berbicara.

"Hem?"

"Ryeohyun kan sudah hampir genap usia dua tahun. Bagaimana kalau... Kita buat adik... Untuk Hyunnie, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan selagi Ryeowook masih fokus menonton tv.

"Wahh? Jinjja? Kamu mau mengandung lagi Kyu?" Ryeowook menengok kearah Kyuhyun sekilas karna masih konsentrasi menonton pertandingan bola yang beberapa menit lagi baru akan selesai.

"Emmm... Aku tidak keberatan sih. Wae? Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniyo... Aku kira kamu hanya mau punya satu anak saja selama ini... hehe"

"Tidak kok!" balas Kyu langsung dengan cepat.

"Ahh iya iya Kyu arrasoyo, kan hyung kira kamu selama ini diam-diam saja.. Sudah tidak mau mengandung lagi..." tangan kanan Ryeowook pun langsung bergerak refleks merangkul bahu Kyuhyun seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok.." balas Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sendirian sebagai jawaban.

Dari dulu memang Kyu tidak kepikiran hanya punya satu anak.. Ia sendiri adalah anak tunggal dan cukup merasa kesepian. Dan benar kata Junhee nuna. Kalau mereka tidak punya anak lagi, Hyunnie jadi anak tunggal dan akan selamanya dimanjakan terus oleh appa nya. Kyuhyun butuh sesuatu atau seseorang untuk meng _distract_ perhatian nya yang tertuju hanya pada Ryeohyun seorang, atau setidaknya mengimbangi perhatian sang hyung agar tidak hanya tertumput pada satu putra mereka saja.

"Yakinn? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu positif hamil lagi tepat dua bulan dari malam ini ya Kyu..." Goda Ryeowook iseng sembari menciumi rambut Kyuhyun lalu mematikan tv karna pertandingan yang ditonton-nya sudah berakhir.

Pipi Kyuhyun sontak sedikit memerah saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tersebut.

"Ihhh hyung yahaeee (mesumm)!"

"Heeheehe" Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi istrinya yang cantik imut seksi tapi galak satu ini, hahah.

Ryeowook tau sejak dulu memang Kyuhyun suka anak kecil. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Kyu akan minta buat adik untuk Hyun secepat ini. Ya... Wookie sih kalau diminta tidak akan keberatan... Cobaan paling beratnya paling hanya meladeni Kyuhyun yang ngidam saja... Yang mengandung dan melahirkan kan tentu saja tetap Kyuhyun nya seorang.

Cup cup cup. Ryeowook mulai menciumi pipi Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya kepada istrinya satu ini. Kim Kyuhyun miliknya yang dulu polos, hingga sekarang sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih cerewet, tapi juga menjadi sangat detil dan telaten dalam mengurus rumah tangga mereka.

"Hihihi hyungg gelii..." Kyu mulai menggeliat ke kanan kiri karna Ryeowook yang mulai menerkam tubuhnya dengan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti.

Kyuhyun sendiri sampai tidak sadar entah kapan TV dihadapan mereka sudah dimatikan. Ryeowook pun sudah tidak banyak bicara lagi karna sibuk menciumi bibir _kissable_ Kyu yang sudah cukup lama absen dari sentuhannya ini. Kyuhyun pun jadi tidak kuasa untuk menolak, sebagai istri Kyu tentu saja mengerti kebutuhan Ryeowook diatas ranjang pun tentu saja wajib untuk dipenuhi. Jadi pria ini pun hanya bisa membalas ciuman Ryeowook saja dengan malu-malu, menutup kedua belah matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan Ryeowook, sampai...

"Oekk oekk oekk oekkk oekkk"

Hyun yang tadinya sedang tidur tenang di boks bayinya tiba-tiba terbangun dan menangis kencang, membuat Kyuhyun langsung membuka mata dalam sekejap lalu refleks mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang berada diatasnya sampai sang suami langsung terpental kebelakang agar Kyu langsung bisa turun dari ranjang untuk menenangkan putra mereka.

Ryeowook sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak kalah kagetnya saat mendengar tangis Hyun tiba-tiba pecah tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan seperti ini. Dan ia sendiri pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga, hanya bisa pasrah saja melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung kabur mendengar Hyun menangis. Baru beberapa detik putra mereka buka suara, Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah _submissive_ atau pasrah dibawah kungkungannya langsung berubah buas, berhasil menyingkirkan Wook hanya dalam satu dorongan saja.

Aigoo... Tenaga Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak bisa dilawan kalau sudah menyangkut Hyunnie. Memang insting seorang ibu tentu saja mengutamakan kepentingan putranya diatas kepentingan suami.

"Hyung. Ryeohyun sepertinya lapar. Aku buat susu sebentar ya diluar.." Ujar Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar untuk meracik susunya Hyun.

"Oke baby..." Jawab Ryeowook dengan pelan, sudah sedikit lemas karna harus menunda hasratnya sembari masih tiduran diatas ranjang. Hahh... Pas sekali sih putra mereka harus memotong waktu ber-mesraannya Ryeowook-Kyuhyun. (Nanti lagi bikin dedeknya ya appa ^^ ahahaha)

ooooo

 **4 bulan setelahya~**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, Kyu terlihat sangat kelelahan dan sedikit lemas. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini memang Kyuhyun sudah menyadari kalau ia jadi lebih cepat merasa lelah, jadilah pekerjaan lainnya yang biasanya Kyuhyun bisa kerjakan, sampai ia serahkan kepada pelayan dulu beberapa, tidak seperti biasa.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak seceria biasanya; Selesai makan pagi sebelum Ryeowook meraih jasnya, ia putuskan untuk menyempatkan diri dulu menghampiri Kyu yang sedang membereskan piring didapur.

"Kyu... Kenapa kamu diam saja sejak tadi malam? Hem? Tidak enak badan ya? Kamu sakit?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada pelan.

Kyuhyun masih diam saja sedangkan Ryeowook mulai memijat pundak Kyu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Badanmu pegal ya? Geurae, titipkan lah Hyun pada umma dulu Kyu. Pergilah _massage_ dan pijit kaki aku tidak akan marah kok.. Ne?" bujuk Ryeowook lagi ditambah menghibur Kyuhyun dengan suara sehalus dan setulus mungkin. Pasti istrinya ini kelelahan.. Mengurus Hyunnie siang dan malam, juga memasak untuknya... Belum lagi kalau Hyun sedang rewel.. Hah.. Ryeowook tentu saja mengerti kalau Kyu mungkin kelelahan saja; apalagi ditambah faktor cuaca yang cepat berubah, membuat orang jadi gampang sakit di musim pancaroba seperti ini.

"Ani hyung..." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil masih diam diam saja.

"Wae? Lalu? Ada apa Kyu baby? Jangan diamkan aku dong Kyu sayang..." Ryeowook mencium pipi Kyu sekali dan Kyu malah menghindar malu dari ciumannya. Aigoo...

"Hyung... Hyungie.. Tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan penuh lagi... Selalu Kyukyu.. Atau Kyu.. Namaku Kyuhyun, hyung." Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Ryeowook, lalu mengutarakan isi hatinya walaupun awalnya ia merasa agak ragu.. _Aigooo jadi hanya masalah nama oh?!_ Walaupun agak _off topic_ , Ryeowook sedikit lega ternyata Kyuhyun hanya mengkhawatirkan hal sesepele ini saja.

"Eyyy baby. Itu kan hanya panggilan Kyu... Hanya untuk mempermudah saja... Aku hanya lebih suka memanggilmu Kyukyu, kalah Hyun kan sudah ada Ryeohyun.." Ujar Ryeowook langsung sambil membelai sebelah pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi baru selesai ia bicara. Tangannya langsung ditepis Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Makanya itu! Sejak ada Ryeohyun, hyung hanya menyebut Hyun pada aegy saja. Namaku seakan terlupakan. Hanya Kyu.. Kyu.. saja. Namaku juga Kyuhyun. Panggil aku dengan lengkap yang ada Hyun-nya juga sesekali, hyungie!" Kyuhyun memukul dada Ryeowook sekali sambil mempoutkan bibirnya mengeluarkan keluhannya tersebut.

"Awwww…"

Ryeowook langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun iri pada putra mereka seperti ini.. biasanya Kyuhyun yang paling dewasa sedangkan Hyun dan Ryeowook yang iri-irian merebut perhatian sang umma.. hehe.

"Hayoh, sayaang... Hyun kan memang anak kita... Sejak hari pertama kan kita yang menetapkan kan memangil Hyunnie.. ani, Ryeohyun dengan sebutan Hyun.  
Dan kamu ingat kan, Hyun itu dari namamu juga Kyu, hyung hanya memisahkan kamu dengan Hyunnie agar tidak ambigu.."

"Tapi hyung lebih banyak menyebut Hyun Hyun,, terussss!" balas Kyuhyun masih sedikit ngotot.

"Tidak sayang. Setiap aku pulang hyung panggil nama siapa? Kyu, kan? Setelah makan aku bilang apa, gomawo Kyu. Setiap malam hyung bilang apa, jaljja baby. Masih kurang aku menyebut namamu setiap hari?" Ryeowook mendekap wajah Kyu dengan kedua tangannya karna Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya saat ini masihhh saja cemberut.

"Cho kyuhyun.. Kim kyuhyun... Jangan bete terus dong baby. Baiklah mulai sekarang hyung akan memanggil mu Kyuhyun, ne? Aku kira kamu suka dengan panggilan Kyukyu makanya aku memanggilmu begitu baby. Aigoo,, kwiowoyo." Ryeowook mencubit hidung Kyu sekilas dan mempertemukan wajah mereka dekat dekat, mencium kening Kyu. Eh, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih tidak banyak bicara dan memilih diam saja walau cemberutnya sudah sedikit memudar. Ia bukannya tidak suka dipanggil Kyukyu. Hanya... Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini ia jadi ingin dipanggil "Kyuhyun" lagi, mengandung kata "hyun" seperti Ryeowook memanggil putra mereka, ia rindu dipanggil Kyuhyun lagi seperti saat mereka baru bertunangan dulu, entah kenapa. Aneh memang.. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa mempermasalahkan masalah sesepele ini sebenarnya. Tapi kalau belum diutarakan.. rasanya jadi sangat mengganjal!

"Yasudah, jangan cemberut lagi ne. Sudah kan, ngambeknya... hem?" Goda Ryeowook saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sudah berubah sedikit mencerah; dan benar saja kan… Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum sedikit dengan pipi sedikit memerah walaupun masih tidak menjawab.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah... jangan ngambek lagi, oke? Geurae, Hyung harus pergi berkerja dulu, ne?" Ryeowook membelai kepala Kyuhyun lagi dan mengangkatnya sedikit untuk mempertemukan mata mereka bertatapan langsung. Se sayang-sayangnya ia pada Kyuhyun, tetap Ryeowook tidak boleh lupa waktu untuk pergi kerja.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam malu "eung hyung"

"Ppo ppo dulu Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Ryeowook meminta jatah morning kiss nya.

 **Cup** Kyuhyun mencium bibir sang suami sekilas lalu keduanya tersenyum puas.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne…."

"ye... Hati hati dijalan hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis mengantar kepergian Ryeowook.

OoooO

 **Satu siang di kediaman WookKyu**

Di satu Kamis siang itu, sembari menunggui Hyun yang sedang terlelap tidur siang, Kyuhyun dengan sedikit resah meraih _handphone_ nya untuk mengetik pesan kepada salah satu orang terdekatnya akhir-akhir ini yaitu Junhee nuna, untuk menyanyakan satu hal.

 **Junhee nuna:**

 **"Nuna, aku mual-mual terus akhir-akhir ini. Kira-kira kenapa ya?"**

 **"Oh ya? Apa sudah minum obat Kyu?"**

 **"Sudah nuna, mungkin calon flu kali ya… aku hanya takut sakit dan menularkan virus pada Hyunnie.."**

 **"Eh tapi kalau mual, itu berarti bukan masuk angin biasa Kyu .."**

 **"Ne… aku hanya baru lebih mengkonsumsi vitamin nuna.."**

 **"Oh ya? Duh, apa jangan-jangan…."**

 **3 menit terlewat sejak balasan Junhee terakhir, barulah setelahnya sebuah pesan masuk lagi.**

 **"Iya.. mungkin kamu sudah isi lagi Kyu. Coba cek dulu deh. Apa sudah ada tanda lainnya juga?"**

 **"Belum sih nuna. Hanya mual saja. Ah iyaa benar juga aku sampai tidak sadar, nuna.. ckck. Mungkin juga ya….**

 **Baiklah besok akan cek ke dokter nuna. Gomawoyooo"**

 **"Ne sama-sama, kalau perlu menitipkan Hyun dirumah umma bilang saja ya Kyu. Nanti aku bisa bawa Hyerin juga kesana untuk menemani Hyunnie.."**

 **"Ne nuna algesemnidaa ^^"**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai mengetik pesan terakhirnya kepada Junhee tersebut. Ahhhh… apakah benar dia sudah isi lagi?

OooooO

 **Rabu depannya –Kediaman WookKyu**

 **Ceklek**. Malam sudah cukup larut hari itu, tapi Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan pelan menuju ranjang mereka dimana Wookie hyung sedang konsentrasi menonton tv disana, seperti biasanya.

"Hyungie..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"Eung?" Tapi.. yang dipanggil hanya bergumam, melirik Kyuhyun sedikit pun tidak membuat sang istri merasa kesal.

"Kim Ryeowook!" Panggil Kyu lagi sembari masih berdiri dipinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa.. Kim Kyuhyun?"  
Akhirnya Ryeowook baru menoleh kesamping kanan mendapati istrinya sedang berdiam berdiri disana.

"Sini lah tiduran, istirahat baby"  
Ryeowook menyingkap selimut dan menepuk-nepuk _space_ kosong disampingnya; Tempat Kyuhyun tidur selama hampir 2 tahun terakhir.

Saat Kyu sudah naik keranjang, Ryeowook langsung menggandeng dan menciumi rambut sang istri seperti biasa. _Hmmm harumnya...  
_  
"Kenapa baby? Kenapa sampai memanggil nama hyung, oh?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun tibat-tiba jadi sewotan seperti tadi, tidak seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya dan memainkan jari jarinya di dada Ryeowook yang hanya berlapiskan kaus tipis.

"Hyung... Akhir-akhir ini aku mual.. Tidak enak badan..." Ujar Kyu pelan dengan penuh aegyo.

"Ohh... Yasudah istirahat saja Kyuhyun-ah... Jangan terlalu lelah... Makan vitamin.. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak... Eh?!"  
Saat sampai pada kata eh. Ucapan Ryeowook terhenti dan baru menengok kearah Kyuhyun lagi yang memasang sudah memasang ekspresi datar se datar-datarnya, tidak bisa ditebak.

Tadi sambil masih menonton berita, ucapan Ryeowook keluar begitu saja memberi saran saat mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun merasa mual. Tapi pria ini akhirnya sadar. Saran seperti ini kan ia hanya berikan hanya saat Kyuhyun sedang...

"Aku hamil Kim Ryeowookk!"  
Baru Ryeowook selesai berfikir, saat itu juga Kyuhyun sudah mem pout kan bibirnya maksimal sambil memukul lengan Ryeowook saat memberi tahu hal tersebut.

"Awwww. Serius baby? Jinjja?"  
Ryeowook refleks langsung menyingkap selimut mencoba untuk memeluk Kyuhyun langsung.

"Eung. Hyungie tidak senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil masih menahan jarak diantara mereka dengan menaruh tangannya di dada Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan…. Tentu saja aku senang!" Jawab Ryeowook dengan semangat dan langsung memeluk dan membelai perut rata Kyuhyun.

Waaaw perasaan itu. Rasa bahagia itu kembali lagi setelah 2 tahun lamanya. Persis rasanya saat Ryeowook tau Kyuhyun mengandung Ryeohyun dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah... Ryeowook tentu saja masih kegirangan dalam hati.. Sampai ia hanya bisa tertawa sendirian seperti saat ini, ahahahha.

"Sudah berapa minggu usianya baby?" Ryeowook masih terus mengelus pelan perut Kyuhyun yang masih rata lagi dan lagi .

"Emmmm.. Hampir 3 setengah bulan hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis penuh arti, akhirnya luluh juga -membuat Ryeowook gemas sendiri.

"Aku kira hyung sudah tidak mau punya aegy lagi..." ulang Kyuhyun masih terus meyakinkan.

"Maldo andwae Kyuhyun-ah... Kamu mau mengandung berapa kali pun aku masih kuat kok. Heheehh"

"Hyungie...! Maunyaaa! Mesum!" Kyuhyun langsung balas setengah berteriak dan tersipu malu.

"Heheheh...bercanda kok baby.. Jadi Hyun akan segera punya adik, ne? Kamu tidak sedang bercanda kan?! Aigoo senangnya..." Ryeowook masih memeluk Kyuhyun erat lalu meletakkan kepala istrinya ini untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"Eung" _supaya Hyungie tidak memanjakan putra kita terus._ Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis yang disembunyikan dari Ryeowook tentu saja.

Dalam hati Kim Ryeowook masih terus bersorak gembira mengetahui Kyuhyun hamil.. Syukur sekali mereka masih diberikan kepercayaan oleh Tuhan memiliki anak kedua.. Dan waktunya pun sangat pas.. Hyun sudah hampir 2 tahun, jadi jarak umur diantara kedua anaknya akan sempurna.  
Dan juga.. mengingat nanti perut Kyuhyun nya akan membesar lagi.. Dengan perut membuncit sambil menggandeng Hyun.. _Aigoo Kyukyu pasti terlihat sangat seksi.._ Ahahah membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Ryeowook senang.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengikuti saran umma untuk pindah ke rumah yang pebih besar baby" ujar Ryeowook sembari memainkan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Waee?"

"Kalau Hyun akan segera punya adik terus.. Kita perlu _space_ yang lebih besar untuk mereka bermain Kyu."

"Ahhh hyung mesum! Aku cuma mau dua tidak lebih kok!"

"Yakin...?"

"Iyaa!"

"Nanti kalau setelah aegy lahir lalu kamu hamil lagi gimana hayoo?"

"Mo...molla! Ya makanya hyung jangan mesum! Jangan sering-sering menyentuhku!" Kyuhyun yang _nervous_ pun jadi refleks menjawab seperti itu, haha.

"Eitss tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ah... Bagaimana caranya aku berhenti menyentuhmu Kyu.. Kamu itu terlalu menggoda iman tau..." Cup cup cup. Ryeowook mulai menurunkan kaos Kyu dan menciumi leher hingga pundak Kyuhyun dengan perlahan tapi pasti, menyerang daerah _sensitive_ istrinya disana.

"Errrghhh Hyung..." Tv masih menyala sih tapi Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Arghhh hyunggg..." Erang Kyuhyun lagi saat tubuh atasnya sudah polos digerayangi sang suami.

Ryeowook dengan cepat menekan tombol tv mematikannya dengan satu gerakan, siap melakukan pertunjukkan _live_ dengan istrinya yang seksi satu ini.

"Hyun sudah lelap kan baby? Kita bisa bermain sebentar selama satu jam ya, hehe" Ryeowook mengunci Kyuhyun dibawahnya lalu melepas kaus tidurnya sendiri sebelum lanjut menerkam sang istri lagi.

"Hihihi... Yahae!" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil meng-anggukkan kepala nya sendiri secara tidak sadar. Malu-malu.. Tapi tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukan tugasnya untuk melayani kebutuhan Ryeowook hyung-nya. Walaupun udah enggak akan bikin adek lagi juga sih, hehe…

 **Epliog ends~**

 **Sampai bertemu di cerita lainnya ~~ annyong.**

 **Tetap** ** _review_** **ne untuk memberitahu opini kalian** **sejujur-jujurnya, please.. hehe.**


End file.
